The Right Reason
by Marilia.g
Summary: A man of few words and a woman with a past marry for convenience. After so many wrong reasons for getting married, would they find the right reason to stay together? Rated for language and mature content. (The second part of each chapter is the Portuguese version.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyoko clasped her hands over her skirt so no one would notice they were shaking. That was the third marriage agency she was checking and her last chance for freedom. At least as much freedom as was allowed in that century for a single woman with no family, no important surname, no dowry, and no contacts.

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Yes sir."

_Yukihito Yashiro_. She read the name on the wooden sign on the desk for the umpteenth time. Repetitive tasks helped her calm down.

The man looked at her over his glasses for a moment before resuming his reading. Apparently he had said her name aloud just because it was the only thing he could pronounce at that moment. Everything else should be unspeakable to an obviously literate and well-born man.

Kyoko could not decipher what he was thinking about her, although it was not hard to imagine that he was judging her accordingly to the report she had given him a few minutes ago. The same report that her hometown magistrate had instructed her to display at the remote settlement marriage agencies.

The man cleared his throat once as if to speak again, but only turned pages back and forth, as if he had to compare one piece of information with another. His sighs were deep and every now and then Kyoko could hear the wooden sole of his shoe drumming on the floor.

He looked agonized, but his agony was no greater than Kyoko's.

"It says here you have-"

"A specific deadline to get married, yes."

"... And this deadline-"

"Ends in two days. I know."

She did not want to be rude, but his restlessness aggravated her restlessness to the point that she wanted to end their suffering, hence the interruptions. Yukihito Yashiro seemed to be a decent man, the kind who mind the words before saying something minimally unpleasant to a person, so Kyoko felt compelled to make things easier for him.

The man took off his glasses and pretended to wipe them off with a handkerchief. Kyoko knew he was just trying to buy time, because his glasses were so clean she could see herself reflected in the lens.

"Mr. Yashiro, I know I am asking for something nearly impossible. All single men from two agencies turned me down, so it is unlikely that anyone in your agency is desperate enough to accept me. Far from wanting to pressure you, although I know I am doing just that, I will go to jail if I do not get married until the day after tomorrow. Therefore, I need you to at least _try_ to help me, because I certainly do not have time to reach the next settlement and I definitely do not want to go to jail!"

Yashiro leaned back against the chair to recover from Kyoko's outburst while she tried to do the same. The report did not say what she had done to be convicted, but the practice of sending single women with legal issues to the remotest regions of the continent to get married was in vogue lately. It not only emptied the prisons, but also ensured the settlement and the consequent development of certain communities.

Not to mention that for a man to enlist in a marriage agency at a time when all women of marriageable age thought of nothing but marriage, he could only be of the crass and unpleasant kind. That is, the government handed over a troublesome woman to a rough man so she could be tamed or something, and to top it off, population growth where it was most needed was guaranteed.

Instead of a jailer, the convict would have a husband.

While Yashiro contemplated such a situation, Kyoko waited anxiously for the moment when he would say something. Surely, he was thinking of something she hoped had gone unnoticed: _all_ single men from two agencies had rejected her. What the hell had she done to each of them to be considered unsuitable for marriage?

Fortunately, Yashiro was an exceptionally discreet agent, so the question never reached his mouth. On the other hand, he remained uncertain as to whether or not to unite her to the only man who would free her from prison.

"Miss Kyoko, there is a registered man at this agency who has not imposed any conditions on getting married." She should be suspicious of a man who could say '_anyone will do'_, but she was too desperate to speculate about the despair of her possible future husband. As a result, Kyoko just followed Yashiro's every word eagerly as her head bobbed up and down like a spring doll. "I can send him a message today, which will make sure I get his answer tomorrow. In the nick of time, I know, but it's the best I can do."

She had just one question.

"If he accepts me tomorrow, can we get married in a timely manner?"

She did not want to go to prison _at all_.

"Miss, we already have a blank marriage certificate signed by him. We just need your name and signature. Tomorrow's confirmation will be just... an extra, so to speak."

Kyoko smiled for the first time in a long time.

Yashiro could only hope that happiness would last, though the odds were against her. After all, all women in the region had rejected the man in question.

**A/N - I needed to write this story. It has been pestering me since it popped into my head a week ago.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Kyoko apertou as mãos sobre a saia para que ninguém notasse seu tremor. Aquela era a terceira agência de casamento da região e sua última chance de liberdade. Ao menos, tanta liberdade quanto era permitida naquele século a uma mulher solteira, sem família, sem sobrenome importante, sem dote e sem contatos.

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Sim, Senhor."

_Yukihito Yashiro_. Ela leu o nome na placa de madeira sobre a mesa pela enésima vez. Tarefas repetitivas a ajudavam a se acalmar.

O homem a olhou por cima dos óculos por alguns instantes antes de retomar a leitura. Aparentemente, ele havia dito o nome dela em voz alta apenas porque era a única coisa que ele conseguiria pronunciar no momento. Todo o resto deveria ser indizível para um homem obviamente letrado e bem-nascido.

Kyoko não soube decifrar o que ele estava pensando sobre ela, embora não fosse difícil imaginar que ele a estava julgando com base no relatório que ela havia entregado a ele há alguns minutos. O mesmo relatório que o magistrado de sua cidade natal a havia instruído a exibir nas agências de casamento dos assentamentos remotos.

O homem pigarreou uma vez como se fosse falar novamente, mas apenas repassou páginas para cá e para lá, como se precisasse confirmar uma informação com a outra, comparar um parágrafo aqui com outro acolá. Seus suspiros eram profundos e de vez em quando Kyoko conseguia ouvir o solado de madeira de seu sapato batucando no chão.

Ele parecia agonizar, mas sua agonia não era maior que a de Kyoko.

"Aqui diz que a senhorita tem-"

"Um prazo específico para me casar, sim."

"...E este prazo-"

"Se encerra em dois dias. Eu sei."

Ela não pretendia ser rude ao interrompe-lo a todo momento. Era só a inquietação dele agravando a inquietação dela que a fez querer acabar logo com o sofrimento de ambos. Yukihito Yashiro parecia ser um homem decente, do tipo que mede as palavras antes de dizer algo minimamente desagradável a uma pessoa, portanto Kyoko se viu impelida a facilitar o trabalho para ele.

O homem tirou os óculos do rosto e fingiu limpa-los com um lenço. Kyoko sabia que ele estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo, porque os óculos dele estavam tão limpos que ela até conseguiu se ver refletida nas lentes algumas vezes, mas tempo era um luxo do qual ela não dispunha.

"Senhor Yashiro, eu sei que estou pedindo algo praticamente impossível. Todos os solteiros de duas agências me recusaram, então é bastante improvável que haja alguém na sua agência desesperado o suficiente para me aceitar. Longe de querer pressiona-lo, embora eu saiba que estou fazendo exatamente isso, mas eu irei para a prisão se eu não estiver casada até depois de amanhã. Logo, eu preciso que o senhor pelo menos _tente_ me ajudar, porque eu certamente não tenho tempo para me deslocar até o próximo assentamento e eu definitivamente não quero ser presa!"

Yashiro se recostou contra a cadeira para se recompor enquanto a mulher tentava fazer o mesmo. O relatório não dizia o que ela havia feito para ser condenada, mas a prática de enviar mulheres solteiras e em dívidas com a lei para as regiões mais remotas do continente a fim de se casarem estava em moda ultimamente. Não só esvaziava os presídios, como garantia o povoamento e o consequente desenvolvimento de certas comunidades.

Sem mencionar que, para um homem se alistar em uma agência de casamentos em uma época onde todas as mulheres em idade para se casar não pensavam em outra coisa, ele só poderia ser do tipo grosseiro e desagradável. Portanto, o governo entregava uma mulher encrenqueira a um homem rude para ser domada ou coisa assim, e de quebra garantia o crescimento populacional onde era mais necessário.

Ao invés de um carcereiro, a condenada teria um marido.

Enquanto Yashiro contemplava tal situação, Kyoko esperava pelo momento em que ele iria dizer alguma coisa. O homem não demoraria tanto tempo pensando se houvesse uma resposta simples para o dilema dela. Ou então, ele estava ponderando algo que ela esperava que tivesse passado despercebido.

Ela havia sido rejeitada por _todos _os solteiros de duas agências. Que diabos ela havia feito para cada um deles para ser considerada inadequada ao matrimônio?

Felizmente, Kyoko estava sendo atendida por um agente excepcionalmente discreto, portanto a pergunta nunca deixou a cabeça dele. Contudo, Yashiro continuava incerto sobre uni-la ou não ao único homem que a livraria da prisão.

"Senhorita Kyoko, há um homem registrado nesta agência que não impôs qualquer condição para se casar." Ela deveria desconfiar de um homem capaz de dizer "qualquer uma serve", mas ela estava desesperada demais para especular acerca do desespero de seu possível futuro marido. Por conseguinte, Kyoko apenas acompanhou cada palavra de Yashiro com avidez, enquanto sua cabeça balançava para cima e para baixo tal qual um boneco de mola. "Eu posso enviar uma mensagem a ele hoje, o que garantirá que receberei a resposta dele amanhã. Em cima do prazo, eu sei, mas é o melhor que pode ser feito."

Isso a preocupou.

"Se ele me aceitar amanhã, nós conseguiremos nos casar em tempo hábil?"

Ela não queria ir para a prisão de jeito nenhum. Logo, o sorriso de Yashiro a tranquilizou antes mesmo de sua resposta.

"Senhorita, nós já temos uma certidão de casamento em branco assinada por ele. Tudo o que falta é o seu nome e a sua assinatura. A confirmação de amanhã será apenas... um extra, por assim dizer."

Kyoko sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Pela primeira vez, ela pareceu a Yashiro uma jovem de sua idade.

Ele só poderia torcer para que aquela felicidade durasse, embora as chances estivessem contra ela. Afinal, o homem em questão havia sido rejeitado por todas as mulheres da região.

**A/N – Eu precisava escrever essa história. Ela vem me importunando desde que surgiu em minha cabeça há uma semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kyoko smoothed the handkerchief with which she would present her possible husband, trying - unsuccessfully - to improve its appearance. It was silly, really. Instead of worrying about impressing him, she should be insulted by the custom of offering the suitor something she had done, as a way of telling him what skills she could offer as a wife. After all, none of the suitors had ever made the slightest effort to impress her.

On second thought, not only had Kyoko never received anything from anyone; she was so much more than an embroiderer, a cook, and a housekeeper. She had so much to offer the world beyond what her hands could do, if anyone gave her a chance.

However, that only mattered to her, apparently. The handkerchief and nothing more, would again be her only chance to tip the balance in her favor.

While resigning herself to the deplorable state of the physical proof of her domestic skills, Kyoko recalled the events that led her to that place and the need to send to a stranger a small square of baby blue cloth on which she had embroidered three tiny birds.

When she was just a newbie in the arranged marriage business, she wrote a letter to the suitors. A summary - quite censored, by the way - of her life and her aspirations. After the letters came back closed, Kyoko asked the agency representative what she had done wrong.

_"__Nobody wants a smart one, girl. You just have to prove you know how to cook, clean, sew and spread your legs."_

Rude, to say the least, but it made Kyoko realize that she would have to fit the desired profile or would never be selected. If she intended to avoid jail, she would have to use her meager savings to cook a meal for the suitors in order to hook them.

That guaranteed her a few minutes with them, but they also quickly dismissed her. More precisely, right after stuffing themselves while she talked to herself.

_'Too smart'_, someone had scribbled on her file as an insult.

Trying not to be discouraged, Kyoko left for the neighboring settlement. All the while she told herself that the experience gained would guarantee her a husband; no matter how penniless she had become after the meals she had prepared and which were voraciously consumed before her eyes.

Fortunately, the idea of embroidering a handkerchief came up. It was a much cheaper option, and to top it off - reusable! Thinking carefully about what she would do, Kyoko decided on something small and simple. After all, if the result looked swanky, they would think she was a vain woman.

In the end, Kyoko embroidered what was strictly necessary to make them realize that she knew what she was doing, and enough to impress without intimidating.

(Who would have imagined that men could be so touchy?)

The strategy worked. In the dates that followed, Kyoko just smiled and nodded. _The less you open your mouth, the better!_ was the lesson she had learned from the first agency.

Her modest and submissive attitude pleased the men of the second agency. However, the same could not be said about her appearance. _"As an embroiderer, I thought you would be bigger!", _someone told her while simulating full breasts with the hands. Another, to check if she had _"any flesh hidden under the skirt",_ pinched her butt.

That day Kyoko almost added another crime to her police record.

The end of her chances at that agency led her to the third and last settlement. They say the third time is a charm. She was counting on that, because once again, she would hand the embroidered handkerchief to someone, and this time there was a real chance it was the last.

Curious. She hated that handkerchief. What it represented, the memories of the rejections it evoked, the frustrated expectations every time she offered it only to receive it back, wash it (as a precaution, who knows what they did with it) and iron it, then offer it again. A piece of cloth that was already getting old and worn, almost a rag, thanks to the careless handling of others and her attempts to fix it afterwards.

Something like her tattered heart, maybe. And now that she was about to offer it for the last time, Kyoko felt melancholy for parting with it for good.

* * *

Kyoko's handkerchief and a letter from Yashiro explaining the situation were sent the same day. The answer was expected the following morning, but the agency was surprised by the return of the messenger shortly after, bringing with him a note containing only two letters: _OK_.

On the outside, Yashiro remained impassive, but inside he was freaking out. _"How could he send such a note to Kyoko? Is it so hard to write a few welcome words, however formal, to the woman who is about to become your wife?"_

On second thought, considering the man in question, maybe he was aiming for the impossible.

"Miss Kyoko... I mean, Madam… congratulations!"

Her relieved smile was like a dagger in his heart, but it was not up to him to show the concern he was feeling. As much as he took his work very seriously, which included making sure that the marriages he arranged were minimally happy, Yashiro was aware that some battles were lost from the very beginning.

Fulfilling his duty, the agent placed the marriage certificate before the woman for her to sign. He only realized that she did not know the name of the man she was marrying when she read it aloud, testing its sound.

"Ren Tsuruga." Kyoko smiled. It was a quiet, kind name. Almost poetic. Considering the men she had met were as rude as their names, that pleasant surprise made her sign the certificate with a shy, wary, unusual hope.

Finally, Yashiro signed the certificate and stamped it with a flourish. It was not a playful or affected gesture. It was more of an unconsciously solemn habit of someone who knew he was performing an official and permanent act.

Despite her high spirits - she would not go to jail! - Kyoko shuddered. The sound of the stamp striking the paper sounded exactly like a judge's gavel.

**A / N - I am opting for smaller chapters to get more frequent updates. Time to write has been scarce lately T_T**

**Thank you for telling me how you felt about the first chapter! Your excitement was contagious! :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Kyoko alisou mais uma vez o lenço com o qual presentearia seu possível marido, tentando – em vão - desamassa-lo com a mão. Era uma bobagem, de verdade. Ao invés de se preocupar em impressiona-lo, ela deveria se sentir insultada com o costume de oferecer ao pretendente algo que ela tivesse feito, como forma de dizer a ele quais habilidades ela poderia oferecer como esposa. Afinal, nenhum dos pretendentes jamais havia feito o menor esforço para impressiona-la.

Pensando bem, Kyoko não só nunca havia recebido coisa alguma de alguém, como ela era muito mais que uma bordadeira. Muito mais que uma cozinheira. Muito mais que uma faxineira.

Mas isso importava somente a ela, pelo visto. O lenço, e nada mais, novamente seria sua única chance de fazer a balança pender a seu favor.

Enquanto se resignava com o estado deplorável da prova física de suas habilidades domésticas, Kyoko rememorou os eventos que a levaram àquele lugar e à necessidade de enviar a um desconhecido um pequeno quadrado de pano azul-bebê no qual ela havia bordado três minúsculos pássaros coloridos.

Quando era apenas uma novata naquele negócio de casamento, ela escreveu uma carta para ser entregue aos pretendentes. Um resumo – bastante censurado, diga-se de passagem – de sua vida e de suas aspirações. Depois que ela retornou fechada nas duas primeiras tentativas, Kyoko procurou o representante da agência para saber o que ela estava fazendo de errado para que sequer lessem o que ela havia escrito.

_"Ninguém quer uma esposa espertinha, moça. Desde quando uma mulher precisa saber escrever para cozinhar, limpar, costurar e abrir as pernas?"_

Rude, para dizer o mínimo, mas fez Kyoko perceber que precisaria se adequar ao perfil desejado ou jamais seria selecionada. Se ela pretendia evitar a cadeia, teria que usar suas parcas economias para cozinhar uma refeição para os pretendentes a fim de fisga-los.

Isso garantiu a ela ao menos alguns minutos com eles, mas estes também a descartaram rapidamente. Mais precisamente, logo após se empanturrarem enquanto ela falava sozinha.

_'Inteligente demais'_, alguém havia rabiscado em sua ficha à guisa de insulto.

Tentando não desanimar, Kyoko partiu para o assentamento vizinho. O tempo todo ela dizia para si mesma que a experiência adquirida lhe garantiria um marido, por mais que estivesse sem dinheiro graças às refeições que havia preparado e que haviam sido vorazmente consumidas diante de seus olhos.

Foi quando a ideia de bordar um lenço surgiu. Era uma opção muito mais barata, e o melhor – reutilizável! Pensando cuidadosamente sobre o que faria, Kyoko se decidiu por algo pequeno e simples. Afinal, se o resultado final parecesse ostentoso, eles pensariam que ela era uma mulher vaidosa.

No fim, Kyoko bordou o estritamente necessário para que percebessem que ela sabia o que estava fazendo e o bastante para impressionar sem intimidar.

(Quem imaginaria que os homens tinham tantos melindres?)

A estratégia funcionou. Nos encontros que se seguiram, Kyoko se limitou a sorrir, olhar para baixo e acenar com a cabeça. _Quanto menos você abrir a boca, melhor!_, foi a lição que ela havia aprendido com a primeira agência.

Sua atitude então modesta e submissa agradou aos homens da segunda agência. Contudo, o mesmo não poderia ser dito acerca de sua aparência. _"Eu imaginei que uma bordadeira seria uma mulher... maior!"_, disseram-lhe uma vez enquanto rudemente simulavam seios fartos com as mãos. Um deles, sob o argumento de checar se ela tinha "_alguma carne escondida sob a saia"_, beliscou seu traseiro.

Por causa disso, Kyoko quase acrescentou mais um crime à sua ficha policial.

O fim de suas chances naquela agência a levou para a terceira e última tentativa. Dizem que a terceira vez é a da sorte. Ela estava contando com isso, porque mais uma vez ela iria entregar o lenço bordado para alguém, e desta vez havia a chance real de que fosse a última.

Engraçado. Ela odiava aquele lenço. O que ele representava, as lembranças das rejeições que evocava, as expectativas frustradas em todas as vezes em que ela o enviou apenas para recebe-lo de volta, lava-lo (_por precaução, vai saber o que fizeram com ele!_) e passa-lo, para então envia-lo outra vez. Um pedaço de pano que já estava ficando velho e gasto, quase um trapo. Algo parecido com seu roto coração, talvez.

E agora que ela estava prestes a oferece-lo pela derradeira vez, Kyoko se sentiu melancólica por se separar dele em definitivo.

* * *

O lenço de Kyoko e uma carta de Yashiro explicando a situação foram enviados no mesmo dia. A resposta era esperada para a manhã seguinte, mas a agência foi surpreendida pelo retorno do mensageiro pouco tempo depois, trazendo consigo um bilhete contendo somente duas letras: _OK_.

Por fora, Yashiro permaneceu impassível, mas por dentro ele estava surtando. Como ele poderia entregar tal bilhete a Kyoko? Era tão difícil assim escrever algumas palavras de boas-vindas, por mais formais que fossem, àquela que em alguns minutos se tornaria a sua esposa?

Pensando bem, tratando-se de quem era, talvez ele estivesse querendo o impossível.

"Senhorita Kyoko... digo, _Senhora_, minhas felicitações."

O sorriso aliviado dela cravou uma enorme estaca em seu coração, mas não cabia a ele demonstrar a preocupação que estava sentindo. Por mais que ele levasse seu trabalho muito a sério, o que incluía fazer de tudo para que os casamentos que ele arranjava fossem minimamente felizes, Yashiro tinha consciência de que algumas batalhas já começavam perdidas.

Cumprindo seu dever, o agente colocou a certidão de casamento diante da mulher para que ela a assinasse. Ele só se deu conta de que ela não sabia o nome do homem com quem estava se casando quando ela o leu em voz alta, testando sua sonoridade.

"Ren Tsuruga." Kyoko sorriu. Era um nome tranquilo, gentil. Quase poético. Considerando os homens com os quais ela havia se encontrado, tão rudes quanto seus nomes, aquela grata surpresa a fez assinar a certidão com uma tímida, ressabiada e inusitada esperança.

Por fim, Yashiro assinou a certidão e carimbou-a com um floreio. Não foi um gesto brincalhão ou afetado. Estava mais para um hábito inconscientemente solene de quem sabia estar realizando um ato oficial e permanente.

Apesar do estado de espírito elevado – ela havia conseguido escapar da prisão! -, Kyoko estremeceu involuntariamente. O som do carimbo se chocando contra o papel soou exatamente igual ao martelo do juiz que a sentenciou.

**A/N – Estou optando por capítulos menores para conseguir fazer atualizações mais frequentes. O tempo para escrever anda escasso ultimamente T_T**

**Obrigada por me contarem como se sentiram em relação ao primeiro capítulo! A empolgação de vocês foi contagiante! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_The Savage_, was what her husband was called.

From the moment she signed the marriage certificate, everyone seemed to have something to say about the man she had just married. No one came to her directly, but that didn't stop them from acting as if they were doing her a huge favor by commenting in audible whispers how terrible her decision had been, though no one knew of her well-founded dread of institutions.

"She preferred him to prison? Is she crazy? She would be released after a few years, but now she's stuck forever with The Bear!"

Yep, they called him that too, whatever the reason. Maybe because he was too tall, or fat. Maybe he was hairy. Maybe he just enjoyed eating raw salmon, which she found fully acceptable.

Kyoko did not have much time to fantasize about the possibilities, because the people watching her as if she were a circus attraction kept talking about the absurdity of the century, a.k.a. 'the newcomer married Ren', and although she didn't like what she was hearing, curiosity got the better of her.

"I bet he's an outlaw killer."

Nonsense. If it were so easy to escape justice, she would not be in that situation. Besides, something similar could be said about her.

"He must be crazy. There must be some madhouse looking for him."

If so, Kyoko could not blame him for trying to hide in a settlement. In fact, that would just prove that he was lucid enough to have a sense of self-preservation, which was enough for her.

"Uncivilized. I bet he is a cannibal."

Okay, that disturbed her, but Kyoko did not show it.

"That thing he raises gives me the creeps!"

The whispers grew louder as time went on and more people gathered near the agency, where she stoically awaited the arrival of the diligence that would lead her to her new life. Whoever saw her standing there, her back as straight as possible, her gaze fixed on the horizon, her face as blank as a statue, could not imagine that she was freaking out.

_"Thing? What thing? What does he raise? Wolves? Bears? Is that why they call him 'The Bear'?"_

When the stagecoach - a fiacre - finally arrived, Kyoko settled in as quickly and dignified as possible, ignoring both the comments _"is she really going to do this?"_ from the audience and the driver's expression when she told him where she was going. More than the urge to end that day - the first day of the rest of her life -, she wanted to get away from the whispers, the stares and the giggles.

* * *

Moving away from the center of the small town brought the relief she needed to sort her thoughts. Regardless of what she had heard, Kyoko knew that people could be very cruel and spread lies. Therefore, she would not be influenced by the opinions of others and would do her best to have a friendly start with her husband.

Husband. The mere word still disturbed her, but she was strong. She would be able to handle the situation when the time came, even if she only had a few minutes to prepare. In the meantime, Kyoko took the opportunity to look around.

Of all the settlements she had seen, that one was by far the most prosperous.

"The settlements were built around the mining route, lass. Lots of gold in this region years ago. Much more than anywhere else. Too bad the golden veins dried up before I got here. Whoever was fast and lucky made a fortune."

Kyoko did not think she had voiced what she was thinking, so the man must have been watching her, even though his back was turned to her. After searching for a few seconds, she finally located the small mirror on the side of the vehicle, which should be facing the rear of the fiacre, not her.

Convincing herself that it was no big deal, just another person curious about the new settlement resident, Kyoko took the opportunity to learn more about her new home.

"And where are these people now?"

Kyoko was referring to the fact that all the houses were about the same size and none indicated special opulence, although they were all prettier than usual.

"Most left. Or lost everything to gambling, alcohol and pussy, the hellish trio."

The man smiled at Kyoko through the mirror and winked as he raised his hat in a playful salute. She noticed that he had some teeth missing and a pronounced baldness.

She chose not to answer that such hellish trio was harmless if there was no hand to roll the dice, no throat to swallow the drink, and no dick out of the pants. Instead, Kyoko spent the rest of the trip in silent contemplation of the landscape and trying to ignore the fact that the mirror was still facing her.

There were more buildings than she expected, and the flowerbeds indicated that spring was colorful in that area. Well, she would have to wait and see. Autumn was ending, so the trees were bare, the flowerbeds were empty and there was a freezing wind that late afternoon.

Adjusting the threadbare shawl that she had knitted many winters before, Kyoko's thoughts rambled on about the past and her expectations for the future until she was surprised by a sudden jolt. Immediately alert, Kyoko scanned the surroundings. The driver's back showed no more strain than before, though the difference in terrain and landscape was stark.

There were no more pavement or buildings, just big trees as far as the eyes could see. The vehicle was driving across uneven ground, jolting dangerously from side to side, quickly nauseating her. The small town with its streets, buildings and empty flowerbeds gave way to yellowed grass and dead leaves.

"Are we on the right track, sir?"

Without indicating whether he had heard the question, the driver drove a few more meters before stopping the vehicle.

_Something is wrong._

He stepped down from the stagecoach without looking at her.

_Something is wrong._

He circled the stagecoach and opened the hatch beside her, supposedly to help her down.

_Something is wrong._

Instead of helping her down, he settled in front of her.

Kyoko would like not to know what that situation was. She wished she could not recognize the intention behind the restless eyes, which fixed on nothing and on everything at the same time...

"Listen, lass."

... And the meaning behind the sweat droplets on his temples, even though the wind was so cold, because it all brought painful memories that used to make her even more vulnerable.

"I wish you no harm."

_"Then don't harm me!"_ Kyoko thought to say, but her throat did not work.

"But it is not every day that a pretty lass comes alone in my diligence."

Kyoko suspected why. The phrase she had overheard as she settled in, _"Is she really going to do this?"_, might not have been about marriage after all.

"Your husband... that man-shaped thing... won't be good to you."

As the driver spoke, his restless eyes appraising her lustfully and a wicked smile on his face, Kyoko prayed he did not realize her hand was hidden under layers of skirt. More precisely, inside a secret pocket that she had sewn herself, holding tightly to the handle of a small knife.

And she could bet her own life that she still remembered how to use that knife, even if it resulted in a new conviction that not even ten marriages would be enough to get her out of jail.

"I, on the other hand, may be good to you. You just have to be a good girl. It will be our little sec-"

The movement was so fast that Kyoko leaned back hard against the uncomfortable seat. A black figure crossed her vision for a moment, and the next instant the driver had disappeared from her sight and reappeared flying toward a tree, with which he collided.

The large shadow moved quickly toward the disoriented conductor. Kyoko heard terrible, terrified screams, unaware that they came from her. The creature was above the conductor, punching his face quickly and successively. She counted four punches, but they could have been more. The man's head moved back and forth under the force of the blows, colliding against the tree behind it. Another large and threatening creature, probably a wolf, growled and surrounded the scene, watching the events as if waiting for a signal or breach to attack.

The bigger creature stood, impressing Kyoko with its size, and lifted the conductor by the neck, impressing her with its strength. The man coughed and whined; his bloody mouth and broken nose, his hands feebly trying to fight the arm that was holding him and choking him.

Kyoko, petrified in her seat, had finally stopped screaming. What she was seeing was impossible, terrifying. Too shocking to be true and too real to be a figment of her imagination. In a moment, she thought she was seeing a bear. In another, she considered herself to be facing an evil specter.

Finally, the creature looked straight at her, its eyes flashing with fury, and raised its index finger toward her. Kyoko shuddered and gasped, imagining that she had just been cursed and would be next to be attacked, but the creature looked at the driver and said a single word in a deep and definite tone.

"Mine!"

The man nodded as much as possible to reinforce the babbling words.

"Y-yes... Y-yes...! Yours!"

That satisfied the creature, but not so much. Kyoko watched with terrified fascination as the right arm of the specter moved. The finger that had just indicated her found the driver's bloody open mouth. As if the world were in slow motion, Kyoko saw the creature removing one of its prey's teeth, soft from the beating.

The driver screamed. Kyoko thought she would throw up or pass out. The creature, in turn, held the tooth in front of the driver's eyes until he stopped screaming and got a good look at what he had just lost. Then the creature put the tooth in its pocket as some kind of bizarre trophy and released the driver, who fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Tears streamed down Kyoko's face. She was trembling almost convulsively. As the creature stalked impassively to the stagecoach with the wolf beside him, she could only think of the comments she had heard moments before. Indeed, prison no longer seemed as terrifying as being married to 'The Savage'.

When he stopped in front of her, Kyoko finally caught a glimpse of him, though the darkness of the night made it very difficult to visualize him. Besides, her fear and the driver's curses were distracting her.

"Ren, you bastard!"

Tall, very tall. And wide too.

"You took me another tooth, you son of a bitch!"

Dark eyes, just like his hair. The beard kept her from discerning the shape of his face, and the long, unkempt bangs completed the wild image. If his performance that night had never happened, his appearance would be enough to justify his nicknames.

"You should have learned the lesson after the first tooth, Uchida."

His voice was barely a whisper, so Kyoko doubted that the driver had heard a word. In fact, he looked insane, laughing as he whimpered and cursed Ren, who was impassively watching her. Somehow, this absurd situation seemed customary for them.

Without saying a word, Ren reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her toward him. Kyoko could not resist even if she had the strength to do so. However, something stopped him and made him sketch a reaction.

Following his gaze, Kyoko realized that her hand had become visible. She was still holding the knife, but at some point, her hand had slid to the blade.

At the sight of her own blood and under Uchida's mad sounds, Kyoko fainted.

**A/N - What attracted me most in Skip Beat! was the fact that the narrative speaks of two wounded people trying to find love, no matter how much they repudiate it in their own way. So this fic is about that. ;)**

**I am using Ren as a male protagonist not because he is the sweet gentleman who always supports Kyoko, but because he's the guy with Cain, Katsuki and Kuon inside him. What's more, it is good to write a fic where only Ren exists, even if it is a badass, disturbed AF Ren. XD**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_O Selvagem_, era como chamavam seu marido.

A partir do momento em que ela assinou a certidão de casamento, todos pareciam ter algo a dizer a respeito do homem com quem ela havia acabado de se casar. Ninguém a procurou diretamente, mas isso não os impediu de agirem como se estivessem fazendo um enorme favor ao comentarem, em cochichos audíveis, quão terrível fora sua decisão, embora ninguém soubesse de seu pavor bem fundamentado de instituições.

_"Ela escolheu ele ao invés de ir para a prisão? É louca? Ela seria solta depois de alguns anos, mas agora está presa para sempre com O Urso!"_

Yep, também o chamavam assim, qualquer que fosse o motivo. Talvez por ser muito alto, ou gordo. Talvez fosse peludo. Talvez ele apenas gostasse de comer salmão cru, o que ela achava plenamente aceitável.

Kyoko não teve muito tempo para fantasiar sobre as possibilidades, porque as pessoas que a observavam feito uma atração de circo não paravam de comentar sobre 'o absurdo do século', também conhecido como 'seu casamento com Ren', e embora ela não gostasse do que estava ouvindo, a curiosidade levava a melhor sobre ela.

_"Dizem que ele é um assassino foragido."_

Bobagem. Se fosse tão fácil escapar da justiça, ela não estaria naquela enrascada. Além do mais, algo parecido poderia ser dito sobre ela.

_"Ele é louco. Deve haver algum hospício procurando por ele."_

Se havia, Kyoko não poderia culpa-lo por tentar se esconder em um assentamento. Aliás, isso apenas provaria que ele era lúcido o bastante para ter algum senso de autopreservação, o que o era suficiente para ela.

_"Incivilizado. Aposto que é canibal."_

Ok, isso a perturbou, mas Kyoko não demonstrou.

_"Aquela coisa que ele cria me dá arrepios!" _

Os sussurros foram se tornando mais altos conforme o tempo passava e mais pessoas se reuniam nas proximidades da agência, onde ela estoicamente aguardava a chegada da diligência que a conduziria à sua nova vida. Quem a viu parada ali, com as costas tão eretas quanto possível, o olhar fixo no horizonte e o semblante tão inexpressivo quanto uma estátua, não imaginou que ela estivesse surtando por dentro.

_"Coisa? Que coisa? O que ele cria? Lobos? Ursos? É por isso que o chamam de Urso?"_

Quando a diligência – um fiacre - finalmente chegou, Kyoko se acomodou tão rápido quanto dignamente possível, ignorando tanto os comentários _"ela vai mesmo fazer isso?"_ quanto a expressão do condutor quando ela disse a ele aonde estava indo. Mais do que pressa para encerrar aquele dia – o primeiro dia do resto da sua vida -, ela queria se afastar dos cochichos, dos olhares e das risadinhas.

* * *

Afastar-se do centro da pequena cidade trouxe o alívio de que ela precisava para ordenar os pensamentos. Independentemente do que havia escutado, Kyoko sabia que as pessoas podem ser muito cruéis e disseminar mentiras. Portanto, ela não se deixaria influenciar pela opinião alheia e faria o seu melhor para ter um início amistoso com seu marido.

Marido. A mera palavra ainda fazia seu estômago embrulhar, mas ela era forte. Ela saberia lidar com a situação quando o momento chegasse, ainda que ela tivesse apenas alguns minutos para se preparar.

Nesse meio tempo, Kyoko aproveitava a oportunidade para analisar os arredores. De todos os assentamentos que ela tinha visto, aquele era sem dúvida o mais próspero.

"Os assentamentos foram levantados ao redor da rota de mineração, moça. Muito ouro nesta região anos atrás. Bem mais que em qualquer outro lugar. Uma pena que o veio secou antes que eu viesse para cá. Quem foi esperto fez fortuna."

Kyoko não achou que tivesse dito em voz alta o que estava pensando, portanto, o homem devia estar observando-a, ainda que as costas dele estivessem viradas para ela. Após procurar por alguns segundos, ela finalmente localizou o pequeno espelho na lateral do veículo, o qual deveria estar virado para a parte traseira do fiacre, não para ela.

Convencendo-se de que não era nada de mais, apenas mais uma pessoa curiosa a respeito da nova moradora do assentamento, Kyoko aproveitou para saber mais sobre seu novo lar.

"E onde estão essas pessoas agora?"

Kyoko se referia ao fato de que todas as casas eram mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho e nenhuma indicava especial opulência, embora fossem todas mais vistosas do que o habitual.

"A maioria foi embora. Ou perdeu tudo com jogatina, bebida e xoxotas, o trio infernal."

O homem sorriu para Kyoko através do espelho e deu uma piscadinha enquanto erguia o chapéu em uma saudação jocosa. Ela reparou que ele tinha alguns dentes a menos e uma pronunciada calvície.

Optando por não responder que o tal trio infernal era inofensivo se não houvesse uma mão para rolar os dados, uma garganta para engolir a bebida e um pau fora das calças, Kyoko passou o restante da viagem em silenciosa contemplação da paisagem, tentando ignorar o fato de que o espelho permanecia virado para ela.

Havia mais construções do que ela esperava e os canteiros indicavam que a primavera era colorida naquela região. Bem, ela teria que esperar para ver. O outono estava no fim, portanto as árvores estavam nuas e havia um vento cortante naquele fim de tarde.

Ajustando sobre os ombros o xale puído que havia tricotado muitos invernos antes, Kyoko divagou sobre o passado e sobre suas expectativas para o futuro, até se surpreender com o súbito solavanco da diligência. Imediatamente em alerta, Kyoko perscrutou os arredores. As costas do condutor não demonstravam mais tensão do que antes, embora a diferença de terreno e de paisagem fosse gritante.

Não havia mais pavimento, nem mesmo terra batida, somente árvores grandes a perder de vista. O veículo estava trafegando por solo irregular, sacolejando perigosamente de um lado para o outro, rapidamente nauseando-a. A pequena cidade, com suas ruas, construções e canteiros vazios cederam lugar à grama amarelecida e folhas mortas.

"Estamos no caminho certo, senhor?"

Sem indicar se havia escutado a pergunta, o condutor seguiu por mais alguns metros antes de parar o veículo

_Algo está errado._

Ele desceu da diligência sem olhar para ela.

_Algo está errado._

Ele contornou a diligência e abriu a portinhola ao lado dela, supostamente para ajudá-la a descer.

_Algo está errado._

Ao invés de ajudá-la a descer, ele se acomodou diante dela.

Kyoko gostaria de não saber o que era aquela situação. Ela gostaria de não conseguir identificar o significado por trás dos olhos inquietos, que não se fixam em nada e se fixam em tudo ao mesmo tempo...

"Ouça, moça. "

...E das gotículas de suor nas têmporas, ainda que o vento estivesse tão frio, porque tudo isso trazia lembranças dolorosas que costumavam torna-la ainda mais vulnerável.

"Eu não lhe desejo nenhum mal."

_"Então não faça!", _foi o que Kyoko pensou em dizer, mas sua garganta não funcionava.

"Mas não é todo o dia que uma moça bonita entra sozinha na minha diligência."

Kyoko suspeitava o porquê. A frase que ela entreouvira enquanto se acomodava, "_ela vai mesmo fazer isso?"_, talvez não dissesse respeito ao casamento, afinal.

"O seu marido... aquela coisa em forma de homem... não será bom para você."

Enquanto o condutor falava, os olhos inquietos avaliando-a lascivamente e um sorriso maldoso no rosto, Kyoko rezava para que ele não percebesse que a mão dela estava escondida sob camadas de saia. Mais precisamente, segurando com força o cabo da pequena faca guardada em um bolso secreto que ela mesma costurara.

E ela podia apostar de que ainda se lembrava de como usar aquela faca, ainda que isso resultasse em uma nova condenação que nem mesmo dez casamentos seriam suficientes para livra-la da cadeia.

"Eu, por outro lado, posso ser bom para você. Basta você ser boazinha comigo. E ele nem precisará ficar saben-"

O movimento foi tão rápido que Kyoko se recostou com força contra o assento desconfortável. Um vulto negro cruzou sua visão por um instante, e no instante seguinte o condutor havia desaparecido da sua frente e reaparecido voando em direção a uma árvore, com a qual colidiu.

A grande sombra se moveu rapidamente em direção ao condutor desorientado. Kyoko ouviu gritos terríveis, apavorados, sem saber que vinham dela. A criatura estava sobre o condutor, socando seu rosto rápida e sucessivamente. Ela contou quatro socos, mas poderiam ter sido mais, enquanto a cabeça do homem se movia para frente e para trás sob a força dos golpes e colidia contra a árvore atrás de si. Outra criatura grande e ameaçadora, provavelmente um lobo, rosnava e rodeava a cena, assistindo aos eventos como se esperasse um sinal ou brecha para atacar.

A criatura se ergueu, impressionando Kyoko com seu tamanho, e ergueu o condutor pelo pescoço, impressionando-a com sua força. O homem resfolegava e choramingava, a boca ensanguentada e o nariz quebrado, as mãos debilmente tentando lutar contra o braço que o prendia e sufocava.

Kyoko, petrificada na diligência, finalmente parara de gritar. O que ela estava vendo era impossível, mortificante, chocante demais para ser verdade e real demais para ser fruto da sua imaginação. Em uma hora, ela pensou estar vendo um urso. Em outra, ela cogitou estar diante de um espectro maligno.

Por fim, a criatura olhou diretamente para ela, os olhos faiscando de fúria, e ergueu o indicador em sua direção. Kyoko estremeceu e ofegou, imaginando que havia acabado de ser amaldiçoada e que seria a próxima a ser atacada, mas a criatura olhou para o condutor e disse uma única palavra em tom grave e definitivo.

"Minha!"

O homem acenou com a cabeça tanto quanto possível, em complemento às palavras balbuciadas.

"S-sim... s-sim... Sua!"

Isso satisfez a criatura, mas não tanto. Kyoko observou, com aterrorizado fascínio, o braço direito do espectro se mover. O dedo que havia acabado de indica-la encontrou a boca ensanguentada e escancarada do condutor. Como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta, Kyoko viu a criatura removendo um dos dentes de sua presa, ambos – dente e presa – moles por causa da surra.

O condutor gritou. Kyoko pensou que iria vomitar ou desmaiar. A criatura, por sua vez, segurou o dente diante dos olhos do condutor até que ele parasse de gritar e desse uma boa olhada no que havia acabado de perder, antes de guardar o dente no bolso como uma espécie de troféu bizarro e soltar o condutor, que despencou no chão como um saco de batatas.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Kyoko, que tremia quase convulsivamente. Enquanto a criatura caminhava impassivelmente até a diligência com o lobo a seu lado, ela só conseguia pensar nos comentários que ouvira momentos antes. Realmente, a prisão não mais parecia uma alternativa tão terrível quanto estar casada com _O Selvagem._

Quando ele parou ao lado dela, Kyoko finalmente conseguiu vê-lo, embora a escuridão da noite dificultasse bastante sua avaliação e o medo que estava sentindo e os impropérios do condutor a desconcentrassem.

"Ren, seu maldito!"

Alto, muito alto. E largo também.

"Você me levou outro dente, seu filho da puta!"

Olhos escuros, assim como o cabelo. A barba a impedia de discernir o formato de seu rosto, e a franja longa e despenteada completava a imagem selvagem. Se a atuação dele naquela noite nunca tivesse acontecido, sua aparência seria o bastante para justificar as alcunhas de selvagem e urso.

"Você deveria ter aprendido a lição após o primeiro dente, Uchida."

A voz dele quase não passou de um sussurro, portanto Kyoko duvidou de que o condutor tivesse escutado uma palavra. Aliás, ele parecia insano, rindo enquanto choramingava e xingava Ren, que impassivelmente a observava. De alguma forma, aquela situação absurda era costumeira para eles.

Sem lhe dizer uma palavra, Ren esticou a mão e pegou-a pelo braço, puxando-a em sua direção. Kyoko não conseguiria resistir nem se tivesse forças para tanto. Contudo, algo o deteve e o fez esboçar alguma reação.

Acompanhando o olhar dele, Kyoko percebeu que permanecia segurando a faca, mas em algum momento sua mão havia deslizado para a lâmina.

Com a visão do próprio sangue e sob o som dos barulhos ensandecidos de Uchida, Kyoko desmaiou.

**A/N – O que mais me atraiu em Skip Beat! foi o fato de que se trata de duas pessoas feridas tentando encontrar o amor, por mais que o repudiem, cada um à sua maneira. Então, esta fic é sobre isso.**

**Estou usando Ren como protagonista masculino não porque ele é o cavalheiro doce que sempre ampara Kyoko, mas porque ele é o cara que tem Cain, Katsuki e Kuon dentro de si. Além do mais, é bom escrever uma fic onde somente Ren existe, ainda que seja um Ren perturbado para cacete.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Vulnerable, fragile, _and_ defenseless _were the adjectives Kyoko hated most, which raised her recent habit of passing out upon seeing blood on her hands to the level of the most annoying thing that has happened to her lately.

_Get over it, damn it!_, was what she always repeated to herself like a mantra after regaining her senses. After all, Kyoko was not a damsel in distress, neither by choice nor by vocation. Yes, her meager belongings had seen better days, and yes, she had cried to sleep more often than she could count, but still, she did not expect other people to solve her problems. Everything in her life had depended on her alone, and only she had borne the consequences of her choices, good or bad.

Therefore, it was embarrassing, to say the least, that something as trivial as bloody hands could steal her conscience. She had grown up in a kitchen, for Pete's sake! Gutted pigs since the age of seven! So how could a single traumatic event have more effect on her than a lifetime's habit?

In short, Kyoko did not like to think she was weak. Weakness made her an easy target. Weakness made it impossible for her to grasp important details and to seize crucial information. For example, she did not feel when Ren carried her home. If she had been aware of her surroundings, she would have seen that her new home was a two-story hunting lodge in the middle of the woods, with a well in the front and a shed in the back. Not far from the place where the pervert driver had taken her to. She also did not notice when her husband laid her on the bed, but the searing pain of something burning her hand was felt clearly, awakening her when it was too late to avoid whatever was happening.

* * *

Kyoko screamed and tried to retrieve her hand, but something held her arm in an iron grip. Focusing her teary eyes on the shadow in front of her, she realized it was Ren who was holding it, his back to her as he seemed to examine her wound.

She whimpered and he sighed. Encouraged by the pain, Kyoko punched him in the back a few times, until he finally looked at her.

His eyes sparkled behind the messy bangs. At that moment, Kyoko was vaguely aware of her noisy breathing and the crackling fire in the bedroom's stone fireplace. The ardor in her hand dulled her thought to the point that she could only think of washing it with water. Not even the worry of angering her savage husband occurred to her.

Then, as if reading her thoughts, he pressed a vial to her lips and spilled a liquid into her mouth. Kyoko instinctively swallowed, then coughed violently. From that moment on, both her hand and throat were burning.

Ren, in turn, just waited for her to stop coughing before making her drink a few more sips of that cursed drink. Kyoko had never tasted anything so strong, but somehow she understood that he knew what he was doing and that drinking it would help her endure when that same liquid was poured over her hand a few more times.

Kyoko tried to be quiet so that the torture would be over quickly, but it was impossible. She grunted, screamed and struggled with each step of the process. Sometimes she even considered spying on what he was doing to her injury, because passing out would come in handy in that situation. When Ren finally finished the bandage, she was sweaty, disheveled, breathless, and slightly drunk.

He stood beside her for a moment, watching her slowly raise her arm to examine what he had done. Her right hand was bandaged so that she could not move her fingers, which probably meant to accelerate her healing. On her arm, the imprint of his hand began to appear, indicating that within hours she would have a purple mark. Her hand still burned, but not as much as before.

On the floor by the bed was a wooden bucket that smelled of alcohol. It was likely that if she looked inside it, she would see her own blood mixed with whatever drink he had poured over her hand before bandaging it. The fact that he had used a bucket to avoid soiling the floor made her grateful. She really did not want to have to clean a bloodstained floor anytime soon.

Kyoko felt the effects of the strong drink on her bloodstream. Gradually she began to relax, though Ren's eyes on her were disturbing. Therefore, it was with relief that she saw him leave the bedroom without a word, taking the wooden bucket with him. Closing her eyes determined to forget that that day had existed, Kyoko tried to surrender to unconsciousness once more, but Ren returned faster than she wanted, bringing with him a tin bucket and a clean cloth.

Oh God, he intended to bathe her. As much as that was a task she could not perform with just one hand, Kyoko wanted to refuse his help, but she deduced that her refusal would be flatly dismissed. Then she considered running away, but Ren intimidated her with his mere presence, so she just lay there trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Under such circumstances, she had learned to follow her self-preservation instinct and accept what was to come, because the weight of his hand was something she did not want to know and her faithful knife was nowhere to be found.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kyoko let him work for a moment, surprised that the situation was not all bad, past the initial embarrassment of when he left her with just the combination. The water was warm, and with her eyes closed, she could try to pretend he was a nurse or something. However, the fantasy did not work, as no nurse would smell of freshly cut pine or have such strong hands.

She sighed in resignation. The person who was quietly wringing a cloth in the bucket before slipping it under the thin fabric of her underwear was her husband, the savage she had seen attacking an adult man as if it were nothing. To make matters worse, that was their first night as husband and wife, so either she took the lead in what was bound to happen eventually, or she resigned to waiting for him to take the initiative.

It was not hard to decide, considering Kyoko hated not being in control.

Ren's movements suddenly stopped when she touched his arm. His hand remained motionless over the fabric that a second before had been sliding over her abdomen, while her hand shyly moved toward his shoulder.

His hair was surprisingly soft, she thought as she touched his nape. Opening her eyes, Kyoko came across flaming eyes watching her with a touch of surprise and several touches of lust. When she applied a little more pressure to the back of his neck, Kyoko knew she was making an invitation that he would not refuse.

Contrary to what she had predicted, he did not pounce on her, crushing her with his weight, though his lips were hot and urgent as his hands on her body. Ren moaned as he kissed her and touched her eagerly, so Kyoko deduced that he was a very lonely man. So much so, that she felt immensely desired, as if her meager feminine traits not at all disappointed him as he kneaded her breasts.

Eyes closed, Kyoko thought that was not as unpleasant as she had anticipated. Maybe it was the alcohol in her veins, but it was quite nice when he licked her nipple. Something inflamed her blood as he slid his hands down her legs and moaned in appreciation.

Ren was the scariest man she had ever met, and looking at him still terrified her, making her think of a beast or evil spirit, but somehow his desire made her feel sympathetic. She could empathize with his loneliness. Moreover, he had freed her from prison and whatever fate she would have with the pervert driver, and taken care of her injury.

Therefore, he deserved to be repaid somehow, even if she only had her thin body to offer.

Touching him shyly, Kyoko could feel the power of his muscles. Sliding her left hand under his shirt, she felt him shudder as she studied his body configuration. His beard tickled her neck, and when his lips covered hers once again, Kyoko realized that she liked his breath and the way his tongue explored every corner of her mouth, even though his long kisses left her breathless.

She wanted to touch him more. How someone so hard could be so soft intrigued her. His moans as she caressed him surprised her. When she opened her eyes, the sight of him shirtless intimidated her. Ren was only hairy from the neck up, which was a contradiction to her, but he was stronger than any man she had ever seen, dressed or not, and his eyes baffled her. She could not decipher what he was thinking when he looked at her so intently, and she invariably remembered the menacing figure he had been in the woods.

When she closed her eyes, however, it was as if she entered another world. His scent pleased her. The sensations he aroused in her with his hands and lips made her pleasantly dizzy. The sounds coming from him made her shiver. The way he reacted to her body and her touch showed her that he had not had sex in a long time.

Curious about how he would react to a bolder touch, Kyoko slid her hand inside his pants and was rewarded with a throaty moan. She did not know there was a man in the world she could please that much. His arousal, though intimidating, spurred her on. She was not so skilled with her left hand, so she mumbled an apology as his hand closed over hers, holding his swollen cock tighter.

His response was to kiss her once more and slide two fingers over her slit. Like the savage he was, he swallowed her every moan as he relentlessly explored her. Kyoko knew she was wet; she was feeling the almost uncomfortable pulse in her lower belly, so she didn't need the fact that his fingers were sliding easily in and out of her body to know she was ready. She wanted him inside her, and fast, because his fingers were not giving her what she needed, so she moaned as she pulled him to her opening, and again as he grunted as he entered her.

She thought it would be uncomfortable to accommodate him, but it was not. She thought he would hurt her with his thrusts, but that did not happen. He went deep inside her, but his hard, hot cock only provoked delicious spasms in her body, while his panting breath in her ear and his beard brushing her sensitive neck almost tickled her.

His strong, warm hands held her captive by the hips during the deep, short, and quick final thrusts. Kyoko arched her back as she felt her own body throb around him and his seed welling inside her. His moans mingled with her whimpering and their gasping breath, reverberating through the wooden walls of the bedroom and creating a strange cacophony. A howl sounded from somewhere in the lodge, surprising her.

She thought he would roll over and fall asleep right after, but Ren remained a few seconds inside her, leaning on his forearms so as not to crush her under his weight. When he finally caught his breath, he unraveled from her with excruciating slowness, embarrassing her, until he surprised her by thrusting himself inside her again.

The Savage was not yet satiated.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes in the dimness of the bedroom. Although it took a few seconds to register where she was, how she had gotten there, and what had happened in the last few hours, she did not panic as she usually did when she was younger.

Fate had accustomed her to the uncertainties of a new bedroom and a new life every day.

From what she could see through the window, it would soon dawn. Cuddling under the thick blanket that covered her, Kyoko forced the memories of the previous day into the back of her mind, trying hard to focus more on the throbbing ache of her right hand than the discomfort of her almost naked and still sensitive body.

She did not have to look for him to know that her husband was no longer in bed with her. Ren was big and heavy enough that his absence on the spring mattress was noticeable. However, she knew he remained in the bedroom. Over the years, she developed a kind of sixth sense that allowed her to feel when someone was around.

Moving on the mattress with extreme cautious not to be noticed, Kyoko widened her eyes as she spotted him standing in front of the bedroom's stone fireplace. Ren was completely naked and deeply focused on the object he was examining in the firelight. Mesmerized by his profile, she swallowed hard as she absorbed her husband's physical complexion, blending the visual experience of the moment with the tactile experience of hours before.

Although his head was a shaggy mass of long black strands and the blurring of hair and beard gave him a wild look, the rest of his body was absolutely defined. Ren was not nearly as hairy as anyone could imagine seeing him fully dressed, and there was undeniable beauty in his body, sculpted by what could only have been a hard working life.

Kyoko was so grateful for the possibility of unreservedly examining him that she almost missed the object he was languidly manipulating.

Her trusty knife looked even smaller when handled by Ren. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Kyoko closed her eyes and hid her head under the blanket, trying not to remember where those fingers had been hours before and how possessively those hands had explored her body.

Given the circumstances, it was ironic that she thought retrieving the knife would make her feel less naked and vulnerable.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Vulnerável_, _frágil_ e _indefesa_ eram os adjetivos que Kyoko mais detestava que fossem atribuídos à sua pessoa, o que elevava seu recente hábito de desmaiar diante da visão de sangue em suas mãos ao nível de coisa mais aborrecedora que vinha lhe acontecendo nos últimos tempos.

_Supere isso, droga!,_ era o que ela sempre repetia para si mesma feito um mantra após recobrar os sentidos. Afinal, Kyoko não era uma donzela em perigo, nem por escolha nem por vocação. Sim, seus parcos pertences já haviam visto dias melhores, e sim, ela já havia chorado até adormecer mais vezes do que poderia contar, mas mesmo assim, ela não esperava que outras pessoas resolvessem seus problemas. Tudo em sua vida dependera somente dela, e somente ela havia arcado com as consequências de suas escolhas, boas ou ruins.

Portanto, era no mínimo constrangedor que algo tão trivial quanto sangue cobrindo suas mãos lhe roubasse a consciência. Ela havia crescido em uma cozinha, caramba! Destripava porcos desde os sete anos de idade! Então, como a droga de um único evento traumático poderia ter mais efeito sobre ela do que o hábito de uma vida inteira?

Resumindo, Kyoko não gostava de pensar que era fraca. A fraqueza a transformava em alvo fácil. A fraqueza a impossibilitava de perceber detalhes importantes e de aproveitar informações cruciais. Por exemplo, ela não sentiu quando Ren a carregou para casa. Se estivesse consciente, ela teria visto que sua nova moradia era uma cabana de caça de dois andares no meio da floresta, com direito a poço e galpão nos fundos. Não muito distante do lugar ermo para o qual o condutor pervertido a levara. Ela também não percebeu quando seu marido a colocou sobre a cama, mas a dor lancinante de algo queimando sua mão foi sentida com clareza, despertando-a quando já era tarde demais para evita-la.

* * *

Kyoko gritou e tentou reaver sua mão, mas algo prendia seu braço em um aperto de ferro. Focando os olhos marejados na sombra à sua frente, ela percebeu que era Ren quem o segurava, as costas dele voltadas para ela enquanto ele parecia examinar seu ferimento.

Ela choramingou e ele suspirou. Encorajada graças à dor, Kyoko o socou nas costas algumas vezes, até que ele finalmente olhou para ela.

Os olhos dele faiscavam por trás da franja bagunçada. Naquele momento, Kyoko estava vagamente consciente de sua respiração ruidosa e do fogo crepitando na lareira de pedra do quarto. O ardor em sua mão embotava seu pensamento, a ponto de ela só conseguir pensar em lava-la com água. Nem mesmo a preocupação de haver irritado seu selvagem marido lhe ocorreu.

Então, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ele encostou um frasco em seus lábios e entornou um líquido em sua boca. Kyoko instintivamente engoliu, para em seguida tossir violentamente. Antes era só sua mão queimando; a partir daquele momento, sua garganta também passou a queimar.

Ren, contudo, apenas esperou que ela parasse de tossir antes de faze-la beber mais alguns goles daquela bebida amaldiçoada. Kyoko nunca havia provado nada tão forte, mas de alguma forma ela entendeu que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e que beber aquilo a ajudaria a suportar quando aquele mesmo líquido fosse jogado sobre sua mão algumas vezes mais.

Kyoko tentou ficar quieta para que aquela tortura acabasse rapidamente, mas foi impossível. Ela grunhiu, gritou e se debateu a cada etapa do processo. Algumas vezes ela até cogitou espiar o que ele estava fazendo, porque desmaiar viria a calhar naquela situação. Quando Ren finalmente terminou o curativo, ela estava suada, descabelada, sem fôlego e ligeiramente bêbada.

Ele ficou de pé ao lado dela por alguns instantes, observando-a erguer lentamente o braço para examinar o que ele havia feito. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada de tal forma que ela não conseguia mover os dedos, o que provavelmente era proposital para acelerar sua cicatrização. Em seu braço alvo, a marca da mão dele começava a aparecer, indicando que em algumas horas ele estaria roxo. Sua mão ainda queimava, mas já não incomodava tanto quanto antes.

No chão ao lado da cama, jazia um balde de madeira que rescendia a álcool. Provavelmente, se ela olhasse dentro dele, veria seu próprio sangue misturado a qualquer que fosse a bebida que ele havia despejado sobre sua mão antes de enfaixa-la. O fato de que ele havia pensado em usar um balde para evitar que a mistura sujasse o chão a deixou grata. Ela realmente não queria ter que limpar um chão sujo de sangue tão cedo.

Kyoko sentia os efeitos daquela bebida forte em sua corrente sanguínea. Aos poucos, ela começava a relaxar, embora os olhos de Ren sobre ela a perturbassem. Portanto, foi com alívio que ela o viu sair do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, levando consigo o balde de madeira. Fechando os olhos decidida a esquecer que aquele dia havia existido, Kyoko tentou se entregar à inconsciência mais uma vez, mas Ren retornou mais rápido do que ela desejava, trazendo consigo um balde de estanho e um pano limpo.

Oh Deus, ele pretendia banha-la. Por mais que aquela fosse uma tarefa que ela não conseguiria desempenhar sozinha com apenas uma mão, Kyoko quis recusar a ajuda dele. Quando deduziu que sua recusa seria dispensada, ela pensou em fugir, em protestar, em apelar para a razoabilidade dele, mas Ren a intimidava com sua mera presença, então ela apenas ficou parada, tentando engolir o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Em tais circunstâncias, ela havia aprendido a seguir seu instinto de autopreservação e aceitar o que estava por vir, porque o peso da mão dele era algo que ela não queria conhecer e sua fiel faca havia desaparecido.

Fechando os olhos com força, Kyoko deixou-o trabalhar por alguns instantes, surpreendendo-se que a situação não fosse de todo ruim, passado o constrangimento inicial de quando ele a deixou somente com a combinação. A água estava morna, e de olhos fechados ela podia tentar fingir que ele era uma enfermeira ou coisa assim. Porém, a fantasia não deu certo, já que nenhuma enfermeira cheiraria a pinheiro cortado nem teria mãos tão fortes.

Ela suspirou resignada. A pessoa que silenciosamente torcia um pano no balde antes de desliza-lo por baixo do tecido fino de sua roupa de baixo era seu marido, o selvagem que ela havia visto atacar um homem adulto como se não fosse nada. Para piorar, aquela era a primeira noite deles como marido e mulher.

Ou seja, havia duas maneiras daquela noite acabar: ou ela assumia o controle e iniciava o que estava fadado a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, ou ela esperava que ele tomasse a iniciativa, deixando o controle da situação nas mãos dele.

Não foi difícil escolher, considerando que Kyoko não gostava de não se sentir no controle da situação. Além do mais, ela preferia entregar de bom grado aquilo que o mundo inteiro diria que ele tinha o direito de tomar.

Os movimentos de Ren pararam subitamente quando ela o tocou no braço. A mão dele permaneceu imóvel sobre o pano que segundos antes estivera deslizando sobre o abdômen dela enquanto a mão dela subia timidamente em direção ao ombro.

O cabelo dele era surpreendentemente macio, ela pensou quando o tocou na nuca. Entreabrindo os olhos, Kyoko se deparou com olhos flamejantes observando-a com um toque de surpresa e vários toques de luxúria. Quando ela aplicou um pouco mais de pressão em sua nuca, Kyoko sabia que estava fazendo um convite que ele não recusaria.

Ao contrário do que ela havia previsto, ele não se lançou sobre ela, esmagando-a com seu peso, embora os lábios dele fossem quentes e urgentes como as mãos dele em seu corpo. Ren resfolegava enquanto a beijava e tocava com sofreguidão, então Kyoko deduziu que ele era um homem muito solitário. Tanto, que ela se sentia imensamente desejada, como se ele não estivesse nem um pouco decepcionado com seus parcos recursos femininos enquanto apalpava seus seios.

De olhos fechados, Kyoko pensou que aquilo não era nem de longe tão desagradável quanto ela previra. Talvez fosse a desinibição provocada pelo álcool, mas foi até prazeroso quando ele abocanhou seu mamilo. Algo inflamou seu sangue quando ele deslizou as mãos por suas pernas e gemeu de maneira apreciativa.

Aquele era o homem mais assustador que ela conheceu na vida, e olhar para ele ainda a atemorizava, fazendo-a pensar em uma fera ou espírito maligno, mas de alguma forma o desejo dele a enternecia, fazendo-a ter empatia por sua solidão. Ambos eram criaturas renegadas, cada um à sua maneira. Além do mais, ele a havia livrado da prisão e de qualquer que fosse seu destino com o condutor pervertido, e cuidado de seu ferimento.

Portanto, ele merecia ser retribuído de alguma forma, ainda que ela só tivesse complacência para oferecer.

Tocando-o timidamente, Kyoko pôde sentir a potência de seus músculos. Deslizando a mão esquerda sob sua camisa, ela o sentiu se retesar enquanto ela estudava a configuração de seu corpo. A barba dele fazia cócegas em seu pescoço e quando os lábios dele cobriram os dela mais uma vez, Kyoko percebeu que gostava do hálito dele e do jeito como sua língua explorava cada recôndito da sua boca, ainda que seus longos beijos a deixassem sem ar.

Ela queria toca-lo mais. Como alguém tão duro podia ser tão suave a intrigava. Os gemidos dele quando ela o acariciava a surpreendiam. Quando abria os olhos, a visão dele sem camisa a intimidava. Ren só era peludo do pescoço para cima, o que para ela era uma contradição, mas ele era mais forte do que qualquer outro homem que ela tivesse visto, vestido ou não, e os olhos dele a desconcertavam. Ela não conseguia decifrar o que ele estava pensando quando a olhava com tanta intensidade, e ela invariavelmente se lembrava da figura ameaçadora que ele havia sido na floresta.

Quando fechava os olhos, contudo, era como se ela entrasse em outro mundo. O cheiro dele a agradava. As sensações que ele provocava nela com as mãos e os lábios a deixavam agradavelmente zonza. Os sons que vinham dele a arrepiavam. Ele provavelmente estava sem uma mulher há muito tempo, se reagia daquela maneira ao corpo e ao toque dela.

Curiosa sobre como ele reagiria a um toque mais ousado, Kyoko deslizou a mão para dentro de sua calça e foi recompensada com um gemido gutural. Ela não sabia que existia um homem no mundo que ela conseguiria agradar daquela maneira. A excitação dele, embora intimidante, a estimulou. Pela primeira vez, Kyoko sentiu raiva de sua mão direita, por estar inutilizada. Ela não era tão habilidosa com a mão esquerda, então ela balbuciou um pedido de desculpas quando a mão dele se fechou sobre a dela, prendendo seu membro intumescido com mais força.

A resposta dele foi beija-la mais uma vez e deslizar dois dedos sobre sua fenda. Como o selvagem que era, ele engoliu cada gemido dela enquanto a explorava implacavelmente. Kyoko sabia que estava molhada, ela sentia seu corpo quente e o pulsar quase incômodo em seu baixo ventre, então ela não precisou do fato de que os dedos dele deslizavam facilmente para dentro e para fora de seu corpo para saber que estava pronta. Ela o queria dentro dela, e rápido, porque os dedos dele seriam insuficientes para preenche-la, então ela gemeu quando o puxou para sua abertura, e de novo quando ele resfolegou ao penetra-la.

Ela pensou que seria desconfortável acomoda-lo, mas não foi. Ela pensou que ele iria machuca-la com suas estocadas, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele foi fundo dentro dela, mas seu membro rijo e quente provocava espasmos deliciosos em seu corpo, enquanto sua respiração ofegante em sua orelha e sua barba roçando em seu pescoço sensível quase lhe provocava cócegas.

Suas mãos fortes e quentes a mantiveram cativa pelos quadris durante as profundas, curtas e rápidas estocadas finais. Kyoko curvou as costas quando sentiu o próprio corpo pulsar ao redor dele e a semente dele jorrar dentro dela. Os gemidos dele se misturaram ao choramingo dela e à respiração ofegante de ambos, reverberando pelas paredes de madeira do quarto e criando uma estranha cacofonia. Um uivo soou em algum lugar da cabana, surpreendendo-a.

Ela pensou que ele rolaria para o lado e adormeceria, mas Ren permaneceu alguns segundos dentro dela, apoiando-se nos antebraços para não a esmagar sob seu peso. Quando ele finalmente recuperou o fôlego, desentranhou-se de dentro dela com excruciante lentidão, constrangendo-a, até surpreende-la ao arremeter-se novamente dentro dela.

O Selvagem ainda não estava saciado.

* * *

Kyoko abriu os olhos na semiescuridão do quarto. Embora tenha demorado alguns segundos para registrar onde estava, como havia parado ali e o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, ela não se apavorou como costumava acontecer quando ela era mais jovem.

O destino a havia acostumado às incertezas de um quarto novo e uma vida nova a cada dia.

Pelo que conseguiu divisar através da janela, em breve amanheceria. Encolhendo-se sob a manta espessa que a cobria, Kyoko forçou as lembranças do dia anterior para o fundo da sua mente, tentando arduamente se concentrar mais na dor latejante de sua mão direita do que no desconforto de seu corpo seminu e ainda sensível.

Ela não precisou se virar para saber que seu marido não estava mais na cama com ela. Ren era grande e pesado o bastante para que sua ausência sobre o colchão de mola fosse notada. No entanto, ela sabia que ele permanecia no quarto. Era uma espécie de sexto sentido que ela havia desenvolvido ao longo dos anos e que a possibilitava pressentir quando alguém estava nas proximidades ou mesmo observando-a de longe.

Movendo-se no colchão com extremo cuidado para não ser notada, Kyoko arregalou os olhos quando o avistou de pé em frente à lareira de pedra do quarto. Ren estava completamente nu e profundamente concentrado no objeto que estava examinando sob a luz do fogo. Mesmerizada por seu perfil, ela engoliu em seco enquanto absorvia a compleição física de seu marido, unindo a experiência visual do momento à experiência tátil de horas antes.

Embora sua cabeça fosse uma massa desgrenhada de fios pretos e longos, dando-lhe uma aparência selvagem pela indefinição entre cabelo e barba, o resto de seu corpo era absolutamente definido. Ren não era nem de longe tão peludo quanto qualquer pessoa poderia supor ao vê-lo completamente vestido, e havia inegável beleza em seu corpo esculpido pelo que só poderia ter sido uma vida de trabalho árduo.

Kyoko ficou tão grata pela possibilidade de examina-lo sem reservas que quase não percebeu o que era o objeto que ele estava manipulando languidamente, os olhos fixos no nada e o pensamento longe dali.

Sua fiel faca parecia ainda menor quando manuseada por Ren. Sentindo-se subitamente consciente de seu próprio corpo, Kyoko fechou os olhos e escondeu a cabeça sob a manta, tentando não lembrar aonde aqueles dedos estiveram horas antes e com qual possessividade aquelas mãos exploraram seu corpo.

Não deixava de ser irônico, dadas as circunstancias, que ela pensasse que reaver a faca a faria se sentir menos nua e vulnerável.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

No one could deny that Kyoko Mogami knew what was expected of her and always performed her duties diligently. Her husband, if he had not suspected that much the night before, was very close to. After all, she was committed to giving him no reason to hit her, lock her in a stifling closet for several hours, or send her away with only the clothes on her back.

Ren did not spend much more time contemplating whatever kept him up at night. Satisfied by the thorough examination of the knife he had taken from her, he dressed quietly and left the bedroom before dawn, obviously to start another day of work.

Kyoko did not know what he was doing for a living. She knew nothing about his preferences. She knew _nothing about him_, really. However, Kyoko Mogami knew what she had to do, which was why she got out of bed as soon as he left.

A brief glance around was enough for her to realize that he had taken the knife with him, unfortunately. Apparently, the permission to carry a weapon would be the first of many things she would have to ask of him as the man of the house.

She sighed in resignation and began her routine, which had been the same for so long that it could be considered a ritual. With some difficulty because of her injured hand, she did her usual morning hygiene, tucked her hair into her usual firm bun and put on her usual austere dress. She would not need a mirror to know that she looked like a bitter spinster or a frigid wife, although she was only twenty-two and last night was an unexpected proof that she could please a man, his ex to be damned for his accusations.

After her morning ritual, which took longer than usual due to her bandaged right hand, Kyoko left the room to fulfill her duties.

The cabin was strange to her, obviously. Leaving the bedroom she shared with Ren, she came across a hallway and two rooms with their doors closed, plus a staircase that indicated she was upstairs. From downstairs came the typical tinkle of someone preparing breakfast, so she headed there, determined to explore the upstairs after she finished her morning chores.

Walking down the wooden stairs, she kept alert to any information about the place. The third step creaked, so she would have to avoid it from now on. (Being invisible was the second item on her 'How to have a peaceful life' list). The left handrail was smoother at the bottom of the stairs, so she supposed Ren had a habit of putting his hand there before turning left after going down.

From the smell, he was brewing coffee, so she made a mental note to always get up before sunrise and prepare the drink as her first task of the day. (Always being useful was item number one).

What she supposed was the front of the cabin was an austere yet large space. On one side of the room was a good-sized fireplace, a high-backed armchair, and what could only be a bear's skin stretched on the floor. On the other side was a table big enough for eight people and a massive-looking closet, which she hoped was full because she would hate to be locked there.

At the back of the cabin was the kitchen, from where the coffee smell was coming. Slowly approaching the door, whose location explained the involuntary polishing of the stair handrail, Kyoko stared at Ren's back, realizing for the first time that his clothes were oddly trimmed, as if the tailor had hastily sewed them or wronged the measurements. If she had to suppose, she would bet on a terrified young man who feared for his own life as he tried to get rid of the task of sewing for the Savage as quickly as possible.

As a result, Ren wore clothes that made him look even more undefined than the shaggy mass of hair that was his head. Stifling a laugh, Kyoko thought that in daylight he resembled a large old sofa that had acquired a Black Russian Terrier's head, which did not live up to his physique.

Luckily, he did not notice her spying on him. In fact, he seemed absorbed in the task of bringing an enamel mug to his lips... then squirting the dark drink through his mouth like a fountain.

Kyoko quickly hid behind the wall, her hand covering her mouth and her heart racing. She took a deep breath, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up in her chest as she heard him softly curse. Then she heard the sound of a door opening and closing and heavy footsteps moving away.

Peering into the kitchen, she realized that he had left the cabin by the back door. Through the window, Kyoko saw him walk toward a shed a few feet away.

With the shadow of a smile on her face, she approached the sink, where a coffee pot rested. Daring to try a sip, Kyoko coughed and almost laughed. It was the first time she had ever met someone who could make coffee taste so bad.

Shaking her head, she poured the contents of the coffee pot into the sink and set about preparing a fresh batch of the drink. It was not hard to find the grain bag and the grinder, but that was all she found, plus a few empty utensils and pots. The kitchen was even more Spartan than the rest of the cabin. How Ren could keep a body his size if there was no food in his house was a mystery she had yet to unravel.

Kyoko felt her anxiety diminish as she worked. As challenging, as it was to accomplish any task with just one hand, laziness did not fit her.

Finished the coffee, she lifted her head in time to see Ren returning to the cabin with an egg basket and a piece of bacon. (Mystery partially solved, there was at least meat and eggs in the shed). He must have been distracted, because he suddenly stopped when he saw her with the coffee pot in hand.

Kyoko could not decipher what he was thinking. It was not easy to figure out how to please a person who seemed so averse to speaking.

"... I made coffee." His eyes went from her face to the coffee pot and back. Unless she was getting it wrong, he seemed to be accusing her of something. Swallowing hard, Kyoko realized that perhaps she had offended him by discarding the coffee he had prepared.

Ren approached and she cringed, wondering if he was the punching or slapping type, but he just took the coffee pot out of her left hand, placed it over the kitchen sink and took her right hand, turning her palm up.

Maybe he was the type who liked to hurt people where they were already injured.

Surprisingly, he just stared at the immaculately white bandage of her hand, made a sound of approval and released it before taking the mug and filling it. Kyoko dared to look at his profile as he sipped the drink.

After the first tentative sip, his eyes widened slightly and he spilled the rest of the contents into his mouth. Somehow, he looked like a boy tasting hot chocolate for the first time. Then his eyes landed on the coffee pot with a mixture of wonder and hope.

If he were so happy with just coffee, Kyoko also felt hopeful that he wouldn't be such a hard person to please after all.

"I made a full pot, but I can do more if you want."

At her excited tone, Ren responded with a dark look, making her cringe immediately.

"You will do nothing more. I will take over from here."

Kyoko took a few steps back before nodding and leaving the kitchen feeling confused and miserable. Maybe Ren was the arrogant type; who liked to humiliate a person's efforts just like her ex.

* * *

Kyoko stood in the living room looking out the window as the sun rose. She smelled bacon frying and her stomach growled, though the perspective of eating something prepared by someone who did not even make decent coffee was not the best.

The smell of burning that followed was proof of that.

She heard him come and go from the kitchen and looked at him in time to see him open the closet next to the dining table. Her heart raced immediately at the prospect that he would lock her there. However, Ren only removed some utensils.

Weird. He had set the table for three people.

Kyoko was about to ask if they were expecting a visit when a female voice sounded at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Her heart pounded at the stranger's angry tone and what she would probably mean in her life. "Ren, who is this?"

The man in question seemed nonchalant, though he was about to make one of Kyoko's most fearsome statements.

"Haruko, meet Kyoko. Your stepmother."

_Oh no_.

As the girl, a withered little thing no more than seven years old, roared at Ren and gestured wildly toward her, the horrible statement echoed in Kyoko's ears like a death sentence. As much as she knew this might happen, considering she met some widowers with children during her marriage search, she hoped Ren's frightening figure and his bad reputation in the settlement meant no woman had dared approach him enough to start a family.

Apparently, she was wrong, because such a family was throwing an epic tantrum while looking at her accusingly. Absorbed in her particular terror, Kyoko heard only loose words from what the girl was saying, most of them denying her, until anger began to flow through her veins.

How could Ren have omitted such a fact from her? How could he introduce each other like that?

Before she could help it, her screams were adding to Haruko's.

"-an absurd! I do not need-"

"What a foolishness! I may just be a stranger to you, but-"

"-a stepmother! I have you and Nanny, I-"

"-I deserved to have been warned about-"

"-do not need anyone else! I never-"

"-the existence of a child-"

"-asked for a stepmother, so give her back to where you got her from!"

"-that I'm supposed to raise!"

They both stopped shouting almost simultaneously. To the two sets of angry eyes staring at him, Ren responded in the most unexpected and frightening way possible, in Kyoko's opinion.

He smiled.

"Well, since you both agree I'm a scoundrel, how about we have breakfast before the food gets cold?"

Haruko walked to the table with her arms crossed and her feet pounding hard on the floor. Kyoko, for her part, was petrified for a few seconds; the terror of what she had just done finally reaching her.

She had shouted at her husband. Criticisms, to make matters worse. His face was once again a mask of indifference after his terrifying smile from before, but Kyoko was certain that her transgression would mean the beating of her life.

With no other choice, she walked to the table and took the place Ren had reserved for her. Interestingly, he only sat after her, a gesture that confused her. Clumsily taking the fork with her left hand, she said a silent prayer and murmured thanks to Ren for preparing the food, all the while ignoring Haruko's angry eyes in front of her and the eager eyes of her husband on her left.

As expected, the appearance of the food was terrible. He had managed to burn the edges of the bacon and leave it raw in the center. Choosing to start with the eggs, she nearly choked on the first bite. Too much salt. And the crispness could only mean that there were pieces of shell mixed with the food.

Rather shocked by her husband's talent for turning food into poison, she looked up and saw Haruko gaping at her, the food untouched in her plate a clear hint that the girl knew the risks of tasting anything prepared by Ren.

And speaking of Ren, at that moment he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, as if waiting for her opinion.

Kyoko's eyes filled with tears. Praising such a bad job went against her principles, but if she told him the truth, he would surely punish her.

"...It's very... _different_."

"Different?"

His tone indicated nothing, which disturbed her even more.

"It's unique, no doubt." She began to shiver as her tense face tried to smile. "It's very ... special!"

It took her a few seconds to realize that Ren was laughing. When she did, she stared at Haruko, who was staring at her in amazement. Looking back at Ren, for the first time Kyoko noticed something about the two.

In common, they only looked wild. Nothing more.

Haruko had hair that was once curly before becoming a mass of knots, and was slightly reddish. Freckles and blue eyes completed the color of her face, which was rounded. As much as Kyoko could not make out the shape of Ren's face, she was certain the two had no common features. Not to mention that she had called him "Ren," not "Dad" or "Daddy". On the other hand, he had introduced her to the girl as her stepmother, so...

What the hell was going on?

Ren stopped laughing but kept smiling as if he had heard the funniest joke ever. Such a smile, however, only lasted until he proved what he had cooked. His hand went immediately to Haruko's, stopping her fork.

"Don't eat it; it's even worse than yesterday's." His sigh sounded resigned. "Go get the cookie jar I know you know where I hid it."

The girl's eyes lit up just before she ran from the table and up the stairs two at a time. Kyoko thought to protest, cookies were not a healthy breakfast-worthy meal, but the other option was to eat raw-toasted bacon and salt, seasoned with eggs and shells, so she conceded. Not to mention that complaining about his decision would be more of a transgression.

Haruko returned shortly afterwards with a jar, and it was with relief that Kyoko realized that the cookies had been bought. Tasting them, she found that they were good, although her own were better.

But what was she thinking? If Ren heard her thoughts, he would scold her for being so arrogant.

"Haruko, quit stalling and finish your breakfast. You have school today."

Kyoko returned from her reverie in time to see the girl looking at her angrily.

"Why do I have to go? Didn't you bring her so I could stay home?"

"This matter is nonnegotiable."

Kyoko, eagerly following the discussion, realized that Ren did not dispute the part where their marriage was related to the child.

Great. If he found out how unprepared she was in terms of motherhood, he would surely return her to the marriage agency, and from there she would go straight to prison.

"I..." Kyoko swallowed hard. Trying to sound maternal was even more difficult under the angry glare of the girl and the indifferent stare of her husband. "...I can take her to school."

Mothers used to do that, right? Because after all that morning mess-up, she needed to show that she was up to the challenge, even though she knew she was completely unfit for the role.

"Nanny will accompany her, as always." Oh great, a nanny. Kyoko sighed with relief. The question was whether the relief would last or if the woman would be more of an obstacle than an ally. "You're coming to town with me."

Oh no. He would return her to the agency!

Kyoko looked down at her plate so he would not see her watery eyes. It was humiliating enough that the Savage did not consider her appropriate. Laying her hands on her lap so he would not see them shaking, Kyoko squealed as she was surprised by a lick.

The wolf. The damn wolf was under the table, staring at her with its ears up. God only knew when he had gotten in there without her noticing.

"Come on, Nanny. We need to go to school."

There was poison in the girl's voice and darts in the look she gave Kyoko, who was quite puzzled to realize that the nanny was the domesticated wolf.

That morning was being a whirlwind. She had failed to impress her husband and to be helpful and cordial. Even more surreal, she suddenly had a rude girl as a daughter, a fact that would probably only last until Ren returned her to the agency and wolf drool on her hands.

A wolf named Nanny and that used to accompany a child to school.

What the hell was going on with the world?

Ren interrupted her thoughts as he stood and began to clear the table. With one look, he made her stop helping him.

Kyoko cringed as he walked away toward the kitchen. It was discouraging, despite the absurdity of the situation. As crazy as that family was, it was her only chance for a life out of jail, but Ren was not giving her even a chance to prove she could be useful.

"Don't think I'll accept you someday."

Haruko was back, dressed to go to school. The wolf beside her had something in its mouth.

"You should comb your hair."

Kyoko's sentence was automatic; the result of a life dedicated to perfection, but the child received it as an offense, judging by her response.

"And you should go to hell!"

Looking at them side by side, Kyoko thought the savagery seemed to belong more to the girl than to the wolf. The phrase she heard in the settlement before taking the diligence, _"that thing he raises gives me the creeps!"_ was not referring to the animal, but to Haruko, the sharp-tongue girl who spoke as an adult.

Surprising the child, Kyoko smiled at the irony of her life. As if expecting that signal, the wolf approached her and deposited in her lap what was in its mouth.

It was the handkerchief she had given Ren. The little square of baby blue fabric on which she had embroidered three colorful birds.

Her ungrateful husband returned to the dining room in time to see her moan ruefully and cringe. The handkerchief was dirty, drooled and visibly bitten. She had never seen her gift treated so carelessly in all her attempts to woo a husband.

Two thick tears streamed from her eyes. At her first sob, the handkerchief disappeared from her lap.

Kyoko raised her head and looked at Ren, who was staring at her with the handkerchief in his hands, apparently trying to figure out how that piece of cloth could provoke that reaction in her. Suddenly irritated, she sent caution to hell.

"Give it back!"

He did not seem to be impressed by her authoritative tone.

"Why does that make you sad?"

The nerve of him!

"Give it back!"

"Why are you crying?"

"You gave it to the wolf!"

Ren looked at the handkerchief and at the wolf, visibly not understanding what she was accusing him of.

"Yes. And?"

How she missed her knife!

"I gave it to you!"

He frowned, and for a moment, Kyoko thought he looked genuinely confused.

"...Yes. To give it to Nanny."

Was he insane?

"Of course not! Why would I embroider a handkerchief for your damn pet?"

Despite the messy bangs, it was noticeable when he raised an eyebrow.

"…Did you embroider it yourself?"

It was Kyoko's turn to frown.

"Of course I did! Why would I give you a handkerchief if I had not embroidered it?"

Ren looked at her as if she was an alien.

"So that my damn pet could know your scent and not shred you by mistake."

Haruko watched them both impatiently. Ren was looking from the handkerchief to the woman and back; the woman was looking from Ren to Nanny and back.

Two idiots.

"So? You embroidered the handkerchief Ren gave Nanny. What's the big deal?"

Kyoko looked at Haruko with a pained expression. Yes, what was the big deal?

"…You're right. It does not matter." Kyoko extended a trembling hand to Ren and looked pleadingly at him. "Please give it back to me."

Ren, who had begun to examine the handkerchief with admiration, brought it to his chest as if shielding it from her outstretched hand.

"You made this for me."

Not exactly. She embroidered the handkerchief to impress whoever, but she was not about to explain that to him.

"You do not want it."

"Yes I do."

"You gave it to Nanny."

"Because I thought it was a generic handkerchief you had sent me so I could get Nanny used to your scent."

"I didn't know you had a... pet wolf."

Ren shrugged.

"We are in a settlement."

Truth. Ninety percent of those families had a watchdog or hunting dog.

"...I didn't think about that."

Not only had Kyoko not considered that possibility, she was beginning to suppose that Ren had only managed to save her the night before because the wolf had guided him to her.

"And I didn't think you had embroidered this handkerchief."

Wrapping up the matter, he tucked the handkerchief into the inside pocket of his coat. As if floating over the scene, Kyoko saw him leading Haruko and Nanny out of the cabin before telling her they would soon leave as well.

Trying to control the frantic beating of her heart, Kyoko repeated to herself, several times that he still intended to return her to the agency, and that the fact that he had claimed to want her handkerchief in a hoarse voice and intense gaze did not mean that he wanted _her_.

Yes, he was just another person who took from her what she had shown to want, nothing more.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ninguém poderia negar que Kyoko Mogami sabia o que era esperado dela e sempre cumpria seus deveres com diligência. Seu marido, se ainda não havia suspeitado disso na noite anterior, estava muito perto de descobrir. Afinal, ela não pretendia dar a ele motivos para bater nela, tranca-la num armário minúsculo por várias horas ou manda-la embora com a roupa do corpo.

Ren não passou muito mais tempo contemplando o que quer que o mantivesse acordado durante a noite. Satisfeito com o minucioso exame da faca que pegara dela, ele se vestiu silenciosamente e deixou o quarto antes mesmo de amanhecer, obviamente para começar mais um dia de trabalho.

Kyoko não sabia o que ele fazia para ganhar a vida. Ela não sabia nada sobre suas preferências. Ela não sabia _nada_ _sobre ele_, na verdade. Porém, Kyoko Mogami sabia o que ela tinha que fazer, e foi por isso que ela se levantou da cama assim que ele saiu do quarto.

Um breve relancear de olhos pelos arredores foi suficiente para que ela percebesse que ele havia levado a faca consigo, infelizmente. Pelo visto, a permissão para portar uma arma seria a primeira dentre as inúmeras coisas que ela teria que pedir a ele, como homem da casa.

Ela suspirou em resignação e começou sua rotina, a qual era a mesma havia tanto tempo que já poderia ser considerada um ritual. Com alguma dificuldade por causa da mão ferida, ela fez sua higiene matinal de sempre, prendeu o cabelo no coque firme de sempre e colocou seu vestido austero de sempre. Ela não precisaria de um espelho para saber que ela parecia uma quarentona amarga ou uma esposa frígida, embora ela só tivesse vinte e dois anos e a noite passada fosse uma inesperada prova de que ela conseguia agradar um homem, seu ex que se danasse com suas acusações.

Terminado seu ritual matinal, que de diferente só teve o tempo que ela demorou para fazer tudo com a mão direita enfaixada, Kyoko saiu do quarto para cumprir suas obrigações.

A cabana lhe era estranha, obviamente. Saindo do quarto que ela dividia com Ren, havia um corredor e dois cômodos com as portas fechadas, além de uma escada que indicava que ela estava no andar superior. Do andar inferior vinha o tilintar típico de alguém preparando o café da manhã, então foi para lá que Kyoko seguiu, determinada a explorar o andar de cima depois que concluísse seus afazeres matinais.

Descendo as escadas de madeira, ela se manteve alerta a qualquer informação sobre o lugar. O terceiro degrau rangia, então ela precisaria evita-lo dali em diante. (Ser invisível era o segundo item de sua lista 'Como ter uma vida pacífica'). O corrimão esquerdo era mais liso na base da escada, então ela supôs que Ren tinha o hábito de pôr a mão ali antes de virar à esquerda após desce-la.

Pelo cheiro, ele estava preparando café, então ela fez uma anotação mental para sempre se levantar antes do sol nascer e preparar a bebida como sua primeira tarefa do dia. (Sempre ter uma utilidade era o item número um).

O que ela supôs ser a parte da frente da cabana era formada por um espaço único e austero, apesar de amplo. De um lado do cômodo havia uma lareira de bom tamanho, uma poltrona de espaldar alto e o que só poderia ser a pele de um urso estendida no chão. Do outro lado, havia apenas uma mesa grande o bastante para oito pessoas e um armário de aparência maciça, o qual ela torcia para estar cheio, porque ela detestaria ser trancada ali.

Nos fundos da cabana ficava a cozinha, de onde provinha o aroma de café. Aproximando-se lentamente da porta, cuja localização explicava o polimento involuntário do corrimão da escada, Kyoko encarou as costas de Ren, percebendo pela primeira vez que as roupas dele tinham um caimento estranho, como se o alfaiate houvesse costurado às pressas ou errado as medidas. Se ela tivesse que supor, apostaria em um rapaz jovem e aterrorizado que temia pela própria vida enquanto tentava se livrar o mais rápido possível da tarefa de costurar para o Selvagem.

Como resultado, Ren vestia roupas que o deixavam com uma aparência ainda mais indefinida do que a massa desgrenhada de pelos que era a sua cabeça. Abafando uma risada, Kyoko pensou que, à luz do dia, ele lembrava um sofá grande e velho que havia adquirido uma cabeça parecida com a de um Terrier preto da Rússia, o que não fazia jus a sua compleição.

Por sorte, ele não a percebeu espiando-o. Na verdade, ele parecia absorto na tarefa de levar uma caneca esmaltada aos lábios... para logo em seguida esguichar a bebida escura pela boca como se fosse um chafariz.

Kyoko rapidamente se escondeu atrás da parede, a mão cobrindo a boca e o coração acelerado. Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter o riso borbulhando em seu peito enquanto o ouvia praguejar baixinho. Em seguida, ela ouviu o som de uma porta abrindo e fechando e passos pesados se afastando.

Espiando a cozinha, ela percebeu que ele havia deixado a cabana pela porta dos fundos. Através da janela, Kyoko o viu caminhar na direção de um depósito a alguns metros de distância.

Com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto, ela se aproximou da pia, onde um bule de café descansava. Atrevendo-se a experimentar um gole, Kyoko tossiu e quase riu. Era a primeira vez que ela conhecia alguém que conseguia errar o café.

Balançando a cabeça, ela despejou na pia o conteúdo do bule e se pôs a preparar uma nova leva da bebida. Não foi difícil achar a saca de grãos e o moedor, mas isso foi tudo o que ela achou, além de alguns poucos utensílios e potes vazios. A cozinha era ainda mais espartana que o resto da cabana. Como Ren conseguia manter um corpo daquele tamanho se não havia comida em sua casa era um mistério que ela ainda precisava desvendar.

Kyoko sentiu sua ansiedade diminuir à medida em que trabalhava. Por mais desafiador que fosse realizar qualquer tarefa contando com apenas uma mão, a indolência não combinava com ela.

Finalizado o café, ela levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Ren retornar para a cabana trazendo uma cesta de ovos e um pedaço de bacon. (Mistério parcialmente resolvido, havia ao menos carne e ovos no galpão). Ele devia estar distraído, porque parou de supetão ao vê-la com o bule na mão.

Kyoko não conseguiu decifrar o que os olhos dele pareciam querer lhe dizer, o que a afligiu. Não era fácil descobrir como agradar uma pessoa que parecia tão avessa ao ato de falar.

"...Eu fiz café." Os olhos dele foram do rosto dela ao bule e voltaram. A menos que ela estivesse entendendo errado, ele parecia estar acusando-a de algo. Engolindo em seco, Kyoko percebeu que talvez ela o tivesse ofendido ao descartar o café que ele havia preparado.

Ren se aproximou e ela se encolheu, perguntando-se se ele era do tipo que dava socos ou bofetadas, mas ele apenas tirou o bule de sua mão esquerda, colocou-o sobre a pia da cozinha e pegou sua mão direita, virando a palma para cima.

Talvez ele fosse do tipo que gostava de ferir as pessoas onde elas já estavam feridas.

Surpreendentemente, ele apenas olhou para a bandagem imaculadamente branca de sua mão, fez um som de aprovação e a soltou antes de pegar a caneca e se servir. Kyoko se atreveu a olhar para o perfil dele enquanto ele sorvia a bebida.

Após o primeiro gole tímido, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e ele entornou o resto do conteúdo na boca. De alguma forma, ele pareceu um menino provando leite achocolatado pela primeira vez. Em seguida, seus olhos pousaram no bule com um misto de assombro e esperança.

Se ele ficava tão feliz somente com café, Kyoko também se sentiu esperançosa de que ele não seria uma pessoa tão difícil de agradar, afinal.

"Eu fiz um bule cheio, mas posso fazer mais, se você quiser."

Ao tom animado dela, Ren respondeu com um olhar sombrio, fazendo-a se encolher imediatamente.

"Você não fará mais nada. Eu assumo daqui."

Kyoko deu alguns passos para trás antes de acenar com a cabeça e deixar a cozinha sentindo-se confusa e miserável. Talvez Ren fosse do tipo arrogante, que gostava de humilhar os esforços de uma pessoa, exatamente como seu ex.

* * *

Kyoko ficou de pé na sala olhando pela janela enquanto o sol nascia. Ela sentiu cheiro de bacon fritando e seu estômago roncou, embora o prospecto de comer algo preparado por alguém que sequer fazia um café decente não fosse dos melhores.

O cheiro de queimado que se seguiu era a prova disso.

Ela o ouviu indo e vindo da cozinha e olhou para ele a tempo de vê-lo abrir o armário ao lado da mesa de jantar. Seu coração disparou imediatamente diante da perspectiva de que ele a mandaria entrar ali. Contudo, Ren apenas removeu alguns utensílios.

Estranho. Ele havia arrumado a mesa para três pessoas.

Kyoko estava prestes a perguntar se eles aguardavam visita quando uma voz feminina soou ao pé da escada.

"Quem é você?" O coração dela disparou mais uma vez ao tom irritado e do que aquela pessoa provavelmente significaria em sua vida. "Ren, quem é essa?"

O homem em questão pareceu indiferente, embora estivesse prestes a fazer uma das declarações mais temíveis para Kyoko.

"Haruko, esta é Kyoko. Sua madrasta."

_Oh não._

Enquanto a menina, uma coisinha mirrada que não poderia ter mais do que sete anos, vociferava contra Ren e gesticulava freneticamente em direção a ela, a horrível declaração retumbava nos ouvidos de Kyoko como uma sentença de morte. Por mais que ela soubesse que tal coisa poderia acontecer, considerando que ela havia se encontrado com alguns viúvos com filhos durante sua busca matrimonial, ela esperava que a assustadora figura de Ren e sua péssima fama no assentamento significassem que nenhuma mulher havia se atrevido a se aproximar dele o bastante para formar uma família.

Pelo visto, ela se enganara, porque a tal família estava dando um chilique épico enquanto a olhava acusadoramente. Absorta em seu terror particular, Kyoko só ouvia palavras soltas do que a menina dizia, a maioria delas renegando-a, até que a raiva começou a fluir por seu sangue.

Como Ren pôde ter omitido tal fato dela? Como ele pôde apresentar uma à outra daquela maneira?

Antes que ela pudesse evitar, seus gritos estavam se somando aos de Haruko.

"-é um absurdo! Eu não preciso-"

"Um despautério! Eu posso ser apenas uma desconhecida para você, mas-"

"-de uma mãe! Eu tenho você e Babá, eu-"

"-a coisa minimamente honrada a se fazer era ter me avisado-"

"-não preciso de mais ninguém! Eu nunca-"

"-de um detalhe não tão pequeno quanto a existência de uma criança-"

"-disse que precisava de uma mãe, então devolva-a para o lugar de onde você a tirou!"

"-a qual eu supostamente terei que criar!"

As duas pararam de gritar quase simultaneamente. Aos dois pares de olhos zangados que o encaravam, Ren respondeu da maneira mais inesperada e assustadora possível, na opinião de Kyoko.

Ele sorriu.

"Bem, já que as duas concordam que eu sou um canalha, que tal fazermos o desjejum antes que a comida esfrie?"

Haruko caminhou até a mesa com os braços cruzados e os pezinhos batendo no chão com força. Kyoko, por sua vez, ficou petrificada por alguns segundos, o terror do que ela havia acabado de fazer finalmente alcançando-a.

Ela havia gritado com seu marido. Críticas, para piorar. O rosto dele havia voltado a ser uma máscara de indiferença após o aterrorizante sorriso de antes, mas Kyoko estava certa de que sua transgressão lhe renderia uma surra de cinto, no mínimo.

Sem outra escolha, ela caminhou para a mesa e ocupou o lugar que Ren havia reservado para ela. Curiosamente, ele só se sentou depois dela, gesto que a confundiu. Desajeitadamente pegando o garfo com a mão esquerda, ela fez uma prece silenciosa e murmurou um agradecimento a Ren por ter preparado a comida, todo o tempo ignorando os olhinhos raivosos de Haruko à sua frente e os olhos expectantes do marido à sua esquerda.

Como esperado, a aparência da comida era terrível. Ele havia conseguido queimar as bordas do bacon e deixa-lo cru no centro. Optando por começar pelos ovos, ela quase engasgou na primeira garfada. Sal demais. E a crocância só poderia significar que havia pedaços de casca misturados à comida.

Um tanto chocada com o talento do marido em transformar alimento em veneno, ela levantou os olhos e se deparou com Haruko encarando-a de boca aberta, a comida intocada diante dela um claro indício de que a menina conhecia os riscos de provar qualquer coisa preparada por Ren.

E por falar em Ren, naquele momento ele a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se esperasse por sua opinião.

Os olhos de Kyoko se encheram de lágrimas. Elogiar um trabalho tão ruim ia contra seus princípios, mas se ela dissesse a verdade, ele certamente a puniria.

"...É bem... _diferente_."

"Diferente?"

O tom dele não indicava sentimento algum, o que a perturbou ainda mais.

"É algo único, sem dúvida." Ela começou a tremer, enquanto seu rosto tenso tentava sorrir. "É bem... especial!"

Ela demorou alguns segundos para compreender que aquele som inusitado era Ren gargalhando. Quando o fez, ela olhou atônita para a menina, que a encarava com mais assombro ainda. Olhando de novo para Ren, pela primeira vez Kyoko percebeu algo sobre os dois.

Eles só se pareciam no aspecto selvagem, nada mais.

Haruko tinha cabelos que um dia foram cacheados antes de se tornarem uma massa de nós, além de ser ligeiramente avermelhado. Sardas e olhos azuis completavam o colorido de seu rosto, o qual era arredondado. Por mais que Kyoko não conseguisse discernir o formato do rosto de Ren, ela estava certa de que os dois não tinham traços em comum. Sem mencionar que ela o chamara de "Ren", e não de "pai" ou "papai". Por outro lado, ele a havia apresentado à menina como sua madrasta, então...

O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal?

Ren parou de rir, mas continuou sorrindo como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada de sua vida. Tal sorriso, contudo, só durou até ele provar o que havia feito. Sua mão foi imediatamente até a mão de Haruko, que lenta e resignadamente levava uma garfada até a boca.

"Não coma isso, está ainda pior que o de ontem." Seu suspiro soou resignado. "Vá pegar o pote de biscoitos que eu sei que você sabe onde eu escondi."

Os olhos da menina se iluminaram imediatamente antes que ela saísse correndo da mesa e subisse as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Kyoko pensou em protestar, biscoitos não eram uma refeição saudável digna de um café da manhã, mas a outra opção era comer bacon tostado-cru e sal temperado com ovos e cascas, então ela concedeu. Sem mencionar que reclamar de uma decisão dele seria mais uma transgressão.

Haruko retornou não muito tempo depois trazendo uma jarra, e foi com alívio que Kyoko percebeu que os biscoitos haviam sido comprados. Provando-os, ela constatou que eram bons, embora os seus fossem melhores.

Mas o que ela estava pensando? Se Ren ouvisse seus pensamentos, a repreenderia por ser tão arrogante.

"Haruko, pare de enrolar e termine de comer. Você tem escola hoje."

Kyoko retornou de seu devaneio a tempo de ver a menina olha-la com raiva.

"Por que eu tenho que ir? Você não trouxe ela para que eu pudesse ficar em casa?"

"Você vai para a escola e ponto final."

Kyoko, avidamente acompanhando a discussão, percebeu que Ren não contestou a parte em que o casamento deles estava relacionado à criança.

Ótimo. Se ele descobrisse quão despreparada ela era no quesito maternidade, certamente a devolveria para a agência de casamentos, e de lá ela iria direto para a prisão.

"Eu..." Kyoko engoliu em seco. Tentar soar maternal era ainda mais difícil sob o olhar colérico da menina e indiferente do marido. "...posso leva-la à escola."

Era isso o que as mães faziam, não era? Com o fiasco que estava sendo aquela manhã, ela precisava rapidamente mostrar que estava à altura do desafio, por mais que ela soubesse que era completamente inapta.

"Babá vai acompanha-la, como sempre." Oh sim, uma babá. Kyoko suspirou aliviada. Restava saber se o alívio duraria ou se a mulher se mostraria mais um obstáculo que uma aliada. "Você virá comigo à cidade."

Oh não. Ele iria devolve-la à agência.

Kyoko abaixou os olhos para o prato para que ele não visse seus olhos lacrimejantes. Já era humilhação suficiente que o Selvagem não a considerasse adequada. Pousando as mãos no colo para que ele não as visse tremendo, Kyoko guinchou ao ser surpreendida com uma lambida.

O lobo. O maldito lobo estava embaixo da mesa, olhando-a com as orelhas em pé. Só Deus sabia quando ele havia se enfiado ali sem que ela o percebesse.

"Venha, Babá. Precisamos ir para a escola."

Havia veneno na voz da menina e farpas no olhar que ela destinou a Kyoko, que bastante perplexa percebia que a babá era a droga de um lobo domesticado.

Aquela manhã estava sendo um turbilhão. Ela fracassara em impressionar seu marido e em se mostrar útil e cordata. Mais surreal ainda, ela de repente tinha uma menina mal-educada como filha, fato que provavelmente só duraria até Ren a devolver para a agência, e baba de lobo nas mãos.

Um lobo que se chamava Babá e que costumava acompanhar uma criança até a escola.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com o mundo?

Ren interrompeu seus pensamentos ao se levantar e começar a retirar a mesa. Com um olhar, ele a fez parar de ajuda-lo.

Kyoko se encolheu assim que ele se afastou em direção à cozinha. Era desanimador, apesar do absurdo da situação. Por mais maluca que fosse aquela família, era a única chance dela de uma vida fora das grades, mas Ren não estava dando a ela sequer uma chance de provar que poderia ser útil.

"Não pense que eu aceitarei você."

Haruko estava de volta, vestida para ir para a escola. O lobo, ao lado dela, trazia algo dentro da boca.

"Você deveria pentear o cabelo."

A frase de Kyoko foi automática, fruto de uma vida de dedicação à perfeição, mas a criança a recebeu como uma ofensa, a julgar por sua resposta.

"E você deveria ir para o inferno!"

Olhando para os dois, lado a lado, Kyoko pensou que a selvageria parecia pertencer mais à menina que ao lobo. A frase que ela ouviu no assentamento antes de tomar a diligência, _"aquela coisa que ele cria me dá arrepios"_, não se referia ao animal, mas a Haruko, a menina de língua afiada que falava como adulto.

Surpreendendo a criança, Kyoko sorriu da ironia de sua vida. Como se estivesse esperando aquele sinal, o lobo se aproximou dela e depositou em seu colo o que ele trazia na boca.

Era o lenço que ela havia dado a Ren. O pequeno quadrado de tecido azul-bebê no qual ela havia bordado três pássaros coloridos.

Seu ingrato marido retornou para a sala de jantar a tempo de vê-la gemer pesarosamente e se encolher. O lenço estava sujo, babado e visivelmente mordido. Nunca, em todas as suas tentativas de conquistar um marido, ela havia visto seu presente ser tratado com tamanho descaso.

Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ao seu primeiro soluço, o lenço desapareceu de seu colo.

Kyoko levantou a cabeça e olhou para Ren, que a encarava com o lenço nas mãos, aparentemente tentando compreender como aquele pedaço de pano poderia provocar aquela reação nela. Subitamente irritada, ela mandou a cautela às favas.

"Devolva-me!"

Ele não pareceu se abalar com o tom autoritário dela.

"Por que isso a deixa triste?"

Que audácia!

"Devolva-me!"

Ela cerrou os dentes, porque isso funcionava bem tanto se ela fosse receber um soco ou voar sobre ele para ataca-lo.

"Por que você está chorando?"

"Você o deu para o lobo!"

Ren olhou para o lenço e para o lobo, visivelmente sem compreender do que ela o estava acusando.

"Sim. E daí?"

Como ela queria estar com a faca naquele momento!

"Eu o dei a você!"

Ele franziu a testa, e por um instante Kyoko pensou que ele estava genuinamente confuso.

"...Sim. Para dar ao Babá."

Ele era demente?

"Claro que não! Por que eu bordaria um lenço para seu maldito animal de estimação?"

Apesar da franja bagunçada, foi possível perceber quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"...Você bordou isto?"

Foi a vez de Kyoko franzir a testa.

"Claro que sim! Por que eu lhe daria um lenço se eu não o tivesse bordado?"

Ren a olhou como se ela fosse um alienígena.

"Para que meu maldito animal de estimação pudesse conhecer seu cheiro e não a estraçalhasse por engano."

Haruko observava os dois com impaciência. Ren olhava do lenço para a mulher, a mulher olhava de Ren para o Babá. Dois idiotas.

"E daí que você o bordou? E daí que ele o deu para o Babá?"

Kyoko olhou para Haruko com uma expressão sofrida. Sim, e daí?

"Tem razão. Não importa." Kyoko estendeu a mão trêmula para Ren e o olhou em súplica. "Por favor, devolva-me."

Ren, que passara a examinar o lenço com admiração, o trouxe para perto do peito como se o protegesse da mão estendida da esposa.

"Não. Você o fez para mim."

Não exatamente. Ela o fez para impressionar quem quer que viesse a recebe-lo, mas ela não estava disposta a explicar isso a ele.

"Você não o quer. Eu vou... cuidar dele."

"Eu o quero. Cuidarei dele."

"Você o deu para o Babá."

"Porque eu pensei que fosse um lenço genérico que você havia me enviado para que eu pudesse acostumar o Babá ao seu cheiro."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um... canídeo de estimação."

Ren deu de ombros.

"Estamos em um assentamento."

Verdade. Noventa por cento daquelas famílias tinham um cão de guarda ou de caça.

"...Eu não pensei nisso."

Kyoko não só não pensara naquela possibilidade, como ela estava começando a supor que Ren somente conseguira salva-la na noite anterior porque o lobo o guiara até ela.

"E eu não pensei que você havia bordado este lenço."

Encerrando o assunto, ele colocou o lenço no bolso interno do casaco. Como se estivesse flutuando sobre a cena, Kyoko o viu guiando Haruko e Babá para fora da cabana, antes de dizer a ela que partiriam em breve para a cidade.

Tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, Kyoko repetiu para si mesma várias vezes que ele ainda pretendia devolve-la para a agência, e que o fato de que ele havia afirmado querer seu lenço, com voz rouca e olhar intenso, não significava que ele a queria.

Sim, ele era apenas mais uma pessoa que tirava dela o que ela havia demonstrado querer, nada mais.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After placing the same frayed shawl from last night over her shoulders and putting on the only pair of gloves she had, Kyoko found Ren on the surprisingly cozy porch at the entrance of the cabin. He looked distracted, staring at the horizon, and not for the first time she wondered what he was thinking. Then he looked at her for a few seconds, as if evaluating her, and sighed.

To Kyoko, that sigh said 'no good'.

She did not know if he was displeased with her appearance in daylight or if it was something more general, such as dissatisfaction with her still being his wife. In any case, he signaled her to follow him, which she obediently did, always keeping the respectful distance she had been taught to keep many years earlier.

The walk to the settlement was uncomfortable, to say the least. Few times in her life, Kyoko felt so miserable. In the end, all the effort she put into escaping prison would be in vain. To make matters worse, Ren did not walk at a constant speed, always slowing down or stopping to look at her.

Confused, Kyoko also slowed or stopped, circumstance in which she tried not to show how nerve-wracking that bizarre dynamic was as he stared at her.

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, the two finally reached the settlement, surprisingly enough. It was much faster to take that shortcut than to take a stagecoach.

As they walked through the still deserted streets, Kyoko looked at the houses. Their signs indicated the grocery store, the bakery, the tailoring. Further, the agency where the kind Mr. Yashiro worked, the church, the school, and the doctor's office.

There were more business houses and several residences along the way, but Kyoko did not have the opportunity to study them because Ren led her straight to the house with the sign "Doctor Ogata - Surgeon."

Standing outside the fence that bordered the garden, she waited while Ren knocked on the door. Whatever matter he intended to deal with a doctor, it would only concern her if he wanted her presence in the office.

(Kyoko also learned at a young age not to be nosy.)

Maybe it was too early for Doctor Ogata, because Ren had to knock several times for a fragile-looking pretty girl to attend.

"Oh G-God..."

By the voice, it was not a girl, but a man all dressed in white, who trembled from head to toe as he looked up at the Savage's face. His expression seemed so helpless that Kyoko felt compelled to help the poor man.

"Good Morning! I'm sorry to bother you so soon, but my..." She was going to say "husband", but as such status was about to change, she curbed herself just in time. "...Mr. Tsuruga would like an appointment."

The frail man looked at her for a moment with some unease. Kyoko remained serene, the placid smile on her face the old mask of professionalism used so often to fake a calm she was not feeling.

"Are you K-Kyoko?"

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you..."

"Ogata. Doctor Hiroaki Ogata."

A flash of recognition lit her eyes and her smile widened. Such a young doctor could only mean that he was hardworking, and Kyoko always appreciated hardworking people. However, Kyoko looked at Ren, and it was as if his eyes were burning. Her smile immediately withered, becoming the polite stretch of lips from before.

"Come in, come in. It's cold out here."

The doctor stood by the door waiting for someone to enter his residence and office. Unsure, Kyoko looked at Ren, still staring at her, until he offered her his hand.

Unable to resist the call, Kyoko walked over to him as if floating and took his outstretched hand, which was surprisingly warm despite the freezing wind of a winter morning.

From the moment the two entered the doctor's house, the man's posture changed completely. There was no longer a frail and frightened person, but a dedicated professional.

"Which of you is my patient?"

Kyoko, distracted by Ren's fingers rubbing hers, was startled by his words.

"She is."

Any protest died in her throat as Ren removed her glove, his brow furrowed in a classic expression of displeasure, and then the bandage.

The doctor took her hand and examined the wound briefly. All the while, Kyoko thought to say how unnecessary was all that fuss about some cuts that almost didn't hurt anymore, but it was the first time anyone had voluntarily taken her to the doctor, so she wanted to savor the moment.

"What did you use?"

From the way the doctor spoke, it was as if someone else had taken possession of his body: there was no hint of the dread he had showed minutes before.

"Vodka." Surprisingly, Ogata scolded the Savage with his gaze. "It was the only thing I had."

Even more surprisingly, Ren sounded apologetic.

"...That's okay, I suppose." Looking at her, the doctor bandaged her hand again. "You'll need to clean the wound at least twice a day. I will prescribe a special hand soap and a plaster that will aid healing. I think a week will be enough for your hand to be good enough."

"_A week_?"

Her voice sounded desperate to her own ears. Kyoko would go crazy if she could not work for a week.

Ogata smiled kindly.

"Seeing your hand, I noticed that you're used to working... and I know it's hard to resist an old habit." Kyoko waited with a bated breath for his next words, which would probably start with "but" and be the final argument to rend her useless for a week, but instead he surprised her once again. "Okay, I think you can work, as long as you use your wrist more than your fingers and avoid getting your hands dirty. Come see me again in a week."

It was like telling a child that Christmas had been anticipated. There were good people in that settlement, besides the gossipers and the pervert conductor. Yashiro and Ogata were two fine examples.

Kyoko was so happy that she did not see when Ren took the prescription and paid the doctor, waking up only when he led her out of the office.

The once deserted streets were starting to fill with people. The sleepy passers-by, who shuffled their feet on the sidewalks toward their workplace, immediately awoke to the sight of the Savage and backed away quickly.

Happiness suddenly forgotten, Kyoko swallowed hard. What had Ren done to frighten those people so badly, besides removing a pervert's teeth and looking like an animal or evil spirit?

Recalling the shared moments in search of a clue, Kyoko concluded that he was not so bad. The Savage had not mistreated her once. Instead, he had protected her, treated her injury, and even taken her to the doctor. At that very moment, he was entering the apothecary, probably to buy her whatever Doctor Ogata had prescribed.

So much generosity to someone who would soon be out of his life was unusual. Maybe he was feeling guilty, or maybe he was thanking her for… last night.

Either way, he did not have to do any of that.

This time Kyoko remained outside the store while Ren handed over the doctor's prescription to the wary salesman. Around her, people whispered, as they looked at her bandaged hand and at the Savage, visible through the shop window glass.

It was not fair. They were making wrong deductions. Ren was not responsible for her injury. He had had countless opportunities to hurt her and even some justifications for doing so that would sound plausible to most of the people she met, but he did not.

Kyoko sighed at the turn of her thoughts. That was not the time to think about the qualities of her future ex-husband, but she really hated injustice.

Again, as soon as Ren left the store (carrying a bag too big for just a bar of soap and some herbs), people quickly dispersed. However, this time Kyoko stood by his side and shyly grabbed his arm, visibly puzzling him. His eyes seemed to ask her about the unusual behavior, while she only hoped he would not be offended by her boldness.

There she was… playing the satisfied and respectable wife of a savage while such an arrangement lasted.

As if mocking her anguish, Ren also got in character and settled her hand on the crook of his arm. His hand kept covering hers throughout the walk to the agency, warming it. Still, the icy terror of going to prison made her shiver from time to time.

"You need to gain weight."

Kyoko looked straight at him, surprised that he had talked to her. Ren's face was as blank as ever. After blinking repeatedly, she finally processed where they were - at the agency door - and the meaning of his words.

_You need to gain weight._

Like echoes, phrases from the past took her mind in succession.

_As an embroiderer, I thought you would be bigger!_

_You don't have what it takes to please a man like me._

_Look at you, so naive and ordinary. You are alone in the world, Kyoko. You are nothing without me._

So _that_ was the problem. It did not matter if Ren was the fearsome Savage, let alone if he had protected her, taken care of her, and even touched her with something akin to kindness. He was there to return her like a defective merchandise for the same reason as always: she was too thin, too undesirable. The ardor he had shown the night before was only momentary, probably motivated by the loneliness of a man without female company for a long time.

Lost in the world of self-pity, Kyoko did not realize that Ren was watching her closely, his brow furrowed in concentration and curiosity, until the agency door opened.

"Good Morning! Are you here for the signature?"

Yashiro's cheerful voice did not match the situation. Not only did he not show fear of the Savage before him, as they were about to sign the marriage annulment. Or divorce, whatever. Regardless of the name, the procedure would seal her fate and that was all she needed to know. Looking down, Kyoko nodded.

She did not see the agent's inquiring gaze or the exchange of glances between him and Ren. Kyoko just let herself be guided into the empty agency, where she was seated in a chair in front of Yashiro's desk. In the background of her mind, she registered only loose words of what the two men were talking about, Ren far less than Yashiro, who seemed interested in how she had injured her hand and if she could use a pen, until a paper was placed before her eyes.

Kyoko read a bunch of nonsense, written on a thick paper with a blood-red seal that made all that nonsense look very official. Ren, beside her, seemed to yearn for her signature when he told the agent she could move her fist freely, according to Dr. Ogata.

It was like adding salt to her wound.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Tsuruga?"

The question startled her and made her look up. Kyoko looked from Yashiro to Ren a few times, then from the paper to the pen the agent was offering her.

"...Mrs. Tsuruga?"

Why would he call her that if they were there to remove her from Ren's life?

Kyoko looked at the man sitting beside her, waiting for him to correct the agent, but in vain. Even more confused, she decided to reread what was written on the paper, but even that did not help her, because it said Ren was including her in his family's record.

But why would he do that?

"Didn't we come here to annul the marriage?"

In voicing her doubt and greatest anguish, her expression was as naive as possible. Kyoko was genuinely confused, and she was not the only one.

"Annul the marriage?" The two men asked simultaneously, though one was worried and the other was astonished.

Ren did not wait for an answer and immediately approached the agent.

"The marriage has been consummated. Can she still annul it?"

It took Yashiro a few seconds to process what Ren meant, while Kyoko blushed to her ears and sought meaning for her husband's concerned tone.

"The marriage was...? By God, Ren! Didn't you give her at least a few days to get used to you?"

Kyoko squirmed in her chair and Ren just shrugged. In a gesture familiar to the two fools before him, Yashiro took off his glasses and wiped them (unnecessarily) with a handkerchief, gaining time to think and calm down. After a moment, he replaced his glasses and looked straight at her, speaking with some annoyance.

"Do you wish to annul this marriage?"

Kyoko swallowed and shyly shook her head, trying to understand why he was asking her that and trying to ignore Ren's intense gaze.

"Do you wish to annul this marriage?"

Kyoko held her breath for the time it took Ren to respond, even if it was no more than a second.

"No I don't."

His voice was loud, clear, and determined, but she still doubted her own ears. Her throat went suddenly dry, and between relief and euphoria, her head spun so much she thought she would faint.

"So we _really_ are here to include you in your husband's family. Just sign on this line, Madam, and remember that your name is now 'Kyoko Tsuruga'." Seeing her pale face and trembling, bandaged hand, the agent hurried to ask. "All right? Can you do it?"

_Can you do it?_

Kyoko could not answer that question, which for her had nothing to do with signing the document.

Never in her life did she imagine she would say goodbye to the name Mogami.

A new chance, maybe? A blank page? A new beginning?

Did something like this happen to people like her?

Kyoko accepted the fountain pen Yashiro offered her. The signature of her new name came out shaky, but not because of the wound on her hand.

She felt like a dog chasing a wheel. What to do when the carriage stops and the wheel is reached?

With a shudder, Kyoko realized that Kyoko Mogami always knew what to do and what was expected of her. Kyoko Tsuruga, on the other hand, was at a loss.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Depois de posicionar o mesmo xale puído da noite anterior sobre os ombros e de calçar o único par de luvas que possuía, Kyoko encontrou Ren na surpreendentemente aconchegante varanda à entrada da cabana. Ele parecia distraído, olhando para o horizonte, e não pela primeira vez ela se perguntou no que ele estaria pensando. Então, ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos, como se a avaliasse, e suspirou.

Para Kyoko, aquele suspiro dizia 'nada bom'.

Ela não sabia se ele estava descontente com a aparência dela à luz do dia ou se era algo mais geral, como a insatisfação por ela ainda ser sua esposa. Fosse como fosse, ele sinalizou a ela para segui-lo, o que ela obedientemente fez, sempre mantendo a distância respeitosa que ela havia sido ensinada a manter muitos anos antes.

A caminhada até o assentamento foi desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo. Poucas vezes na vida Kyoko se sentiu tão miserável. Após todo o esforço que ela dedicou para escapar da prisão, no final seria tudo em vão. Para piorar, Ren não caminhava a uma velocidade constante, sempre diminuindo a passada ou parando para olhar para ela.

Confusa, Kyoko também reduzia a passada ou parava, ocasião na qual ela tentava não demonstrar, enquanto ele a encarava, quão ansiosa aquela dinâmica bizarra a deixava. Após quinze minutos excruciantes, os dois finalmente chegaram ao assentamento, o que a surpreendeu. Era muito mais rápido pegar aquele atalho do que tomar uma diligência.

Conforme caminhavam pelas ruas ainda desertas, Kyoko olhava ao redor para se situar. As placas sobre as casas indicavam a mercearia, a padaria, a alfaiataria. Mais adiante, a agência na qual o gentil Sr. Yashiro trabalhava, a igreja, a escola e o consultório médico.

Havia mais casas comerciais e várias residências ao longo do caminho, mas Kyoko não teve a oportunidade de analisa-las porque Ren a conduziu diretamente para a casa onde se lia "Doutor Ogata – cirurgião".

Parada do lado de fora da cerca que delimitava o jardim, ela esperou enquanto Ren batia à porta. Qualquer que fosse o assunto que ele pretendia tratar com um médico, só diria respeito a ela caso ele quisesse sua presença no consultório.

(Kyoko também aprendeu muito nova a não ser intrometida.)

Talvez fosse cedo demais para o Doutor Ogata, porque Ren precisou bater várias vezes para que uma moça bonita de aparência frágil atendesse.

"Oh D-Deus..."

Pela voz, não era uma moça, e sim um homem todo vestido de branco, que tremia dos pés à cabeça enquanto olhava para cima, para o rosto do Selvagem. Sua expressão parecia tão desamparada que Kyoko se sentiu impelida a ajudar o pobre homem.

"Bom dia! Lamento incomoda-lo tão cedo, mas meu..." Ela ia dizer "marido", mas como tal status estava prestes a mudar, ela se refreou bem na hora. "...o Sr. Tsuruga gostaria de uma consulta."

O homem frágil olhou-a por alguns instantes com certa inquietação. Kyoko se manteve serena, o sorriso plácido em seu rosto a velha máscara de profissionalismo usada tantas vezes para fingir uma tranquilidade que ela não sentia.

"Você é K-Kyoko?"

"Sim, Senhor. Prazer em conhece-lo..."

"Ogata. Doutor Hiroaki Ogata."

Um brilho de reconhecimento iluminou os olhos dela e seu sorriso se alargou. Um médico tão jovem só podia significar que ele era muito esforçado, e Kyoko sempre apreciava pessoas esforçadas. Contudo, Kyoko olhou para Ren, e foi como se os olhos dele fizessem furos em seu crânio. O sorriso dela imediatamente murchou, voltando a ser o esticar de lábios cortês de antes.

"Entrem, entrem. Está frio aqui fora."

O médico permaneceu ao lado da porta aguardando alguém entrar em sua residência/consultório. Incerta, Kyoko olhou para Ren, ainda a encarando, até que ele esticou a mão na direção dela, oferecendo-a.

Sem saber ao certo por que, Kyoko caminhou até ele como se flutuasse e pegou sua mão estendida, surpreendendo-se com seu calor apesar do vento gélido de uma manhã de inverno.

A partir do momento em que os dois entraram na casa do doutor, a postura do homem mudou completamente. Não mais havia uma pessoa franzina e amedrontada, e sim um profissional dedicado.

"Qual dos dois é meu paciente?"

Kyoko, distraída pelos dedos de Ren friccionando os seus, sobressaltou-se com as palavras dele.

"Ela."

Qualquer protesto morreu em sua garganta quando Ren removeu-lhe a luva, a testa franzida em uma clássica expressão de desagrado, e em seguida a bandagem que ele mesmo havia feito na noite anterior.

O doutor tomou-lhe a mão e examinou o ferimento detidamente por alguns instantes. O tempo todo, Kyoko quis dizer quão desnecessário era todo aquele alarde por conta de alguns cortes que quase não doíam mais, mas era a primeira vez que alguém voluntariamente a levava ao médico, então ela quis saborear um pouco o momento.

"O que você usou?"

Pelo jeito como o doutor falava, era como se outra pessoa tivesse se apossado de seu corpo: não havia qualquer indício do pavor que ele demonstrara sentir por Ren minutos antes.

"Vodca." Surpreendentemente, Ogata censurou o Selvagem com o olhar. "Era a única coisa que eu tinha."

Mais surpreendentemente ainda, Ren soou apologético.

"...Tudo bem, eu acho." Olhando para ela, o médico começou a enfaixar novamente sua mão. "Preste atenção a como estou fazendo o curativo, porque você precisará fazer isso pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. Eu vou prescrever um sabonete especial para você lavar as mãos e um emplastro que ajudará na cicatrização. Creio que uma semana será suficiente para sua mão estar boa o bastante."

"Uma semana?"

A voz dela soou esganiçada aos próprios ouvidos. Kyoko enlouqueceria se não pudesse trabalhar por uma semana.

Ogata sorriu gentilmente.

"Eu notei pela sua mão que você está acostumada a trabalhar... e sei que é difícil resistir a um velho hábito." Kyoko esperou com a respiração suspensa que ele dissesse as próximas palavras, as quais provavelmente começariam com "mas" e seriam o argumento final que a inutilizaria por uma semana, mas ao invés disso, ele a surpreendeu mais uma vez. "Tudo bem, acho que você poderá trabalhar desde que use mais o punho que os dedos e evite sujar as mãos. Eu a verei de novo em uma semana."

Foi como dizer a uma criança que haviam antecipado o Natal. Havia pessoas boas naquele assentamento, além dos fofoqueiros maldosos e do condutor pervertido. Yashiro e Ogata eram dois exemplos.

Kyoko estava tão feliz que não viu quando Ren pegou o receituário e pagou ao médico, despertando apenas quando ele a conduziu para fora do consultório.

As ruas outrora desertas começavam a acordar junto com os moradores. Os poucos transeuntes sonolentos que arrastavam os pés nas calçadas em direção ao local de trabalho imediatamente despertaram à visão do Selvagem e se afastaram rapidamente.

Felicidade subitamente esquecida, Kyoko engoliu em seco. O que Ren havia feito para amedrontar tanto aquelas pessoas, além de remover dentes de pervertidos e aparentar ser uma fera ou espírito maligno?

Relembrando os momentos compartilhados em busca de uma pista, Kyoko concluiu que ele não era tão ruim. O Selvagem não a maltratara nenhuma vez. Ao contrário, ele a protegera, tratara de seu ferimento e até a levara ao médico. Naquele exato momento, ele estava entrando no recém-aberto apotecário, provavelmente para comprar para ela o que quer que o Doutor Ogata havia prescrito.

Tanta generosidade para com alguém que em breve sairia de sua vida era incomum. Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado, ou talvez ele estivesse agradecendo-a pelos seus... favores na noite passada.

De qualquer maneira, ele não precisava fazer nada daquilo.

Desta vez, Kyoko permaneceu do lado de fora da loja enquanto Ren entregava a receita do médico ao desconfiado vendedor. Ao redor dela, pessoas cochichavam enquanto olhavam para sua mão enfaixada e para o Selvagem, visível através do vidro da janela da loja.

Não era justo. Estavam fazendo deduções erradas. Ren não fora o responsável por seu ferimento. Ele havia tido inúmeras oportunidades de feri-la e até algumas justificativas que soariam plausíveis para a maioria das pessoas que ela conheceu, mas não o fez.

Kyoko suspirou com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não era hora de procurar qualidades em seu futuro ex-marido, se o relacionamento entre eles estava prestes a acabar, mas ela realmente detestava injustiça.

Mais uma vez, assim que Ren saiu da loja (carregando uma sacola de pano cheia demais para apenas um sabonete e algumas ervas), as pessoas se dispersaram rapidamente. Contudo, desta vez Kyoko ficou a seu lado e timidamente segurou seu braço, intrigando-o visivelmente. Os olhos dele pareciam inquiri-la sobre o inusitado comportamento, enquanto ela apenas torcia para que ele não se ofendesse com aquela audácia.

Lá estava ela, bancando a satisfeita e respeitável esposa de um selvagem enquanto tal arranjo durasse.

Como se zombasse de sua angústia, Ren entrou no papel e acomodou a mão dela na curva de seu braço. A mão dele não deixou de cobrir a dela durante toda a caminhada até a agência, aquecendo-a. Ainda assim, o terror gélido de ir para a prisão a fazia estremecer de tempos em tempos.

"Você precisa ganhar peso."

Kyoko olhou para cima, direto para o rosto dele. O semblante de Ren não lhe dizia coisa alguma, como usual. Após piscar repetidamente, ela finalmente processou onde estavam – na porta da agência – e o significado das palavras dele.

_Você precisa ganhar peso._

Como ecos, frases do passado tomaram a mente dela em sucessão.

_Eu pensei que uma bordadeira seria uma mulher... maior!_

_Você não tem o necessário para agradar um homem como eu._

_Olhe para você, tão ingênua e comum. Você está sozinha no mundo, Kyoko. Você não é nada sem mim._

Então _aquele_ era o problema. Não importava se Ren era o Selvagem temido por todos, menos ainda se ele a havia protegido, cuidado dela e até a tocado com algo parecido com gentileza. Ele estava ali para devolve-la como mercadoria defeituosa pelo mesmo motivo de sempre: ela era magra demais, indesejável demais. O ardor que ele demonstrou na noite anterior não passou de algo momentâneo, provavelmente motivado pela solidão de um homem há muito tempo sem companhia feminina.

Perdida no mundo da autocomiseração, Kyoko não percebeu que Ren a observava atentamente, a testa franzida em concentração e dúvida, até que a porta da agência se abriu.

"Bom dia! Vocês estão aqui para a assinatura?"

A voz animada de Yashiro não combinava com a situação. Não só ele não demonstrava temer o selvagem diante dele como eles estavam prestes a assinar a anulação do casamento. Ou o divórcio, tanto fazia. Independentemente do nome, seria um procedimento que selaria seu destino e isso era tudo o que ela precisava saber. Olhando para o chão, Kyoko acenou com a cabeça.

Ela não viu o olhar indagador do agente, nem a troca de olhares entre ele e Ren. Kyoko apenas se deixou guiar para o interior da agência vazia, onde foi sentada em uma cadeira diante da mesa de Yashiro. Ao fundo, ela registrava frases e palavras soltas do que os dois homens estavam falando, Ren bem menos que Yashiro, que parecia interessado em saber como ela havia machucado a mão e se conseguiria assinar mesmo assim, até que um papel foi colocado diante de seus olhos.

Kyoko leu um bando de frases que não fizeram sentido, escritas em um papel grosso com um timbre rubro como sangue que fazia toda aquela baboseira parecer muito oficial. Ren, ao lado dela, soou quase ansioso para que ela assinasse o documento quando respondeu ao agente que ela poderia mover o punho livremente, segundo o Doutor Ogata.

Foi como se adicionassem sal em sua ferida.

"Está tudo bem, Senhora Tsuruga?"

A pergunta a sobressaltou e a fez erguer a cabeça. Kyoko olhou de Yashiro para Ren algumas vezes, e então do papel para a caneta que o agente lhe oferecia.

"...Senhora Tsuruga?"

Por que ele a chamaria assim se estavam ali para remove-la da vida de Ren?

Kyoko olhou para o homem sentado a seu lado, esperando que ele corrigisse o agente, mas em vão. Ainda mais confusa, ela decidiu reler o que estava escrito no papel, mas nem isso a ajudou, porque ali dizia que Ren a estava incluindo no registro de sua família.

Mas por que ele faria isso?

"Não viemos aqui para anular o casamento?"

Ao dar voz à sua dúvida e maior angústia, a expressão dela foi a mais ingênua possível. Kyoko estava genuinamente confusa, e não era a única.

"Anular o casamento?", os dois homens perguntaram simultaneamente, embora um estivesse preocupado e o outro estivesse atônito.

Ren não esperou resposta e imediatamente abordou o agente.

"O casamento foi consumado. Ainda assim ela pode anula-lo?"

Yashiro demorou alguns segundos para processar o que Ren estava querendo dizer, enquanto Kyoko corava até as orelhas e buscava um significado para o tom preocupado do marido.

"O casamento foi...? Por Deus, homem! Você não deu a ela sequer alguns dias para se acostumar a você?"

Kyoko se contorceu na cadeira e Ren apenas deu de ombros. Em um gesto familiar aos dois tolos diante dele, Yashiro tirou os óculos e os limpou (desnecessariamente) com um lenço, ganhando tempo para pensar e se acalmar. Após alguns instantes, ele recolocou os óculos e olhou diretamente para ela, falando com certo aborrecimento.

"É do seu desejo anular este casamento?"

Kyoko engoliu em seco e timidamente balançou a cabeça, tentando entender por que ele estava perguntando aquilo para ela e tentando ignorar o olhar intenso de Ren.

"É do seu desejo anular este casamento?"

Kyoko prendeu a respiração pelo tempo que demorou para Ren responder, ainda que não fosse mais do que um segundo.

"Não, não é."

A voz dele soou alta, clara e determinada, mas ela ainda duvidou dos próprios ouvidos. Sua garganta ficou subitamente seca, e entre o alívio e a euforia, sua cabeça girou tanto que ela pensou que iria desmaiar.

"Então nós _realmente _estamos aqui para inclui-la na família de seu marido. Basta assinar nesta linha, Senhora, e lembre-se de que seu nome agora é 'Kyoko Tsuruga'." Vendo-a com a mão enfaixada e o rosto muito pálido, o agente se apressou em perguntar. "Tudo bem? A senhora consegue?"

Ela conseguia?

Kyoko não soube dizer, mas isso nada tinha a ver com a assinatura do documento. Nunca em sua vida ela imaginou que daria adeus ao nome Mogami. Uma nova chance, talvez? Uma página em branco? Um recomeço do zero?

Algo assim acontecia a pessoas como ela?

Kyoko aceitou a caneta-tinteiro que Yashiro lhe oferecia. A assinatura de seu novo nome saiu trêmula, mas não por causa do ferimento em sua mão.

Ela era como um cão perseguindo uma roda com afinco. O que fazer quando a carruagem para e a roda é alcançada?

Com um estremecimento, Kyoko se deu conta de que Kyoko Mogami _sempre_ soube o que fazer e o que esperavam dela. Kyoko Tsuruga, por outro lado, nem tanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kyoko was in a daze when she left the agency. On the outside, she looked like someone who had just received the most surprising news, but on the inside, there was a version of her that was bouncing and singing _"I won't be return~~ed... I won't be return~~ed..."._

Impassive beside her, Ren was guiding her through the streets and among passers-by who fled from them like cockroaches. His hand on her back was firm and warm, and from time to time, it rose and fell down her spine.

Kyoko did not know why he was doing that, but it helped her withstand the cold, so she did not mind. Besides, she was too busy processing what her life would be like from then on.

She had a husband. A new surname. A... stepdaughter, _oh my God_, even if the girl's relationship with Ren was not clear. A quite unusual pet. A place to call home. She had a document with her name, her address, and her status as an inhabitant of that settlement.

According to Yashiro, she could register at the library just by presenting that paper, which Ren had surprisingly not taken from her even though she had shown how happy she was about that information.

A clink sounded above her head, awakening her from her reverie. Ren had just opened the grocery door.

"Good Morning! Oh, Mr. Ren! Welcome!"

Kyoko, like everyone else in the store, froze at the happiness of the woman who had greeted the Savage as if she had known him for a long time and he was not the scariest creature she had ever seen.

"Good morning, Ms. Takatsuki. Your husband-"

"This way."

Kyoko was startled to hear the grumpy voice of the man who seemed to have sprung from nowhere. Like his wife, he did not appear to fear the Savage, who followed him to a reserved corner of the store.

"And you must be Kyoko! Nice to meet you!"

She looked at the plump, cheerful Ms. Takatsuki, vaguely thinking that she should be an excellent embroiderer, judging by her full breasts and the distorted conception of some men Kyoko had met at marriage agencies.

"My pleasure, Madam-"

"Okami. You can call me Okami, honey. Everyone here calls me that. Except, of course, your husband."

The two women looked at the two men chatting - considering the exchange of grunts was a chat. Then Kyoko looked at Okami and almost snorted at the adoration on the woman's face, so different from her husband's grumpy expression. What did she see in her husband to be so excited to look at him?

Would she ever look at Ren like that?

Impossible. She had learned that love only brings anguish and disappointment. She was immune to that disease by now.

"Take a look around, dear. Bring whatever you need to the counter, and we'll deliver it to your address."

Kyoko looked from Okami to Ren, apparently absorbed in talking to the man everyone called Taisho. It was obvious that the cabin needed supplies, but he had not validated the information that she could buy whatever she wanted.

Trying not to offend the kind woman or irritate her husband, Kyoko just smiled and walked around as if interested in the goods. Well, she was interested, but that did not mean she would buy them. She did not have a penny to call her own and Ren had not yet instructed her on how to supply the cabin.

Even so, her eyes lingered on everything she considered essential in a pantry, until they landed on what should be the finest item in that grocery store: a kit consisting of hairbrush, comb and hand mirror seemed to call her, the polished brass gleaming under the faint sunshine streaming through the windowpane.

Attracted by the visibly soft bristles of the hairbrush and the delicate carving that adorned it, Kyoko's hand moved to the object, but found another hand, faster than hers.

"O-oh, I am... sorry."

Kyoko's voice cracked as her eyes landed on the young woman beside her. Long black hair, brighter than hers would ever be, and a dress made of the finest material indicated she stood before the nobility of the region.

When the girl smiled at her, Kyoko automatically smiled back, somewhat dazzled.

"Do you want this hairbrush?"

Kyoko watched the girl's hand flaunt the object and slide over it, her expensive kidskin glove obviously brand new. The smile remained on the beauty's face, but something seemed off.

If there was a good thing about meeting a lot of cruel people, it was how quickly Kyoko recognized traces of evil on even the most smiling and beautiful faces.

"N-no, I do not."

"Really?" The girl asked in a huff before smiling again. "Because I could have _sworn_ you want this hairbrush."

Kyoko swallowed hard, unsure how to respond. Her only instinctive reaction was to hide her hands behind her back so that the woman would not see her threadbare glove - which barely warmed her left hand - and her bandaged right hand.

(Not that Kyoko had a problem with them. It was only her sixth sense warning her that the woman would humiliate her if she found a way to do it.)

As if noticing her discomfort by the unconscious gesture, the stranger smiled even more.

"But of course you can't afford it, right? A criminal like you, desperate enough to marry the Savage, would never have something so delicate."

Kyoko managed to keep her expression neutral, even though the venom in the girl's voice and her cruel smile were disgusting.

"Have a nice day, Miss."

With a brief courtesy, she turned to leave, but the woman was not finished yet.

"I heard you were at the doctor this morning." That made Kyoko stop immediately. "In less than twenty-four hours of marriage. Impressive. It's a record, even for the Savage."

Kyoko could have ignored the obvious bait, but that particular theme had been bothering her since she realized people were making the wrong assumptions about her bandaged hand.

Returning to the woman, Kyoko answered her in the calmest tone she could manage.

"My husband didn't raise a finger against me. I hurt myself by carelessly handling a knife."

_You might spread the word_, she thought to say, but it was obvious the woman was not there to help her.

"Tsk, tsk. Thinking highly of your husband, aren't we?", the beauty said condescendingly. "I wonder what Rick and Kana would say if they heard someone defending him so vehemently..."

Rick? Kana? Who the hell were they?

"That, of course, if they were alive." An ominous chill ran through Kyoko in anticipation of what would come next. "Ren killed them, poor things. The Savage didn't even spare his own brother and wife..."

Kyoko widened her eyes and shook her head slowly in denial. Such a story could not be true.

"Oh? You do not believe me? But you must know that I am telling the truth! You may have noticed that Ren takes something from his victims!"

Kyoko's surprise was stamped on her face, to the woman's delight.

"It is said that Uchida has lost another tooth. He must have taken liberties with you, shockingly enough..." The stranger looked her up and down disparagingly, but Kyoko was too shaken to care. "Uchida's teeth, Rick's cabin... and you can guess what Ren took from Kana."

If the woman said anything else, Kyoko didn't listen. A persistent buzzing sounded in her ears as the image of a freckled red-haired little girl came to her mind.

Haruko was the trophy Ren had taken from his dead wife. The girl who was obviously not his legitimate daughter.

Was it because of the betrayal that he killed his wife?

But what was she thinking? She should not accept the poisonous words of a futile and cruel young woman as truths!

"Miss Kimiko! Sorry for the delay! What can I do for you?"

Okami interrupted the sinister turn of Kyoko's thoughts, but the damage had already been done.

"Do not worry, Okami. I'm already leaving."

As if she had not just dropped a bomb on Kyoko's lap, Kimiko left, leaving behind a trail of perfume that did not match her rot. Okami, in turn, wasted no time in leading Kyoko to a small table in a corner of the store.

"Are you OK, darling? You look so pale!"

Golden eyes roamed the woman's friendly face without registering who she was. It took a few seconds for Kyoko to notice the edge of the cup against her lower lip and the smell of tea invading her nostrils.

"Drink it, sweetie. It will do you good."

She instinctively held the cup and drank its contents. Gradually, her senses returned.

"Mrs. Takatsuki..."

If Ren called her that, that is what Kyoko would call her.

"What is it, dear?"

"Am I-I..." With teary eyes, Kyoko swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Am I in danger?"

"Oh God! No sweetie! Do not believe whatever Miss Kimiko has told you!"

_So what should I believe?,_ Kyoko wanted to ask, but her husband chose that moment to show up and tell her they were leaving. His eyes were more intense than ever as they looked into her face, but he said nothing more.

With no choice, Kyoko got up from the chair, thanked Okami for the tea, and accompanied Ren out of the grocery store, all the while remembering Kimiko's words and resenting the fact that for a moment she thought that life had bestowed a fresh start upon her.

* * *

As if hope had vanished from the world, Kyoko resignedly followed her husband down the path to the cabin. Since there was no audience, they no longer had to pretend to be a happy and passionate couple.

That is, the respectful distance between them was back.

Just as it had happened several times on the way to town, Ren stopped and sighed deeply before looking at her. However, this time Kyoko feared that she had pushed her husband to the limit.

(Maybe Ren had not annulled the marriage because he preferred to get rid of his wives in a more permanent way.)

"...Do your legs hurt?"

_My legs?_, she thought as she shook her head and tried to understand the reason behind such a question.

"Your feet?"

Her head kept shaking.

"Was I rough last night?"

She was already dizzy from shaking her head as her cheeks flushed violently.

"So why are you walking so slow?"

Oh God.

"I-I... am keeping a... respectful distance...?"

Was not that what she should do?

Unless...

Could it be that Ren had been walking slowly and stopping from time to time so she could catch up?

As if her gears were visible inside her head, the Savage sighed deeply once more. The air he expelled condensed before his lips, and Kyoko thought she saw them pronounce _we'll have snow tomorrow_. Ren looked up and around, as if seeing something beyond the trees and in the air.

"While we were in town... did you walk beside me to disrespect me?"

It took her a few seconds to realize he was talking to her and not... to the weather or whatever.

"No. I was..."

_Showing people I am not afraid of you._

_Trying to protect you from unfair comments._

_Trying to convince you not to return me to the agency._

_Pretending I am very happy with this marriage._

Several add-ons crossed Kyoko's mind, but they all depressed her for one reason or another, so she gave up on them all.

"... just walking alongside you."

He finally looked back at her, and it was as if something had ignited her cheeks.

"So I'd rather you keep walking alongside me, like you did in town."

Kyoko nodded slowly and walked over to Ren with her head down. She swallowed hard as she stopped in front of him and was startled when the coat he had been wearing practically covered her from head to toe.

Any protest about that being his only protection from the cold died in her throat the instant he took her hand and resumed their walk back to the cabin.

Her husband was quite a puzzle. As his scent and warmth enveloped her completely, Kyoko tried to understand who he really was: the menacing figure she had seen attacking the driver? The monster of the terrible rumors circulating around the settlement? Or someone completely different from whom he had been accused of being until then?

* * *

As soon as they got home, Ren left with an ax and a shotgun, warning her that he would be back before nightfall. She considered asking what she should do for dinner if the pantry was empty, but did not dare. Kyoko was resigned to not having lunch, and certainly, she would have nothing to serve Haruko when the girl returned from school, but perhaps Ren only intended to feed them at night, at most.

Almost an hour later, she was still shrouded in her own thoughts when a terrified deliveryman arrived with a full wagon.

Kyoko, who has never been idle for a single day of her life, spent a full ten minutes staring open-mouthed at the large dining table crammed with all the items she had examined at the grocery store.

It was obvious Ren had watched her as she wandered around the place. Had he also seen or heard the conversation between her and Kimiko?

If so, why didn't he intervene?

As if mocking her pounding heart and dazed thoughts, the comb, hairbrush, and hand mirror kit glowed happily over the grocery bags.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Kyoko estava em transe quando deixou a agência. Por fora, ela parecia alguém que havia acabado de receber a mais surpreendente notícia, mas por dentro havia uma versão dela que saltitava enquanto cantarolava _"não serei devolvi-daaa... não serei devolvi-daaa..."_

Impassível a seu lado, Ren a conduzia pelas ruas em meio a transeuntes que fugiam da frente deles feito baratas. A mão que ele mantinha em suas costas era firme e quente, e de tempos em tempos ela subia e descia por sua coluna.

Kyoko não sabia por que ele estava fazendo isso, mas a ajudava a suportar o frio, então ela não se importou. Além do mais, ela estava ocupada demais processando como seria sua vida dali em diante.

Ela tinha um marido. Um novo sobrenome. Uma... enteada, _oh meu Deus_, ainda que a relação da menina com Ren não estivesse clara. Um animal de estimação um tanto incomum. Uma cabana com poço e galpão. Ela tinha um documento com o nome dela escrito, seu endereço e sua condição de habitante daquele assentamento.

Segundo Yashiro lhe dissera, ela poderia se registrar na biblioteca apenas apresentando aquele papel, o qual Ren surpreendentemente não tirara dela ainda que ela tivesse demonstrado quão feliz ficara com a informação.

(Talvez ele estivesse esperando que chegassem em casa. Kyoko estava tentando não se animar muito com sua aparente boa sorte.)

Um tilintar soou sobre sua cabeça, trazendo-a de volta de seus devaneios. Ren havia acabado de abrir a porta da mercearia.

"Bom dia! Oh, Senhor Ren! Seja bem-vindo!"

Kyoko, assim como as demais pessoas na loja, congelou diante da amabilidade da mulher que saudara o Selvagem como se o conhecesse de longa data e ele não fosse a criatura mais assustadora que ela já tivesse visto.

"Bom dia, Senhora Takatsuki. O seu marido-"

"Por aqui."

Kyoko se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz rabugenta do homem que parecia ter brotado do nada e sinalizava para Ren o seguir até um canto reservado da loja. Assim como a esposa, ele não aparentava temer o Selvagem.

"E você deve ser Kyoko! Muito prazer em conhece-la!"

Ela olhou para a mulher rechonchuda e alegre a quem Ren chamara de Senhora Takatsuki, pensando vagamente que ela daria uma excelente bordadeira, a julgar pelos seios fartos e pela concepção distorcida de alguns homens que ela conheceu nas agências de casamento.

"O prazer é meu, Senhora-"

"Okami. Você pode me chamar de Okami, querida. Todos aqui me chamam assim. À exceção, é claro, do seu marido."

As duas mulheres olharam para onde os dois homens estavam conversando – considerando que a troca de grunhidos mal-humorados era uma conversa. Kyoko conteve uma risada ao perceber a adoração estampada no rosto de Okami, tão destoante da expressão severa do Senhor Takatsuki. O que a mulher via quando olhava para o marido, a ponto de pôr aquela expressão de enlevo em seu rosto?

Será que um dia ela olharia para Ren daquela maneira?

Impossível. Ela havia aprendido que o amor só traz angústia e decepção. Deste mal ela não sofreria outra vez.

"Pode andar por aí, querida. Traga o que quiser para o balcão, que faremos a entrega em seu endereço mais tarde."

Kyoko olhou de Okami para Ren, aparentemente absorto na conversa com o homem a quem todos chamavam de Taisho. Era óbvio que a cabana precisava de suprimentos, mas a informação de que ela poderia pegar o que quisesse não havia sido validada por ele.

Tentando não ofender a gentil senhora nem aborrecer o marido, Kyoko apenas sorriu e caminhou pelo local como se estivesse interessada nas mercadorias. Bem, ela _estava interessada_, mas isso não significava que ela iria compra-las. Afinal, ela não tinha um centavo para chamar de seu e Ren ainda não a havia instruído sobre quanto ela poderia gastar na manutenção da cabana.

Mesmo assim, seus olhos se detiveram em tudo que ela considerava essencial em uma despensa, até que eles pousaram sobre o que deveria ser o artigo mais fino daquela mercearia: um kit de escova de cabelo, pente e espelho de mão pareceu chama-la, o latão polido reluzindo sob o fraco raio de sol que penetrava pela vidraça da janela.

Atraída pelas cerdas visivelmente macias da escova e pelo entalhe delicado que a adornava, a mão de Kyoko se moveu até o objeto, mas acabou encontrando outra mão, mais rápida que a dela.

"O-oh, descul...pe."

A voz de Kyoko falhou quando seus olhos pousaram na jovem dama a seu lado. Cabelos longos e negros, mais brilhantes do que os dela jamais seriam, e um vestido feito do mais fino material indicavam que ela estava diante da nobreza da região.

Quando a jovem sorriu para ela, Kyoko automaticamente sorriu de volta, um tanto deslumbrada.

"Você quer esta escova?"

Kyoko observou a mão da jovem exibindo o objeto e deslizando sobre ele, a caríssima luva de pelica obviamente nova em folha. O sorriso permanecia no rosto da beldade, mas algo pareceu errado.

Se havia um ponto positivo em ter conhecido um bocado de gente cruel, era a rapidez com a qual Kyoko reconhecia traços de maldade até nos rostos mais sorridentes e belos.

"N-não, não realmente."

"Mesmo?" A jovem perguntou em um muxoxo antes de sorrir novamente. "Porque eu poderia _jurar_ que você quer _muito _esta escova."

Kyoko engoliu em seco, incerta sobre como responder. Sua única reação instintiva foi esconder as mãos atrás do corpo, para que a mulher não visse sua luva puída – que mal lhe aquecia a mão esquerda - e sua mão direita enfaixada.

(Não que Kyoko tivesse um problema com elas. Era apenas seu sexto sentido alertando-a para o fato de que a mulher a humilharia se descobrisse uma forma de fazê-lo.)

Como se houvesse percebido seu desconforto pelo gesto inconsciente, a desconhecida sorriu mais ainda.

"Mas é óbvio que você não pode pagar por ela, não é mesmo? Uma condenada como você, desesperada o bastante para se unir ao Selvagem, jamais teria algo tão delicado."

Kyoko conseguiu manter a expressão neutra, ainda que o veneno na voz da jovem e seu sorriso cruel lhe causassem repulsa.

"Tenha um bom dia, Senhorita."

Com uma breve cortesia, ela se virou para ir embora, mas a dama ainda não havia acabado.

"Eu soube que você esteve no médico hoje de manhã." Isso fez Kyoko estacar imediatamente. "Em menos de vinte e quatro horas de casada. Impressionante. É um recorde, até mesmo para o Selvagem."

Kyoko poderia ter fingido que não escutou a provocação. Ela poderia ter ignorado a óbvia isca, mas aquele tema em particular a estava aborrecendo desde que ela percebeu que as pessoas estavam fazendo deduções erradas a respeito de sua mão enfaixada.

Retornando para a mulher, Kyoko a respondeu em um tom forçosamente calmo e cortês.

"Meu marido não ergueu um dedo contra mim. Eu me machuquei sozinha, ao manusear displicentemente uma faca."

_Pode espalhar a notícia por aí_, ela pensou em dizer, mas era óbvio que a mulher não estava ali para ajudá-la.

"Tsk, tsk. Pensando alto sobre seu marido, não estamos?", a beldade falou em tom condescendente. "Eu me pergunto o que Rick e Kana diriam se ouvissem alguém o defendendo tão ardorosamente..."

Rick? Kana? Quem diabos eram eles?

"Isso, é claro, se eles estivessem vivos." Um calafrio sinistro a percorreu em antecipação ao que viria a seguir. "Ren os matou, pobrezinhos. O Selvagem não poupou sequer o irmão e a própria esposa..."

Kyoko arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, em negação. Não era possível.

"Oh? Você não acredita em mim? Mas você deve saber que estou falando a verdade! Você deve ter percebido que Ren fica com algo de suas vítimas!"

Pega de surpresa, os pensamentos de Kyoko se estamparam em seu rosto, para deleite da mulher.

"Dizem por aí que Uchida perdeu mais um dente. Ele deve ter tomado liberdades com você, vai entender..." A desconhecida a olhou de cima a baixo depreciativamente, mas Kyoko estava abalada demais para se importar. "Os dentes de Uchida, a cabana de Rick... e você já deve ter conhecido aquilo que Ren tirou de Kana."

Se a mulher disse algo mais, Kyoko não escutou. Um zumbido persistente tomou-lhe os ouvidos enquanto a imagem de uma garotinha ruiva e sardenta tomou-lhe a mente.

Haruko era o troféu que Ren havia guardado da esposa morta. A menina que certamente não era filha legítima dele.

Teria ele descoberto a infidelidade de Kana através da criança que não se parecia com ele, e por isso ele matou a esposa?

Mas o que ela estava pensando? Ela não deveria aceitar as palavras venenosas de uma jovem fútil e cruel como verdades!

"Senhorita Kimiko! Desculpe a demora! Eu já posso atende-la agora!"

Okami interrompeu o rumo nefasto dos pensamentos de Kyoko.

"Tudo bem, Okami. Eu já estou de saída."

Como se não tivesse acabado de jogar uma bomba no colo de Kyoko, Kimiko partiu, deixando atrás de si um rastro de perfume que não condizia com sua podridão.

Okami, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo em conduzir Kyoko até uma mesinha a um canto da loja.

"Você está bem, querida? Está tão pálida!"

Olhos dourados passearam pelo rosto amigável da mulher sem registrar quem ela era ou a preocupação estampada nele. Demorou alguns segundos até Kyoko perceber a borda da xícara encostada em seu lábio inferior e o cheiro de chá invadindo suas narinas.

"Beba, vai lhe fazer bem."

Ela instintivamente pegou a xícara e bebeu seu conteúdo. Aos poucos, seus sentidos foram retornando.

"Senhora Takatsuki..."

Se Ren a chamava assim, era assim que Kyoko a chamaria.

"O que foi, querida?"

"E-eu..." Com olhos marejados, Kyoko engoliu o nó que estava se formando em sua garganta. "Eu estou em perigo?"

Os instantes que Okami demorou para entender o que a afligia aumentaram sua agonia.

"Oh Deus! Não, querida! Não acredite no que quer que a Senhorita Kimiko tenha lhe contado!"

_Então no que eu devo acreditar?_, Kyoko quis perguntar, mas Ren escolheu aquele momento para aparecer, seus olhos mais intensos que nunca a lhe perscrutar o rosto antes de ele lhe dizer que estavam de partida.

Sem escolha, Kyoko se levantou da cadeira, agradeceu Okami pelo chá e acompanhou o marido para fora da mercearia, o tempo todo relembrando as palavras de Kimiko e se ressentindo pelo fato de ter, por um instante, pensado que a vida havia lhe presenteado com um recomeço.

* * *

Como se a esperança houvesse desaparecido do mundo, Kyoko resignadamente seguia o marido pelo atalho até a cabana. Como não havia uma plateia, os dois não precisavam mais fingir que eram um casal feliz e apaixonado.

Ou seja, a distância respeitosa entre eles estava de volta.

Exatamente como havia acontecido na ida para a cidade, Ren estacou e suspirou profundamente antes de olhar para ela. Contudo, desta vez o medo de ter feito o marido atingir seu limite a invadiu.

Talvez Ren não tivesse anulado o casamento porque ele preferia se livrar das esposas de outra forma.

"...Suas pernas doem?"

_Minhas pernas?,_ ela pensou, enquanto negava com a cabeça e tentava compreender a razão por trás de tal pergunta.

"Seus pés?"

A cabeça dela continuou sacudindo.

"Eu fui rude ontem à noite?"

A cabeça dela praticamente chacoalhou, enquanto suas bochechas coravam violentamente.

"Então por que você está andando tão devagar?"

Oh Deus.

"E-eu... estou mantendo uma... distância respeitosa...?"

Não era isso o que ela deveria fazer?

A não ser que... será que Ren estivera andando devagar e parando de tempos em tempos para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo?

Como se conseguisse ver as engrenagens trabalhando furiosamente na cabeça dela, o Selvagem suspirou profundamente mais uma vez. O ar que ele expeliu se condensou diante de seus lábios, e Kyoko pensou ter visto eles pronunciarem "vamos ter neve amanhã". Ren olhava para cima e ao redor, como se enxergasse algo além das árvores e no ar.

"Enquanto estivemos na cidade... você andou ao meu lado para me desrespeitar?"

Ela demorou alguns segundos para compreender que ele estava falando com ela e não... com o tempo ou sei lá.

"Não. Eu estava..."

_Mostrando às pessoas que eu não tenho medo de você._

_Tentando protege-lo de comentários injustos._

_Tentando convence-lo a não me devolver à agência._

_Fingindo que estou muito feliz com este casamento._

Vários complementos cruzaram a mente de Kyoko, mas todos a deprimiram por um motivo ou por outro, então ela desistiu de todos.

"...apenas caminhando a seu lado."

Ele finalmente voltou a olhar para ela, e foi como se uma corrente elétrica a percorresse.

"Então eu prefiro que você continue caminhando a meu lado, como fez na cidade."

Kyoko aquiesceu lentamente e, de cabeça baixa, andou até Ren. Ela engoliu em seco quando parou diante dele e se sobressaltou quando o casaco que ele estivera usando a cobriu praticamente dos pés à cabeça.

Qualquer protesto sobre estar com a única proteção dele contra o frio morreu em sua garganta no instante em que ele pegou a mão dela e voltou a caminhar até a cabana.

Seu marido era um enigma e tanto. Enquanto o cheiro e o calor dele a envolviam completamente, Kyoko tentava compreender quem ele realmente era: a figura ameaçadora que ela vira atacando o condutor? O monstro dos rumores terríveis que circulavam pelo assentamento? Ou alguém completamente diferente do que ele havia sido acusado de ser até então?

* * *

Assim que chegaram em casa, Ren partiu com um machado e uma espingarda, avisando-a de que voltaria antes de anoitecer. Ela pensou em perguntar o que ela deveria fazer para o jantar, se a despensa estava vazia, mas não teve coragem. Kyoko estava resignada a não almoçar, e certamente não teria o que servir a Haruko quando a menina voltasse da escola, mas talvez Ren só pretendesse alimenta-las à noite, quando muito.

Quase uma hora depois, ela ainda estava envolta com os próprios pensamentos quando um entregador aterrorizado chegou, conduzindo uma carroça.

Kyoko, que nunca ficou à toa um único dia de sua vida, passou dez minutos inteirinhos encarando, boquiaberta, a grande mesa de jantar abarrotada com todos os artigos que ela havia examinado na mercearia.

Era óbvio que Ren a havia observado enquanto ela perambulara pela loja. Será que ele também tinha visto ou escutado a conversa entre ela e Kimiko?

Se sim, por que ele não intervira?

Como se zombasse de seu coração palpitante e de seus pensamentos atordoados, o kit de pente, escova de cabelo e espelho de mão reluzia alegremente sobre os sacos de mantimentos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Kyoko was trying to focus on anything but Kimiko's words or the polished brass kit supposedly forgotten on the dining table, but that task proved more arduous by the second.

She did not know why Ren had given her such an expensive gift. That, if he had bought the kit for her. After all, there was no reason to, especially considering the plethora of other more important things that could be done with the money he wasted on a luxury item.

On second thought, there was no doubt at all. The kit was definitely not for her, which is why Kyoko kept it on the dining table. That way, Ren would see it as soon as he returned from whatever his job was and do whatever he wanted with it.

After storing the groceries in the pantry, she cooked, cleaned and planned how to make the cabin more comfortable. Taking advantage of the fact that she was alone, she also made her much-planned foray into the place to map the territory that had been her responsibility since becoming Kyoko Tsuruga, but not even that distracted her.

The cabin was exceptionally well built, practically exuded the intention of being a home... and made her think of Rick, its former owner.

What kind of man had he been? How had he died? How did Ren feel living in a place that reminded him of his late brother probably all the time?

Kimiko's terrible words and Okami's reassuring recommendation flashed in Kyoko's mind. Was her husband a murderer? Was it all slander? Whom should she believe anyway?

"Why are you still here?"

Kyoko squealed in surprise as she heard her stepdaughter's irritated question.

"I live here now."

"How long?"

Excellent question. _Until your father decides to get rid of me as he did to your mother_, was Kyoko's bitter thought.

"Forever, I suppose."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms. Still, Kyoko caught the hopeful look she directed at the pots on the stove.

It was her cue. The girl would not ask her disturbing questions while she was chewing.

"You can eat after washing yourself."

The angry, defiant look was back. Kyoko watched Haruko settle down on a stool at a corner of the kitchen counter, the expression of permanent dislike on her face, and assumed she was used to eating there.

Probably alone. Better saying, in the company of a wolf auspiciously named Nanny, which was laying by the kitchen door.

What would Rick think if he saw a savage, a wolf, a rude girl, and a convicted woman inhabiting his former home?

Examining Haruko's face for the umpteenth time, Kyoko sighed in resignation. No answer was written on her freckles, unfortunately.

"I said _after washing_ _yourself_."

It would be easy to ignore the girl's challenge, simply serve the food and get on with her chores, but more than filth, Kyoko did not tolerated poor hygiene, and the sooner she made that clear to her stepdaughter, the better.

Haruko's response, in turn, was quick and rude, as usual.

"You are not my mother!"

Kyoko took a deep breath, absorbing the impact of such words as slowly as possible. From all that her stepdaughter could say, she had chosen the only sentence that could refer to several of the worst moments of Kyoko's life.

She was not a mother. She would _never_ be a mother. Above all, she would never be like her own mother.

Looking at the child as if seeing her for the first time, Kyoko tried - unsuccessfully - not to identify the vulnerability she was hiding under a facade of anger and fearlessness. After all, behind the challenging blue eyes was a feeling Kyoko knew too well to ignore, no matter how hard she tried.

"Exactly. I am not your mother nor am I trying to be. As much as my intention is to feed you properly and teach you good manners, _anyone_ can do this, mother or not."

Kyoko pretended to ignore the girl's withering gaze and continued her chores as if the matter was over. A few seconds later, Haruko stepped off the stool and left the kitchen making as much noise as possible.

(She definitely did not know to be invisible, a condition that for Kyoko was indispensable in the pursuit of a peaceful life.)

Taking advantage of her stepdaughter's departure, she leaned against the counter to recover from the latest events. That was not the right time to remember her own childhood, if her mind was already full of Kimiko's poisonous words and Ren's strange behaviors. However, Haruko reminded her of the child she had once been, even though the two of them could not be more different in attitude.

Kyoko had barely ordered her thoughts when she was surprised by the girl's premature return, her hands still wet. Apparently, Haruko was willing to add her own touch of rebelliousness even when she obeyed her.

"Washing your hands only is not enough. You just arrived from school-"

The girl finally exploded, something that seemed about to happen since they met.

"You are not the boss here! You are just a stranger Ren brought home to the orphanage not to take me away!"

Kyoko held her breath and blinked over and over, puzzled by such information. Apparently, she was not the only one with an undercover motive for getting married. Although the agent had told her that Ren was the only bachelor in the settlement who had not imposed conditions on the marriage, so far she had assumed it was due to the Savage's bad reputation.

So Ren wanted to keep Haruko with him. But… why?

Kyoko saw no reasonable argument for a person to want custody of a child, especially if such a child was living proof of the consort's betrayal. After all, if Kyoko's own mother had not wanted her, meeting a man who wanted to raise his wife's lover's daughter seemed as absurd as the sun setting in the East.

* * *

Honoring his word, Ren returned before sunset, carrying a large, heavy bundle over his shoulder. Something dead lay in that sack, judging by the bloodstain on the fabric.

Watching her husband through the kitchen window, Kyoko shuddered to see him walk straight to the shed, unlock it, enter and close the door.

Earlier she had tried to investigate the place, but came across a massive padlock. What was Ren trying to hide?

Mere minutes later, he reappeared, this time carrying a small, clean bundle. Ren did not even glance at the cabin before disappearing into the woods along a path Kyoko had noticed at that very moment.

Trying to ignore her husband's suspicious behavior, Kyoko went to the bathroom and began to fill the tub.

Haruko's determination would be laudable if it were not so annoying. The girl had refused to wash herself, so she had not eaten yet.

Unwillingly, Kyoko was starting to worry about her stepdaughter, whose outraged voice rang through the cabin as Ren crossed the front door a few minutes later.

* * *

"You bathed in the river!" Ren just looked at her in the same patient way as ever, without saying a word. It was unnerving. "And you didn't take me with you! Why didn't you take me?"

The intruder, who was walking towards them, suddenly stopped, gaping at Ren before attesting to the obvious.

"It's very cold outside."

Stupid woman. Of course, it was cold. It was winter!

Haruko looked from her to Ren, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared at the intruder for long seconds. Visibly restless, the woman seemed in a hurry to explain herself.

"Y-you... can get sick..."

His smile surprised them. Haruko had almost never seen him smile, and certainly had never seen him laugh like that morning during breakfast.

"I never got sick a single day of my life."

Haruko looked from one to the other, annoyed that she was being ignored. It had been like this since the intruder appeared in their lives: Ren behaving strangely and the two adults staring at each other without saying anything.

"You should have taken me! I wanted to bath with you!"

Above all, she wanted to get Ren's attention back, but of course the woman had to intrude.

"Bathe with him?"

Haruko was beyond furious when she answered.

"Yes! We always bathe together in the river!"

It was an exaggeration, but it served to shock the woman for whatever reason.

"Together? _Together_? But... this is wrong!"

The girl faced the stranger and crossed her arms. If the intruder wanted to fight, fight is what she would have.

"Why? We _always_ did it!"

"B-but… you shouldn't… I mean… you are a young lady… and… you shouldn't be naked with a man… Unless… he's your husband..."

Haruko knew no such rule, but the fake mother seemed to have come from the capital. Maybe the woman knew things she had not learned yet, so Haruko looked at Ren for his confirmation of the stranger's statement, but his answer - a question, in fact - could not have confused her more.

"Have you ever been married?"

Haruko looked back at the woman, who had visibly paled. A few seconds passed before she lowered her head and shook it shyly.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, until Nanny approached the woman and pressed its muzzle to her leg.

How weird. Her loyal friend used to be a good judge of character, and the trespasser was undoubtedly a usurper of the worst kind.

"…Kyoko is right, Haruko. We cannot bathe together anymore."

She awoke from her daydream in the worst possible way.

"Why? Just because a snobbish woman from the capital is saying?"

"Because your stepmother knows what is best for you, and you must obey her.

Oh no. Haruko knew that tone of voice. It was the tone that always made her do what he determined.

(She respected him, but was still too young to understand that.)

Feeling stupid for showing helplessness in front of the invader, Haruko stomped toward her, took her hand, and practically dragged her into the bathroom.

* * *

Kyoko woke up from stupor when the tiny hand took hers. However, as unusual as the gesture was, it was not enough to stop her from feverishly remembering Ren's question.

_Have you ever been married?_

Of course, he had realized that she was not a virgin. And if she wasn't a virgin and had such a prude talk about female nudity, it was obvious he would think she had been married.

Stupid! Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? Probably, her husband would inquire about her past as soon as possible, and Kyoko could not be more terrified about it.

On the other hand, perhaps she could seize the moment to ask her own questions about his past, though the prospect of hearing an unpleasant truth did not excite her either.

Returning from her runaway thoughts when Haruko was practically naked, Kyoko gasped at the sight of the three pink circles on the back of the child's left shoulder.

"What?" By the aggressive tone, the truce was suspended between them. "Don't think nonsense, they're birthmarks!"

Kyoko swallowed and feigned a neutral expression as she saw her stepdaughter cover the obvious scars with her hand. She wished she was wrong about the girl, but she was not. Unfortunately, both had much in common.

Undressing too, she went into the tub with Haruko, took a clean cloth and began to rub her, to the girl's surprise.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Kyoko finally managed to speak again.

"I also have... _birthmarks_."

The girl turned her head toward her so quickly that Kyoko thought she heard a snap.

"No you don't!"

"Right here. See?"

Her stepdaughter surprised her by gently sliding her finger over the five rounded spots on the inside of her right forearm. Her touch was almost reverent, as if the marks might fade if she put more pressure on them.

If so, so much the better, but Kyoko knew life was not that simple.

"...It hurts?" Unable to speak under Haruko's gaze, Kyoko just shook her head. "...What happened to your hand?"

She needed to pull herself together. There was such a thick lump in her throat that Kyoko turned the child's head in the opposite direction under the pretext of washing her hair.

That way, Haruko would not see if she cried.

"… Something silly, really. I cut myself by carelessness."

Kyoko hoped the matter would end there. She had never faced the curiosity of a child.

"Doing what?"

_Splash, splash, splash_.

The child's apparent distraction, playing with the water, distracted her as well. Or maybe it was the flood of emotions of the day. Either way, Kyoko's answer escaped her lips without any filter.

"Preparing myself to kill someone if I had to."

_Splash, splash, splash_. The sound of splashing water remained unchanged.

"And you had to?"

Surreal as it was, there she was, talking about scars and murder with a girl who was not shaken at all by the topic of conversation.

"No. Ren arrived just in time."

It took the child a few seconds to speak again.

"...He arrived just in time for me, too."

Kyoko needed to end that conversation. She could not take any more information for a day, whether or not Ren was responsible for the cigarette burns on Haruko's shoulder.

Drying herself and dressing quickly, Kyoko was surprised by her stepdaughter's sudden statement.

"You need to gain weight."

Blinking repeatedly, Kyoko looked at Haruko, who was watching her. Same phrase, different voice. They might not be father and daughter, but they had the same opinion.

"...Why do you say that?"

"You're too thin to bear our winter."

Luckily, the child finished dressing and left the bathroom while Kyoko was still able to hold back the tears.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Kyoko estava tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse as palavras de Kimiko ou o kit de latão polido pretensamente esquecido sobre a mesa de jantar, mas tal tarefa se provava mais árdua a cada segundo.

Ela não sabia por que Ren havia lhe dado um presente tão caro. Se é que ele havia comprado o kit para ela. Afinal, não havia motivos para tanto, especialmente considerando a infinidade de outras coisas mais importantes que poderiam ser feitas com o dinheiro que ele desperdiçou em um artigo de luxo.

Pensando bem, não havia dúvida alguma. O kit definitivamente não era para ela, razão pela qual Kyoko o manteve sobre a mesa de jantar. Desse jeito, Ren o veria assim que retornasse de qualquer que fosse seu trabalho e lhe daria qualquer que fosse sua destinação.

Após guardar os mantimentos na despensa, ela cozinhou, limpou e planejou como tornar a cabana mais confortável. Aproveitando que estava só, ela também fez a sua tão planejada incursão pelo lugar, para "mapear o território" que havia passado a ser sua responsabilidade desde que se tornara Kyoko Tsuruga, mas nem isso a distraiu.

A cabana era excepcionalmente bem construída, praticamente exsudava a intenção de ser um lar... e a fazia pensar em Rick, seu antigo dono.

Que tipo de homem ele fora? Como ele havia morrido? Como Ren se sentia habitando um lugar que provavelmente o fazia se lembrar o tempo todo do falecido irmão?

As palavras terríveis de Kimiko e a recomendação reconfortante de Okami se digladiavam na mente de Kyoko. Seu marido era um assassino ou tudo não passava de calúnias? Em quem ela deveria acreditar, afinal?

"Por que você ainda está aqui?"

Kyoko guinchou em surpresa ao ouvir a pergunta irritada da enteada, que a encarava à espera de uma resposta.

"Eu moro aqui agora."

"Até quando?"

Excelente pergunta. _Até seu pai decidir se livrar de mim como fez com sua mãe_, foi o pensamento amargo de Kyoko.

"Para sempre, eu suponho."

A menina bufou e cruzou os braços. Ainda assim, Kyoko captou o olhar esperançoso que ela destinou às panelas sobre o fogão.

Era a deixa dela. A enteada não lhe faria perguntas perturbadoras enquanto estivesse mastigando.

"Você pode comer depois de se lavar."

O olhar raivoso e desafiador estava de volta. Kyoko observou Haruko se acomodar sobre uma banqueta a um canto do balcão da cozinha, a expressão de permanente desagrado em seu rosto, e supôs que ela estivesse acostumada a comer ali.

Provavelmente sozinha. Ou melhor, na companhia de um lobo auspiciosamente chamado de Babá, o qual no momento se postava muito atento na porta da cozinha.

O que Rick diria se visse um selvagem, um lobo, uma menina rude e uma condenada habitando seu antigo lar?

Examinando o rosto de Haruko pela enésima vez, Kyoko suspirou em resignação. Além de uma menina suja dos pés à cabeça, nenhuma resposta estava escrita em suas sardas, infelizmente.

"Eu disse _depois de se lavar_."

Seria fácil ignorar o desafio da menina, simplesmente servi-la e continuar seus afazeres, mas mais do que sujeira, Kyoko não tolerava falta de higiene, e quanto antes ela deixasse isso claro para a enteada, melhor.

A resposta de Haruko, por sua vez, foi rápida e grosseira, como usual.

"Você não é minha mãe!"

Kyoko respirou fundo, absorvendo o mais lentamente possível o impacto de tais palavras. De tudo o que a enteada poderia dizer, ela havia escolhido a única frase capaz de remete-la a vários dos piores momentos de sua vida.

Ela não era uma mãe. Ela nunca seria uma mãe. Acima de tudo, ela nunca seria como a própria mãe.

Olhando para a criança como se a visse pela primeira vez, Kyoko tentou – em vão – não identificar a vulnerabilidade que ela escondia sob uma fachada de raiva e destemor. Afinal, por trás dos desafiadores olhos azuis, havia um sentimento que Kyoko conhecia bem demais para conseguir ignorar, por mais que tentasse.

"Exatamente. Eu não sou sua mãe nem estou tentando ser. Por mais que minha intenção seja alimenta-la adequadamente e lhe ensinar boas maneiras, _qualquer pessoa_ pode fazer isso, mãe ou não."

Kyoko fingiu ignorar o olhar fulminante da menina e continuou seus afazeres como se o assunto estivesse encerrado. Alguns segundos depois, Haruko desceu da banqueta e deixou a cozinha fazendo o máximo possível de barulho.

(Ela decididamente não sabia ser invisível, condição que para Kyoko era indispensável na busca por uma vida pacífica.)

Aproveitando a partida da enteada, ela se recostou contra o balcão para se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos. Aquele não era o momento certo para relembrar a própria infância, se ela já estava com a cabeça cheia pelas palavras venenosas de Kimiko e pelos comportamentos estranhos de Ren. Porém, Haruko a fazia se lembrar da criança que ela havia sido um dia, por mais que as duas não pudessem ser mais diferentes em termos de atitude.

Kyoko mal havia ordenado os pensamentos quando foi surpreendida pela volta prematura da menina, com as mãos ainda molhadas. Pelo visto, Haruko estava disposta a acrescentar seu próprio toque de rebeldia até mesmo quando a obedecia.

"Lavar somente as mãos não é suficiente. Você acabou de chegar da esco-"

A menina finalmente explodiu, algo que parecia prestes a acontecer desde que elas se conheceram.

"Você não manda aqui! Você é só uma estranha que Ren trouxe para casa para o orfanato não me levar embora!"

Kyoko prendeu a respiração e piscou repetidas vezes, perplexa com tal informação. Pelo visto, ela não era a única com um motivo escuso para se casar. Sim... pensando bem, o agente havia lhe dito que Ren era o único solteiro do assentamento que não impusera condições ao matrimônio, mas até então ela havia suposto que isso era devido à péssima fama do Selvagem.

Então Ren queria manter Haruko consigo. Mas... por que?

Kyoko não via argumento razoável para uma pessoa querer a guarda de uma criança, especialmente se a tal criança era a prova viva da traição da consorte. Afinal, se a própria mãe de Kyoko não a quisera, conhecer um homem que fazia questão de criar a filha do amante da esposa parecia tão absurdo quanto o sol se pondo no Leste.

* * *

Honrando sua palavra, Ren retornou antes do pôr-do-sol, carregando sobre o ombro uma trouxa grande e pesada. Algo morto jazia naquele saco, a julgar pela mancha de sangue no tecido.

Observando o marido através da janela da cozinha, Kyoko estremeceu ao vê-lo caminhar diretamente para o galpão, destranca-lo, entrar e fechar a porta. Mais cedo, ela tentara desvendar o que havia ali dentro, mas se deparou com um maciço cadeado.

O que havia no galpão, para Ren trancar o lugar e levar a chave consigo?

Meros minutos depois, ele reapareceu. Desta vez, carregando uma trouxa pequena.

Decidida a não pensar no comportamento suspeito do marido, que havia sumido floresta adentro por uma trilha na qual Kyoko ainda não havia reparado, ela se pôs a encher a banheira.

A determinação de Haruko seria louvável se não fosse tão irritante. A menina se recusara a se lavar, portanto, ainda não havia comido.

Contra sua vontade, Kyoko estava começando a se preocupar com a enteada, cuja voz ultrajada ressoou pela cabana assim que Ren cruzou a porta da frente alguns minutos depois.

* * *

"Você tomou banho no rio!" Ren apenas a olhou do mesmo jeito paciente de sempre, sem dizer uma palavra. Era enervante. "E não me levou com você! Por que você não me levou?"

A intrusa, que caminhava até eles, parou de supetão, olhando boquiaberta para Ren antes de atestar o óbvio.

"Está muito frio lá fora."

Mulher idiota. Claro que estava frio. Era inverno!

Haruko olhou dela para Ren, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele apenas encarou a intrusa por longos segundos. Visivelmente inquieta, a mulher pareceu apressada em se explicar.

"V-você... pode ficar doente..."

O sorriso dele surpreendeu as duas. Haruko quase nunca o vira sorrir, e certamente jamais o tinha visto gargalhar como naquela manhã, durante o desjejum.

"Eu nunca fiquei doente um só dia da minha vida."

Haruko olhou de um para o outro, aborrecida por estar sendo ignorada. Era assim desde que a intrusa apareceu na vida deles: Ren se comportando estranhamente e os dois adultos se encarando sem falar nada.

"Você deveria ter me levado! Eu queria tomar banho com você!"

Ela queria recuperar a atenção de Ren, mas claro que a mulher tinha que se intrometer.

"Tomar banho com ele?"

Haruko estava para lá de furiosa quando respondeu.

"Sim! Nós _sempre_ tomamos banho juntos no rio!"

Era um exagero, mas serviu para chocar a mulher, qualquer que fosse a razão.

"Juntos? _Juntos_? Mas... isso é errado!"

A menina ficou de frente para a estranha e cruzou os braços. Se a intrusa queria brigar, briga é o que ela teria.

"Errado por que? Nós _sempre_ fizemos isso!"

Haruko queria chutar a canela da mulher intrometida que havia surgido do nada com a intenção de impor regras, e que no momento apenas olhava para ela e para Ren com a expressão aparvalhada, digna da idiota que ela era.

"M-mas... vocês não deveriam... Quero dizer... você é uma jovenzinha... e... não deve ficar nua com um homem... A m-menos que... ele seja seu marido..."

Haruko não conhecia tal regra, mas a falsa mãe parecia ter vindo da capital. Talvez a mulher soubesse de coisas que ela ainda não havia aprendido, portanto, Haruko virou a cabeça para trás e para cima, olhando para Ren em busca da confirmação dele para a afirmação da estranha, mas a resposta dele – uma pergunta, na verdade - não poderia tê-la confundido mais.

"Você já foi casada?"

Haruko olhou de volta para a mulher, que havia empalidecido visivelmente. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ela abaixasse a cabeça e a balançasse timidamente.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu entre eles, até que o Babá se aproximou da mulher e encostou o focinho em sua perna.

Que estranho. Seu fiel amigo costumava ser um bom juiz de caráter, e aquela invasora era, sem dúvida, uma usurpadora da pior estirpe.

"...Kyoko tem razão, Haruko. Não podemos mais tomar banho juntos."

Ela se sentiu despertada de seu devaneio da pior maneira possível.

"Por que? Só porque uma mulher esnobe da capital está dizendo?"

"Porque sua _madrasta_ sabe o que é melhor para você, e você deve obedece-la."

Oh não. Haruko conhecia aquele tom de voz. Era o tom de voz que sempre a fazia cumprir o que ele determinava.

(Ela o respeitava, mas ainda era muito nova para compreender isso.)

Sentindo-se estúpida por mostrar impotência diante da invasora, Haruko bateu os pés até onde ela estava, tomou-lhe a mão e praticamente a arrastou até o quarto de banho.

* * *

Kyoko acordou do estupor quando a mão pequenina pegou a dela. No entanto, por mais inusitado que tenha sido o gesto, ela não conseguiu parar de relembrar febrilmente a pergunta feita por Ren instantes antes.

_Você já foi casada?_

Claro que ele havia percebido que ela não era uma virgem. E, se ela não era uma virgem e tinha um discurso tão pudico acerca da nudez feminina, era óbvio que ele pensaria que ela havia sido casada.

Estúpida. Por que não ficara de boca fechada? Provavelmente, seu marido iria inquiri-la sobre seu passado assim que possível, e Kyoko não poderia estar mais apavorada por causa disso.

Por outro lado, talvez ela conseguisse aproveitar o momento para fazer os próprios questionamentos acerca do passado dele, embora a perspectiva de ouvir uma verdade desagradável também não a empolgasse muito.

Retornando de seus pensamentos desgovernados quando Haruko já estava praticamente nua, Kyoko ofegou à visão dos três círculos rosados na parte posterior do ombro esquerdo da criança.

"O que foi?" Pelo tom agressivo, a aparente trégua de momento antes estava suspensa entre elas. "Não pense bobagens, são marcas de nascença!"

Kyoko engoliu em seco e fingiu uma expressão neutra ao ver a enteada cobrir as óbvias cicatrizes com a mão. Ela gostaria de estar enganada sobre a menina, mas não estava. Infelizmente, as duas tinham muito em comum.

Despindo-se também, ela entrou na tina junto com Haruko, pegou um pano limpo e se pôs a esfrega-la, para surpresa da menina.

Após vários segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Kyoko finalmente conseguiu falar novamente.

"Eu também tenho... _marcas de nascença_."

A menina virou a cabeça na direção dela tão rapidamente que Kyoko pensou ter ouvido um estalo.

"Não tem, não!"

"Bem aqui. Está vendo?"

A enteada a surpreendeu ao delicadamente deslizar o dedo sobre as cinco manchas arredondadas na parte interna de seu antebraço direito. Seu toque era quase reverente, como se as marcas pudessem sumir se ela pusesse mais pressão sobre elas.

Se sumissem, tanto melhor, mas Kyoko sabia que a vida não era tão simples assim.

"...Dói?"

Incapaz de falar sob o olhar de Haruko, Kyoko apenas balançou a cabeça.

"...O que houve com a sua mão?"

Ela precisava se recompor. Havia um nó tão denso em sua garganta, que Kyoko virou a cabeça da criança na direção oposta sob o pretexto de lavar seu cabelo.

Assim, Haruko não veria caso uma lágrima lhe escapasse.

"...Uma tolice, na verdade. Eu me cortei por descuido."

Kyoko esperava que o assunto se encerrasse ali. Ela nunca havia se deparado com a curiosidade infantil.

"Fazendo o que?"

_Splash, splash, splash._

A aparente distração da criança, brincando com a água, distraiu-a também. Ou talvez tenha sido a avalanche de emoções do dia. De qualquer forma, a resposta de Kyoko escapou de seus lábios sem qualquer filtro.

"Preparando-me para matar alguém, se fosse preciso."

_Splash, splash, splash. _O som da água chapinhando permaneceu inalterado.

"E foi preciso?"

Por mais surreal que fosse, lá estava ela, falando sobre cicatrizes e assassinato com uma menina que não se abalava em absoluto com o tópico da conversa.

"Não. Ren chegou bem a tempo."

A criança demorou alguns segundos para falar outra vez.

"...Ele chegou bem a tempo comigo, também."

Era hora de encerrar aquele banho. Ela não se sentia capaz de suportar mais informação por um dia, fosse ou não fosse Ren o responsável pelas queimaduras de cigarro no ombro de Haruko.

Secando-se e vestindo-se rapidamente, Kyoko foi surpreendida pela súbita afirmação da enteada.

"Você precisa ganhar peso."

Piscando repetidamente, Kyoko olhou para Haruko, que a observava. Mesma frase, voz diferente. Eles podiam não ser pai e filha, mas tinham a mesma opinião.

"...Por que diz isso?"

"Você está magra demais para suportar o inverno daqui."

Por pura sorte, a criança terminou de se vestir e deixou o quarto de banho enquanto Kyoko ainda foi capaz de conter as lágrimas.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Kyoko took a few minutes to compose herself before leaving the bathroom. As soon as she did, she came across the dining table set for three and the cauldron of soup steaming invitingly on its center.

No sign of the polished brass kit she had left there for Ren to see.

It was shameful to admit it, but Kimiko had gotten one thing right: Kyoko _really wanted_ that hairbrush. So much so that, even after convincing herself that such an expensive gift could not be for her, the painful twinge in her heart by confirming such a guess was inevitable.

_This is just another unfulfilled wish for your collection, Kyoko_, was what she told herself before straightening up and deciding that nothing else would shake her on that long, exhausting day.

"Ouch!"

Kyoko's shoulders immediately slumped when she heard Haruko's whimper. No sooner had she decided to be the walking epithet of cold rationality, something happened to remind her that she had not inherited a drop of her mother's indifference.

Striding into the living room determined to oppose whatever punishment (or torture) was in progress, Kyoko did not believe what she saw. Ren, her wild, shaggy husband, was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace; quite comfortable on his lap, Haruko was playing with what appeared to be the wooden miniature of an animal as he dried her hair and tried to untangle her curls with the comb.

Surprised by the scene, Kyoko instinctively hid behind the wall and stared at them, frankly fascinated. It was as if she were witnessing a rare phenomenon of wildlife and it could end if she made the slightest noise.

After watching them closely for a few minutes, Kyoko wanted to laugh at Ren's stubbornness. It had been obvious to her during the bath that detangling the girl's hair would be an impossible task, but there was her foolish husband, engaged in unraveling intricate knots as if his life depended on it.

At the child's fourth whimper, however, Ren sighed audibly and finally gave up.

"I think we'll have to cut it."

Haruko looked at him as if she had just heard that Nanny would be put down. Ren, in turn, looked straight at Kyoko, startling her. It was as if he had known all along that she had been spying on them.

"What do you think?"

It would be foolish to look back for someone else in the room if she knew it was just the three of them in the cabin, but still, Kyoko was tempted.

(Her opinion had been asked few times in her life. The last time had been so many years ago, that she did not even remember the subject.)

"I-I... I think that's the only solution..."

Haruko looked at them as if they were traitors as she gathered the curls with her hands to protect them from any scissors they might be hiding.

"No! No one is going to cut my hair!"

Kyoko almost smiled. Her stepdaughter might be tough, but when it came to vanity, she was a little girl like any other.

"It doesn't have to be a radical cut. Just enough to untangle it and slightly lower its volume."

In response, Haruko pouted and shook her head while still holding the curls.

"Could you cut mine?"

Between her husband's polite request and the possibility of finally making out his features, Kyoko could not define what had surprised her most.

"Y-Yes, of course. I... would just need scissors..."

Haruko looked from one to the other, still holding her hair and pouting, until she finally lost patience with the two stupid adults who kept staring at each other.

"Are we going to dinner or not?"

Ren jumped as if he had just been woken up, put the girl down, stood up and gestured for them to settle down at the table. While he once again seemed to be waiting for them to take their seats to do the same, Kyoko wondered if she would ever get used to his intimidating bearing and strange behaviors.

"Why is everything so... _wet_?"

Peering at the contents of the cauldron, Haruko wrinkled her nose, not the least bit excited about the prospect of eating that grub.

"Because it's a soup."

The girl looked at Ren expecting him to validate the woman's words, but he continued to serve them both. Well, at least he did not express dissatisfaction with the meal.

After saying thanks for the food, Ren took the first spoonful to his mouth. The woman did the same, but choked at his reaction: the hand holding the spoon collided with the table and the other hand covered his eyes.

"S-Something wrong?"

She looked terrified, as if she had to start running any second. Ren, in turn, sighed deeply before looking straight at the woman, who tensed in her chair.

"This must be the best soup I've ever eaten."

Haruko looked from one to the other in disbelief. Kyoko seemed to share her amazement, because she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and uttered only incoherent sounds.

Finally, Ren smiled and went back to eating. A few seconds later, the woman stammered a thank you and returned to eat. Only Haruko remained reluctant, shuffling the contents of her bowl, until she finally dared to try the food.

Shortly thereafter, the girl handed the empty bowl to Ren, asking for more.

* * *

Ren would not let her clear the table or wash the dishes, so Kyoko had to wait for him to say what she should do for the rest of the day.

With luck, he would provide scissors so she could fix his mane.

"Do you really know how to cut hair?"

Kyoko struggled not to smile at the child's question.

"Like I said, I just need scissors."

Haruko looked thoughtfully toward the kitchen door, from where came the sound of the dishes being washed. As if she had seen an invisible sign, the uncertainty once on the girl's face gave way to determination.

"Okay, you can cut my hair." Kyoko almost rolled her eyes. The girl sounded like she was doing her a huge favor. "But if you mess up, Ren and I will send you away!"

Kyoko did not have time to react to her stepdaughter's words, because she barely finished the sentence and was already running up the stairs. Slightly astonished downstairs, Kyoko heard a drawer open and close, and guessed the girl was looking for scissors.

Even before processing the thought, a chill ran through her.

"Haruko, don't run! Stay where you are!"

The world seemed to go into slow motion as Kyoko gathered her skirts to run up the stairs, but her panic proved unnecessary before she reached the first step: with a calm Haruko had not yet shown, she was slowly descending the stairs. The scissors was wrapped in a cloth and so far from her body that she seemed to be holding a venomous snake.

Whoever had taught her to be cautious with sharp objects had Kyoko's gratitude. The relief she felt made her stagger until she braced herself against the nearest wall, her eyes closed to try to calm down. All Kyoko heard was the frantic beat of her heart as her mind was busy remembering if she had ever lived a more exhausting day.

Lost in her private universe, she did not realize that the sound of the dishes being washed had stopped and Ren, drawn by her scream, was watching her from the kitchen door with his hands still wet.

"Here it is!"

The girl's voice brought Kyoko back to the present moment, when the noise coming from the kitchen had already returned as if it had never been interrupted.

* * *

Disguising a smile at the worried expression of her stepdaughter, who was watching the scissor movements through the hand mirror, Kyoko concluded that it was a relief to discover that the kit was a gift for the girl, not another woman. After all, as much as she had no feelings for Ren, it would be unpleasant to share him with a lover.

"My mother was a beautiful woman."

Haruko's statement took her by surprise, but it did not bother her as the child might want it to happen.

"I bet so. You are a beautiful little girl."

Haruko lowered her head and shifted in her chair.

"I'm not pretty like her. My mother was... the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Kyoko continued to slide the comb through the girl's hair and use the scissors now and then, her expression permanently neutral.

"The most beautiful in the world?" Haruko nodded. "Wow. I wish I had met her."

The child was silent for a moment, apparently oblivious to the task of watching the scissor movements. Kyoko's face had become her new focus.

"I can show you her portrait any day. Ren allowed me to stay with it."

_Allowed_?

"I would like that..."

As Haruko turned her attention to the ongoing haircut, Kyoko wondered if she should press the child a little more for information, until curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did Ren have to allow you to have your mother's portrait? I mean... wouldn't it be natural for you to have her portrait?"

The girl shrugged before answering.

"Because my father was the photographer."

For moments that seemed like eternities, the two faced each other through the mirror. They did not move. They did not even blink, until Kyoko broke eye contact and continued the haircut.

"...I see..."

As much as she wanted to know more and the girl seemed willing to keep talking, Kyoko had identified sadness in Haruko's eyes. Feeling bad that she made a child relive painful memories, she decided no longer to question her about the past.

"All set. What do you think?"

The girl widened her eyes and slid her little fingers through her hair. She unexpectedly smiled, making Kyoko realize it was the first time she saw her stepdaughter smile. Then the child jumped out of her chair and ran into the kitchen.

By the time she reached Haruko, she was standing very still while Ren examined her new haircut. The girl's posture was almost solemn, as if she expected his verdict.

Kyoko had just thought she would never see anything more adorable than that when Ren gave her the most stupidly pleased smile she had ever seen.

* * *

Her head was in the clouds as she brushed Haruko's hair off the floor. Her voice sounded unattached when she wished good night to anyone who could hear her murmur. Climbing the stairs without quite knowing what she was doing, Kyoko repeated to herself that she was not running away from the situation.

It was just a strategic retreat.

Yes, her husband and stepdaughter had behaved adorably that night. Yes, she was feeling oddly connected to the girl since discovering that they had much in common. Yes, Ren had done more for her in two days than anyone else in a lifetime, but that did not mean she would let her guard down and cling to them both.

That would definitely not happen on her watch. After all, in the past, she had been carried away by the supposed generosity of a man, and the consequences were dire. Therefore, as permanent as that alleged marriage was, she had already given up on the idea of having a family, even if improvised.

In short, to love and to be loved were goals not only dead and buried in her life, but also strongly repudiated.

Intentionally ignoring the fact that Ren was putting Haruko to sleep in the next bedroom, Kyoko concentrated only on exchanging her austere dress for a modest camisole. All she wanted at that moment was to end the day as calmly as possible.

However, the universe had other plans.

When she emerged from behind the screen she had used to change clothes, Kyoko covered her face with her hands, in sheer agony after she looked at her side of the bed. Though it had occurred to her that only the hairbrush remained nowhere to be found, not even in her wildest reveries did she imagine that she would find it on her pillow, in such an obvious offering that not even she could interpret it differently.

What sin had she committed to deserve such a day?

With conflicting feelings threatening her sanity, Kyoko walked to the bed and picked up the object with a dose of anger and several doses of resignation. Finally allowing herself to do what she wanted since she saw it gleaming in the grocery store, her fingers dug into the impossibly soft bristles almost roughly, as if she blamed a mere hairbrush for all the challenges she had faced on the day.

Unable to resist the almost sinful texture of the bristles, Kyoko closed her eyes and slid them over her face, marveling at the pleasant sensation.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kyoko squeaked and released the hairbrush as if it burned her, sending it flying across the room. Unless she was mistaken, there was humor in her husband's eyes as he picked up the hairbrush from the floor.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..."

"...You?"

There was no doubt: he was smiling. Possibly laughing. _At her_.

Kyoko swallowed hard, thinking frantically what to say to ease the situation. Not that she had done anything _wrong_, but by her standards, she had been caught in a suspicious attitude.

With a hairbrush.

"I can cut your hair now."

The statement took them both by surprise. Kyoko did not know where the idea came from, because she had forgotten Ren's request after the whirlwind of emotions that had followed, but after saying it, that seemed to be the best way out of the awkward situation.

Ren, in turn, looked at her for a moment before sitting on the bed.

"Maybe another day. Let me see your hand. "

Her husband's nonchalant tone surprised her. Had not he been the mentor of the idea?

Unless he had asked for a haircut only to convince Haruko to accept it.

Slightly disappointed, Kyoko approached him and shyly extended her right hand. With some fascination, she watched him remove the bandage, examine the wound in the firelight, apply the plaster the doctor had prescribed, and bandage her hand again.

They did not say a word. Then, in an unexpected gesture, Ren pulled her into his lap.

Kyoko instinctively wanted to get up, but the feel of the brush sliding through her hair froze her. Only after several seconds of holding her breath did she realize that he was brushing her hair, in such an intimate act that a lump formed in her throat.

Uncomfortable, she shifted in his lap, but then stopped when she heard him moan. Kyoko swallowed hard, trying to ignore the non-ignorable erection that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere beneath her buttocks, while the bristles made her shudder as they slid over the back of her neck and behind her ears.

Mere seconds later, when her husband's mouth found her neck, Kyoko was already wiggling her hips, panting, and trembling. Unable to resist, she closed her eyes and moaned through her parted lips as his hands lifted her camisole and caressed her exposed legs.

She only had to get up from his lap for a few seconds, long enough for him to break free of the confines of his pants, before sliding down her husband's hard, hot member.

While she moved almost frantically against him and moaned under the onslaught of his strong hands, Kyoko wondered how he could make her body melt like that and any modesty leave her. Well, maybe she could blame that insane day for her shameless behavior, after all, it would not be the first time she had sought physical relief from her anguishes.

Whatever it was, nothing seemed to matter anymore as the orgasm snatched her unexpectedly. Loudly moaning her satisfaction, Kyoko felt Ren shudder just before she fell asleep on his lap almost instantly, out of sheer emotional exhaustion.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Kyoko precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor antes de deixar o quarto de banho. Assim que ela o fez, deparou-se com a mesa de jantar posta para três pessoas e o caldeirão de sopa fumegando convidativamente em seu centro.

Nenhum sinal do kit de latão polido que ela havia deixado lá para que Ren o visse.

Era vergonhoso admitir, mas Kimiko acertara em pelo menos uma coisa: Kyoko _realmente_ desejava aquela escova de cabelo. Tanto que, mesmo após se convencer de que um presente tão caro não poderia ser para ela, a pontada dolorosa em seu coração ao confirmar tal palpite foi inevitável.

_É só mais um desejo não realizado para sua coleção, Kyoko,_ foi o que ela disse a si mesma antes de se empertigar e de decidir que mais nada a abalaria naquele tão longo e exaustivo dia.

"Ai!"

Os ombros de Kyoko imediatamente caíram quando ela ouviu o choramingo de Haruko. Nem bem ela havia resolvido ser o epíteto ambulante da fria racionalidade, algo aconteceu para lembra-la de que ela não havia herdado uma gota da indiferença de sua mãe.

Caminhando até a sala de estar decidida a se interpor a qualquer que fosse o castigo (ou tortura) em andamento, Kyoko não acreditou no que viu: Ren, seu selvagem e desgrenhado marido, estava sentado na poltrona diante da lareira; bastante à vontade em seu colo, Haruko estava brincando com o que parecia ser a miniatura em madeira de um animal, enquanto ele secava o cabelo dela e tentava desembaraçar seus cachos com o pente.

Surpreendida pela cena, Kyoko instintivamente se escondeu atrás da parede e se pôs a espia-los, francamente fascinada. Era como se ela estivesse testemunhando um fenômeno raro da vida selvagem, o qual poderia se encerrar se ela fizesse o menor barulho.

Após observa-los atentamente por alguns minutos, Kyoko quis rir da teimosia de Ren. Estivera óbvio para ela, durante o banho, que desembaraçar o cabelo da menina seria uma tarefa impossível, mas lá estava seu tolo marido, entretido em desatar intrincados nós como se sua vida dependesse disso.

No quarto '_ai'_ da criança, contudo, Ren suspirou audivelmente e finalmente se deu por vencido.

"Acho que teremos que corta-lo."

Haruko olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que o Babá seria sacrificado. Ren, por sua vez, olhou diretamente para Kyoko, sobressaltando-a. Era como se ele soubesse o tempo todo que ela estivera espiando-os.

"O que você acha?"

Seria tolice olhar para trás à procura de outra pessoa no aposento, se ela sabia que eram apenas os três na cabana, mas ainda assim, Kyoko se sentiu tentada.

(Poucas vezes na vida alguém pediu sua opinião. A última vez havia sido há tantos anos que ela nem sequer se lembrava do assunto.)

"E-eu... acho que é a única solução..."

Haruko olhou para eles como se fossem dois traidores, enquanto recolhia os cachos com as mãos para protege-los de quaisquer tesouras que eles pudessem estar escondendo.

"Não! Ninguém vai cortar o meu cabelo!"

Kyoko quase sorriu. Sua enteada podia ser durona, mas em se tratando de vaidade, ela era uma garotinha como outra qualquer.

"Não precisa ser um corte radical. Apenas o suficiente para desembaraça-lo e diminuir um pouco seu volume."

Em resposta, Haruko fez beicinho e sacudiu a cabeça ainda segurando os cachos.

"Você poderia cortar o meu?"

Dentre o pedido educado do marido e a possibilidade de finalmente divisar suas feições, Kyoko não soube definir o que a surpreendera mais.

"S-Sim, é claro. Eu... só precisaria de uma tesoura..."

Haruko olhava de um para o outro, ainda segurando os cabelos e fazendo beicinho, até que ela finalmente perdeu a paciência com os dois adultos idiotas que não paravam de se encarar.

"Nós vamos jantar ou não?"

Ren se sobressaltou como se tivesse acabado de ser acordado, colocou a menina no chão, levantou-se e gesticulou para as duas se acomodarem à mesa. Enquanto ele mais uma vez parecia aguarda-las se sentarem para fazer o mesmo, Kyoko se perguntou se algum dia se acostumaria com seu porte intimidador e comportamentos estranhos.

"Por que tudo é tão... _molhado_?"

Espiando o conteúdo do caldeirão, Haruko torceu o nariz, nem um pouco empolgada com a perspectiva de comer aquela gororoba na qual tudo boiava de maneira suspeita em um caldo espesso.

"Porque é uma sopa."

A menina olhou para Ren à espera de que ele validasse as palavras da mulher, mas ele apenas continuou servindo as duas. Bem, ao menos ele não pareceu estranhar o aspecto da refeição.

Após agradecer pela comida, Ren levou a primeira colherada à boca. A mulher fez o mesmo, mas engasgou diante da reação dele ao engolir a tal sopa: a mão que segurava a colher se chocou contra a mesa e a outra mão cobriu-lhe os olhos.

"T-tudo bem? Algo errado?"

Ela parecia apavorada, como se tivesse que começar a correr a qualquer segundo. Ren, por sua vez, suspirou profundamente antes de olhar diretamente para a mulher, que se retesou na cadeira.

"Esta deve ser a melhor sopa que eu já comi."

Haruko olhou de um para o outro, incrédula. Kyoko parecia compartilhar de sua estupefação, porque abria e fechava a boca feito um peixe fora d'água e pronunciava apenas sons incoerentes.

Por fim, Ren sorriu e voltou a comer. Alguns segundos depois, a mulher gaguejou um agradecimento e também voltou a comer. Apenas Haruko permanecia relutante, remexendo o conteúdo de sua tigela para lá e para cá, até que ela finalmente se atreveu a experimentar a comida.

Pouco tempo depois, a menina estendeu a tigela vazia na direção de Ren, pedindo mais.

* * *

Ren não a deixou tirar a mesa, tampouco lavar a louça, então só restou a Kyoko esperar que ele dissesse o que ela deveria fazer no restante do dia.

Com sorte, ele providenciaria uma tesoura para que ela pudesse dar um jeito em sua juba.

"Você sabe mesmo como cortar cabelo?"

Kyoko se esforçou para não sorrir ao ouvir a pergunta da criança.

"Como eu disse, eu só preciso de uma tesoura."

Haruko olhou em direção à porta da cozinha, de onde ainda era possível ouvir o tilintar da louça sendo lavada. Como se algum sinal tivesse vindo de lá, a incerteza outrora estampada em seu rosto deu lugar à determinação.

"Tudo bem, você pode cortar meu cabelo." Ela soou como se estivesse fazendo um enorme favor a Kyoko, que se conteve para não revirar os olhos. "Mas se você fizer besteira, Ren e eu mandaremos você embora!"

Kyoko não teve tempo de reagir às palavras da enteada, porque ela mal terminou a frase e já estava correndo escada acima. Ligeiramente atônita no andar de baixo, Kyoko ouviu uma gaveta abrindo e fechando, e deduziu que a menina estivesse buscando a tesoura.

Antes mesmo de processar o pensamento, um calafrio a percorreu.

"Haruko, não corra! Fique onde está!"

O mundo pareceu entrar em câmera lenta enquanto Kyoko recolhia as saias para correr escada acima, mas seu pânico se provou desnecessário antes que ela alcançasse o primeiro degrau: com uma calma que Haruko não havia demonstrado até então, ela estava descendo a escada lentamente, a tesoura enrolada em um pano e tão longe de seu corpo que ela parecia estar segurando uma cobra peçonhenta.

Quem quer que a tivesse ensinado a ser cautelosa com objetos pontiagudos tinha a gratidão de Kyoko. O alívio que ela sentiu a fez cambalear até se escorar contra a parede mais próxima, os olhos fechados para tentar se recompor do susto. Tudo que Kyoko ouvia era o pulsar frenético de seu coração, enquanto sua mente se entretinha em lembrar se ela havia vivido um dia mais desgastante que aquele.

Perdida em seu universo particular, ela não percebeu que o som da louça sendo lavada havia parado e Ren, atraído pelo seu grito, a observava da porta da cozinha com as mãos ainda molhadas.

"Aqui está!"

A voz da menina trouxe Kyoko de volta ao momento presente, quando o barulho vindo da cozinha já havia retornado como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

* * *

Disfarçando um sorriso diante da expressão preocupada da enteada, que observava atentamente os movimentos da tesoura por meio do espelho de mão, Kyoko concluiu que era um alívio descobrir que o kit era um presente para a menina, e não para outra mulher. Afinal, por mais que ela não nutrisse sentimentos por Ren, seria desagradável dividi-lo com um possível amor platônico.

"Minha mãe era uma mulher muito linda."

A afirmação de Haruko a pegou de surpresa, mas não a incomodou como a criança talvez quisesse que acontecesse.

"Aposto que sim. Você é uma linda garotinha."

Haruko abaixou a cabeça e se remexeu na cadeira.

"Eu não sou bonita como ela. Minha mãe era... a mulher mais linda do mundo!"

Kyoko continuou deslizando o pente por seu cabelo e usando a tesoura vez e outra, a expressão permanentemente neutra.

"A mais linda do mundo?" Haruko confirmou com a cabeça. "Uau. Eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido."

A criança ficou calada alguns instantes, aparentemente esquecida da tarefa de vigiar os movimentos da tesoura. O rosto de Kyoko havia se tornado seu novo foco.

"Eu posso te mostrar o retrato dela qualquer dia. Ren deixou eu ficar com ele."

Como assim, _deixou_?

"Eu gostaria muito..."

Enquanto Haruko voltava sua atenção para o corte de cabelo em andamento, Kyoko se perguntava se deveria pressionar um pouco mais a criança por informações, até que a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ela.

"Por que Ren precisou _deixar_ você ficar com o retrato da sua mãe? Quero dizer... não seria natural você ter o retrato dela?"

A menina deu de ombros antes de responder.

"Porque meu pai foi o fotógrafo."

Por instantes que pareceram eternidades, as duas se encararam através do espelho. Elas não se moviam. Elas nem sequer piscavam, até Kyoko interromper o contato visual e prosseguir com o corte de cabelo.

"...Entendo..."

Por mais que ela quisesse saber mais e a menina parecesse disposta a continuar falando, Kyoko havia identificado tristeza no fundo dos olhos de Haruko. Sentindo-se mal por ter feito uma criança reviver lembranças dolorosas, ela decidiu não mais questiona-la sobre o passado.

"Terminei. O que você acha?"

A menina arregalou os olhos e deslizou os dedinhos pelos fios de cabelo. Em seguida, ela inesperadamente sorriu, fazendo Kyoko perceber que era a primeira vez que ela via a enteada sorrir. Ato contínuo, a criança pulou da cadeira e correu até a cozinha.

Quando alcançou Haruko, ela estava parada e muito quieta enquanto Ren examinava seu cabelo. A postura da menina era quase solene, como se ela esperasse o veredito dele.

Kyoko pensou que não veria nada tão adorável em toda a sua vida, até Ren exibir o sorriso mais estupidamente satisfeito que ela já tinha visto.

* * *

Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens enquanto ela varria os cabelos do chão. Sua voz soou indiferente quando desejou boa noite a quem pudesse ouvir seu murmúrio. Subindo as escadas sem perceber ao certo o que fazia, Kyoko repetiu para si mesma que não estava fugindo da situação.

Era apenas uma retirada estratégica.

Sim, seu marido e sua enteada haviam se comportado de maneira adorável naquela noite. Sim, ela se sentia conectada à menina desde que descobrira que as duas tinham muito em comum. Sim, Ren havia feito mais por ela em dois dias do que qualquer outra pessoa por uma vida inteira, mas isso não significava que ela iria baixar a guarda e se apegar aos dois.

Isso definitivamente não iria acontecer em seu turno. Afinal, no passado ela também se deixara levar pela suposta generosidade de um homem, e as consequências foram terríveis. Portanto, por mais permanente que fosse aquele arremedo de casamento, há muito tempo ela havia desistido da ideia de ter uma família, ainda que improvisada. Amar e ser amada, então, eram objetivos não só mortos e enterrados em sua vida, como também repudiados com força.

Ignorando propositalmente o fato de que Ren estava no quarto em frente, colocando Haruko para dormir, Kyoko se concentrou apenas em trocar seu vestido austero por uma camisola recatada. Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era encerrar o dia da maneira mais calma possível.

Porém, o universo tinha outros planos.

Assim que ela saiu detrás do biombo que usara para se trocar, Kyoko cobriu o rosto com as mãos em pura agonia ao olhar para seu lado da cama. Embora tivesse lhe ocorrido que somente a escova de cabelo permanecia com paradeiro incerto, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios ela imaginou que a encontraria sobre seu travesseiro, em uma oferenda tão óbvia que nem mesmo ela conseguiria interpretar de forma diversa.

Que pecado ela havia cometido para merecer um dia como aquele?

Com sentimentos conflitantes ameaçando-lhe a sanidade, Kyoko caminhou até a cama e pegou o objeto com uma dose de raiva e várias doses de resignação. Finalmente permitindo-se fazer o que desejava desde que o viu reluzindo na mercearia, seus dedos se embrenharam nas cerdas impossivelmente macias de maneira quase rude, como se ela culpasse uma mera escova por todos os desafios enfrentados no dia e, ao mesmo tempo, se deliciasse com ela.

Incapaz de resistir à textura quase pecaminosa das cerdas, Kyoko fechou os olhos e as deslizou sobre o rosto, maravilhando-se com a agradável sensação.

"Eu estou interrompendo algo?"

Kyoko guinchou e soltou a escova como se a queimasse, fazendo-a voar pelo quarto. A menos que ela estivesse enganada, havia humor nos olhos do marido enquanto ele apanhava a escova do chão.

"E-e-e-e-e-eu..."

"...Você?"

Não havia dúvida alguma, ele estava sorrindo. Possivelmente rindo. _Dela_.

Kyoko engoliu em seco, pensando freneticamente no que dizer para amenizar a situação. Não que ela tivesse feito algo _errado_, mas para seus padrões, ela havia sido flagrada em atitude suspeita.

Com uma escova de cabelo.

"Eu posso cortar seu cabelo agora."

A afirmação pegou os dois de surpresa. Kyoko não sabia de onde a ideia surgira, porque ela havia esquecido o pedido de Ren após o turbilhão de emoções que haviam se sucedido, mas depois de tê-la dito, aquela lhe pareceu ser a melhor maneira de sair da constrangedora situação.

Ren, por sua vez, olhou-a por alguns instantes antes de se sentar na cama.

"Talvez outro dia. Deixe-me ver sua mão."

O tom de voz indiferente do marido a surpreendeu. Não havia sido ele o mentor da ideia?

A menos que ele só tenha pedido o corte de cabelo para convencer Haruko a aceita-lo.

Ligeiramente desapontada, Kyoko se aproximou e timidamente estendeu a mão direita. Com certo fascínio, ela o observou remover a atadura, examinar o ferimento sob a luz da lareira, aplicar o emplastro que o médico prescrevera e enfaixar novamente o ferimento.

Os dois não disseram uma palavra. Então, em um gesto inesperado, Ren a puxou para o colo.

Kyoko instintivamente quis se levantar, mas a sensação da escova deslizando por seu cabelo a petrificou no lugar. Somente após vários segundos de respiração suspensa, ela compreendeu que ele estava escovando seu cabelo, em um ato tão íntimo que um nó se formou em sua garganta.

Desconfortável, ela se remexeu no colo dele, mas logo parou quando o ouviu ofegar. Kyoko engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar a não-ignorável ereção que parecia ter surgido do nada sob suas nádegas, enquanto as cerdas a faziam estremecer sempre que deslizavam sobre sua nuca e atrás de suas orelhas.

Meros segundos depois, quando a boca do marido encontrou seu pescoço, Kyoko já estava ofegante e trêmula. Incapaz de resistir, ela fechou os olhos e gemeu por entre os lábios semiabertos quando as mãos dele ergueram sua camisola e acariciaram suas pernas expostas.

Ela só precisou levantar o corpo por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que ele se libertasse do confinamento das calças, para em seguida deslizar sobre o membro rijo e quente do marido.

Enquanto se movia quase freneticamente contra ele e gemia sob o assalto das mãos fortes, Kyoko se perguntava como ele fazia seu corpo derreter daquele jeito e qualquer refinamento a abandonar. Talvez ela pudesse culpar aquele dia insano por seu comportamento despudorado, afinal, não seria a primeira vez que ela buscava alívio físico para suas angústias.

Fosse como fosse, nada pareceu importar tanto quando o orgasmo a arrebatou inesperadamente. Ruidosamente gemendo toda sua satisfação, Kyoko sentiu Ren estremecer pouco antes de ela adormecer em seu colo quase instantaneamente, por pura exaustão emocional.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Kyoko pushed the curtain back a little and peered out the window. The day was sunny, birds were chirping happily, and the air still carried the smell of rain from the night before._

_She missed contact with nature and talking to other people._

_"What are you doing there?"_

_Kyoko was startled to hear the unexpected voice. He should not be home yet._

_"I-I... I was just-"_

_"You know they are looking for you."_

_"B-but-!"_

_Kyoko tried to protest, even though she knew what would come next as the cold hand closed around her wrist._

_"Come on! You need to hide!"_

_Tears sprang to her eyes. Several times, she tried to be stronger than him. In vain. He always managed to drag her to the closet in the basement._

_"P-please... it's been so long...!"_

_"They are still out there."_

_"No one saw me!"_

_"You can't be sure. There were three of them in the bakery and two around the corner."_

_It was always the same: there were four in the butcher's shop; there were seven in front of the town hall; there were six lurking around the street. Any number in a random place used to frighten her, but no more._

_After hiding for so long, Kyoko doubted there was still anyone looking for her. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if anyone had ever sought her out, or if it was all a lie from her supposed savior to keep her captive._

_Anyway, with each passing day, Kyoko felt less free than when she had been in the madhouse, and the man to whom she credited her escape looked more and more like some of the patients she had seen in that hell._

_At the sight of the closet where she would be locked for the umpteenth time, Kyoko ground her feet and redoubled her efforts to escape the iron grip that was dragging her there. For the umpteenth time, in vain. If it wasn't for the fear of being heard by neighbors, Kyoko would scream out of sheer despair._

_After all, she never screamed for help._

_When he managed to lock her, her face was bathed in tears as useless as her fists hitting the solid wood. Even though she knew it wouldn't happen in the next few hours, Kyoko kept begging him to let her out while she heard him say he was just taking care of her._

_"It's for your own good, Kyoko. I am protecting you. You need me. You would be lost without me. I am all you have."_

_Such words always made her stomach churn, but she couldn't even throw up in the tiny closet she barely fit. Pummeling the door in a vain attempt to open it, Kyoko cried and sobbed, until the wood seemed to sag._

"Kyoko."

_She despaired to hear a strange voice calling her name. She needed to get out of there. Her hideout had been discovered; it was a matter of time before they reached the basement and brought her back to the madhouse._

"Kyoko, wake up."

_The closet seemed to rattle around her, making her panic. They were trying to open the door, get her out and take her back._

_Even in that desperate situation, the cruel irony of life was not lost on her: in an instant, she was struggling to break free; in the other, she prayed to remain in the closet safety._

KYOKO!

She opened her eyes and shouted at the sight of a man staring at her with a serious expression. Struggling, Kyoko tried to break free of the hands that were holding her shoulders, but that only served to make him bring her against his chest.

"It was a nightmare."

She didn't have much strength in her arms, but her legs were strong, so she tried to use them to get up and run, only to discover that the man was much stronger than her and unwilling to let her go.

"It was just a nightmare." The man kept repeating that and squeezing her in his arms, confining her exactly like when she was inside the closet.

Terrified to realize that they were both in a bed, Kyoko struggled even more at the thought of what he could do to her, until a door opened and a red-haired girl appeared, confusing her.

"… Ren? What's wrong with her?"

"She just had a nightmare, Haruko. Everything is fine now."

_Ren. Haruko._

As if a dam had broken in Kyoko's mind, it was flooded with memories:

The turning point for her to understand who her savior really was and to attack him. The blood on her hands. The judgment and the condemnation. The search for a husband in remote settlements. The helpful agent. The pervert conductor. The Savage. The wolf. The girl with wild curls and blue eyes. The kind woman and her surly husband. The beautiful young lady with a cruel smile. The hairbrush. That exact moment.

She had a nightmare. Or rather, she had dreamed of the vivid memory of a real-life nightmare.

Her body softened as shame washed over her. Kyoko felt weak and stupid for losing control in front of the people she was supposed to impress. After all, her goal was to gain the trust of her husband and stepdaughter, to always be of use to both of them, because only then would she not be discarded.

Instead, she had just made a fool of herself.

"Everything is fine now", Ren repeated. Kyoko could not define to whom he was saying such words, but her heart tightened nonetheless. She felt like an idiot, huddled and trembling in his arms as he stroked her head and rocked her back and forth.

She was not a child to be comforted like that. She had not been a child even when she was still the age of one.

"I'm fine." Kyoko tried to pull away from her husband, but he did not allowed it. "I'm fine." Her voice sounded steady the second time, so Ren seemed to believe her and let her go. "Breakfast will be ready in no time."

As she looked everywhere but at the two sets of eyes studying her, Kyoko got out of bed and hid behind the screen, supposedly to change clothes.

In fact, she just wanted some time alone to compose herself.

"... Come on, Haruko. Let's see the snow outside."

From the voice of the girl drifting away, Kyoko knew that Haruko was obediently following Ren out of the room, even though she complained that there was nothing exciting about the snow, so silly, snowed buckets every year and so on.

Still shaky by the latest events, Kyoko approached the window and peered around. Instead of several buildings and shady trees, she saw only white-speckled pines. Instead of a sunny day after rain, a gray day promising more snow. Instead of several busy people, two shaggy figures flanked by a wolf.

The nightmare was over. The hard part would be to convince her of that.

* * *

Yashiro had barely opened the agency door for another day's work when a hooded giant appeared before him.

"R-Ren! Something wrong?"

There was a time when they were friends, but that was before 'the Savage' imposed a distance between the two.

"You tell me. What did they do to her?"

The point-blank question caught him off guard. _Her_. Obviously, he meant Kyoko. How peculiar. Since the incident with Rick and Kana, Haruko had been the only person Ren had shown interest in.

Pointing to his office, Yashiro waited for him to settle into a chair before closing the door, isolating them from any curious ears.

"You surprise me. To this day, I have only been asked what crime the wife candidate committed. You are the first to ignore such a question and to be interested in what your wife went through before getting here."

Unable to contain himself, the agent gave a broad, satisfied smile. What a feat! In less than three days, Ren was already demonstrating _something_, which was undeniable progress.

And all thanks to Kyoko. What a blessed woman!

"Nevermind. It was a bad idea."

Yashiro cursed mentally as Ren got up to leave.

"Hang on! Maybe I can help you!"

The desperation was evident in his voice. That was the first real chance of a non-professional conversation in years, and Yashiro intended to take advantage of it.

"No help is worth the price of that stupid smile of yours."

Touching his face, the agent realized that he did indeed have a wide (and stupid) smile, which contrasted sharply with Ren's sullen expression.

"Not even if I say she was sentenced to twelve years in prison without parole?" As he intended, those words froze Ren in place before he could take the second step toward the door. "Although the magistrate's report does not contain information about the crime or the victim, such a sentence usually means-"

"Attempted murder."

Since Ren had almost been arrested twice, Yashiro was not surprised that he had such knowledge.

"Exactly."

They were silent for long seconds, each in their own particular universe. It was comforting to Yashiro that Ren had sought him out, even though he remained as cold as the day he buried his brother.

On the other hand, he was there, asking about Kyoko. As much as that meant Ren had no opening to ask his own wife directly, the fact that he seemed concerned about her was promising beyond words.

"How's the marriage going?"

Yashiro knew he was tap dancing in the minefield, but he needed to find out if Ren remained resolute in his decision to isolate himself emotionally from the world.

"Convenient as it should be."

It was the least romantic response Yashiro could expect, and at the same time, the one most in tune with his friend's mood in recent years.

"Aren't you going to give her at least a chance?"

With his hand on the doorknob, Ren paused for a moment, apparently paying far more attention to the question than Yashiro had imagined it would receive.

"…She doesn't need something as vague as _a chance_. Someone like her just needs a protector. And just in case, a bigger knife."

Yashiro remained almost an hour lost in thought as he stared at the closed door after Ren's departure. It was impossible to tell at that moment if the couple would find what they needed on the path they were following. However, one thing was clear: behind his detachment and cynicism, Ren still had a heart worthy of love and happiness.

The hard part would be to convince him of that.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Kyoko afastou um pouco a cortina e espiou pela janela. O dia estava ensolarado, pássaros chilreavam alegremente e o ar ainda carregava o cheiro da chuva da noite anterior._

_Ela sentiu falta do contato com a natureza e de conversar com outras pessoas._

_"O que você está fazendo aí?"_

_Kyoko se sobressaltou ao ouvir a inesperada voz. Ele não deveria estar em casa ainda._

_"E-eu... eu só estava-"_

_"Você sabe que estão procurando você." _

_"M-mas-"_

_Kyoko tentou protestar, ainda que ela soubesse o que viria a seguir assim que a mão fria se fechou ao redor de seu punho._

_"Venha! Você precisa se esconder."_

_Lágrimas assomaram a seus olhos. Várias vezes ela tentou ser mais forte que ele, em vão. Ele sempre conseguia arrasta-la até o armário no porão._

_"P-por favor... já faz muito tempo..."_

_"Eles ainda estão lá fora."_

_"Ninguém me viu!"_

_"Você não pode ter certeza. Havia três deles na padaria e dois na nossa esquina."_

_Era sempre assim: havia quatro no açougue; havia sete em frente à prefeitura; havia seis rondando a rua. Um número qualquer em um lugar aleatório costumava amedrontá-la, mas não mais._

_Após tanto tempo se escondendo, Kyoko duvidava que ainda houvesse alguém procurando por ela. Aliás, ela começava a se questionar se alguma vez alguém havia procurado por ela, ou se era tudo invenção de seu suposto salvador para mantê-la cativa._

_De qualquer forma, a cada dia que passava, Kyoko se sentia menos livre do que quando ela estivera no manicômio, e o homem a quem ela creditava sua fuga se parecia mais e mais com alguns dos pacientes que ela havia visto naquele inferno._

_À visão do armário onde seria trancada pela enésima vez, Kyoko fincou os pés no chão e redobrou os esforços para escapar do aperto de ferro que a arrastava até lá. Pela enésima vez, em vão. Se não fosse o medo dos vizinhos a escutarem, Kyoko gritaria por puro desespero. _

_Afinal, ela nunca gritava por socorro._

_Quando ele conseguiu tranca-la, o rosto dela estava banhado em lágrimas tão inúteis quanto seus punhos batendo na madeira maciça. Mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria nas próximas horas, Kyoko continuou implorando a ele que a deixasse sair, enquanto o ouvia dizer que estava apenas cuidando dela._

_"É para o seu bem, Kyoko. Eu estou protegendo você. Você precisa de mim. Você estaria perdida sem mim. Eu sou tudo o que você tem."_

_Tais palavras sempre faziam o estômago dela revirar, mas ela não podia sequer vomitar no armário minúsculo no qual ela mal cabia. Esmurrando a porta na vã tentativa de abri-la, Kyoko chorou e soluçou, até que a madeira pareceu ceder._

"Kyoko."

_Ao ouvir uma voz diferente chamando seu nome, ela se desesperou com a possibilidade de terem-na encontrado. Ela precisava sair logo dali. Seu paradeiro havia sido descoberto, era questão de tempo até chegarem ao porão e a levarem de volta ao manicômio._

"Kyoko, acorde."

_O armário pareceu chacoalhar ao redor dela, deixando-a em pânico. Estavam tentando abrir a porta, tira-la de lá e leva-la de volta. _

_Mesmo naquela situação desesperadora, a cruel ironia da vida não lhe passou despercebida: em um instante, ela estava lutando para se libertar; no outro, ela rezava para permanecer na segurança do armário._

KYOKO!

Ela abriu os olhos e gritou à visão do homem que a encarava com uma expressão séria. Debatendo-se, Kyoko tentou se libertar das mãos que a seguravam pelos ombros, mas isso só serviu para que ele a trouxesse de encontro ao peito.

"Foi um pesadelo."

Ela não tinha muita força nos braços, mas suas pernas eram fortes, então ela tentou usa-las para se levantar e correr, apenas para descobrir que o homem era muito mais forte que ela e não estava disposto a solta-la.

"Foi só um pesadelo." O homem continuava a repetir e a aperta-la entre os braços, confinando-a exatamente como o armário no qual ela estivera momentos antes.

Apavorada ao perceber que os dois estavam numa cama, Kyoko se debateu mais ainda ao pensar no que ele poderia fazer com ela, até que uma porta se abriu e uma menina ruiva surgiu, confundindo-a.

"...Ren? O que tem de errado com ela?"

"Ela só teve um pesadelo, Haruko. Está tudo bem agora."

_Ren. Haruko. _

Como se um dique se abrisse na mente de Kyoko, ela foi inundada por lembranças: o momento decisivo para que ela entendesse quem seu suposto salvador realmente era e o atacasse; o sangue em suas mãos; o julgamento e a condenação; a peregrinação por um marido nos assentamentos remotos; o prestativo agente; o condutor pervertido; o Selvagem; o lobo; a menina de cachos revoltos e olhos azuis; a gentil dona da mercearia e seu marido ranzinza; a jovem e bela dama de sorriso cruel; a escova de cabelo; e aquele exato momento.

Ela tivera um pesadelo. Ou melhor, ela sonhara com a vívida lembrança de um pesadelo que acontecera de verdade.

O corpo dela amoleceu quando a vergonha se abateu sobre ela. Kyoko se sentiu fraca e estúpida por ter se descontrolado diante das pessoas que ela precisava impressionar. Afinal, seu objetivo era ganhar a confiança do marido e da enteada, para ter sempre uma utilidade para os dois, porque somente assim ela não seria deixada de lado.

Ao invés disso, ela havia acabado de se fazer de boba.

"Está tudo bem agora", Ren repetiu. Kyoko não soube definir a quem ele estava dizendo tais palavras, mas seu coração se apertou mesmo assim. Ela se sentia uma idiota, encolhida e trêmula nos braços dele enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça e a balançava para frente e para trás.

Ela não era uma criança para ser reconfortada daquele jeito. Ela não havia sido uma criança nem quando ainda tinha a idade de uma.

"Eu estou bem." Kyoko tentou se desvencilhar do marido, mas não conseguiu de imediato. "Eu estou bem." Sua voz soou firme da segunda vez, então Ren pareceu acreditar nela e a soltou. "O café da manhã estará pronto em um instante."

Enquanto olhava para todo lugar, exceto para os dois pares de olhos analisando-a, Kyoko se levantou da cama e se escondeu atrás do biombo, supostamente para trocar de roupa.

Na verdade, ela só queria algum tempo sozinha para se recompor.

"...Venha, Haruko. Vamos ver a neve lá fora."

Pela voz da menina se distanciando, Kyoko soube que Haruko estava obedientemente seguindo Ren para fora do quarto, ainda que ela reclamasse que não havia nada demais em ver neve, que coisa boba, nevava à beça todo ano etc.

Ligeiramente trêmula pelos últimos acontecimentos, Kyoko se aproximou da janela e espiou os arredores. Ao invés de várias construções e árvores frondosas, ela avistou apenas pinheiros salpicados de branco. Ao invés de um dia ensolarado pós-chuva, um dia acinzentado prometendo mais neve. Ao invés de várias pessoas atarefadas, duas figuras desgrenhadas flanqueadas por um lobo.

O pesadelo havia acabado. O difícil seria ela se convencer disso.

* * *

Yashiro mal abrira a porta da agência para mais um dia de trabalho quando um gigante encapuzado surgiu à sua frente.

"R-Ren! Algum problema?"

Houve um tempo em que eles foram amigos, mas isso foi antes de 'o Selvagem' impor uma distância entre os dois.

"Diga-me você. O que fizeram a ela?"

A pergunta à queima-roupa o pegou desprevenido. _Ela_. Obviamente, ele se referia a Kyoko. Que peculiar. Desde o incidente com Rick e Kana, Haruko havia sido a única pessoa pela qual Ren demonstrara interesse.

Indicando seu escritório, Yashiro esperou que ele se acomodasse em uma cadeira antes de fechar a porta, isolando-os de quaisquer ouvidos curiosos.

"Você me surpreende. Até hoje, somente me perguntaram qual crime a candidata a esposa cometeu. Você é o primeiro a ignorar tal pergunta e a se interessar pelo que sua esposa passou antes de chegar aqui."

Incapaz de se conter, o agente exibiu um largo e satisfeito sorriso. Que feito! Em menos de três dias, Ren já estava demostrando _algo_, o que era um inegável progresso.

E tudo graças a Kyoko. Que mulher abençoada!

"Esqueça. Foi uma péssima ideia."

Yashiro praguejou mentalmente quando Ren se levantou para ir embora.

"Espere! Talvez eu possa ajuda-lo!"

O desespero dele estava evidente em sua voz. Aquela era a primeira chance real de uma conversa não-profissional em anos, e Yashiro pretendia aproveita-la.

"Nenhuma ajuda vale o preço desse seu sorriso estúpido."

Tocando o próprio rosto, o agente percebeu que, de fato, ele exibia um largo (e tolo) sorriso, o qual contrastava fortemente com a expressão taciturna de Ren.

"Nem se eu dissesse que ela foi condenada a doze anos de prisão, sem direito à condicional?" Como ele pretendia, tais palavras fizeram Ren congelar antes de dar o segundo passo em direção à porta. "Embora o relatório do magistrado não contenha informações sobre o crime ou a vítima, uma sentença assim costuma significar-"

"Tentativa de assassinato."

Considerando que Ren quase havia sido preso duas vezes, Yashiro não se surpreendeu pelo fato de ele ter tal conhecimento.

"Exatamente."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos segundos, cada um em seu universo particular. Para Yashiro, era reconfortante que Ren o tivesse procurado, ainda que ele permanecesse tão frio quanto no dia em que enterrou o irmão.

Por outro lado, ele estava ali, perguntando sobre Kyoko. Por mais que isso significasse que Ren não tinha abertura para tirar suas dúvidas diretamente com a esposa, o fato de que ele parecia estar preocupado com ela era promissor além das palavras.

"Como vai o casamento?"

Yashiro sabia que estava sapateando em campo minado, mas ele precisava averiguar se Ren permanecia resoluto em sua decisão de se isolar emocionalmente do mundo.

"Prático e conveniente, como deve ser."

Era a resposta menos romântica que Yashiro poderia esperar e, ao mesmo tempo, a mais condizente com o estado de espírito do amigo nos últimos anos.

"Você não vai dar ao menos uma chance a ela?"

Com a mão na maçaneta, Ren parou por alguns instantes, aparentemente dedicando muito mais atenção à pergunta do que Yashiro havia imaginado que receberia.

"...Ela não precisa de algo tão vago quanto _uma chance_. Alguém como ela só precisa de um protetor. E, por via das dúvidas, de uma faca maior."

Yashiro permaneceu quase uma hora perdido em pensamentos enquanto encarava a porta fechada após a partida de Ren. Era impossível dizer, naquele momento, se o casal encontraria o que precisava no caminho que estava trilhando. No entanto, uma coisa ficara clara: por trás de sua dor e de seu cinismo, Ren ainda possuía um coração merecedor de amor e de felicidade.

O difícil seria ele se convencer disso.


	11. Chapter 11

**The first part of this chapter takes place from Kyoko's point of view, and occurs before Ren's visit to Yashiro (previous chapter).**

**CHAPTER 11**

That awkward morning, Kyoko avoided eye contact with her husband and stepdaughter. Even so, she knew they both took turns watching her, one more discreetly than the other, as if expecting a frightening new performance any second.

Kyoko could not blame them for such behavior. Not after they were woken up by someone crying, screaming and furiously struggling during a nightmare.

"Today we will take Haruko to school. There's something I need to talk to Yashiro, and you need winter clothes."

Her husband's words woke her up of her reverie and hurled her into a maelstrom. Ren, who was to blame for her restlessness, looked at her as if he could read her thoughts, which were protesting against such expensive suggestion.

"Don't worry about the price. Buy whatever you want, but remember to include a few pairs of gloves and at least two pairs of snow boots."

Just to end his obvious analysis of her, Kyoko nodded and looked away, even though she disagreed with the idea of spending his money on something else for her.

After all, he had already given her the hairbrush.

On the way to school, Kyoko reflected on everything she had been through since her marriage and all the questions that remained unanswered. Haruko was one of them, walking ahead and bouncing here and there as if jumping over imaginary obstacles. With each leap, the braid the girl had challenged her to make before leaving the cabin whipped up and down.

_"Do you know how to do hairstyles?"_

_"I can do all kinds of hairstyles."_

_"And braids?"_

_"I can do all kinds of braids."_

_The girl's eyes widened slightly. Kyoko felt childish for wanting to impress a child, but her stepdaughter's dazzled face was worth it._

_"I doubt you know how to make a French braid!"_

_As soon as the challenge left the girl's mouth, she put the comb and a ribbon on her stepmother's lap and turned, straight and stiff, waiting for the hairstyle._

_Kyoko smiled. Such a challenge was as close to a request as Haruko seemed to be able to make to her._

Kyoko returned to the present moment when Ren brought her closer to his body. Her husband was walking so fluidly beside her that he seemed to move like the wolf walking languidly beside Haruko.

That man would buy her clothes. Like... _new ones_.

Kyoko shuddered at the thought, and Ren brought her even closer to him. They seemed to be glued to each other, in a proximity she grudgingly admitted was not at all unpleasant, though embarrassing.

Only the infamous honeymoon could explain her husband's zeal and generosity, which led her to a harrowing conclusion: it was a matter of time before she ceased to be "the novelty" and began to be treated as an inevitable nuisance.

Lost in the sudden sadness that the thought of being ignored by that little family brought her, Kyoko only realized that they had reached their destination because Ren stopped walking.

Haruko, ahead of them and with the school a few feet behind her, was watching them intently. It was impossible to tell what the child was seeing other than a big, shaggy man and a small, pale woman with her hair in a too-tight bun, but there was a hint of hope in her face when she timidly waved good-bye before running to school.

Inevitably, Haruko's expression reminded Kyoko of her own fragile hope; when, with each new foster home, the desire to have a family overcame the disappointment of the previous attempt, and her incorrigible heart ached for the girl.

Apparently oblivious to his wife's thoughts, Ren headed downtown as soon as Haruko entered the school, bringing Kyoko with him by the hand. Since their conversation about respectful distance, he seemed determined to always walk like this with her, which made her uneasy and confused.

Perhaps her husband did not know that such a gesture was too affectionate to fit their pragmatic relationship. Or maybe that was just another "honeymoon symptom".

Fortunately, the two did not have to walk much further to get to the clothing store, so Kyoko did not have so much time to brood over how the future would repeat her bleak past. Ren, saying goodbye to her at the door, warned that he would "go to the mountains" as soon as the conversation with Yashiro was over, making her suppose he was referring to his work.

Kyoko, in turn, said goodbye to her husband trying not to show her excitement at being left alone in the city. After all, she would have a free morning to explore it. Better yet, since Ren had not taken her settlement card from her (he had probably forgotten to do that), she could pick up some books from the library, hide them in the cabin, and read them while she was home alone.

Her husband would never find out about the books. It would be her little secret.

Heart pounding at the thought, Kyoko entered the clothing store wondering when it was the last time she had enjoyed so much freedom. However, about two hours later, she left the store feeling like a criminal for spending a money she did not own and the most ungrateful of creatures for thinking of betraying her husband's trust.

* * *

Yashiro had barely recovered from the startling conversation with Ren when Kyoko crossed his office door.

"Mrs. Tsuruga! Good morning!" The woman froze as if very surprised to be approached that way, which made him smile. "How are you?"

It took Kyoko a while to answer, her expression growing more serious by the second, until she awkwardly babbled what was tormenting her.

"... I'm a terrible wife!"

The agent continued to smile, not at all convinced by her words.

"I very much doubt it."

The fact that Ren had just sought him out, showing concern for her, was more than enough argument to contradict her.

"I just spent my husband's money."

Yashiro's smile widened.

"That's good!"

Such an answer seemed to challenge her to convince him that she was the worst person on earth.

"He wasn't even present to stop me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do it."

"But it was an obscene amount!"

Yashiro had to stop himself from laughing at both the situation and the absurdity of what Kyoko was saying. After all, there was only one clothing store in that settlement and all winter goods had already been sold. Therefore, it was highly unlikely that she had spent any amount remotely close to what might be considered "obscene".

"I think Ren will be happy to know."

The woman tilted her head, obviously perplexed, and studied him for a moment. Yashiro kept the smile on his face. For some reason, he liked his friend's current wife, which could not be said about his previous wife.

"You speak as if you know my husband very well..."

His smile twitched slightly.

"...Yes. Ren and I... we are friends."

Yashiro considered saying 'we were', but at the last moment decided to be optimistic about that friendship.

"...Friends." She murmured as if testing the sound of the word. "And even though you are friends, you allowed me to become his wife."

Kyoko seemed to be accusing him of something. What a fun day!

"Do you have any complaints about my decision?"

"You do not know me. I could be dangerous. Or insane."

"Are you?"

Yashiro did not understand why the woman suddenly went pale, nor why she chose to reiterate what she had just said, leaving out the part about being crazy.

"I could be dangerous to your friend." _In a way, you are dangerous to him_, Yashiro thought with satisfaction, _and I am grateful to you for that_. "I could be dangerous to Haruko."

This caught the agent's attention.

"To Haruko?"

"Yes. You should be more careful before placing a convict under the same roof as a child. I could be dangerous to her!"

As much as Kyoko seemed obsessed with the idea of danger, it was obvious that she was preoccupied with protecting the girl, which made her a catch and explained why Ren's impenetrable fortress seemed to be cracking.

"You _could_ be, Mrs. Tsuruga. But you are not."

Kyoko looked at him as if scolding him, which in no way diminished his amusement.

"You can't be sure."

The agent walked to the nearest window and took his time watching the passersby before speaking again.

"I've seen a lot of convicts in my line of work, ma'am. And as much as I can't claim to be a deep connoisseur of the female soul, I can recognize a survivor when I see one."

Yashiro looked at Kyoko in time to see her expression change from disapproval to distress in the blink of an eye. His suspicion had been right after all: when surprised, Kyoko showed all her feelings on her face.

The woman bowed her head and her restless eyes tried to focus somewhere on the floor. She was so uncomfortable that it was almost painful to see, which made him immediately regret for mentioning her past, albeit vaguely.

"Sit down, ma'am. Let us talk about what really brought you here."

Kyoko raised her head and eyed him warily for a few seconds. Seemingly satisfied with whatever she identified on his face, she sighed with relief and sat up.

"Very well. I came because I have questions about Haruko's guard." Doubts Ren could certainly answer. What was wrong with those two, so as not to speak openly and directly? "More precisely, about the fact that Ren married me just to make sure the orphanage won't take her away."

Uh-oh.

In a hurried voice, the agent tried to ease the situation as he also sat down.

"Mrs. Tsuruga, your husband-"

As if predicting what he would say next, the woman cut him off with a placating hand.

"I don't care about his reasons for marrying me. By the way, knowing them just makes our arrangement more convenient." Yashiro almost banged his head against his oak table in exasperation. Talking to Kyoko was like talking to Ren: neither of them seemed to have a drop of romanticism in their veins. "I just need to understand the girl's situation and my role in all this."

_Then talk to your husband!_, the agent wanted to scream. Kyoko was basically proposing to him to poke a sleeping bear. For one thing, he did not want to reveal his friend's past because that would be... well... to gossip about someone dear to him. On the other hand, Kyoko was right to want to know about the implications of her marriage, and it was obvious that communication between her and her husband left much to be desired.

A sigh later, the agent made a decision.

"Mrs. Tsuruga, this may be shocking to hear, but Ren is not Haruko's biological father."

Contrary to what he expected, she showed no surprise.

"I already know about that."

"You do?"

"Well, it's not hard to assume just looking at the girl. Besides, she doesn't call Ren 'Daddy'."

Yashiro nodded regretfully. Everything in his friend's life seemed to be more complicated than it should be.

"Very well. Haruko was born within a legitimate marriage, which automatically gave her the surname Tsuruga. However, a few days after the birth, her paternity was claimed by another man."

Kyoko visibly paled before shifting in her chair.

"And that harmed Haruko?"

"You may say so. Until then, she was just a baby who might look like some of her mother's ancestors, but from that claim on, she became a legitimate bastard, with the pardon of the pun."

Kyoko's eyes fluttered, a sign that she was afraid of her next question.

"...How did Ren react to all this?"

Yashiro's smile was quite sad.

"He impassively let the woman choose which man to stay with."

That seemed to surprise her.

"... And who did she choose?"

"The lover."

Kyoko's very straight back finally sought the comfort of the back of the chair as her restless eyes traced the veins of wood on the oak table. After a few moments when she seemed to fervently elaborate what she had just heard, Kyoko finally spoke again.

"So Haruko was included in her biological father's family?"

The agent snorted in disgust.

"No, the man in question has never taken such action on behalf of his daughter. He was not after a family. His interest was not for the child, and I dare say it was not for the woman either. What he really wanted… was to blackmail Ren."

Kyoko's doubt flashed across her face.

"Blackmail Ren? But… why?"

Yashiro wiped his glasses before answering her with another question.

"Do you know what Ren used to do before he started doing what he does?"

Kyoko almost replied _I don't even know what he does!_, but held back and just shook her head.

"Gold-digging, ma'am. Your husband was a prospector, and a good one!"

The pervert driver's words immediately came to her mind.

_"A lot of gold in this region years ago... who was smart made a fortune..."_

A chill ran through her.

"So the lover was after..."

"Gold. Precious stones. Whatever he was able to get from Ren in exchange for not taking his family away. To his surprise, however, Ren placidly let his wife leave with the fruit of that illegitimate relationship. Think about it: instead of the bribe he intended to pocket, the man left the settlement with a spoiled, capricious woman and a newborn daughter."

Kyoko clasped her hands on her lap. She had gone there for information, but perhaps she was getting much more than she intended.

"...If it all happened that way... how did Haruko end up living with Ren?"

Before answering, Yashiro poured them both a cup of tea. The time he spent on such a task was used reflecting on how much he should reveal.

"Four years later, the three of them came back here. Their scarcity was evident, and quite different from the opulence in which the couple enjoyed living. They probably squandered the fortune Kana had gained from Ren when she left him, but many forgot that part when they accused him of abandoning his wife to her fate. The fact is... things happened. There were fights, mainly disputes over the veil of the Tsuruga brothers. Ren lost the only family he had when his brother Rick died. Kana and her lover died shortly after. In the end, all that remained was Ren, a broken and mourning man, and Haruko, a four-year-old child who still retained the surname Tsuruga, even though everyone knew she was another man's daughter."

Kyoko drank the contents of her cup so quickly that Yashiro was sure she had burned her tongue.

"So Ren welcomed the orphan."

"Exactly."

Kyoko was not a fool. She knew that Yashiro's summary had left out all the complexity of what had happened, but she was grateful to him for sparing her the sordid details.

"And where do I fit into all this?"

"You are the mother figure necessary to give credence to your husband's good intention. You see, the way the tragedies happened in his life... it all sounded very suspicious at the time. Ren was charged even for the death of Rick. There were few witnesses in his favor and many facts against him. Basically, your husband escaped from prison not because he could prove his innocence, but because-"

"They couldn't prove he was the culprit."

Yashiro nodded, very longing for a good shot of whiskey in his tea.

"So you got a convicted wife for him. How does it help Haruko?"

The agent's smile was sarcastic.

"The condition for the girl to stay with Ren required that he marry by the end of this year. Well, he is married."

Of course. Legal loopholes. How could Kyoko forget about them?

"I... I'm happy to help."

She really was. No matter what the future held for her in that arranged marriage, knowing that belonging to the Tsuruga family guaranteed a home for a girl was unusually comforting. Even poetic, considering her own past.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am. A girl like Haruko would be destroyed in an orphanage!"

Yashiro swallowed hard, impressed by Kyoko's conviction and her choose of words.

"...'Destroyed' is a very strong word."

"'Destroyed' is the word that best defines what would happen to her, considering Haruko doesn't know how to be invisible."

After chilling the agent with such a cryptic statement, Kyoko said nothing more. She just thanked him for the tea and the answers, got up with dignity, said goodbye gracefully, and left.

For the second time that day, Yashiro stood for a long time staring at the closed door of his empty office. In his mind, fragments of Ren's life took turns with fragments of all the agent's impressions during his conversations with Kyoko, until both finally merged into a single frame of sharp and beautiful contours.

Yashiro finally smiled. Not the sarcastic, sad or teasing smile of recent years, but a smile of untainted happiness.

Unlikely as it seemed at first, he may have done more than free a woman from jail and a child from the orphanage by performing that makeshift marriage. Perhaps, in the midst of the troubled need, he had inadvertently and auspiciously united two soul mates.

* * *

**A primeira parte deste capítulo se passa sob o ponto de vista da Kyoko, e ocorre antes da visita de Ren a Yashiro (capítulo anterior).**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Naquela constrangedora manhã, Kyoko evitou contato visual com o marido e a enteada. Mesmo assim, ela soube que ambos se revezaram em observa-la, um mais discretamente que o outro, como se esperassem dela uma nova performance assustadora a qualquer segundo.

Kyoko não poderia culpa-los por tal comportamento. Não depois de eles terem sido acordados por alguém chorando, gritando e se debatendo furiosamente durante um pesadelo.

"Hoje nós vamos acompanhar Haruko à escola. Há algo que preciso conversar com Yashiro, e você precisa de roupas de inverno."

As palavras do marido a tiraram de seu devaneio e a arremessaram em um turbilhão. Ren, o culpado por seu desassossego, a olhava como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, os quais protestavam contra a sugestão de tamanho gasto.

"Não se preocupe com o preço. Compre o que quiser, mas lembre-se de incluir alguns pares de luvas e ao menos dois pares de botas para a neve."

Apenas para encerrar a óbvia análise que ele estava fazendo dela, Kyoko concordou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, encerrando o assunto ainda que ela discordasse da ideia de gastar o dinheiro dele com algo mais para ela.

Afinal, ele já havia lhe dado a escova de cabelo.

No caminho para a escola, Kyoko refletiu sobre tudo o que ela havia passado desde que se casara e sobre todas as perguntas que permaneciam sem resposta. Haruko era uma delas, caminhando à frente e saltitando aqui e acolá como se pulasse obstáculos imaginários. A cada salto, a trança que a menina a havia desafiado a fazer antes de saírem de casa chicoteava para cima e para baixo.

_"Você sabe fazer penteados?"_

_"Eu sei fazer todo o tipo de penteado."_

_"E tranças?"_

_"Eu sei fazer todo o tipo de trança."_

_Os olhos da menina se arregalaram ligeiramente. Kyoko se sentiu infantil por querer impressionar uma criança, mas a carinha deslumbrada da enteada valia o preço._

_"Eu duvido que você saiba fazer uma trança francesa!"_

_Mal o desafio havia saído da boca da menina, ela colocou o pente e uma fita de cabelo no colo da madrasta e se virou, muito reta e dura, à espera do penteado. _

_Kyoko sorriu. Tal desafio era o mais perto de um pedido que Haruko parecia ser capaz de fazer a ela._

Kyoko retornou ao momento presente quando Ren a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. O marido caminhava com tanta fluidez ao seu lado que ele parecia se mover como o lobo caminhando languidamente ao lado de Haruko.

Aquele homem iria comprar roupas para ela. Tipo... _novas._

Kyoko estremeceu ao pensamento, e Ren a trouxe para mais perto de si. Em breve andariam colados um ao outro, em uma proximidade que ela admitia a contragosto que não era nem um pouco desagradável, apesar de constrangedora.

Somente a famigerada lua-de-mel poderia explicar tanto zelo e generosidade por parte de seu marido, o que a levou a uma angustiante conclusão: era questão de tempo até ela deixar de ser "a novidade" e começar a ser tratada como um incômodo inevitável.

Perdida na súbita tristeza que a ideia de ser ignorada por aquela pequena família lhe trouxe, Kyoko só percebeu que haviam chegado ao destino porque Ren parou de andar.

Haruko, à frente deles e com a escola a poucos metros atrás de si, olhava-os atentamente. Era impossível dizer o que a criança estava vendo, além de um homem grande e desgrenhado e de uma mulher pequena, pálida e com o cabelo preso em um coque apertado demais, mas havia um quê de esperança no rosto dela quando acenou timidamente em despedida antes de correr porta adentro.

Inevitavelmente, Kyoko relacionou a expressão de Haruko com sua própria frágil esperança a cada novo lar adotivo, quando a expectativa de ter uma família e a vontade de fazer aquela vez dar certo ainda eram maiores que a decepção da tentativa anterior, e seu incorrigível coração se compadeceu da menina.

Aparentemente alheio aos pensamentos da esposa, Ren tomou a direção do centro da cidade assim que Haruko entrou na escola, trazendo Kyoko consigo pela mão. Desde a conversa que eles tiveram no dia anterior, sobre distância respeitosa, ele parecia decidido a sempre caminhar assim com ela, o que a deixava inquieta e confusa.

Talvez o marido não soubesse que tal gesto era afetuoso demais para caber no relacionamento pragmático deles. Ou talvez aquele fosse apenas outro "sintoma" da lua-de-mel.

Felizmente, os dois não tiveram que caminhar muito mais para chegarem à loja de roupas, então Kyoko não teve tanto tempo para remoer pensamentos deprimentes sobre como o futuro repetiria seu desolador passado. Ren, despedindo-se dela na porta, avisou que iria _para as montanhas_ assim que terminasse a conversa com Yashiro, fazendo-a supor que ele estava se referindo ao próprio trabalho.

Kyoko, por sua vez, despediu-se do marido tentando não transparecer sua empolgação por ser deixada sozinha na cidade. Afinal, ela teria uma manhã inteira livre para explora-la. Melhor ainda, como Ren não havia tirado dela seu cartão de habitante do assentamento (ele provavelmente havia esquecido), ela poderia pegar alguns livros na biblioteca, esconde-los na cabana e lê-los enquanto estivesse sozinha em casa.

O marido jamais descobriria sobre os livros. Seria seu pequeno segredo.

Com o coração aos pulos só de pensar na possibilidade, Kyoko entrou na loja de roupas se perguntando quando havia sido a última vez em que ela desfrutara de tamanha liberdade. No entanto, cerca de duas horas depois, ela deixou a loja de roupas se sentindo uma criminosa por haver gasto um dinheiro que não lhe pertencia e a mais ingrata das criaturas por ter pensado em trair a confiança de seu marido.

* * *

Yashiro mal havia se recuperado de sua surpreendente conversa com Ren quando Kyoko cruzou a porta de seu escritório.

"Senhora Tsuruga! Bom dia!" A mulher congelou como se estivesse muito assustada por ser abordada daquela maneira, o que o fez sorrir. "Como vai?"

Kyoko demorou algum tempo para responder, a expressão se tornando mais grave a cada segundo, até ela desajeitadamente revelar o que a estava atormentando.

"...Eu sou uma péssima esposa!"

O agente continuou sorrindo, nem um pouco convencido por suas palavras.

"Duvido muito."

O fato de Ren ter acabado de procura-lo, demonstrando preocupação por ela, era argumento mais que suficiente para contradize-la.

"Eu acabo de gastar o dinheiro do meu marido."

O sorriso de Yashiro se alargou.

"Que bom!"

Tal resposta pareceu desafia-la a convence-lo de que ela era a pior pessoa da face da Terra.

"Ele nem estava presente para me impedir."

"Estou certo de que ele não o faria."

"Mas foi uma quantia obscena!"

Yashiro precisou se conter para não rir tanto da situação quanto do absurdo do que Kyoko estava dizendo. Afinal, só havia uma loja de roupas naquele assentamento, e todos os artigos de inverno já estavam no fim. Portanto, era bastante improvável que ela houvesse gasto uma quantia remotamente próxima do que poderia ser considerado 'obsceno'.

"Creio que Ren ficará feliz em saber."

A mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado, obviamente perplexa, e o analisou por alguns instantes. Yashiro manteve o sorriso no rosto. Por alguma razão, ele gostava da atual esposa de seu amigo, o que não poderia ser dito sobre a esposa anterior.

"O senhor fala como se conhecesse meu marido muito bem..."

O sorriso dele estremeceu ligeiramente.

"...Sim. Ren e eu... somos amigos."

Yashiro pensou em dizer 'éramos', mas no último instante decidiu ser otimista sobre aquela amizade.

"...Amigos." Ela murmurou como se testasse a sonoridade da palavra. "E mesmo sendo amigos, o senhor permitiu que eu me tornasse a esposa dele."

Kyoko parecia estar acusando-o de algo. Que dia divertido!

"A senhora tem alguma queixa acerca da minha decisão?"

"O senhor não me conhece. Eu poderia ser perigosa. Ou louca."

"A senhora é?"

Yashiro não entendeu por que a mulher empalideceu subitamente, tampouco por que ela escolheu reiterar o que já havia dito, deixando de fora a parte sobre ser louca.

"Eu poderia ser perigosa para o seu amigo." _De certa forma, você é perigosa para ele_, Yashiro pensou com satisfação, _e eu sou grato a você por causa disso._ "Eu poderia ser perigosa para Haruko."

Isso chamou a atenção do agente.

"Para Haruko?"

"Sim. O senhor deveria ser mais cuidadoso antes de colocar uma condenada sob o mesmo teto que uma criança. Eu poderia ser perigosa!"

Por mais que Kyoko parecesse obcecada com a ideia de perigo, era óbvio que ela estava preocupada em proteger a menina, o que fazia dela um achado e explicava por que a fortaleza impenetrável de Ren parecia estar rachando.

"A senhora _poderia ser_, senhora Tsuruga. Mas a senhora não é."

Kyoko o olhava como se o repreendesse, o que em nada diminuía o divertimento dele.

"O senhor não pode ter certeza."

O agente caminhou até a janela mais próxima e se entreteve em observar os transeuntes por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.

"Eu já vi muitas condenadas no meu ramo de trabalho, senhora. E por mais que eu não possa clamar ser um profundo conhecedor da alma feminina, eu sei reconhecer uma sobrevivente quando vejo uma."

Yashiro olhou para Kyoko a tempo de ver sua expressão mudar de reprovação a tormento em um piscar de olhos. Sua suspeita estivera certa, afinal: quando surpreendida, Kyoko transparecia no rosto todos os seus sentimentos.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos inquietos tentaram se focar em algum ponto do chão. Ela estava tão desconfortável que era quase doloroso de ver, o que o fez se arrepender imediatamente por ter mencionado o passado dela, ainda que vagamente.

"Sente-se, senhora. Vamos conversar sobre o que realmente a trouxe aqui."

Kyoko levantou a cabeça e o olhou cautelosamente por alguns segundos. Aparentemente satisfeita com o que quer que ela tenha identificado em seu rosto, ela suspirou de alívio e se sentou.

"Muito bem. Eu vim porque tenho dúvidas sobre a guarda de Haruko." Dúvidas que Ren certamente poderia esclarecer. O que havia de errado com aqueles dois, para não se falarem aberta e diretamente? "Mais precisamente, sobre o fato de Ren ter se casado comigo apenas para evitar que o orfanato a leve embora."

Uh-oh.

Com voz pressurosa, o agente tentou amenizar a situação enquanto também se sentava.

"Senhora Tsuruga, o seu marido-"

Como se previsse o que ele diria a seguir, a mulher o interrompeu com um gesto apaziguador de mão.

"Eu não me importo com os motivos dele para se casar comigo. Aliás, saber disso só torna nosso arranjo mais conveniente." Yashiro quase bateu a cabeça contra sua mesa de carvalho em exasperação. Falar com Kyoko era como falar com Ren: nenhum dos dois parecia ter uma gota de romantismo nas veias. "Eu só preciso entender a situação da menina e meu papel nisso tudo."

_Então converse com seu marido!_, o agente quis gritar. Kyoko basicamente estava propondo a ele que cutucasse um urso adormecido. Por um lado, ele não queria revelar o passado do amigo porque isso seria... bem... fofocar sobre alguém que lhe era caro. Por outro lado, Kyoko tinha razão em querer saber sobre as implicações de seu casamento, e estava óbvio que a comunicação entre ela e o marido deixava muito a desejar.

Um suspiro depois, o agente tomou uma decisão.

"Senhora Tsuruga, isso pode ser chocante de ouvir, mas Ren não é o pai biológico de Haruko."

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não demonstrou surpresa.

"Eu já sei sobre isso."

"Sabe?"

"Bem, não é difícil supor só de olhar para a menina. Além do mais, ela não chama Ren de 'papai'."

Yashiro concordou com a cabeça, pesaroso. Tudo na vida de seu amigo parecia ser mais complicado do que deveria. Ou do que ele merecia.

"Pois bem. Haruko nasceu dentro de um casamento legítimo, o que automaticamente lhe concedeu o sobrenome Tsuruga. Porém, poucos dias após o nascimento, a paternidade dela foi reivindicada por outro homem."

Kyoko empalideceu visivelmente antes de se remexer na cadeira.

"E isso prejudicou Haruko?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Até então, ela era só um bebê que talvez se parecesse demais com algum antepassado da mãe, mas a partir de tal reivindicação, ela se tornou uma legítima bastarda, com o perdão do trocadilho."

Os olhos de Kyoko se agitaram, sinal de que ela estava temerosa em relação à pergunta que faria a seguir.

"...Como Ren reagiu a tudo isso?"

O sorriso de Yashiro foi um tanto triste.

"Ele impassivelmente deixou a mulher escolher com qual homem ficar."

Isso pareceu surpreende-la.

"...E quem ela escolheu?"

"O amante."

As costas muito retas de Kyoko finalmente procuraram o apoio do encosto da cadeira, enquanto seus olhos inquietos traçavam as veias da madeira da mesa de carvalho. Após alguns instantes em que ela pareceu elaborar fervorosamente o que havia acabado de escutar, Kyoko finalmente falou outra vez.

"Então Haruko foi incluída na família do pai biológico?"

O agente bufou em desagrado.

"Não, o homem em questão nunca tomou tal providência em favor da filha. Ele não estava atrás de uma família. O interesse dele não era pela criança, e ouso dizer que também não era pela mulher. O que ele realmente queria... era chantagear Ren."

A dúvida de Kyoko se estampou em seu rosto.

"Chantagear Ren? Mas... por que?"

Yashiro limpou os óculos antes de responde-la com outra pergunta.

"A senhora sabe o que Ren era antes de fazer o que faz?"

Kyoko quase respondeu "_eu sequer sei que ele faz!"_, mas se conteve e apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Garimpeiro, senhora. Seu marido era um garimpeiro, e dos bons!"

As palavras do condutor pervertido imediatamente assomaram à mente dela.

_"Muito ouro nesta região anos atrás... quem foi esperto fez fortuna..."_

Um calafrio a percorreu.

"Então, o amante estava atrás de..."

"Ouro. Pedras preciosas. O que quer que ele fosse capaz de tirar de Ren em troca de não levar sua família embora. Entretanto, para a surpresa dele, Ren placidamente deixou a esposa partir com o fruto daquela relação ilegítima. Pense nisso: ao invés do suborno que pretendia embolsar, o homem deixou o assentamento levando consigo uma mulher mimada e caprichosa e uma filha recém-nascida."

Kyoko apertou as mãos sobre o colo. Ela havia ido até lá em busca de informações, mas talvez estivesse obtendo bem mais do que desejava.

"...Se tudo aconteceu dessa forma... como Haruko terminou morando com Ren?"

Antes de responder, Yashiro serviu uma xícara de chá para ambos. O tempo que ele gastou em tal tarefa foi usado refletindo sobre o quanto ele deveria revelar.

"Quatro anos depois, os três voltaram para cá. A penúria deles era evidente, e bem diferente da opulência na qual o casal gostava de viver. Provavelmente, eles esbanjaram a fortuna que Kana havia levado consigo quando deixou Ren, mas muitos se esqueceram dessa parte quando o acusaram de ter abandonado a esposa à própria sorte. O fato é que... coisas aconteceram. Houve brigas, principalmente disputas pelo veio dos irmãos Tsuruga. Ren perdeu a única família que tinha quando seu irmão Rick morreu. Kana e o amante morreram pouco depois. No fim, só restaram Ren, um homem alquebrado e enlutado, e Haruko, uma criança arredia de quatro anos de idade que ainda conservava o sobrenome Tsuruga, mas que todos sabiam que era filha de outro homem."

Kyoko bebeu o conteúdo de sua xícara tão rapidamente que Yashiro teve a certeza de que ela havia queimado a língua.

"Então Ren acolheu a órfã."

"Exatamente."

Kyoko não era tola. Ela sabia que o resumo de Yashiro havia deixado de fora toda a complexidade do que havia acontecido, mas ela se sentiu grata a ele por poupa-la dos detalhes sórdidos.

"E onde eu entro nisso tudo?"

"A senhora é a figura materna necessária para dar credibilidade à boa intenção de seu marido. Veja bem, a maneira como as tragédias se sucederam na vida dele... tudo soou muito suspeito na época. Ren foi acusado até mesmo pela morte de Rick. Havia poucas testemunhas a favor dele e muitos fatos contra. Basicamente, o seu marido escapou da prisão não porque conseguiu provar sua inocência, mas porque-"

"Não conseguiram provar que ele era o culpado."

Yashiro concordou com a cabeça, pesaroso e muito desejoso de uma boa dose de uísque.

"Então você arranjou uma esposa condenada para ele. Como isso ajuda Haruko?"

O sorriso do agente foi sarcástico.

"A condição para a menina permanecer com Ren exigia que ele se casasse até o final deste ano. Bem, ele está casado."

É claro. Brechas legais. Como Kyoko pudera se esquecer delas?

"Eu... fico feliz em ajudar."

Ela realmente ficava. Independentemente do que o futuro lhe reservava naquele casamento arranjado, saber que pertencer à família Tsuruga garantia um lar a uma menina era inusitadamente reconfortante. Até poético, considerando seu próprio passado.

"Você fica?"

"É claro que sim. Uma menina como Haruko seria destruída em um orfanato."

Yashiro engoliu em seco, impressionado pela convicção de Kyoko e pelo peso de suas palavras.

"...'Destruída' é uma palavra muito forte."

"'Destruída' é a palavra que melhor define o que aconteceria a ela, considerando que Haruko não sabe ser invisível."

Após provocar um calafrio no agente com tal afirmação enigmática, Kyoko não disse mais nada. Ela apenas o agradeceu pelo chá e pelas respostas, levantou-se dignamente, despediu-se graciosamente e partiu.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Yashiro permaneceu muito tempo encarando a porta fechada de seu escritório vazio. Em sua mente, fragmentos da vida de Ren se revezaram com fragmentos de todas as impressões do agente durante suas conversas com Kyoko, até finalmente se mesclarem e se fundirem em um quadro único, de contornos nítidos e belos, de tal forma que ele ousou permitir que um bom pressentimento nascesse, crescesse e o dominasse.

Yashiro finalmente sorriu. Não o sorriso sarcástico, triste ou divertido dos últimos anos, mas um sorriso de inalterada felicidade.

Por mais improvável que tenha parecido no início, talvez ele tenha feito mais do que livrar uma mulher da cadeia e uma criança do orfanato ao realizar aquele casamento improvisado. Talvez, em meio à atabalhoada necessidade, ele tenha, inadvertida e auspiciosamente, unido duas almas gêmeas.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

On her last day of school of the year, Haruko's surprise could not be greater when she came across Kyoko sitting alone in a corner of the schoolyard.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman looked up from the book she had been reading and straight at her.

"I was waiting for your class to end."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but it seemed to confuse her.

"So we can go home together...?"

Home. The mere word made Haruko's heart flutter and the woman's eyes widen slightly. Neither of them was used to the idea of having a home, let alone sharing it with someone else, but there they were, pretending to each other that the situation did not shake their little worlds.

"Did you forget the way back?"

Kyoko closed the book and stood up, visibly annoyed by that interrogation.

"No, I didn't forget the way back."

"So why did you keep waiting for me?"

The woman took her time wrapping the book she had been reading in some kind of bundle made with her shawl. Her mind was a mess.

"Like I said: so we can go home together."

_Because that is what moms do_, Kyoko avoided answering. The mere thought had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The girl scratched her head and looked around. Some children and mothers were watching them openly, clearly puzzled.

"Will you do it every day?"

_Like the other mothers do?_ was the complement Haruko left out for not having the courage to say it out loud.

"Yes."

"But classes will not start until spring!"

Kyoko massaged her temples with her fingertips. A headache was fast approaching.

"I mean I'll take you and pick you up from school as long as you have classes."

"...Every day?"

"Every day."

"Why?"

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because if something bad happens along the way, you're too young to know what to do."

"Nanny will be with me."

"Nanny doesn't have to be your nanny anymore. In addition, as smart as a wolf is, he does not know how to react in every situation either."

"And you do?"

Haruko could have sworn there was a vein bulging on the woman's forehead.

"Better than a wolf and a child, for sure."

The girl looked around and saw that more people, including students, relatives, and teachers, had stopped at the sight of them in the schoolyard.

But there weren't enough viewers yet.

"Why isn't Nanny waiting for me at the door like always?"

"He disappeared as soon as I sat here. I think he went after Ren in the mountains."

"In the mountains? But... there is only rubble and an abandoned forge there! What is Ren doing there?"

Kyoko stared at her for a moment.

"I have no idea."

Haruko looked at her as if scolding her.

"I thought you were Mrs. Know-it-all!"

Unless the girl was mistaken, the shadow of a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Come on, let's go home."

Kyoko swallowed hard as the tiny hand took hers, causing a buzz on the onlookers behind them. After a few steps, she looked into Haruko's smiling face.

"Do you like teasing them so much?"

The girl giggled. She thought the woman would not realize her tactic of waiting for the whole school to gather in the courtyard before making her triumphant departure, but if Kyoko had saw through the strategy, so much the better.

"For the last two days, the settlement has only talked about Ren walking hand in hand with you." The child shrugged, as if it did not matter to her, although they both knew it mattered a lot. "I thought it was time for them to have a new gossip."

It was the first time Haruko heard Kyoko's laugh. At that moment, the child decided that she would make the woman laugh more often.

Even if she had to spend a lifetime trying.

* * *

Kyoko looked up from her sewing and watched the child standing by the living room window.

"Can you see anything?" The girl's curls bounced as she shook her head. "Then stop this useless vigil. It is past your bedtime."

"Ren has never missed dinner before!"

Kyoko swallowed hard. Worrying about her husband displeased her as much as the possibility of 'inheriting' a child.

"He must be okay. Certainly lost track of the time with all that snow."

It was a bluff, of course. Kyoko had no idea what was delaying her husband, but the girl's restlessness was beginning to rub off on her.

"Ren would never lose track of the time! He can guide himself by the position of the stars! He also knows how to ice fishing, hunt, make traps, follow trails, and find all kinds of roots and herbs! Losing track of time is for silly people, and Ren is not silly!"

Kyoko almost applauded after the girl's heated speech.

"...Impressive. I will ask him to teach me everything he knows when he gets back."

Haruko stared at her as if shouting '_You don't understand the gravity of the situation!',_ and Kyoko mentally shouted back '_I'm worried too and you're not helping at all!'_

"I bet we won't survive the winter without him."

A chill ran through Kyoko at Haruko's fatalistic tone.

"We won't take any chances. Ren will arrive soon, safe and sound." The girl huffed in disbelief, even though a spark of hope lit her uneasy eyes at each statement of the woman. "Give him some credit. After all, I doubt there is anything more deadly than him out there."

Kyoko knew she should not say such a thing to a child, as she also knew that Haruko was not a _normal _child. After a few seconds of looking at her thoughtfully, the girl nodded solemnly. There was a red spot on her forehead, as a result of her time leaning her head against the windowpane.

It was unhealthy for such a young child to stay up so late. Realizing that Haruko would never go to bed if she did not lead by example, Kyoko put away her sewing and went upstairs, with the girl walking resignedly behind her.

Although Kyoko was inexperienced in putting children to sleep and the act made her nervous, Haruko did not seem to notice and fell asleep almost immediately. With no choice but to follow her own advice, Kyoko also went to bed.

However, an hour later, she remained wide awake and wondering why she was so worried about a man she barely knew. Probably the girl's tragic words had contaminated her with the fear of facing the famous winter of the region without someone as seemingly versed in the art of survival as Ren.

Yes, that was it. It could only be that.

Unhappy, Kyoko curled under the covers to the sound of wood crackling in the fireplace. Outside, the night was so dark it was impossible to tell if her husband would see his way home or if everything would seem to be the black and white undefined hell she had saw moments before.

For the umpteenth time, Kyoko wished the wolf really were with him. Nanny's nose would be crucial in such a night. As a precaution, she had left a burning lamp on their bedroom window frame, like a small beacon to point him the way home.

If he did not come back...

It was unsettling to admit that the prospect of becoming a widow did not cheer her up, even though it meant a much-dreamed freedom. After all, until then Ren had just been scary. If he had been rude, violent, or negligent, with her or Haruko, she would hope never to see him again, which was far from the case.

Staring at the small flame flickering in the glass bulb, Kyoko considered placing lamps on every window of the cabin when the unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing interrupted her thoughts. Then she heard determined steps, accompanied by the sound of claws against the wooden floor.

The relief was immediate. It was impossible to mistake Ren and Nanny for any other duo in the world.

The wolf went straight to Haruko's bedroom, where he used to sleep at the foot of the bed. Ren, in turn, wandered for a few minutes before climbing the stairs.

First, he went to the child's bedroom. Then he entered their bedroom.

Kyoko did not know why her heart seemed to do somersaults inside her chest.

Part of her wanted to scold him for missing dinner. Another part wanted to know if he was okay, what had delayed him, if he was injured or if he needed anything.

The victorious part, however, did not know how to react to him after all she had heard from Yashiro and all the worry she had felt until he got home.

While Kyoko pondered whether to say something, Ren stood in the doorway in complete silence, until he finally moved to close the door, turn off the window light, and sit on the bed.

A few springs creaked softly under his weight. With her back to him, Kyoko nibbled on her lower lip and held her breath as she felt him snuggle under the covers and sigh with satisfaction at the heat found. Then death-cold hands wrapped around her, making her release the breath she had been holding in a sort of squeal.

Her merciless husband continued to curl up in her and take advantage of her warmth, even though Kyoko instinctively tried to escape him, uncomfortable with the cold he had brought to their bed.

When he was as clinging to her as possible, Kyoko finally noticed his shivering and knew, somehow, that he was not shivering from the cold.

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong considering that Ren was a colossus, feared by most of the settlement, and there seemed to be nothing in the world that could frighten him.

The way he was holding her… it was as if he sought not the warmth of her body but the comfort of another human being.

Stunned by the discovery that someone like him also had weaknesses and unsure what to do, she opened her mouth to ask if he needed anything, but was interrupted by the unexpected sensation of a smooth rim sliding down her ring finger.

It was as if she had swallowed dozens of cotton balls and been punched in the stomach at the same time.

Long, strong fingers groped her left hand, checking that the ring was in the right place. He twirled the rim on her finger, obviously testing whether the ring was loose or tight. Apparently pleased with the result, Ren laced his fingers with hers, sighed, and fell asleep almost immediately, judging by his slow, even breathing and his stillness.

Completely oblivious to the mess he had made in his wife's heart just with a wedding ring.

Ren had been in the mountains, more precisely in the 'abandoned forge', as Haruko had described, forging a wedding ring for her. Inevitably, Yashiro's revelations came to Kyoko's mind.

Her husband had been a prospector. It would not be strange if he knew how to goldsmith, but that was before the veil dried up. Before Rick died. Before Kana left him for another man.

So many painful memories fit that little ring it was as if it burned her finger. Kyoko wanted to cry for her husband. Savage or not, he had certainly faced some demons that day just to give her a wedding ring, something she had not needed or craved until then.

Why had Ren gone so far for something she had not even asked for? To the point of returning so late at night, tired and trembling as if all forces had abandoned him? To the point of clinging to her like a child after a nightmare?

Kyoko definitely did not understand Ren Tsuruga, the man capable of both frightening fits of rage and gestures of sublime generosity, but from then on, she would strive to understand him.

Even if she had to spend a lifetime trying.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Em seu último dia de aula do ano, a surpresa de Haruko não poderia ser maior ao se deparar com Kyoko sentada sozinha a um canto do pátio da escola.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A mulher levantou os olhos do livro que estivera lendo e olhou para ela.

"Estava esperando sua aula terminar."

"Por que?"

Era uma pergunta simples, mas pareceu confundi-la.

"Porque assim poderemos retornar juntas para casa...?"

Casa. A mera palavra fez o coração de Haruko palpitar e os olhos da mulher se arregalarem ligeiramente. Nenhuma das duas estava acostumada com a ideia de ter um _lar_, menos ainda de compartilha-lo com outra pessoa, mas lá estavam elas, fingindo uma para a outra que a situação não abalava seus mundinhos.

"Você esqueceu o caminho de volta?"

Kyoko fechou o livro e se levantou, visivelmente incomodada com aquele interrogatório.

"Não, eu não esqueci o caminho de volta."

"Então, por que você ficou me esperando?"

A mulher se demorou embrulhando o livro que estivera lendo em uma espécie de trouxa feita com seu xale. Sua mente estava uma bagunça.

"Como eu disse, para retornarmos juntas."

_Porque é isso o que as mães fazem_, Kyoko evitou responder. O mero pensamento havia deixado um gosto amargo em sua boca.

A menina coçou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Algumas crianças e mães as observavam abertamente, claramente intrigadas.

"Você fará isso todos os dias?"

_Como as outras mães?, _foi o complemento que Haruko deixou de fora por não ter coragem de dize-lo em voz alta.

"Sim."

"Mas as aulas só recomeçarão na primavera!"

Kyoko massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Uma dor de cabeça se aproximava rapidamente.

"Eu quero dizer que a levarei e a buscarei da escola enquanto você tiver aulas."

"...Todos os dias?"

"Todos os dias."

"Por que?"

A mulher fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Por que se algo ruim acontecer no trajeto, você é muita nova para saber como reagir."

"Babá estará comigo."

"Babá não precisa mais ser sua babá. E, por mais inteligente que seja um lobo, ele também não sabe como reagir em todas as situações."

"E você, sabe?"

Haruko podia jurar que havia uma veia saltando na testa da mulher.

"Melhor que um lobo e que uma criança, com certeza."

A menina olhou ao redor e viu que mais pessoas, dentre estudantes, parentes e professores, haviam estacado à visão das duas no pátio da escola.

Mas ainda não havia espectadores suficientes.

"Por que o Babá não está me esperando na porta como sempre?"

"Ele desapareceu assim que eu me sentei aqui. Acho que foi atrás de Ren, nas montanhas."

"Nas montanhas? Mas... lá só tem escombros e uma forja abandonada! O que Ren está fazendo lá?"

Kyoko a encarou por alguns instantes.

"Eu não faço ideia."

Haruko a olhou como se a repreendesse.

"Eu pensei que você fosse a sabe-tudo!"

A menos que a menina estivesse enganada, a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto da mulher.

"Venha, vamos para casa."

Kyoko engoliu em seco quando a mão pequenina tomou a sua, provocando um burburinho nos espectadores atrás das duas. Após alguns passos, ela olhou para o rosto de Haruko, que sorria matreiramente.

"Você gosta tanto assim de provoca-los?"

A menina deu uma risadinha. Ela achou que a mulher não perceberia sua tática de esperar a escola inteira se reunir no pátio antes de realizar sua saída triunfal, mas se Kyoko havia percebido a estratégia, tanto melhor.

"Nos últimos dois dias, o assentamento só falou sobre Ren andando de mãos dadas com você." A criança deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse para ela, embora ambas soubessem que importava e muito. "Eu pensei que estava na hora de eles terem um tema novo."

Foi a primeira vez que Haruko ouviu Kyoko rir. Naquele instante, a criança decidiu que gostava do som e que a faria rir mais vezes.

Nem que ela levasse a vida inteira tentando.

* * *

Kyoko levantou os olhos da costura e os pousou na criança a postos na janela da sala de estar.

"Você consegue ver algo?" Os cachos da menina balançaram quando ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Então não fique plantada aí. Já passou da sua hora de dormir."

"Ren nunca perdeu o jantar antes!"

Kyoko engoliu em seco. Preocupar-se com o marido a desagradava tanto quanto a possibilidade de 'herdar' uma criança.

"Ele deve estar chegando. Certamente, perdeu a noção do tempo com tanta neve."

Era um blefe, é claro. Kyoko não fazia ideia do que estava atrasando seu marido, mas a inquietação da menina estava começando a contagia-la e a faze-la procurar desesperadamente por justificativas para aquele atraso.

"Ren jamais perderia a noção do tempo! Ele sabe se guiar pela posição das estrelas! Ele também sabe cortar lenha, pescar no gelo, caçar, montar armadilhas, seguir rastros, encontrar todo o tipo de raízes e ervas! Perder a noção do tempo é para pessoas tontas, e Ren não é tonto!"

Kyoko quase aplaudiu após o discurso acalorado da menina.

"...Impressionante. Vou pedir a ele que me ensine tudo que sabe quando voltar."

Haruko a encarou como se gritasse _"você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação!"_, ao que Kyoko mentalmente gritou de volta _"eu também estou preocupada e você não está ajudando em nada!"_

"Aposto que não vamos sobreviver ao inverno sem ele."

Um calafrio percorreu Kyoko ao tom de voz fatalista de Haruko.

_"_Não precisaremos pagar para ver. Ren voltará são e salvo." A menina bufou, incrédula, ainda que uma fagulha de esperança iluminasse seus olhinhos inquietos a cada afirmação da mulher de que tudo ficaria bem. "Dê-lhe algum crédito. Afinal, eu duvido que haja algo lá fora mais mortal do que ele."

Kyoko sabia que não deveria dizer tal coisa a uma criança, como ela também sabia que Haruko não era uma criança normal. Após alguns segundos olhando-a pensativamente, a menina concordou com um aceno solene de cabeça. Havia uma mancha vermelha em sua testa, resultado do tempo que ela passara com a cabeça apoiada contra a vidraça da janela à espera de Ren.

Tempo demais. Não era saudável uma criança tão nova ficar acordada até tão tarde.

Percebendo que Haruko jamais iria para a cama se ela não desse o exemplo, Kyoko guardou seus itens de costura e subiu as escadas com a menina em seu encalço. Para uma criança tão rebelde, era impressionante quão cordata ela podia ser quando convencida a obedecer.

Coloca-la na cama fez Kyoko se sentir desajeitada, mas Haruko pareceu não se importar com sua falta de prática, eis que adormeceu rapidamente. Sem alternativa senão seguir o próprio conselho, Kyoko também foi para a cama.

Porém, uma hora depois, ela permanecia bastante acordada e se perguntando por que ela estava tão preocupada com um homem que mal conhecia. Provavelmente, as palavras funestas da menina a haviam contaminado com o temor de enfrentar o famoso inverno da região sem alguém tão aparentemente versado na arte da sobrevivência quanto Ren.

Sim, era isso. Só podia ser isso.

Infeliz, Kyoko se encolheu sob a coberta ao som da madeira estalando na lareira. Lá fora, a noite estava tão escura que era impossível dizer se o marido veria o caminho de volta para casa, ou se tudo pareceria a ele um inferno preto e branco como parecia a ela.

Pela enésima vez, Kyoko apertou os olhos e desejou que o lobo realmente estivesse com ele, para ajudá-lo com seu faro. Por precaução, ela havia deixado uma lamparina acesa no batente da janela do quarto deles como um pequeno farol a lhe indicar o caminho.

Se ele não voltasse para casa...

Era inquietante admitir que a perspectiva de se tornar uma viúva não a animava, ainda que isso significasse uma liberdade deveras sonhada e nunca antes usufruída. Afinal, até então Ren apenas fora assustador. Se ele tivesse sido grosseiro, violento ou negligente, com ela ou com Haruko, naquele momento ela poderia estar torcendo para nunca mais o ver, o que estava longe de ser o caso.

Olhando para a pequena chama tremeluzindo no bulbo de vidro, Kyoko pensou em talvez colocar lamparinas em todas as janelas da cabana quando o inconfundível som de uma porta abrindo e fechando interrompeu seus pensamentos. Em seguida, ela ouviu passos determinados de um homem alto, porém de caminhar fluido, acompanhados pelo som de patas contra o piso de madeira.

A certeza lhe trouxe alívio imediato. Era impossível confundir Ren e Babá com qualquer outra dupla no mundo.

O lobo foi direto para o quarto de Haruko, onde costumava dormir ao pé da cama. Ren, por sua vez, perambulou no andar de baixo por alguns minutos antes de subir as escadas.

Primeiro, ele parou no quarto da criança. Depois, ele entrou no quarto deles.

Kyoko não soube dizer por que seu coração parecia dar cambalhotas dentro do peito.

Parte dela queria brigar com ele por ter perdido o jantar. Outra parte queria saber se ele estava bem, o que o havia atrasado, se ele estava ferido ou se precisava de algo.

A parte vitoriosa, contudo, não soube como reagir a ele depois de tudo que ela havia escutado de Yashiro e de toda a preocupação que ela havia sentido até que ele chegasse em casa.

Enquanto Kyoko ruminava se deveria ou não dizer algo, Ren permaneceu parado à entrada do quarto, em completo silêncio, até finalmente se mover para fechar a porta, apagar a lamparina na janela, lidar com peças de roupas e se sentar na cama.

Algumas molas rangeram suavemente sob seu peso. De costas para o marido, Kyoko mordiscou o lábio inferior e prendeu a respiração quando o sentiu se aconchegar sob a coberta e suspirar de satisfação com o calor encontrado. Em seguida, mãos frias como a morte a envolveram, fazendo-a soltar o ar que estivera segurando em uma espécie de guinchado.

O marido, inclemente, continuou se enrodilhando nela e se aproveitando de seu calor, ainda que Kyoko instintivamente o combatesse, desconfortável com o frio que ele havia trazido consigo.

Quando ele estava tão agarrado a ela quanto possível, Kyoko finalmente percebeu seu tremor e soube, de alguma forma, que ele não tremia de frio.

Algo estava errado. Algo estava _bastante _errado, considerando que Ren era um colosso temido por quase todo o assentamento e não parecia haver nada no mundo capaz de amedronta-lo.

A maneira como ele a abraçava... era como se ele buscasse não o calor de seu corpo, mas o amparo de outro ser humano.

Atônita com a descoberta de que alguém como ele também tinha fragilidades e insegura sobre o que fazer, ela abriu a boca para perguntar se ele precisava de alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela inesperada sensação de um aro liso deslizando por seu dedo anelar.

Foi como se ela tivesse engolido dezenas de bolas de algodão e levado um soco no estômago ao mesmo tempo.

Dedos longos e fortes tatearam sua mão esquerda, verificando se o anel estava no lugar certo. Ele rodopiou o aro em seu dedo, obviamente testando se o anel estava frouxo ou apertado. Aparentemente satisfeito com o resultado, Ren entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, suspirou e adormeceu quase imediatamente, a julgar por sua respiração lenta e regular e por sua imobilidade.

Completamente alheio à bagunça que ele havia feito no coração da esposa com uma simples aliança.

Ren estivera nas montanhas, mais precisamente na 'forja abandonada', como Haruko havia descrito, forjando uma aliança de casamento para ela. Inevitavelmente, as revelações de Yashiro vieram-lhe à mente.

Seu marido havia sido um garimpeiro. Supunha-se que ele sabia trabalhar o ouro, mas isso foi antes do veio secar. Antes de Rick morrer. Antes de Kana o trocar por outro homem.

Tantas lembranças dolorosas cabiam naquele pequeno aro, que foi como se ele queimasse seu dedo. Kyoko teve vontade de chorar pelo marido. Selvagem ou não, ele certamente enfrentara alguns demônios naquele dia apenas para lhe dar uma aliança, algo que ela não precisava nem sentira falta até então.

Por que Ren fora tão longe por algo que ela nem sequer havia pedido? A ponto de retornar tão tarde da noite, cansado e trêmulo como se todas as forças o tivessem abandonado? A ponto de se agarrar a ela como uma criança recorrendo a um bichinho de pelúcia após um pesadelo?

Kyoko definitivamente não compreendia Ren Tsuruga, o homem capaz tanto de assustadores ataques de fúria quanto de gestos de sublime desprendimento, mas dali em diante, ela se esforçaria para compreende-lo.

Nem que ela levasse a vida inteira tentando.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Kyoko opened her eyes and knew from the brightness in the bedroom that she had overslept. Beside her, still holding her, Ren snored lightly with a strained expression, as if he were having a nightmare. However, his eyes did not move under his eyelids, which made her conclude that he had fallen asleep with an unpleasant thought in mind.

After she carefully disengaged herself from her husband, Kyoko sat on the bed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mustering the courage to look at her left hand. Then she resolutely lifted it in the air and opened her eyes.

Her wedding ring was a simple gold ring that glowed in the slightest light. No carving, no stone, but still, there was a delicacy about it that made it subtly exquisite.

Like a flower of the field. Maybe a dandelion, considering the yellow of the gold.

Her heart skipped a beat, which had been happening more and more lately, but Kyoko did not allow herself to ponder what that might mean. As quietly as possible, she got out of bed, changed, and left the room. In the kitchen, she came across Haruko.

"Ren has never been late for breakfast before", the child said as she chewed a piece of stale bread.

"_Good morning_ is what we tell people when we meet them in the morning. And it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

The girl took a sip of milk to help her swallow the food.

"Good morning. Ren has never been late for breakfast before."

Kyoko smiled. Haruko was getting easier to deal with, which probably meant the child had understood the benefits of having a stepmother.

"So this is the second delay in a row. Looks like I have been a bad influence on him."

Haruko cocked her head to the side, trying to understand the sarcasm behind the woman's voice.

"What did you do?"

Focused on her chores, Kyoko looked absently at the girl, who was staring at the loaf of bread with the suspicious expression of someone wondering if she should risk another bite.

"Pardon?"

"To become a bad influence. What did you do?"

_What did you do to be condemned?_

Kyoko almost dropped the frying pan she was handling. As much as such a question was expected, she had been avoiding it as best she could.

"I robbed a train."

The girl's eyes widened in amazement at the unexpected response, until she identified a joking gleam in the woman's eyes and realized she had not told the truth. The child was about to protest when the unmistakable sound of someone coming down the stairs distracted her, making her run to Ren.

(Not to greet him, but to scold him for coming home so late.)

Kyoko sighed with relief that she had been saved from the situation. Despite knowing that it was a matter of time before the girl resumed that unpleasant subject, Kyoko intended to repeat the tactic of telling a blatantly fanciful story to escape the truth. However, if Ren joined Haruko in the interrogation, she had no idea how to respond.

"... can't be late just because I have her now!"

As Kyoko set the table for breakfast, she listened to their conversation and peered at them discreetly.

"Hm."

It was fascinating to witness that big man squatting on the ground at the child's level.

"I know you brought her home because of me, but there are many things only you can do, so don't be late again!"

"Hm."

"It's very dangerous to stay in the woods after dark! Something bad could have happened to you, and then we would be doomed!

"Hm. I will be more careful not to be late again."

Seemingly pleased with his answer, Haruko comically patted him on the head and hurried to the lavatory. Kyoko, in turn, felt suddenly self-conscious as her husband rose and fixed his eyes on her.

"...How long did Haruko say you two would be dead without me?"

It took Kyoko a few seconds to understand the question.

"… She did not specify a time. She just bet it would be before winter was over."

Ren nodded his head.

"Her predictions are getting less absurd by the day."

A chill ran through the woman, who deduced from her husband's comment that her stepdaughter was fascinated by death.

Table set, Kyoko stood by the place she used to occupy, uncertain what to do. She could just sit back and wait for the girl to return, which would probably happen soon, but her husband, motionless, watched her closely, as if he had something on his mind.

The seconds dragged on, tense and relentless. Ren kept staring at her as if he wanted (and could) see her soul, which unsettled her to the point that she began to fidget, drawing his attention to the wedding ring she was wearing.

Ren practically purred.

"...How come you escaped me last night?"

Her knees buckled and her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. His voice had sounded low and hoarse, and seemed to have spoken directly to her private parts.

"I-I ... I did n-not..."

Kyoko shook her head, unable to complete her sentence and certain she had blushed to her ears.

_I did not avoid you. I would not deny you._

"Oh, I remembered... I arrived very late, didn't I?" Mesmerized by his moving lips, Kyoko shuddered as they widened into a sinful smile. "…Shall I do something with you right now?"

Eyes wide, she struggled to understand what was going on. It seemed like Ren was wanting her openly and frankly, and in broad daylight, but that did not make sense because… well, she was the same bland Kyoko as ever!

As she tried to shift her mental gears to comprehend such an elaborate equation, Haruko finally joined them, making a scene of complaining about the cold water just to let Kyoko know that _yes, I washed my hands_, and _yes, I am still hungry_.

With the arrival of the girl, the woman hurried to sit, red as a ripe tomato. The man, on the other hand, looked as if he has done a mischief he did not regret at all.

"Why were you late last night anyway?"

Ren, who was adding milk and sugar to the coffee, cleared his throat before answering the child.

"I went to visit Rick."

The information made the woman go from red to pale in a split second.

"Oh! That's right! I had forgotten that he is buried in the mountains! But… why did you go to visit him in the winter?"

Kyoko was almost hyperventilating. With the eyes, she was trying to tell the girl to stop touching such a delicate subject in such a casual way, but the child seemed focused on the food.

"Because of your stepmother. I went to tell him about her."

The girl had a devilish smile when she looked at the woman.

"Did you tell Uncle Rick she was the leader of a bank robber gang?"

Kyoko almost squirmed under their gazes. Why did those two seem determined to make her the talk of the day? And why did they both seem to enjoy that?

With an eyebrow raised, Ren lingered on the subject.

"The leader of a gang, hm...? That sounds very _exciting_."

He gave his wife a half-smile that made her shudder.

Haruko laughed at her own joke, completely oblivious to the renewed tension between the couple. Kyoko, in turn, feigned interest in the food only to escape her husband's scorching gaze, all the while wishing the earth would open and swallow her whole.

* * *

Dead set, Kyoko strode to the warehouse, where her husband had spent the afternoon working. She suspected Ren did not want her there, since the place was always locked and the key was always with him, but even so, she could not keep ignoring what was going on.

At first, she knocked gently on the door and waited for him to open it. As nothing happened, Kyoko knocked again and again, with increasing strength, increasingly distressed, until she was practically pounding on the heavy wooden door when Ren finally answered it.

His appearance was terrible. Better stated, worse than usual.

"I b-brought this to you." The man, whose head was the only thing visible, stared at the steaming cup she was offering him. "The taste is not exactly good, but it will help you heal."

He raised an eyebrow (petulantly, in her opinion).

"...Heal?"

Kyoko straightened up, ready for battle.

"Your voice is hoarse. You cleared your throat over breakfast and added sugar and milk to the coffee."

"...And?"

Her features hardened. That was no time to be submissive: her foolish husband was reluctant to accept that he was sick, which put him at risk.

"And that means your throat is aching. You got a cold, if not something worse!"

"...Heh."

Kyoko had to take a deep breath not to answer him with her middle finger.

"I remember you said you never got sick before, but there is always a first time for everything. And since it's your first time getting sick, you're not recognizing the symptoms, but believe me, you'll soon be feverish!"

Ren took the cup from her hand and drank its contents in one gulp. Inwardly, Kyoko was impressed that he had not grimaced at the hideous taste of her special blend.

"There. Now go back to the cabin, it is cold out here."

"Exactly. You should come back with me."

"I'm busy."

"You are sick."

"I'm not. Go back in."

Kyoko wanted to keep arguing, but Ren shut the warehouse door in her face.

With no other alternative, she returned to the cabin, where she went about her business, though any different noise coming from the warehouse made her worry. Fortunately, the day would soon be over; then she would take care of him properly when they went to bed.

(More than once, such a thought made her blush.)

However, as if mocking her distress, Ren made a point of not going straight to bed after dinner. Sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, with Haruko and Nanny playing on the floor at his feet, he entertained himself with a piece of wood.

Annoyed, Kyoko wondered if she had ever met a person as stubborn as her husband.

"What is that?"

The girl's curious voice attracted the attention of Kyoko, who looked up from her sewing work to observe the interaction between her husband and stepdaughter.

Before answering the child, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm carving a bird, like one of these."

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat when she identified the handkerchief. Unlike the last time she had seen it, straight out of the wolf's mouth, the little piece of baby blue cloth was clean, ironed and carefully folded.

"Is that the handkerchief Kyoko embroidered for you?"

It was the first time the child had seen it closely.

"Yes", Ren answered the girl. Kyoko swallowed hard, embarrassed that she did not want to make it clear that the handkerchief was not something specially made for him. "Three birds." Mesmerized by the scene, she followed her husband's index finger slowly pointing each of the embroidered figures. "It's us. The three of us."

It was like twisting a dagger into the woman's heart.

"So one of those is me?" Haruko's voice sounded full of wonder. Ren nodded his head. "What kind of birds are they?"

_None_, Kyoko did not have the heart to say. _It is just three generic birds that I embroidered for no special reason and long before I even knew you two existed_.

"Wrens."

The child's eyes widened and Kyoko, petrified and muted, almost cried at her husband's response.

"Like your name!"

Ren nodded once more and looked at his wife with a smile on his face before reiterating the information to the child.

"Like my name."

The couple stared at each other for indefinable seconds. Even though the woman seemed on the verge of tears, the man's smile did not falter.

"It's so beautiful!"

The girl, oblivious to the exchange of glances between the couple, touched the embroidery with reverence, increasing the woman's sense of guilt.

"Hm. Your stepmother is proving to be exceptionally good at _everything_ she does."

Unable to remain holding her husband's intense gaze, Kyoko stood and wished them both good night in a shaky voice. Before she could take the second step, however, she froze when she saw Ren stagger and fall as he rose from his seat to escort her to bed.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Kyoko abriu os olhos e soube, pela claridade do quarto, que ela havia dormido demais. Ao seu lado, ainda abraçado a ela, Ren ressonava com o semblante tenso, como se ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo. No entanto, seus olhos não se moviam sob as pálpebras, o que a fez concluir que ele havia adormecido com um pensamento desagradável em mente.

Após se desvencilhar cuidadosamente do marido, Kyoko se sentou na cama, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, criando coragem para olhar para a própria mão esquerda. Então, resolutamente, ela a ergueu no ar e abriu os olhos.

Sua aliança era um aro simples de ouro que reluzia à menor luz. Nenhum entalhe, nenhuma pedraria, mas, ainda assim, havia nela uma delicadeza que a tornava sutilmente requintada.

Como uma flor do campo. Talvez um dente-de-leão, considerando o amarelo do ouro.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, o que vinha acontecendo com mais e mais frequência ultimamente, mas Kyoko não se permitiu refletir sobre o que isso poderia significar. O mais silenciosamente possível, ela se levantou da cama, se trocou e saiu do quarto. Na cozinha, ela se deparou com Haruko.

"Ren nunca se atrasou para o café da manhã antes", a criança disse enquanto mastigava um pedaço de pão seco.

"_Bom dia _é o que dizemos às pessoas quando as encontramos pela manhã. E é rude falar de boca cheia."

A menina bebeu um gole de leite para conseguir engolir o pedaço de pão em sua boca.

"Bom dia. Ren nunca se atrasou para o café da manhã antes."

Kyoko sorriu. Haruko estava a cada dia mais fácil de lidar, o que provavelmente significava que a criança havia entendido os benefícios de ter uma madrasta.

"Então este é o segundo atraso em seguida. Parece que eu tenho sido uma má influência para ele."

Haruko inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando entender o sarcasmo por trás da voz da mulher.

"O que você fez?"

Ocupada com seus afazeres, Kyoko olhou distraidamente para a menina, que encarava o pedaço de pão que tinha na mão com a expressão desconfiada de quem se pergunta se deve arriscar outra mordida.

"Como assim?"

"Para se tornar uma má influência. O que você fez?"

_O que você fez para ser condenada?_

Kyoko quase derrubou a frigideira que estava manuseando. Por mais que tal pergunta desagradável fosse esperada, ela a vinha evitando o melhor que podia.

"Assaltei um trem."

A menina arregalou os olhos, impressionada pela resposta inesperada, até identificar um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos da mulher e perceber que ela não havia dito a verdade. A criança estava prestes a protestar quando o inconfundível som de alguém descendo as escadas a distraiu, fazendo-a correr até Ren.

(Não para cumprimenta-lo, mas para repreende-lo por haver chegado tão tarde em casa.)

Kyoko suspirou de alívio por ter sido salva da situação. Ela sabia que era questão de tempo até a menina retomar o assunto, ocasião na qual Kyoko repetiria a tática de contar uma história flagrantemente fantasiosa para se esquivar da verdade. Contudo, se Ren se juntasse a Haruko no interrogatório, ela não fazia ideia de como responder.

"...não pode se atrasar só porque agora eu tenho ela!"

Enquanto colocava a mesa para o café da manhã, Kyoko entreouvia a conversa entre os dois e os espiava discretamente.

"Hm."

Era fascinante testemunhar aquele homenzarrão agachado no chão ao nível da criança, que o estava repreendendo com uma expressão grave.

"Eu sei que você a trouxe para casa por minha causa, mas tem um porção de coisas que ela não sabe fazer e você sim, então não suma desse jeito!"

"Hm."

"É muito perigoso ficar na floresta até tão tarde! Algo ruim poderia ter acontecido com você, então seria o nosso fim!"

"Hm. Serei mais cuidadoso para não me atrasar novamente."

Aparentemente satisfeita com a resposta dele, Haruko comicamente lhe deu um tapinha de aprovação na cabeça e correu para o lavatório. Kyoko, por sua vez, sentiu-se subitamente autoconsciente quando o marido se ergueu e fixou os olhos nela.

"...Em quanto tempo Haruko disse que vocês duas estariam mortas sem mim?"

Kyoko demorou alguns segundos para compreender a pergunta.

"...Ela não especificou um tempo. Ela apenas apostou que seria antes do inverno acabar."

Ren acenou com a cabeça.

"As previsões dela estão ficando menos absurdas a cada dia."

Um calafrio percorreu a mulher, que deduziu, pelo comentário do marido, que a enteada era fascinada pela morte.

Mesa posta, Kyoko ficou parada junto ao lugar que costumava ocupar, incerta sobre o que fazer. Ela poderia apenas se sentar e aguardar o retorno da menina, que provavelmente não tardaria a se juntar a eles para o desjejum, mas o marido, imóvel, a observava atentamente, como se tivesse algo em mente.

Os segundos se arrastaram, tensos e implacáveis. Ren a encarava como se quisesse (e pudesse) sugar sua alma, o que a inquietou ao ponto de ela começar a mexer as mãos nervosamente, atraindo a atenção do marido para a aliança que ela estava usando.

Ren praticamente ronronou.

"...Como foi que você escapou de mim ontem à noite?"

Os joelhos dela fraquejaram e suas mãos seguraram a borda da mesa com força. A voz dele havia soado baixa e rouca, e pareceu ter falado diretamente com suas partes íntimas.

"E-eu... eu não..."

Kyoko balançou a cabeça, incapaz de completar sua frase e certa de haver corado até as orelhas.

_Eu não fugi de você. Eu não me negaria a você._

"Oh, é verdade. Eu cheguei muito tarde ontem, não foi?" Hipnotizada pelos lábios dele se movendo, Kyoko estremeceu quando eles se alargaram em um sorriso pecaminoso. "Não importa. Talvez eu faça algo com você agora mesmo."

Olhos arregalados, ela se esforçou para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que Ren a estava desejando aberta e francamente, e em plena luz do dia, mas isso não fazia sentido porque... bem, ela continuava a ser a velha e sem-graça Kyoko de sempre.

Enquanto suas engrenagens mentais trabalhavam furiosamente para compreender tão elaborada equação, Haruko finalmente retornou para junto dos dois, fazendo uma cena em reclamar da água gelada apenas para Kyoko saber que sim, ela havia lavado as mãos, e sim, ela ainda estava com fome.

Com a chegada da menina, a mulher se apressou a se sentar, vermelha como um tomate maduro. O homem, por sua vez, tinha a expressão de quem havia feito uma travessura pela qual não se arrependia.

"Por que você se atrasou ontem à noite, afinal?"

Ren, que estivera adicionando leite e açúcar ao seu café, pigarreou antes de responder à criança.

"Fui visitar Rick."

A informação fez a mulher ir de vermelha a pálida em uma fração de segundo.

"Oh! É verdade! Eu tinha esquecido que ele está enterrado nas montanhas! Mas... por que você foi visita-lo logo no inverno?"

Kyoko estava quase hiperventilando. Pelo olhar, ela tentava dizer à menina para parar de tocar em um assunto tão delicado de uma maneira tão displicente, mas a criança parecia concentrada na comida.

"Por causa da sua madrasta. Fui contar a ele sobre ela."

A menina exibia um sorriso diabólico quando encarou a mulher.

"Você contou ao tio Rick que ela foi a líder de uma quadrilha de assaltantes de banco?"

Kyoko olhou de um para o outro pensando que iria enfartar a qualquer segundo. Por que aqueles dois pareciam determinados a fazerem dela o assunto do dia? E por que os dois pareciam achar isso divertido?

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Ren se demorou pensando no assunto.

"A líder de uma quadrilha, hm...? Parece _excitante_."

Ele brindou a esposa com um meio-sorriso que a fez comprimir os joelhos com força.

Haruko riu da própria piada, completamente alheia à renovada tensão entre o casal. Kyoko, por sua vez, fingiu interesse na comida para fugir do olhar escaldante do marido, o tempo todo desejando que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse inteira.

* * *

Decidida, Kyoko foi até o depósito, onde o marido passara a tarde trabalhando. Ela suspeitava que Ren não a queria lá, já que o lugar estava sempre trancado e a chave estava sempre com ele, mas, mesmo assim, ela não poderia continuar ignorando o que estava acontecendo.

A princípio, ela bateu delicadamente na porta e esperou que ele a abrisse. Como nada aconteceu, Kyoko bateu de novo e de novo, com cada vez mais força, cada vez mais aflita, até estar praticamente esmurrando a pesada porta de madeira quando Ren finalmente a atendeu.

A aparência dele estava péssima. Melhor dizendo, pior que o habitual.

"E-eu trouxe isso para você." O homem, cuja cabeça era a única coisa visível, encarou o caneco fumegante que ela estava lhe oferecendo. "O gosto não é exatamente bom, mas vai ajudá-lo a se curar."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha (petulante, na opinião dela).

"...Me curar?"

Kyoko se empertigou, pronta para a batalha.

"Sua voz está rouca. Você pigarreou durante o desjejum e adicionou açúcar e leite ao café."

"...E daí?"

A feição dela endureceu. Não era hora de ser submissa: seu tolo marido estava relutando em aceitar que estava doente, o que o colocava em risco.

"E daí que você fez isso porque sua garganta está doendo. Você pegou um resfriado, ou talvez coisa pior."

"...Heh."

Kyoko precisou respirar fundo para não o responder com alguns impropérios.

"Eu lembro que você disse que nunca adoeceu antes, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. E como é a sua primeira vez ficando doente, você não está reconhecendo os sintomas, mas acredite em mim, em breve você estará febril."

Ren pegou o caneco da mão dela e bebeu seu conteúdo de um gole só. Em seu íntimo, Kyoko ficou impressionada por ele não ter feito careta ao sabor hediondo de sua mistura especial.

"Pronto. Agora volte para a cabana, está frio aqui."

"Exatamente. Você deveria voltar comigo."

"Estou ocupado."

"Você está doente."

"Não estou. Volte para dentro."

Kyoko quis continuar argumentando, mas Ren fechou a porta do depósito em sua cara, encerrando o assunto.

Sem outra alternativa, ela retornou para a cabana, onde continuou seus afazeres, ainda que qualquer ruído diferente vindo do depósito fizesse seu coração disparar dentro do peito. Felizmente, o dia não tardaria a acabar, e ela poderia cuidar dele adequadamente quando os dois fossem se deitar.

(Mais de uma vez, tal pensamento a fez ruborizar.)

Porém, como se zombasse de sua aflição, Ren fez questão de não ir direto para a cama após o jantar. Sentado na poltrona diante da lareira, com Haruko e Babá brincando no chão a seus pés, ele se entreteve em esculpir um pedaço de madeira.

Agastada, Kyoko se perguntou se alguma vez encontrara uma pessoa tão teimosa quanto seu marido.

"O que é isso?"

A voz curiosa da menina atraiu a atenção de Kyoko, que ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho de costura para observar a interação entre o marido e a enteada.

Antes de responder à criança, ele retirou um lenço do bolso.

"Estou esculpindo um pássaro. Como estes, está vendo?"

O coração de Kyoko falhou uma batida ao identificar o lenço. Diferentemente da última vez em que ela o vira, saído diretamente da boca do lobo, o pequeno pedaço de tecido azul bebê estava limpo, passado a ferro e cuidadosamente dobrado.

"É o lenço que Kyoko bordou para você?"

Era a primeira vez que a criança o via de perto.

"Sim", Ren respondeu à menina. Kyoko engoliu em seco, envergonhada por não querer esclarecer que o lenço não fora algo feito especialmente para ele. "Três pássaros." Hipnotizada pela cena, ela acompanhou o dedo indicador do marido apontar lentamente cada uma das figuras bordadas. "Somos nós. Nós três."

Foi como torcer um punhal no coração da mulher.

"Então, um desses sou eu?" A voz de Haruko soou cheia de deslumbramento. Ren concordou com a cabeça. "Que tipo de pássaros são?"

_Nenhum_, Kyoko não teve coragem de responder. _São só três pássaros genéricos que eu bordei por nenhum motivo especial e muito antes de sequer saber que vocês existiam._

"Carriças."

Os olhos da criança se arregalaram e Kyoko, petrificada e emudecida, quase gemeu em pesar ao ouvir a resposta do marido.

"Como o seu nome!"

Ren concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez e olhou para a esposa com um sorriso em seu rosto, antes de reiterar a informação para a criança.

"Como o meu nome."

O casal se encarou por indefiníveis segundos. Ainda que a mulher parecesse à beira das lágrimas, o sorriso do homem não arrefeceu.

"É tão bonito!"

A menina, alheia à troca de olhares entre o casal, tocou o bordado reverentemente, aumentando o sentimento de culpa da mulher.

"Hm. Sua madrasta tem se provado excepcionalmente boa em _tudo_ o que faz."

Incapaz de permanecer sustentando o olhar intenso do marido, Kyoko se levantou e desejou boa noite aos dois com a voz trêmula. Contudo, antes de conseguir dar o segundo passo, ela estacou no lugar ao ver Ren cambalear e cair assim que ele se levantou da poltrona para acompanha-la.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_Up, up, up. One foot in front of the other._

It was obvious that carrying that huge man up the stairs would be difficult. As much as Ren only needed someone to stabilize him and keep him conscious during the laborious journey to the bedroom, whenever he staggered, his weight made Kyoko's knees buckle.

"Why… did you take… a bath in the river…? Why... did you stay... until so late... in the forest...? Why... did you neglect... your health... like that...?"

Kyoko scolded him between efforts, his arm weighing a ton around her shoulders. He said nothing, but at least his watery eyes remained open to her angry words.

"You... _stubborn mammoth_!", Kyoko gasped when she finally fell with him on the bed. Haruko and Nanny, who until then had been bouncing worriedly around their legs, climbed on the bed too, adding to the confusion. The girl kept saying her dire predictions about their future.

"-dead as a doornail before the sun comes up!"

"Haruko, that's enough! It's just a fever!"

"Ren has never-"

"-been sick before. I know! The lesson we must learn from this is that there is always a first time for everything."

The girl looked at her with a startled expression and a trembling lower lip. The last thing Kyoko needed was a child in tears.

"...What if he doesn't get better?"

The woman sighed as she struggled to remove her husband's heavy boots.

"In that case, we will learn to take care of each other." With her heart leaping at her own bold words, Kyoko risked a look at Haruko, who seemed less frightened than before, although apprehension still clouded her blue eyes. "Bring me the basin with water and the towel that are on the dressing table. I need to cool his body."

It would be a long night. And Christmas was just beginning.

* * *

_What if he doesn't get better?_

_We will learn to take care of each other._

With a sore neck from having spent the night in a chair watching over her husband, Kyoko brooded over the uncomfortable question and her unusual answer for the umpteenth time. Ren's fever had subsided over the hours, which was a relief, but that did not stop her from creating her own dire predictions about a future without him, in a Haruko-ish style.

When did she start to worry about the sharp-tongued girl sleeping in the other bedroom and to need the feverish fool stretched out before her?

"Aren't you ashamed, husband...? Worrying a little girl like that..." Not even under torture would she confess that she was also worried. "What would Rick say about it?"

Judging by his calm expression, so different from the previous morning, Kyoko could have sworn that Ren was fast asleep. Not in a million years would she suspect that her whisper would be heard by him, hence her startle when he fixed his eyes on her.

"Rick would certainly punch me in the face."

Despite his own words, his lips lifted in a wistful smile, surprising her once again. The woman could understand the protective instinct Ren had shown for her and for Haruko, since even wild animals protect the herd, but the fact that Ren missed someone implied that he was capable of-

"You miss him."

Besides diverting her dangerous thoughts, she did not know what she intended with such a bold statement.

"...Yes. He was that kind of man."

"... What kind of man?"

As much as she did not want to sound nosy, everything about her husband interested her more than would be prudent. (After all, if she started asking questions, maybe he would do the same.)

"The kind of man who is loved by everyone, even though he is annoying."

Kyoko was mesmerized by his tender smile, to the point of holding her breath.

"...Annoying?" She mumbled, incredulous about how someone annoying could be so dear.

"Hm. Rick always had a mushy phrase about honor, justice and love..." _Love_. Uncomfortable at the mere mention of the hateful feeling, the woman shifted in the chair. At the same time, she hoped her husband would continue talking, because that was a first. (The fever was probably loosening his tongue.) "... And as naive as his words of encouragement might sound, he had a knack for making people believe they could do anything."

Kyoko clasped her hands on her lap, suddenly saddened.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

Ren looked at the ceiling and scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"...No but..."

Whatever he intended to say next, it got lost in what appeared to be deep thought. The silence stretched between them, so thick and unpleasant that she wished his voice would fill the bedroom again.

"...I wish I had met him."

She really meant it. Anyone capable of eliciting so many expressions in her husband could only be someone remarkable, to say the least.

"...You would have liked him. And I bet Rick would have liked you too."

Kyoko shifted in the chair again, ten times more uncomfortable than before, despite Ren's calm and comforting voice.

"... I'm not so sure about that. After all, I am not that kind of woman."

There she was, revealing more than she should have.

"...What kind of woman are we talking about?"

She swallowed hard and looked away. Under her husband's scrutiny, she tried to sound nonchalant.

"The kind that is loved by everyone."

_The kind that is loved, period._

"... Well, I know that Rick would just have to lay eyes on you for him to congratulate me on finally finding a precious gem." Kyoko slowly turned to look at Ren, as willing as she was afraid to hear what he would say next. "Then, he would call you some cheesy nickname linked to prospecting, like 'Goldie' or something, because he was noisy, predictable and tacky that much."

Despite herself, she smiled.

"...Goldie?"

"Hm. Because of your eyes. They are the color of molten gold." He remained staring at her long enough for her to feel short of breath. Then, in a whisper, he gave her the coup de grace. "I never understood the gold fever that they talk about so much... until I met you."

Kyoko felt something inside her break painfully, although Ren was not mistreating her at all.

Certainly, her husband was more feverish than she had thought, because there was no other explanation for his words.

"You need to get some more sleep. The more you rest, the faster you will recover."

As if obeying her instructions, Ren closed his eyes. Maybe he was back to sleep, maybe not. Whatever the case, Kyoko took the chance to get away.

He was dangerous. God, Ren was _very_ dangerous, and it had nothing to do with his wild appearance or shady past.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kyoko, who until then had been distracted staring into nothingness, jumped at her stepdaughter's unexpected voice.

"... Good morning is what-"

"-We tell people when we meet them in the morning. But it's already afternoon!"

The woman looked out the window, uncertain about the time.

"...In that case, you should say _good afternoon_."

Haruko rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing?"

_Running away from Ren_, she would respond if she were sincere.

"...Waiting for the cake to bake."

The girl's face lit up.

"A Christmas cake?"

"Yes, a Christmas cake."

Haruko smiled, showing a missing tooth. Oddly, Kyoko's heart warmed.

"Has Ren got up yet?"

The woman swallowed hard at the mention of his name.

"... I am not sure if he will get up today. After all, the fever only started to subside hours ago..."

The child's shoulders fell in a clear sign of disappointment. Kyoko immediately felt transported to her own childhood, when Christmas was still important to her.

"... I have something for you."

Wanting to comfort her stepdaughter, she got up from the kitchen chair and picked up her sewing box. Inside it, amid spools and pincushions, was a rag doll.

"...For me?"

Kyoko felt a painful twinge in the chest when she identified the insecurity in the girl's voice. Behind her haughtiness and defiance, Haruko hid a heart as fragile as her own used to be at the same age.

"Yes. Some scraps were left when I finished adjusting Ren's clothes, so... I made this for you."

The child accepted the doll with hesitant hands before running up the stairs. A few moments later, she returned, bringing something to her stepmother.

"...I don't have a gift for you, but..."

Shy as Kyoko had never seen her, Haruko handed her a piece of paper. The woman looked at the image in her hands, unsure of what she was seeing. Perhaps a clipping from a fashion editorial, due to the almost artificial perfection of the image. Then, some features of the model became increasingly clear in the resemblance to the anxious child before her, until a lump formed in Kyoko's throat.

That was probably Haruko's most precious possession.

"... Wow... Your mother really was... the most beautiful woman in the world...!"

Kyoko wanted to feel honored that the girl was sharing something so intimate with her. However, she could only feel as if all the joy had disappeared from the world.

Oblivious to her stepmother's feelings, Haruko smiled.

"Everyone called her _Lady Kana_, because she seemed to belong to royalty."

Kyoko agreed with the appropriateness of the nickname. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she forced herself to smile.

"I see. She really looked like a queen." Not a commoner. Not a hungry, sick and hopeless worker, as she herself seemed to be. "What makes you a princess."

_Haruko's mother. Ren's wife._

Obeying the sudden urge to flee, the woman returned the photography to the child and went out the door as dignified as possible, saying that she needed some fresh air.

The sound of the door slamming behind her, her feet sinking into the thick snow and the cold wind whipping her face did not distract her enough from the thoughts that had crept into her mind, following the perfect, seductive face of the black and white image.

_Haruko's mother. Ren's wife._

_Haruko's mother. Ren's wife._

_Haruko's mother. Ren's wife._

With every puff of freezing air that entered her nostrils and lungs, Kyoko could only think of the lie that was her life:

The pregnancy that her mother had failed to interrupt.

The daughter that her father did not stay long enough to meet.

The child that several families refused.

The woman without attractive.

The tool that would never be loved.

Her feet sank into the snow with the same vigor she thought necessary to crush the negativity inside her, leaving furrows in the thick white carpet. However, the negativity remained untouched, because she still felt like an outsider living the life of another woman.

(A woman worthy of that life. A woman with enviable feminine attributes and the beauty of a goddess.)

_Poor Kyoko. You are nothing without me. Nobody else wants you._

The feeling of inadequacy came over her stronger than ever. There she was, playing house and forgetting her true place: she was not the real mother of that surprisingly sweet little girl, let alone the wife chosen by that shockingly generous man.

She was, and always would be, a pale substitute for Lady Kana. At best, someone convenient to fulfill a bureaucratic requirement, nothing more.

The first sob resounded through the forest when she lost her breath and balance, falling on all fours in the snow. The second sob, however, turned into a strangled cry when strong arms unexpectedly lifted her off the floor and brought her against a broad chest.

_Ren's chest. Ren's heat. Ren's smell._

"What are you doing out here?"

_Ren's concerned voice._

However, lifting her head to look at him, Kyoko wanted to scream.

The face... was not Ren's.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_Para cima, para cima, para cima. Um pé na frente do outro._

Era óbvio que carregar aquele homem enorme escada acima seria difícil. Por mais que Ren só precisasse de alguém para estabiliza-lo e para mantê-lo consciente durante o laborioso caminho até o quarto de dormir, sempre que ele cambaleava, seu peso fazia os joelhos de Kyoko fraquejarem.

"Por que... você tomou... banho no rio...? Por que... você ficou... até tão tarde... na floresta...? Por que... você descuidou... do seu corpo... desse jeito...?"

Kyoko o repreendia entre um esforço e outro, o braço do marido pesando como chumbo ao redor de seus ombros. Ele nada dizia, mas ao menos seus olhos lacrimejantes voltavam a se abrir às palavras zangadas dela.

"Seu... mamute teimoso!", Kyoko ofegou quando finalmente caiu com ele na cama. Haruko e Babá, que até então estiveram saltitando preocupados ao redor das pernas dos dois, subiram na cama também, aumentando a confusão. A menina não parava de dizer suas previsões funestas acerca do futuro das duas.

"-mortinhas da silva antes do sol nascer!"

"Haruko, já chega! É só uma febre!"

"Ren nunca-"

"-Esteve doente antes. Eu sei. Mas eu já, e se eu sobrevivi a muitas febres com metade do tamanho dele, estou certa de que Ren estará novo em folha amanhã!"

A menina a encarou com a expressão assustada e o lábio inferior trêmulo. A última coisa que Kyoko precisava era de uma criança aos prantos.

"...E se ele não melhorar?"

A mulher suspirou enquanto lutava para remover as pesadas botas do marido.

"Neste caso, nós vamos aprender a trabalhar juntas. Cuidaremos uma da outra." Com o coração aos saltos por suas próprias palavras ousadas, Kyoko arriscou um olhar para Haruko, que pareceu menos assustada que antes, embora a apreensão ainda turvasse seus olhos azuis. "Traga-me a tina com água e a toalha que estão no toucador. Preciso esfriar o corpo dele."

Seria uma longa noite. E o Natal estava apenas começando.

_E se ele não melhorar?_

_Cuidaremos uma da outra._

Com o pescoço dolorido por ter passado a noite em uma cadeira velando pelo marido, Kyoko remoeu a incômoda pergunta e sua inusitada resposta pela enésima vez. A febre de Ren havia diminuído ao longo das horas, o que era um alívio, mas isso não a impediu de criar suas próprias previsões funestas acerca de um futuro sem ele, ao melhor estilo Haruko.

Quando foi que ela começou a se preocupar com a menina de língua afiada dormindo no outro quarto e a precisar do tolo febril estirado diante dela?

"Você não tem vergonha, marido...? Preocupando uma garotinha desse jeito..." Nem sob tortura ela confessaria que também estava preocupada. "O que Rick diria, se soubesse?"

Por sua expressão tranquila, tão diferente da manhã anterior, Kyoko poderia jurar que Ren estava profundamente adormecido. Nem em um milhão de anos ela suspeitaria que seu sussurro seria ouvido por ele, daí seu sobressalto quando o marido fixou os olhos nela.

"Ele certamente me daria um soco na cara."

Apesar de suas próprias palavras, os lábios dele se ergueram em um sorriso saudoso, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. A mulher conseguia entender o instinto protetor que Ren havia demonstrado ter por ela e por Haruko, já que até animais selvagens possuem algum senso de proteção ao bando – e era assim que ela imaginava que o marido a via, para demonstrar tanto zelo por ela -, mas o fato de que Ren sentia saudade de alguém implicava que ele era capaz de-

"Você sente falta dele."

Além de desviar o rumo de seus pensamentos perigosos, ela não sabia aonde pretendia chegar com tão ousada declaração.

"...Sim. Ele era esse tipo de homem."

"...Que tipo de homem?"

Por mais que ela não quisesse parecer enxerida, qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito ao marido a interessava mais do que seria prudente. (Afinal, se ela começasse a fazer perguntas, talvez ele fizesse o mesmo.)

"O tipo de homem que é amado por todos, mesmo sendo irritante."

Kyoko ficou hipnotizada pelo sorriso terno do marido, ao ponto de prender a respiração.

"...Irritante?", ela murmurou, incrédula sobre como alguém irritante poderia ser tão querido.

"Hm. Rick sempre tinha uma frase piegas sobre honra, justiça e amor..." _Amor._ Desconfortável à mera menção ao detestável sentimento, a mulher se remexeu na cadeira. Ao mesmo tempo, ela torceu para que o marido continuasse falando, porque ela nunca o tinha visto tão comunicativo quanto naquele momento. (Provavelmente, a febre estava soltando a língua dele.) "...E por mais ingênuas que suas palavras de incentivo pudessem soar, ele tinha um talento especial para fazer as pessoas acreditarem que poderiam realizar qualquer coisa."

Kyoko apertou as mãos sobre o colo, subitamente entristecida.

"Você tem uma fotografia dele?"

Ren olhou para o teto e coçou a barba, pensativo.

"...Não, mas..."

O que quer que ele pretendesse dizer em seguida, perdeu-se no que pareceu ser uma profunda reflexão. O silêncio se prolongou entre eles, tão denso e desagradável que ela desejou que a voz dele voltasse a preencher o vazio que ela passou a sentir.

"...Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido."

Ela falava sério. Qualquer pessoa capaz de suscitar tantas expressões em seu marido só poderia ser alguém notável.

"...Você teria gostado dele. E aposto que Rick teria gostado de você."

Kyoko se remexeu de novo, dez vezes mais desconfortável que antes, apesar de acalentada pela voz calma de Ren.

"...Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. Afinal, eu nunca fui esse tipo de mulher."

Lá estava ela, revelando mais do que deveria.

"...De que tipo de mulher nós estamos falando?"

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para a lareira do quarto. Sob o escrutínio do marido, ela fracassou em soar indiferente ao responder.

"Do tipo que é amada por todos."

_Do tipo que é amada, ponto final._

"...Bem, eu não sei sobre isso... Eu só sei que bastaria Rick pôr os olhos em você, para ele me parabenizar por ter finalmente encontrado uma pepita valiosa." Kyoko lentamente voltou a olhar para Ren, tão desejosa quanto temerosa em ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. "Depois, ele a chamaria por algum apelido cafona ligado à prospecção, como 'dourada' ou coisa assim, porque ele era barulhento, previsível e piegas desse tanto."

A despeito de si mesma, ela sorriu.

"...Dourada?"

"Hm. Por causa dos seus olhos. Eles são como ouro derretido." Ele permaneceu encarando-a por tempo suficiente para que ela sentisse falta de ar. Então, em um sussurro, ele lhe deu o golpe de misericórdia. "Eu nunca havia entendido a tal febre do ouro de que tanto falam... até conhecer você."

Kyoko sentiu algo dentro dela se partir dolorosamente. Ren não a estava agredindo em absoluto; então, de onde estava vindo aquela vontade de se encolher em um lugar seguro e chorar até o dia seguinte?

Certamente, seu marido estava mais febril do que ela havia pensado. Esta era a única explicação plausível para as coisas que ele estava dizendo a ela.

"Você precisa dormir um pouco mais. Quanto mais descansar, mais rápido vai se recuperar."

Como se obedecesse às instruções dela, Ren fechou os olhos. Talvez ele tivesse voltado a dormir, talvez não. Qualquer que fosse o caso, Kyoko aproveitou a chance para se afastar.

Ele era perigoso. Deus, Ren era _muito _perigoso, e isso nada tinha a ver com sua aparência selvagem ou passado conflituoso.

* * *

"O que você está fazendo?"

Kyoko, que até então estivera distraída olhando para o nada, deu um pulo à inesperada voz da enteada.

"..._Bom dia _é o que-"

"-Dizemos às pessoas quando as encontramos pela manhã. Mas já é de tarde!"

A mulher olhou pela janela, incerta acerca da hora.

"...Neste caso, você deveria dizer _boa tarde_."

Haruko revirou os olhos.

"Boa tarde. O que você está fazendo?"

_Fugindo de Ren, _ela responderia se fosse absolutamente sincera.

"...Esperando o bolo terminar de assar para confeita-lo."

O rosto da menina se iluminou.

"Um bolo de Natal?"

"Sim, um bolo de Natal."

Haruko sorriu, exibindo a falta de um dente. Estranhamente, o coração de Kyoko se aqueceu.

"Ren já se levantou?"

A mulher engoliu em seco à mera menção ao nome do marido.

"...Pode ser que ele não se levante hoje. Afinal, a febre só começou a ceder horas atrás..."

Os ombros da criança caíram em um claro sinal de decepção. Imediatamente, Kyoko se sentiu transportada à própria infância, quando o Natal ainda era importante para ela.

"...Eu tenho algo para você."

Querendo reconfortar a enteada, ela se levantou da cadeira da cozinha e pegou sua caixa de costura. Dentro dela, em meio a carretéis e almofadas de alfinetes, havia uma boneca de pano.

"...Para mim?"

Kyoko sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito ao identificar a insegurança na voz da menina. Por trás de sua altivez e rebeldia, Haruko escondia um coração tão frágil quanto costumava ser o seu próprio na mesma idade.

"Sim. Sobraram alguns retalhos quando eu terminei de ajustar as roupas de Ren, então... eu a fiz para você."

A criança aceitou a boneca com mãos hesitantes antes de correr escada acima. Alguns instantes depois, ela retornou, trazendo algo para a madrasta.

"...Eu não tenho um presente para você, mas..."

Tímida como Kyoko jamais a tinha visto, Haruko entregou a ela um pedaço de papel.

A mulher olhou para a imagem em suas mãos, incerta sobre o que estava vendo. Talvez algum recorte de um editorial de moda, pela perfeição quase artificial da fotografia. Então, alguns traços da modelo se tornaram cada vez mais nítidos em sua semelhança com a criança ansiosa diante dela, até um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Aquele devia ser o pertence mais precioso de Haruko. Provavelmente, a única lembrança que ela teria da mãe ao longo da vida.

"...Uau... Ela é... realmente... a mulher mais linda do mundo..."

Kyoko quis se sentir honrada pela menina estar compartilhando algo tão íntimo com ela. Contudo, ela só conseguia sentir como se toda a alegria houvesse desaparecido do mundo.

Alheia aos sentimentos da madrasta, Haruko sorriu.

"Todos a chamavam de Lady Kana, porque ela parecia pertencer à nobreza."

Kyoko concordou com a adequação do apelido. Engolindo o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta, ela se forçou a sorrir.

"Entendo. Ela realmente parece uma rainha." Não uma plebeia. Não uma operária famélica, doente e desesperançada, como ela própria parecia ser. "O que faz de você uma princesa."

_A mãe de Haruko. A esposa de Ren._

Obedecendo à súbita vontade de fugir, a mulher devolveu o retrato à criança e saiu porta afora o mais dignamente possível, dizendo que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

O som da porta batendo atrás de si, seus pés afundando na neve espessa e o vento gélido chicoteando em seu rosto não a distraíram o suficiente dos pensamentos que haviam se entranhado em sua mente, acompanhando o rosto perfeito e sedutor da imagem em preto e branco que parecia zombar dela.

_A mãe de Haruko. A esposa de Ren._

_A mãe de Haruko. A esposa de Ren._

_A mãe de Haruko. A esposa de Ren._

A cada sopro de ar congelante que entrava por suas narinas e a cada lufada de ar morno que deixava sua boca, Kyoko só conseguia pensar na mentira que era sua vida:

A gestação que a mãe havia falhado em interromper.

A filha que o pai não ficou tempo suficiente para conhecer.

A criança que várias famílias recusaram.

A mulher desprovida de atrativos.

A ferramenta que jamais seria amada.

Seus pés afundavam na neve com o mesmo vigor que ela julgava necessário para esmagar a negatividade dentro dela, deixando sulcos no espesso tapete branco. Porém, a negatividade permanecia intocada, porque ela continuava se sentindo uma intrusa a viver a vida de outra mulher.

(De uma mulher digna daquela vida. De uma mulher dona de invejáveis atributos femininos e da beleza de uma deusa.)

_Pobre Kyoko. Você não é nada sem mim._

O sentimento de inadequação a arrebatou mais forte que nunca. Lá estava ela, brincando de casinha e se esquecendo de seu verdadeiro lugar: ela não era a mãe de verdade daquela garotinha surpreendentemente doce, menos ainda a esposa escolhida por aquele homem chocantemente atencioso.

Ela era, e sempre seria, uma pálida substituta para Lady Kana_;_ alguém conveniente para cumprir um quesito burocrático, nada mais.

O primeiro soluço ressoou pela floresta quando ela perdeu o fôlego e o equilíbrio, caindo de quatro na neve. O segundo soluço, contudo, transformou-se em um grito estrangulado quando braços fortes inesperadamente a ergueram do chão e a trouxeram de encontro a um peito largo.

O peito do Ren. O calor do Ren. O cheiro do Ren.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

A voz preocupada de Ren.

No entanto, erguendo a cabeça para olha-lo, Kyoko quis gritar.

O rosto... não era o do Ren.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_"A house is not a home without a woman, little brother. Women make the magic happen..."_

_"We didn't build a house, Rick. We built a hunting cabin and-"_

_"This is irrelevant! It could be a cave, or a hole in the ground... you are missing out on the principle of the whole thing!"_

_Ren sighed tiredly. His hands burned, his arms ached, his legs protested the idea of holding his body for another second and his feet would not take another step. All he wanted, at that moment, was for Rick to shut up and allow him to enjoy the sight before them before his body gave in to fatigue and he collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion._

_An address. They would finally have an address of their own._

_"Right now, we have a wooden box to live in, little brother. Four walls and a roof."_

_Suddenly irritated that Rick was not taking due account of what the two had worked so hard on, Ren leaned against the nearest tree and slid to the ground._

_"It's more than we've ever had!"_

_"Not true. At the time of our parents, we lived- "_

_"In a comfortable home. I remember, okay? I wasn't that young when the plague took them both..."_

_Despite the youngest's petulant voice and sad memories of his parents' death, Rick smiled. He always smiled, regardless of what temper Ren was showing at the moment._

_"And do you know why our home was so comfortable?"_

_The youngest shrugged._

_"Because our father worked like a son of a bitch to make money."_

_"No! I mean, yes! I mean, Dad worked too hard, that's true, but he didn't always get more than a few coins. All the magic-"_

_Ren rolled his eyes and groaned, trying to pretend boredom, when in fact he was eager to continue listening to Rick talk about their parents._

_"-was up to our mother!" Theatrically taking a deep breath, the older man looked up at the sky, his eyes shining as if he were living the moment of his memories. "She just needed a handful of things, little brother! A handful of things she found in a jar or at the bottom of the pantry, and BAM!" Rick clapped his hands hard, startling Ren. "We had a meal!"_

_The eldest, with a wide smile on his face, slowly shook his head from side to side, as if marveling at his late mother's prowess. The youngest just watched him, his expression apparently neutral. However, in his heart, he felt the exhilarating happiness that only his brother could bring to him._

_"Men build walls, little brother. That's all we can do. It's the woman ..." Wanting to stress the importance of what he was saying, Rick turned to Ren with his hands on his waist, a posture he always adopted when he wanted his brother to pay close attention to what he was saying. "...It is the woman who brings warmth into the walls, transforming a house into a home!"_

_Slowly nodding, because that seemed to be what his brother wanted him to do, Ren made a mental effort to include that teaching in the endless list of crucial things that Rick told him every day._

_"...Okay, so now we have... a wooden box..."_

_Rick's smile widened._

_"Of course not, you dumbass! We have a hell of a hunting hut!"_

_Suddenly revived by the sound of his brother's laughter, Ren got up from the floor and picked up the ax again. Regardless of his blisters and calluses, it was time to cut down a few more trees._

_After all, the shed would not build itself._

Uncomfortable, Ren looked away from the mirror. It was the first time in years that he remembered Rick so clearly, and as pleasant as the memories were, they would soon take him to the moment when the shed was finished.

And from then on, everything would start to go wrong.

Rubbing his face hard, he tried to focus on the present moment. He had not seen his quirky little wife in a while. Haruko also seemed to be gone, because the cabin was strangely quiet, and Nanny... well, Nanny would certainly be with them.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Ren caught the scent of burning, followed by Haruko's shrill scream and Nanny's short howl.

Practically flying down the stairs, with unusual agility for someone who has been bedridden a few hours earlier, the man's eyes scanned the lower floor quickly.

_Child, woman, wolf, fire, smoke. Child, woman, wolf, fire, smoke. Child, woman, wolf, fire, smoke._

There was no sign of fire or the woman. A small cloud of smoke was coming out of the kitchen oven. A few meters away and about to cry, Haruko was watching what looked like a cake turning into a block of coal. Nanny, uneasy because of its sensitive sense of smell, walked from side to side.

In the confusion of opening the kitchen windows, rescuing the cake from the oven and dispersing the smoke with the help of a dishtowel, Ren did not see the moment when the child's watery eyes became two giant orbits of astonishment.

"Where's Kyoko?" Jaw dropping, the girl just pointed to the cabin door. "Out there?"

The red curls shook happily when Haruko nodded, dumbfounded.

After the initial terror of thinking that, he was in a burning cabin and of not knowing the whereabouts of his wife and daughter had passed, Ren raised an eyebrow and went after the woman, whatever she was doing in the middle of the forest, with snow until the knees.

* * *

With a racing heart and a scream of fear stuck in her throat, Kyoko stared at the stranger, whose strong arm encircled her hips, holding her captive.

"What are you doing out here?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

Apparently more apprehensive than before, the man shook her slightly.

"Talk to me, woman!"

Kyoko could not do it. Not before she understood, what witchcraft was making her husband's voice come out of the stranger's face.

Slowly lifting her trembling fingers, she touched his cheek. The smooth skin gave off a pleasant smell, and he showed no displeasure at her touch, even though he held his breath.

Encouraged, Kyoko outlined the unfamiliar face with a mixture of curiosity and amazement, until the man's lips slowly lifted in a soft smile.

"...Do I look so different without a beard?"

A face! She finally was seeing a face, not a tangle of hair! Ren had not only shaved, but he had also combed his long hair back.

Unable to produce a coherent sound, Kyoko slowly nodded and cradled her husband's face in her hands. However, the acceptance that that man was Ren in no way lessened her bewilderment.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The woman tried to say that 'scared' was not quite the definition of how she was feeling, but she only managed to open and close her mouth a few times, undecided on where to focus her eyes.

"...I wanted to grant you a birthday wish, and this was the only way to show Rick to you." Covering her hands with his, Ren pushed them away from his face, but remained holding them.

Kyoko swallowed a few times, surprised that he knew it was her birthday. Better said, surprised that he cared enough about the date to consider doing something for her.

"As I said earlier, I don't have a picture of him... However, I have this face, so similar to my brother's that people used to say that we would be twins if it weren't for our obvious age difference."

Perhaps for the first time, the woman identified a facial expression on her husband, as clear as the snow soaking the hem of her skirt.

_Anguish_. But… _why_?

"...How long...?"

Ren was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"...I haven't shaved since Rick died."

Kyoko gasped. Amid the freezing weather, a cloud of condensed air spiraled from her mouth and disappeared before her husband.

His own face... was his brother's face. With her prodigious imagination, Kyoko managed to see Ren shaving: as the blade descended relentlessly on tufts of fur grown for years, he slowly revealed the face of his deceased brother in the mirror reflection.

His mask had fallen off. Or rather, it had been shaved. There was nothing left between him and the painful memory.

And he had undergone it because of her stupid curiosity.

"...We need to go back. You shouldn't be out here."

_You shouldn't have married me_, it was the uncomfortable thought that crept into the woman's mind.

Wanting to hide her emotions from her husband, Kyoko turned resolutely towards the cabin. However, she staggered as soon as she took the first step.

How she had managed to get that far on that carpet of snow was a mystery soluble only by her despair at the time. The strength she needed to remove a single foot after it sank into the snow unbalanced her, and soon she was panting with the effort.

* * *

Just before Haruko met Kyoko, she had witnessed the happiness of a newly married couple: the man, smiling and awkward, carried a flushed and equally smiling woman in his arms.

People around commented that it was very romantic. _Romantic_ should be a good thing, because people were smiling and applauding as they said it.

Haruko thought it was silly, period.

Looking at the couple obviously arguing in the snow a few meters away, the girl thought the woman shared her opinion. After all, although the man did not stagger or show any effort when carrying her, Kyoko did not seem at all happy as she struggled to break free from his arms.

Her face was red as a tomato.

Curious about the supposed fight between the two, the girl felt disappointment when the adults fell silent as soon as they got close enough to the cabin. Ren put Kyoko on the floor, and she wasted no time running to the kitchen to check if the cake was within salvation.

Haruko doubted. The smell of burning had permeated the cabin.

Ren entered shortly thereafter, and the girl realized, despite her childlike frustration over the ruined cake, that something was strange between the couple. More than having missed the opportunity to indulge in one of her favorite delicacies, she was bothered by the fact that the woman was not as vibrant as usual.

"Fix this!", the girl whispered to the man while Kyoko babbled apologies to the cake as if it were a person.

Somehow, Ren knew that Haruko was not referring to the cake.

"...Are you mad at me because I shaved?"

The girl looked at the woman, who pretended not to have heard her husband and continued trying to remove the blackened layers of the cake.

Looking back at Ren, Haruko mouthed, "fix this!"

He clumsily scratched his nape.

"...I wouldn't have shaved if I knew you liked my beard so much..."

"It's your beard. It's your face. My opinion doesn't matter."

At his wife's seemingly indifferent response, Ren frowned, confused and slightly irritated. Haruko didn't know what he had done wrong, but for some reason, she wanted him to remedy that. Fast.

"...Are we having a fight?"

Kyoko finally raised her head and looked at him. Her expression went from angry to flushed in a second, confusing both Ren and Haruko.

"...No, we are not having a fight. I would never have a fight with you in front of Haruko."

However, the woman seemed to be angry again.

"Haruko, go play in your room."

With the unexpected command of the man, the woman and the child were startled at the same time.

"_Why_?"

The girl had never sounded so indignant in her (short) life.

"Because your stepmother wants to have a fight with me, and she won't indulge herself with you here."

Kyoko straightened up immediately.

"Hey! Don't make me the villain!"

It was enough that she had neglected the cake. Kyoko didn't want to be responsible for making Haruko's Christmas even more miserable.

"So is it okay if _I'm_ the villain?"

"I never said you are the villain!"

The child was almost getting dizzy because of the speed with which her head moved from side to side, following the discussion.

"But I must be, for you to be so angry with me!"

"I AM NOT ANGRY WITH YOU!" The 'you' echoed around the cabin a few times before Ren victoriously raised an eyebrow. Kyoko, on the other hand, seemed to be extremely embarrassed before turning to the cake. "...I'm just... very disappointed... for having burned the cake..."

The woman sounded so miserable that Haruko had the unusual desire to hug her.

"Oh yeah. Burning food is a rare event for this family." _Family_. The word surprised Kyoko and made something bubble up inside Haruko. "Tragic, very tragic. We will have a moment of silence for the flour."

The girl wanted to laugh, but had the presence of mind to realize that the woman was not amused by her husband's sarcasm.

"...I'm going to play in my room. Fight at will."

Kyoko did not look up from the cake, so she did not see when Haruko gave Ren a meaningful look.

_Fix this!_

* * *

He slowly approached his wife, who seemed to be engaged in making even a crumb of edible cake remain. Approaching her at that moment reminded him of when he was trying to gain Nanny's trust.

"... If you don't tell me what I did wrong, how can I apologize?"

Kyoko opened and closed her mouth a few times, appalled. How to tell him? _How?_

She didn't want him to know about her insecurities. She didn't want to say out loud that she deserved none of the things he had done for her. She did not deserve his concern, much less his consideration. She didn't deserve a wedding ring, or clothes, or medical care. She didn't deserve to hear an apology. She didn't deserve a hairbrush. She didn't deserve him to pretend he desired her... especially when he knew what it was like to have a woman like _Lady_ Kana in his arms.

As she stared at him, a short, hiccup-like laugh escaped her throat. The moment she laid eyes on Kana's portrait, she should have realized that a woman like her would never marry a hostile-looking man, let alone to live in a hunting cabin in the middle of the forest.

Oh no. That would never happen. Women like Kana demanded a high standard.

Under her husband's confused look, Kyoko forced herself not to cry. If Ren could hid a sculptural body under layers of badly cut and sewn fabric, he obviously could hid a devastatingly beautiful face under years of untouched beard.

When his expression became a mixture of bewilderment and distress, Kyoko knew that her anguish was showing. There he was, the stranger she had married, wearing the clothes she had finally finished adjusting. So magnificent with his perfect face and sculptural body, so ridiculously elegant, even though the concern for her was written on his face, that Kyoko felt... _betrayed_.

He should be unpleasant to the eye, like an old, bumpy sofa. He was supposed to be scary, with the misshapen mass of fur forming a wild halo around his head. He should have one obvious flaw or another, which would make him feared by men and unwelcome by women, because only someone like that would be satisfied with someone like her.

But no. The more time she spent with him, the more beautiful he became, and that was not just about the physical aspect.

More than ever, Kyoko felt alone in the world. When she met them, Haruko was a sloppy, rude girl. Ren was the definition of savagery. Both should be intimidating, because... she was a horrible person, who preferred them that way. The family of the undesirable was a family to which she could belong.

However, the family in that hunting lodge was Kana's family. Someone like herself, at best, would serve only to be the maid. Once again.

Betrayal. Betrayal of the worst kind. Ren deceived her by making her think that she could fit in that place, just to reveal his shiny wings, capable of making him fly to where she could never follow him.

And just because he kept looking at her, in search of an answer, Kyoko let all the pain in her severely injured heart speak for itself.

"You are a despicable man."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_"Uma casa não é um lar sem uma mulher, irmãozinho. São elas que fazem a mágica acontecer..."_

_"Não construímos uma casa, Rick. Construímos uma cabana de caça e-"_

_"Dá no mesmo! Poderia ser uma caverna, ou um buraco no chão... você está perdendo o princípio da coisa toda!"_

_Ren suspirou, cansado. Suas mãos ardiam, seus braços doíam, suas pernas protestavam contra a ideia de sustentarem seu corpo por mais um segundo e seus pés não dariam mais um passo sequer. Tudo que ele queria, naquele momento, era que Rick calasse a boca e o permitisse desfrutar da visão diante deles antes que seu corpo cedesse ao cansaço e ele desabasse no chão por pura exaustão._

_Um endereço. Eles finalmente teriam um endereço só deles._

_"Temos um caixote, irmãozinho. Quatro paredes e um telhado."_

_Subitamente irritado porque Rick não estava dando o devido valor ao que os dois haviam construído com tanto empenho, Ren se recostou contra a árvore mais próxima e deslizou para o chão._

_"É mais do que jamais tivemos!"_

_"Não é verdade. Na época dos nossos pais, vivíamos-"_

_"Numa casa confortável. Eu me lembro, está bem? Eu não era tão novo assim quando a praga levou os dois..."_

_Apesar da voz petulante do caçula e da triste lembrança acerca da morte dos pais, Rick sorriu. Ele sempre sorria, independentemente do temperamento que Ren estivesse exibindo no momento._

_"E você sabe por que nossa casa era tão confortável?"_

_O mais novo deu de ombros._

_"Porque nosso pai trabalhava feito um filho da puta para ganhar dinheiro."_

_"Não! Quero dizer, sim! Quero dizer, papai trabalhava demais, é verdade, mas nem sempre ele conseguia mais do que alguns trocados. A mágica-"_

_Ren revirou os olhos e grunhiu, tentando dissimular enfado, quando na verdade ele estava ávido para continuar ouvindo Rick falar sobre os pais deles._

_"-era a mamãe quem fazia!" Teatralmente respirando fundo, o mais velho olhou para o céu, os olhos brilhando como se estivesse vivendo o momento de suas lembranças. "Ela só precisava de um punhado de coisas, irmãozinho! Um punhado de coisas que ela encontrasse em uma jarra ou no fundo da despensa, e BAM!" Rick bateu as mãos com força, sobressaltando Ren. "Tínhamos um jantar!"_

_O mais velho, com um largo sorriso no rosto, lentamente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse maravilhado com as "proezas" de sua falecida mãe. O mais novo apenas o observava, com a expressão aparentemente neutra. No entanto, em seu íntimo, ele sentia a felicidade esfuziante que somente o irmão conseguia provocar nele._

_"Homens erguem paredes, irmãozinho. Paredes que podem se tornar muros, se não houver uma mulher para operar sua mágica. É a mulher..." Querendo frisar a importância do que estava dizendo, Rick se virou para Ren com as mãos na cintura, postura que ele sempre adotava quando queria que o irmão prestasse muita atenção ao que ele estava dizendo. "...É a mulher quem leva calor para dentro dos muros, transformando uma casa em um lar!"_

_Lentamente assentindo, porque parecia ser isso o que o irmão queria que ele fizesse, Ren fez um esforço mental para incluir mais aquele ensinamento na interminável lista de coisas cruciais que Rick lhe dizia todos os dias._

_"...Então, nós temos... um caixote...?"_

_O sorriso de Rick se alargou._

_"Claro que não, seu idiota! Nós temos uma cabana de caça boa pra cacete!"_

_Subitamente reanimado com o som das gargalhadas do irmão, Ren se levantou do chão e pegou novamente o machado. Independentemente de suas mãos cobertas de bolhas e calos, era hora de derrubar mais algumas árvores._

_Afinal, o galpão não se construiria sozinho._

Ren desviou o olhar do espelho, incomodado. Era a primeira vez em anos que ele se lembrava de Rick com tanta clareza, e por mais agradáveis que fossem as recordações, em breve elas o levariam ao momento em que o galpão ficou pronto.

E, dali em diante, tudo começaria a dar errado.

Esfregando o rosto com força, ele tentou se concentrar no momento presente. Fazia algum tempo que ele não via sua pequena e surpreendente esposa. Haruko também parecia ter sumido, porque a cabana estava estranhamente quieta, e Babá... bem, Babá certamente estaria com elas.

Mal tal pensamento cruzou sua mente, Ren sentiu o cheiro de queimado, seguido pelo grito esganiçado de Haruko e pelo uivo curto de Babá.

Praticamente voando pelas escadas, com uma agilidade incomum para quem estivera acamado poucas horas antes, os olhos do homem vasculharam rapidamente o piso inferior.

_Criança, mulher, lobo, fogo, fumaça. Criança, mulher, lobo, fogo, fumaça. Criança, mulher, lobo, fogo, fumaça._

Não havia sinal nem de fogo, nem da mulher. Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça espiralava a partir do forno da cozinha. De pé a alguns metros e prestes a chorar, Haruko assistia ao que parecia ser um bolo virar um bloco de carvão. Babá, inquieto por causa de seu olfato sensível, caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Na confusão de abrir as janelas da cozinha, resgatar o bolo do forno e dispersar a fumaça com a ajuda de um pano de prato, Ren não viu o momento em que os olhos lacrimejantes da criança se tornaram duas órbitas gigantes de espanto.

"Onde está Kyoko?" De queixo caído, a menina apenas apontou a porta da cabana. "Lá fora?"

Os cachinhos ruivos sacudiram alegremente quando Haruko concordou com a cabeça, emudecida.

Passado o terror inicial de pensar que estava em uma cabana em chamas e de não saber o paradeiro de sua esposa e filha, Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi atrás da mulher, o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo no meio da floresta e com neve até os joelhos.

* * *

Com o coração disparado e um grito de medo preso na garganta, Kyoko encarou o estranho cujo braço forte circundava seus quadris, mantendo-a cativa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

"..."

"Você está bem?"

"..."

Aparentemente mais apreensivo que antes, o homem a sacudiu de leve.

"Fale comigo, mulher!"

Kyoko não conseguia. Não antes de entender que bruxaria estava fazendo a voz do seu marido sair do rosto do estranho.

Erguendo devagar seus dedos trêmulos, ela o tocou na bochecha. A pele lisa exalava um aroma agradável, e ele não demonstrou desagrado ao toque dela, apesar de ter prendido a respiração.

Encorajada, Kyoko delineou o rosto desconhecido com uma mistura de curiosidade e estupefação, até que os lábios do homem lentamente se ergueram em um sorriso suave.

"...Eu fico tão diferente assim sem a barba?"

Um rosto! Ela finalmente viu um rosto, e não um emaranhado de pelos! Ren não só havia se barbeado, como ele também havia penteado os longos cabelos para trás.

Incapaz de produzir um som coerente, Kyoko concordou lentamente com a cabeça e aninhou o rosto do marido entre as mãos. Contudo, a aceitação de que aquele homem era Ren em nada diminuiu sua perplexidade.

"...Desculpe. Eu não pretendia assusta-la."

A mulher tentou falar que 'assustada' não era bem a definição de como ela estava se sentindo, mas só conseguiu abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, indecisa sobre onde focar os olhos.

"...Eu queria lhe conceder um desejo de aniversário, e esta era a única maneira de mostrar Rick a você." Cobrindo as mãos dela com as dele, Ren as afastou do rosto, mas permaneceu segurando-as.

Kyoko engoliu em seco algumas vezes, surpresa por ele saber que era o aniversário dela. Melhor dizendo, surpresa por ele se importar o bastante com a data para cogitar fazer algo por ela.

"Como eu disse mais cedo, eu não tenho uma fotografia dele... Contudo, eu tenho este rosto, tão parecido com o do meu irmão que as pessoas costumavam dizer que seríamos gêmeos se não fosse nossa óbvia diferença de idade."

Talvez pela primeira vez, a mulher identificou uma expressão facial no marido, tão clara quanto a neve ensopando a barra de sua saia.

_Angústia_. Mas... por que?

"...Há quanto tempo...?"

Ren ficou quieto alguns segundos antes de responder.

"...Eu não me barbeio desde que Rick morreu."

Kyoko arquejou. Em meio ao clima congelante, uma nuvem de ar condensado espiralou de sua boca e desapareceu diante do marido.

O próprio rosto... era o rosto do irmão. Com sua imaginação prodigiosa, Kyoko conseguiu imaginar Ren se barbeando: conforme a lâmina descia implacável sobre tufos de pelos cultivados por anos, ele lentamente divisava o rosto do irmão falecido no reflexo do espelho.

Sua máscara havia caído. Ou melhor, havia sido raspada. Não havia mais nada entre ele e a dolorosa recordação.

E ele havia se submetido a isso por causa de uma curiosidade estúpida dela.

"...Precisamos voltar. Você não deveria estar aqui fora."

_Você não deveria ter se casado comigo_, foi o pensamento incômodo que se infiltrou na mente da mulher.

Querendo esconder suas emoções do marido, Kyoko se virou resolutamente na direção da cabana. Contudo, ela cambaleou assim que deu o primeiro passo.

Como ela havia conseguido ir tão longe naquele tapete de neve era um mistério solucionável apenas pelo seu desespero na ocasião. A força que ela precisava fazer para remover um único pé depois que ele afundava a desequilibrava, e logo ela estava ofegando com o esforço.

* * *

Pouco antes de Haruko conhecer Kyoko, ela tinha testemunhado a felicidade de um casal recém-casado: o homem, sorridente e desajeitado, carregava uma mulher ruborizada e igualmente sorridente nos braços.

As pessoas ao redor comentaram que aquilo era muito romântico. _Romântico _devia ser algo bom, porque as pessoas sorriam e aplaudiam enquanto diziam isso.

Haruko achou tudo muito bobo, ponto final.

Olhando para o casal obviamente discutindo na neve a alguns metros de sua casa, a menina pensou que a mulher compartilhava de sua opinião. Afinal, embora o homem não cambaleasse nem demonstrasse esforço ao carrega-la, Kyoko não parecia nem um pouco feliz enquanto se debatia em seus braços.

O rosto dela estava vermelho como um tomate.

Curiosa sobre a suposta briga entre os dois, os ombros da menina caíram em decepção quando os adultos se calaram assim que chegaram perto o bastante da cabana. Ren colocou Kyoko no chão, e ela não perdeu tempo em correr para a cozinha a fim de checar se o bolo tinha salvação.

Haruko duvidava. O cheiro de queimado havia impregnado a cabana.

Ren entrou logo em seguida, e a menina percebeu, apesar de sua frustração infantil em relação ao bolo arruinado, que algo estava estranho entre o casal. Mais do que ter perdido a oportunidade de se deliciar com um de seus quitutes favoritos, ela se incomodou com o fato de que a mulher não estava tão vibrante quanto antes.

"Conserte isso!", a menina cochichou para o homem enquanto Kyoko balbuciava lamentações pelo bolo.

De alguma forma, ele soube que a criança não se referia ao bolo.

"...Você está brava comigo porque eu me barbeei?"

A menina olhou para a mulher, que fingiu não ter escutado o marido e continuou tentando remover as camadas enegrecidas do bolo.

Olhando de volta para Ren, Haruko repetiu "conserte isso!" com os lábios, ao que ele coçou a nuca, desajeitado.

"...Eu não teria me barbeado se soubesse que você gostava tanto da minha barba..."

"É a sua barba. É o seu rosto. Minha opinião não importa."

À resposta aparentemente indiferente da esposa, Ren franziu a testa, confuso e ligeiramente irritado. Haruko não sabia o que ele havia feito de errado, mas, por alguma razão, ela queria que ele remediasse aquilo. Rápido.

"...Nós estamos tendo uma briga?"

Kyoko finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. A expressão dela foi de zangada a ruborizada em um segundo, confundindo tanto a Ren quanto à Haruko.

"...Não, nós não estamos tendo uma briga. Eu jamais brigaria com você na frente de Haruko."

Contudo, a mulher parecia estar zangada outra vez.

"Haruko, vá brincar no seu quarto."

Com o inesperado comando do homem, a mulher e a criança se sobressaltaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Por quê?_"

A menina nunca havia soado tão indignada em toda a sua (curta) vida.

"Porque sua madrasta quer brigar comigo, e ela não fará isso com você presente."

Kyoko se empertigou imediatamente.

"Ei! Não me transforme na vilã!"

Já bastava ela ter se descuidado do bolo. Kyoko não queria ser a responsável por tornar o Natal de Haruko ainda mais miserável.

"Então tudo bem se _eu_ for o vilão?"

"Eu nunca disse que você era o vilão!"

A criança estava quase ficando tonta, tamanha a velocidade com a qual sua cabeça se movia de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a discussão.

"Mas eu devo ser, para você estar tão irritada comigo!"

"EU NÃO ESTOU IRRITADA COM VOCÊ!" O 'você' ecoou algumas vezes pela cabana antes de Ren vitoriosamente erguer uma sobrancelha. Kyoko, por sua vez, pareceu estar extremamente embaraçada antes de se voltar para o bolo. "...Eu só... estou muito decepcionada... por ter queimado o bolo..."

A voz da mulher soou tão baixa e miserável que Haruko teve a incomum vontade de abraça-la.

"Oh sim. Queimar a comida é um acontecimento raro para esta família." _Família._ O som da palavra surpreendeu a mulher e fez algo borbulhar dentro de Haruko. "Trágico, muito trágico. Faremos um minuto de silêncio pela farinha."

A menina quis rir, mas teve a presença de espírito de perceber que a mulher não estava achando graça nenhuma do sarcasmo do marido.

"...Eu vou brincar lá em cima. Briguem à vontade."

Kyoko não ergueu os olhos do bolo, então ela não viu quando Haruko destinou um olhar cheio de significados a Ren.

_Conserte isso!_

* * *

Ele se aproximou lentamente da esposa, que parecia engajada em fazer restar nem que fosse uma migalha comestível do bolo de carvão. Aborda-la naquele momento o fez se lembrar de quando ele estava tentando ganhar a confiança do Babá.

"...Se você não me disser o que eu fiz de errado, como poderei me desculpar?"

Kyoko abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, estarrecida. Como dizer a ele? _Como_?

Ela não queria que ele soubesse de suas inseguranças. Ela não queria dizer em voz alta que não merecia nada do que ele havia feito por ela. Ela não merecia sua preocupação, menos ainda sua consideração. Ela não merecia uma aliança, ou roupas, ou cuidados médicos. Ela não merecia ouvir um pedido de desculpas. Ela não merecia uma escova de cabelo. Ela não merecia que ele fingisse que a desejava... especialmente quando ele sabia o que era ter nos braços uma mulher como _Lady _Kana.

Enquanto o encarava, uma risada curta, parecida com um soluço, escapou-lhe da garganta. No instante em que pôs os olhos no retrato de Kana, ela deveria ter percebido que uma mulher como aquela não se casaria com um homem de aparência hostil, menos ainda para viver em uma cabana de caça no meio da floresta.

Oh não. Isso jamais aconteceria. Mulheres como Kana cobravam um padrão elevado.

Sob o olhar confuso do marido, Kyoko se obrigou a não chorar. Se Ren escondia um corpo escultural sob camadas de tecido mal cortado e costurado, ele provavelmente escondia um rosto devastadoramente belo sob anos de barba intocada.

Quando a expressão dele se tornou uma mistura de perplexidade e aflição, Kyoko soube que estava transparecendo toda a sua angústia. Lá estava ele, o desconhecido com o qual se casara, usando as roupas que ela finalmente havia terminado de ajustar. Tão magnífico com seu rosto perfeito e corpo escultural, tão ridiculamente elegante, ainda que a preocupação por ela estivesse estampada em sua face, que Kyoko se sentiu... _traída_.

Ele deveria ser desagradável aos olhos, como um sofá velho e encalombado. Ele deveria ser assustador, com a massa disforme de pelos formando um halo selvagem ao redor de sua cabeça. Ele deveria ter um ou outro defeito óbvio, que o tornaria temido pelos homens e indesejado pelas mulheres, porque somente alguém assim se satisfaria com alguém como ela.

Mas não. Quanto mais tempo ela passava com ele, mais belo ele se tornava, e ela não se referia apenas ao quesito físico.

Mais do que nunca, Kyoko se sentiu sozinha. Quando os conheceu, Haruko era uma menina desmazelada, mal-educada e agressiva. Ren era a definição da selvageria. Ambos deveriam ser intimidantes, porque... ela era uma pessoa horrível, que os preferia assim. A família dos indesejáveis era uma família à qual ela poderia pertencer.

No entanto, a família daquela cabana de caça era a família de Kana. Alguém como ela própria, quando muito, serviria apenas para ser a empregada da casa. Mais uma vez.

Traição. Traição da pior espécie. Ren a iludiu fazendo-a pensar que ela poderia se encaixar naquele lugar, apenas para revelar suas reluzentes asas, capazes de fazê-lo voar para onde ela jamais poderia alcança-lo.

E como ele não parava de encara-la, em busca de uma resposta, Kyoko deixou toda a dor de seu coração traído sucessivas vezes falar por si.

"...Você é um homem desprezível."


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, I would like to say that this chapter took longer than usual, because two people dear to me passed away in an interval of 32 days. Therefore, I needed a few days to feel like writing again.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Kyoko was confused by the serenity of Ren, who seemed to be giving her some space since her bold statement about him. Sitting in a corner of the kitchen with a book in her hands, she tried to focus on anything other than the uncomfortable realization that she wished he had reacted like everyone else in her life. To be slapped, to be dragged out of the house by the hair, to be forbidden to eat for a few days... in short, _any_ aggression directed at her would be preferable, because it would serve to break the charm of that marriage.

However, he had smiled at her. A simple smile and he had disarmed her completely, not only because that was the last reaction that Kyoko had expected from a man who had just been called despicable, but mainly because Ren seemed strangely relieved that she had done so.

Closing the book with irritation, Kyoko was startled to hear the voice that was haunting her thoughts.

"Didn't Lord Byron please you?"

The woman placed the book in front of her chest as if it were a shield. Her big golden eyes wandered over her husband's serene face, the same one he showed her despite her ferocious words.

_You are a despicable man._

If he knew... if Ren found out what feeling was at the root of that statement, he would have an unspeakable power over her. Better said, such a power he already had, but it was safer that he remained ignorant of it.

"...He didn't displease me in particular... I'm just... distracted…"

Kyoko's attempt to appear indifferent sounded desperate in her own ears. To make matters worse, Ren was silent for seconds that felt like an eternity, before he murmured the passage that, coincidentally, she had been trying to read moments before.

"There is a pleasure in the pathless woods... There is a rapture on the lonely shore... There is society, where none intrudes, by the deep sea, and music in its roar… I love not man the less, but nature more."

Surprised, the woman opened and closed her mouth a few times, before opening the book on the back cover. She would not need to check the accuracy of her husband's words. What she was looking for was other information.

Her heart skipped a beat when Kyoko recognized, on the short list of signatures of the people who had borrowed that book, her husband's name four lines above hers. The borrow date was five years ago.

Immediately, her hands reached for the book beside her. Robinson Crusoe. On the back cover, the proof that Ren was the first person to borrow the book.

Maybe she was being silly, but the fact that her husband liked to read left her disconcerted and with an uncontrollable desire to explore the local library as quickly as possible, in search of any book he had read.

However, as dense snow made access to the settlement difficult, Kyoko had to settle for just staring at Ren as if he were an exotic animal, with countless facets to be discovered. Only when the silence between them became awkward did she realize what she was doing and look away, ashamed of herself.

"S-sorry. Are you hungry? I can cook something in a minute..."

Ren smiled and shook his head, ruffling the hair he had carefully tried to brush away from his face.

"...You don't have to act like that anymore."

"Like... how?", she asked with some apprehension.

"As if you were still working in a hotel and I was a valued customer."

His words, for their precision, startled her.

"Who... who told you that I worked at a hotel?"

"You." The woman's eyes widened in confusion. Ren sighed. "Wherever you are, you always seem to be on standby, as if waiting for a command. Whenever I approach you, you ask me if I want something. Your manners are refined and your posture is very good. Therefore, you 'told' me that you worked at a hotel, dealing directly with customers. You probably were raised in one, because you move naturally even when you are uncomfortable with the place or the situation."

Surprised beyond words, Kyoko thought about asking her husband what else she had 'said' to him, but was afraid of his answer.

After a long silence, Ren sighed again.

"...Forgive me. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Kyoko shifted in the chair and lowered her head. Ren's persistent kindness was too unsettling to be faced head-on.

"Do you always... _read_ people?"

There was no criticism in the woman's voice, only genuine interest.

Ren combed his hair back with his fingers before leaning back against the kitchen counter. The fact that he was making himself comfortable around her made her even more uneasy.

"...I never thought about it... but I think it's something I've always done." Kyoko unconsciously leaned forward, interested in learning more about what seemed to be a very useful skill. In response, Ren gently corrected her posture, pushing her back by the forehead. "I must warn you that it doesn't always work. Sometimes, the result is disastrous."

The woman wanted to ask if he was referring to his late wife, but that would be to delve deeply into his privacy, which would cause her the burden of having to reveal something equally intimate.

The silence between them lasted until Ren held out something brown in her direction.

"...What is that?", Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"The reason I looked for you." The woman alternated her gaze between his inscrutable face and his outstretched hand. "It's a gift. Sorry for the lack of wrapping."

She flinched as if he were trying to hand her a snake.

"...You told me you shaved to show me Rick's face... as a gift for me."

"...For your birthday. This one is a Christmas gift."

"...You gave me a ring and-"

"I am your husband."

"-clothes and-"

"I am your husband."

"-A hairbrush."

Ren raised an eyebrow and spoke very slowly and calmly.

"I am... your... husband."

Abashed, Kyoko clasped her hands over her skirt.

"You are spoiling me!"

Her accusatory tone made him smile.

"I'm taking care of you, like you take care of me, Haruko and our home."

"It is my obligation!"

"Just as it is my obligation to look after you."

Taken by surprise, the woman's eyes widened. Was it true? Was Ren just playing the role of husband, nothing more?

Muted and suddenly disappointed that she had come so close to believing that she was special to him, Kyoko held her breath when she saw him approach slowly and kneel before her. In that proximity, she realized that her gift was made of leather.

"This is a sheath. It will protect you from cutting yourself again. The straps are for you to attach it to your thigh."

Finally understanding what it was about, Kyoko raised her bandaged hand to the handle of the sheathed weapon, where it was carved _K. Tsuruga_. That was not her old knife, but Ren had made it hers by carving her name.

Looking perplexedly at the shiny blade, the woman swallowed hard at the size (and lethality) of the weapon.

"Don't get me wrong... I don't mean to leave you unprotected... This is just a precaution… To make me less uneasy while I can't be by your side."

She looked from the blade to Ren a few times, trying to understand that charade.

"You are giving me a dagger."

Ren nodded, even though she hadn't asked a question.

"Do you prefer a pistol?"

Kyoko almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"You are giving... to a condemned woman you hardly know... a dagger."

He shrugged.

"That tiny knife of yours is terrible for self-defense, but very good for carving small indentations in the wood."

Kyoko, gaping, wondered if her husband's good sense had fled with the good sense of the agent who had united them in marriage.

"I could be dangerous!"

Ren's half-smile riled her up.

"I want you to be. I want you not to hesitate before using this dagger against anyone who frightens you. "

"I could attack you!"

He didn't even blink before answering.

"Against _anyone_ who frightens you. I'm including myself."

Kyoko shook her head in shock.

"...Why don't you take this situation seriously...? Why do you and Mr. Yashiro think you know me...?"

"I can't speak for Yukihito, but I know you well enough."

It was alarming how carefree he looked.

"No, you don't! You don't know the things I had to do! You don't know what I went through!"

Realizing that Kyoko was about to freak out, Ren cradled her face in his hands.

"I really don't know _that_, but I hope that one day you will trust me enough to tell me." The woman pressed her lips together and closed her eyes when her husband rested his forehead against hers. "Still, you proved to be loyal when you defended me from Kimiko and kind when you worried about Haruko carrying scissors." Upon confirming that her husband had been watching her, Kyoko flinched. "Not to mention that, with that little thing you carried around to protect yourself, it was obvious that your intention was never to seriously hurt someone."

She opened her mouth to protest, but only a sob escaped.

"...The little I know about you… is enough for me. Certain things... cannot be pretended or taught. You may have been trained all your life to respond to the needs of others, but your compassion is a reflection of your true nature."

The woman gasped, appalled.

"...Compassion? A few hours ago I called you despicable...!", she countered him in a small voice.

"And I am very happy about that. Attack... is a good sign. It means progress."

Kyoko shook her head in disbelief. Maybe Ren was not right in the head.

"You are not making any sense..."

The man was quiet for a moment, looking for a way to explain himself.

"... When I found a wolf cub among several dead companions, I brought it here without knowing what to do. The puppy was very hurt. Weak. I took care of it as I could. When the puppy bit me, I realized I was on the right track."

Ren lifted Kyoko's left hand and kissed her fingers before proceeding.

"When I brought a scared little girl here, I didn't know how to take care of her. She didn't speak a word. She preferred the company of the wolf to any human being. However, one day the child looked me in the eye and complained fiercely about the food." The man smiled widely. "That was one of the best days of my life."

Kyoko looked at her husband through the curtain of tears that was blurring her vision. His point was finally clear.

"When I brought you here... it was like I hired someone. Everything you do... is perfect. Impeccable. However, it is not the perfection of those who identify beauty in symmetry, cleanliness and organization... but the perfection of those who fear punishment for the slightest slip."

Ren wiped away a tear with the expression of someone asking for forgiveness. Probably, he knew how vulnerable his wife was feeling by having her feelings bare before him.

"Fear... is like a plague, consuming trust until there's nothing left."

He got up and walked to the kitchen window, keeping his back to her, giving her time and privacy to compose herself.

"I never stopped Nanny from leaving. The wolf stayed because he chose me as his alpha, and we are his new pack. One day, I know that Haruko will call me father. And you... you are free to test me as much as you want... as much as necessary to convince yourself that I will not harm you."

Looking at the broad back of her husband, whose outline was illuminated by the faint white light of that winter afternoon, Kyoko thought she heard him whisper.

"All your anguish and all your anger… I can handle them."

With a sad smile and her eyes on the dagger she had just received, Kyoko nodded, even though her husband remained with his back to her and could not see the gesture.

Ren had cornered her, and she finally resigned herself to defeat. By giving her a weapon even more lethal than the one he had taken from her, he had, in fact, found a way to materialize his trust in her, leaving her with no alternative but to reciprocate, trusting him.

A huge step had been taken in that improvised relationship. However, there would be no time for celebrations, as the newly created bond would soon be put to the test.

* * *

**Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de dizer que este capítulo demorou mais do que o usual porque duas pessoas importantes para mim faleceram em um intervalo de 32 dias. Portanto, eu precisei tirar alguns dias para mim mesma, para superar o luto e recobrar o ânimo e a inspiração para escrever.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Kyoko estava confusa com a serenidade de Ren, que parecia estar lhe dando espaço desde a sua ousada declaração sobre ele. Sentada a um canto da cozinha com um livro nas mãos, ela tentava se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o incômodo pensamento de que ela queria que ele tivesse reagido como todos os outros. Receber uma bofetada, ser arrastada para fora de casa pelos cabelos, ser proibida de comer por alguns dias, qualquer agressividade dirigida a ela serviria para quebrar o encanto daquele casamento e dilaceraria, de uma vez por todas, o detestável sentimento que crescia desenfreado dentro dela.

Contudo, o marido apenas sorrira para ela. Um singelo sorriso, e ele a desarmara por completo. Não só porque aquela era a última reação que Kyoko havia esperado de um homem que acabara de ser chamado de desprezível, mas principalmente porque Ren pareceu-lhe estranhamente aliviado por ela tê-lo feito.

Fechando o livro com força, Kyoko se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz que assombrava seus pensamentos.

"Lorde Byron não a agradou?"

A mulher colocou o livro na frente do peito como se fosse um escudo. Seus grandes olhos dourados passearam pela feição serena do marido, a mesma que ele lhe mostrou apesar de suas palavras ferinas.

_Você é um homem desprezível_.

Se ele soubesse... se Ren descobrisse qual sentimento estava na raiz de tal afirmação, ele teria um indizível poder sobre ela. Melhor dizendo, tal poder ele já possuía, mas era mais seguro que ele permanecesse ignorante dele.

"...Ele não me desagradou em particular... eu apenas... não estou conseguindo me concentrar hoje."

Kyoko deu uma risadinha que soou desesperada aos próprios ouvidos. Para piorar, Ren ficou calado por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, antes de murmurar o trecho que, coincidentemente, ela estivera tentando ler momentos antes.

"Existe prazer nas matas densas... Existe êxtase na costa deserta... Existe convivência sem que haja intromissão no mar profundo e música em seu ruído... Ao homem não amo pouco, porém muito mais a natureza."

Surpreendida, a mulher abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de abrir o livro na contracapa. Ela não precisaria verificar a precisão das palavras do marido. O que ela estava buscando era outra informação.

Seu coração deu um salto quando Kyoko reconheceu, na pequena lista de assinaturas das pessoas que haviam emprestado aquele livro, o nome do seu marido quatro linhas acima do seu. A data do empréstimo era de cinco anos antes.

Imediatamente, suas mãos procuraram o livro a seu lado. Robinson Crusoé. Na contracapa, o comprovante de que Ren havia sido a primeira pessoa a emprestar aquele livro.

Talvez fosse uma tolice da parte dela, mas o fato de que o marido apreciava a leitura a deixou desconcertada e com a incontrolável vontade de vasculhar a biblioteca local o mais rápido possível, em busca de todo e qualquer livro que ele tivesse lido.

Naquele momento, porém, em que a neve densa dificultava o acesso ao assentamento, Kyoko teve que se contentar em encarar Ren como a um animal exótico, cheio de facetas a serem desvendadas. Somente quando o silêncio entre eles se tornou constrangedor, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e desviou o olhar, envergonhada de si mesma.

"D-desculpe. Você está com fome? Eu posso preparar algo em um minuto..."

Ren sorriu e balançou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos que ele cuidadosamente havia tentado afastar do rosto.

"...Você não precisa mais agir assim."

"Assim... como?", ela perguntou com alguma apreensão.

"Como se ainda trabalhasse em um hotel e eu fosse um estimado cliente."

As palavras dele, por sua precisão, a sobressaltaram.

"Quem... quem lhe disse que eu trabalhei em um hotel?"

"Você." A mulher arregalou os olhos, confusa. Ren suspirou. "Onde quer que esteja, você parece estar sempre a postos, como se aguardasse um comando. E quando eu me aproximo, você sempre pergunta se eu quero ou preciso de algo. Seus modos são refinados e sua postura é muito boa. Portanto, você me 'disse' que trabalhou muito tempo em um hotel, lidando diretamente com clientes. Um hotel elegante, eu apostaria. Provavelmente, foi criada em um, porque você se move com naturalidade até quando está desconfortável com o lugar ou a situação."

Surpreendida além das palavras, Kyoko pensou em perguntar ao marido o que mais ela havia 'dito' a ele, mas teve medo da resposta que receberia.

Após um longo silêncio, Ren suspirou mais uma vez.

"...Perdoe-me. Eu não pretendia constrange-la."

Kyoko se remexeu na cadeira e abaixou a cabeça. A persistente gentileza de Ren era inquietante demais para ser encarada de frente.

"Você sempre... _lê_ as pessoas?"

Não havia crítica na voz da mulher, apenas genuíno interesse.

Ren penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos antes de se recostar contra o balcão da cozinha. O fato de que ele estava se fazendo confortável perto dela a deixou ainda mais inquieta.

"...Eu nunca pensei sobre isso... mas acho que é algo que eu sempre fiz." Kyoko inconscientemente se inclinou para a frente, interessada em saber mais sobre o que parecia ser a ela uma habilidade muito útil. Em resposta, Ren delicadamente corrigiu sua postura, empurrando-a para trás pela testa. "Devo avisa-la que nem sempre funciona. Às vezes, o resultado é desastroso."

A mulher quis perguntar se ele estava se referindo à falecida esposa, mas isso seria ingressar demais na intimidade dele, e causaria para ela o ônus de ter que revelar algo igualmente íntimo.

O silêncio entre eles se prolongou até que Ren o quebrasse, ao estender algo marrom na direção dela.

"...O que é isso?", Kyoko perguntou com desconfiança.

"A razão pela qual eu a procurei." A mulher revezou o olhar entre o rosto inescrutável e a mão estendida do marido. "É um presente. Desculpe a falta de embrulho."

Ela se encolheu como se ele estivesse tentando lhe entregar uma serpente.

"...Você me disse que se barbeou para me mostrar o rosto de Rick... como um presente para mim."

"...De aniversário. Este é de Natal."

"...Você me deu uma aliança e-"

"Sou seu marido."

"-roupas e-"

"Sou seu marido."

"-uma escova de cabelo."

Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha e repetiu, muito lenta e calmamente.

"Sou... seu... marido."

Kyoko remexeu as mãos sobre a saia, desconfortável.

"Você está me mimando!"

O tom de voz acusatório o fez sorrir.

"Estou cuidando de você, como você cuida de mim, de Haruko e da nossa casa."

"É a minha obrigação!"

"Como é minha obrigação cuidar de você."

A mulher arregalou os olhos, pega de surpresa. Seria verdade? Ren estava apenas cumprindo o papel de marido, nada mais?

Emudecida e subitamente decepcionada por ter chegado tão perto de acreditar que ela era especial para ele, Kyoko prendeu a respiração quando o viu se aproximar lentamente e se ajoelhar diante dela. Naquela proximidade, ela percebeu que seu presente era feito de couro.

"Isto é uma bainha. Vai proteger você de se cortar novamente. As tiras servem para que você a prenda em sua coxa."

Finalmente compreendendo do que se tratava, Kyoko ergueu a mão enfaixada para o cabo da arma embainhada, onde se lia _K. Tsuruga. _Aquela não era a sua velha faca, mas Ren a fizera dela ao entalhar seu nome.

Examinando, perplexa, a lâmina reluzente, a mulher engoliu em seco diante do tamanho (e da letalidade) da arma.

"Não me entenda mal... eu não pretendo deixa-la desprotegida... mas saber que você tem como se defender me deixará mais tranquilo mesmo assim."

Ela olhou da arma para Ren algumas vezes, tentando compreender aquela charada.

"Você está me dando um punhal."

Ren assentiu, ainda que ela não tivesse feito uma pergunta.

"Você preferiria uma pistola?"

Kyoko quase riu do absurdo da situação.

"Você está dando... a uma mulher condenada que você mal conhece... um punhal."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Aquela sua faca é péssima para autodefesa, mas muito boa para cunhar pequenos entalhes na madeira."

Kyoko, boquiaberta, perguntou-se se o bom senso do marido havia fugido com o bom senso do agente que os unira em matrimônio.

"Eu poderia ser perigosa!"

O meio-sorriso de Ren a enervou.

"Eu desejo que você seja. Eu desejo que você não vacile antes de usar este punhal contra qualquer pessoa que a amedronte."

"Eu poderia atacar você!"

Ele nem pensou antes de responder.

"Contra _qualquer_ pessoa que a amedronte. Isso inclui a mim."

Kyoko balançou a cabeça em estarrecimento.

"...Por que vocês não levam esta situação a sério...? Por que você e o Senhor Yashiro acham que me conhecem...?"

"Não posso falar por Yukihito, mas eu a conheço o suficiente."

Era alarmante o quanto ele parecia despreocupado.

"Não conhece, não! Não sabe as coisas que tive que fazer! Não sabe pelo que eu passei!"

Percebendo que Kyoko estava prestes a perder o controle, Ren aninhou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Isso eu realmente não sei, mas espero que um dia você confie em mim o bastante para me contar." A mulher comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos quando o marido encostou a testa na dela. "Ainda assim, você provou ser leal ao me defender para Kimiko, e gentil ao se preocupar com a segurança de Haruko." Kyoko se encolheu ao ter confirmada sua suspeita de que o marido a estivera observando. "Sem mencionar que, com aquela coisinha que você carregava para se proteger, era óbvio que sua intenção nunca foi ferir seriamente alguém."

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas apenas um soluço escapou.

"...Você pode achar que eu a conheço pouco, mas é o bastante para mim. Certas coisas... não podem ser fingidas nem ensinadas. Você pode ter sido treinada a vida toda para corresponder às necessidades dos outros, mas sua compaixão é reflexo da sua verdadeira natureza."

A mulher ofegou, estarrecida.

"...Compaixão? Há poucas horas eu o chamei de desprezível...!"

Ela o rebateu em um fio de voz, não esperando que a reação do marido fosse sorrir.

"E eu fiquei muito feliz por isso. Ataque... é bom. Progresso."

Kyoko balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Talvez Ren não fosse bom da cabeça.

"Você não está fazendo sentido..."

O homem ficou quieto por um momento, procurando uma forma de se explicar.

"...Quando encontrei um filhote de lobo em meio a vários companheiros mortos, eu o trouxe para cá sem saber o que fazer. Filhote muito ferido. Fraco. Cuidei dele como pude. Quando o filhote me mordeu, percebi que estava no caminho certo."

Ren ergueu a mão esquerda de Kyoko e a beijou nos dedos antes de prosseguir.

"Quando eu trouxe uma menina assustada para cá, eu não sabia como cuidar dela. Ela não falava. Ela preferia a companhia do lobo a qualquer companhia humana. No entanto, um dia a criança me olhou nos olhos e reclamou ferozmente da comida." O homem sorriu largamente. "Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida."

Kyoko olhou para o marido através da cortina de lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão. O argumento dele estava começando a ficar claro.

"Quando eu trouxe você para cá... foi como se eu tivesse contratado alguém. Tudo que você faz... é perfeito. Impecável. Porém, não é a perfeição de quem identifica beleza na simetria, na limpeza e na organização... e sim, a perfeição de quem teme a represália pelo menor deslize."

Ren lhe enxugou uma lágrima furtiva com a expressão de quem pede perdão. Provavelmente, ele sabia o quanto a esposa estava se sentindo vulnerável por ter seus sentimentos desnudados diante dela mesma.

"O medo ... é como uma praga, consumindo a confiança até não sobrar mais nada."

O marido se levantou e caminhou até a janela da cozinha, ficando de costas para ela, dando-lhe tempo e privacidade para se recompor.

"Eu nunca impedi o Babá de ir embora. O lobo ficou porque me elegeu como seu alfa, e nós somos sua nova matilha. Um dia, sei que Haruko me chamará de pai. E você... você está livre para me testar o quanto quiser... o quanto for necessário para que se convença de que eu não lhe farei mal."

Olhando para as costas largas do marido, cujo contorno estava iluminado pela fraca luz branca daquela tarde de inverno, Kyoko pensou tê-lo ouvido sussurrar.

"Venha com tudo para cima de mim... com toda a sua angústia e toda a sua raiva. Eu aguento."

Com um sorriso tristonho e os olhos no punhal que acabara de receber, Kyoko aquiesceu com a cabeça, ainda que o marido permanecesse de costas para ela e não pudesse ver o gesto.

Ren a encurralara, e ela finalmente se resignou à derrota. Ao lhe dar uma arma ainda mais letal do que a que ele tirara dela, o marido, na verdade, havia encontrado uma forma de materializar sua confiança na esposa, deixando-a sem outra alternativa senão retribuir, confiando nele.

Um enorme passo havia sido dado naquele relacionamento improvisado. No entanto, não haveria tempo para comemorações, eis que muito em breve o vínculo recém-criado seria duramente colocado à prova.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"...So...? What do you think?"

Through the hand mirror, Ren observed his wife's apprehensive expression, lingering on the lower lip she was nibbling on. He thought she was beautiful, but that was certainly not what she was asking.

"...Hm?"

"Of the haircut!"

She was even more beautiful when she was impatient, with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, to the point that he could not resist the temptation to tease her, a behavior that was quickly becoming his habit.

"Oh... yes... the haircut..." Finally focusing on his own reflection, Ren sighed resignedly, although he smiled. Kyoko had intuitively given him the same haircut that Rick used to have, making him think, for a second, that she had met him or seen some portrait of him, hypotheses that Ren knew were impossible.

"I can make it shorter, if you want", the woman hastened to say, concerned about her husband's silence.

"...If you like my hair like this, this is how it will look..."

Silencing his wife's useless protest, the man got up from his chair, kissed her on the forehead in thanks and headed for the shed, where more carpentry work awaited him.

The permanent smile on his face was indisputable proof of his recent state of mind.

Since moving to that region at the age of fifteen, Ren had never experienced such a harsh winter and, contradictorily, such a pleasant life. Evidently, he knew he owed it to Kyoko, the woman he had accepted with a good deal of annoyance. After all, Ren had never intended to marry again, given the resounding failure of his first marriage. Therefore, had it not been for the need for a maternal figure in Haruko's life, Kyoko would not have joined that family.

Which would be an invaluable loss, indeed. Who would have thought that a blind wedlock would bring him the most surprisingly adorable woman he had ever met?

The more time he spent beside her, the more Ren became convinced of his good fortune. Kyoko was, even by the most demanding standards, an intelligent, dedicated, honest and unexpectedly sensual woman, judging by her fascinated expression, similar to that of a child seeing a merry-go-round for the first time, whenever they made love. Moreover, small pleasures began to mark his favorite moments of the day, such as when, after another day of work in the forest, Ren leaned against a tree, meters away from home, with nothing to do but wait for the poetic moment when his wife would put a lamp on their bedroom window.

A satisfied smile on the male face always followed the faint yellow light that flickered in the distance, and like a sailor obeying the siren's call, he walked home enveloped in the magic of knowing that someone was waiting for him. Someone was showing him the way. Someone wanted him to come back.

His wife. The woman who always let out a sigh of relief when he walked through the door.

Finally, Ren understood what Rick had meant by 'the woman's magic'. Under Kyoko's guidance, Haruko was in full bloom. Their cabin looked cozy like never before. The groceries lasted longer and became tasty meals, and the nights... the nights had a particular charm, when his fingers were embedded in silk threads, his body was enveloped in moist heat, his nostrils were invaded by feminine aroma and his ears were delighted by melodious moans.

There was much to discover about her, despite the numerous discoveries of every day. Recently, Ren had noticed that her nightmares had weakened, as he was managing to calm her down using only his voice. Optimistically, he liked to think that his wife was feeling safe next to him, which would be a clear and very welcome sign of progress in their relationship. At the same time, although his nightmares had returned with the sight of Rick on every reflective surface, they were nowhere near as terrifying as they once were, and Ren believed that this was due to Kyoko's shy questions about childhood and youth with his brother.

Not once did she mention his death. Not once did she question him about any past subject that was painful to remember, to the point that he spent days on end telling her and Haruko only the happy memories of when they were accomplices in the juvenile antics. That way, Rick was gradually becoming a happy memory, and this was one more thing he owed her: the reunion with his brother, the warmth of his home, the custody of Haruko... past, present and future, Kyoko was everywhere, even though he had known her for a few weeks.

As an anxious spectator, Ren watched the changes his wife made in his life take place at the same speed with which a new feeling unfolded within him. It was something unknown, intense and uncontrollable, which took root in his being and spread an unusual and recurring thought in his mind:

She was his, and he could not lose her.

* * *

Proud of himself, the man watched his wife settle into the chair he had built for her, barely hiding his smile when she said, in a small voice and with a grateful expression, that the chair was perfect.

"Like you", he commented, even though he knew she would admonish him with her eyes. After all, the blush on her cheeks was too precious for him to miss the opportunity to flirt with her.

The couple had been in that interaction long enough for Haruko to stop rolling her eyes, which was far from enough time for Kyoko to get used to her husband's zeal. In the past few weeks, Ren had not left her thoughts, and even in her dreams, he had infiltrated, saving her from her captivity when everything seemed to go from bad to worse.

After watching him sit in his own chair, Kyoko went back to knitting a wool coat for her stepdaughter, while he engaged in sculpting a wooden giraffe for the girl, whose temper was rapidly souring.

"I'm bored! Why can't I play in the snow?"

Haruko's pout almost made the woman smile.

"Because we're in the middle of a blizzard", Ren replied matter-of-factly.

The girl crossed her arms and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, her expression so frustrated that even Nanny recognized that it was better to stay away from her. However, Kyoko still did not know the child well enough to maintain a safe distance in those situations.

"How about another story?", the woman asked gently. By Ren's accounts, she was already knitting the third scarf. Or maybe it was a blanket. Or maybe something else. He had no way of knowing for sure because her fingers worked so quickly and precisely that he preferred not to look for long.

They were facing the worst phase of a bitter winter. Consequently, his wife and daughter had not left the cabin for days, which is why he could not blame them for their boredom.

"Oh no! Not another silly story about damsels in distress being rescued by enchanted princes!"

Controlling himself not to laugh, Ren watched his wife's outraged reaction from the corner of his eye.

"They are not silly stories! They are fairy tales with important life lessons!"

"Life lessons? No, thanks. I don't want to learn to wait for some stupid prince to save me. I prefer to learn to defend myself!"

Ren almost applauded, wishing that the girl would continue thinking like that for the next thirty years, at least. Kyoko, on the other hand, looked scandalized.

"Well, not all stories are about princesses being saved by princes ... In Little Red Riding Hood, we learned that-"

"Disobedient children who leave the trail are at risk of being eaten by wolves. Big deal! I've known that since I was four!"

Ren had to hide his laughter with a cough, regretting it as soon as he saw his wife's watery eyes. Apparently, he would need to intervene before the ruthless maturity of a precocious girl destroyed the few dreams of an adult woman who liked fairy tales more than would be expected.

"...Did I tell you the story of Hansel and Gretel?", he ventured. However, Kyoko's impetuous reaction caught him by surprise.

"NO! I mean... that story is... inappropriate… for such a young child... I think..."

Insecurity was back in her eyes. Ren hated to see her like that, curled up and frightened like a small animal in front of a predator, her eyes so big and vulnerable that he couldn't think of anything but hugging her.

Was she afraid of him again? Or was that reaction due to the prospect of hearing a story involving abandonment, false imprisonment and murder?

Unfortunately, he did not find the answer in his wife's body language, since Haruko's angry voice abruptly interrupted his detailed analysis.

"Great! Just silly and fanciful stories for me, then!"

The woman looked down at whatever she was knitting and was silent long enough for Ren to think the matter was over.

Until her voice echoed again, low and solemn.

"A long time ago... in a distant kingdom..."

"There was a cursed princess", Haruko sarcastically added, rolling her eyes, which didn't seem to offend her stepmother.

"...maybe she was cursed... but she certainly wasn't a princess..."

The girl snorted, but kept looking at the woman, waiting for the story to unfold.

"... A little girl was left by her mother at the door of an orphanage..."

Ren was careful not to show his curiosity. Something in Kyoko's voice did not feel right.

"Why did the mother leave her at the orphanage? Aren't orphanages for children without parents?"

"...Because the mother didn't want to be with her."

The child made a disapproving face.

"What about the father?"

"...The father... was gone before the little girl was born."

"Why?"

Ren, supposedly focused on sculpting, pretended not to notice when Haruko spared a glance in his direction.

"...Because some fathers don't want to be fathers... just like some mothers don't want to be mothers..."

Kyoko showed no reaction when the child sat closer to her. While the girl seemed to be completely captivated by the story, the woman did not take her eyes off the knitting work.

"...The little girl was very sad to be separated from her mother... So sad, that she couldn't smile even when a couple showed interest in adopting her." The woman stopped knitting to undo some stitches. She was not used to making mistakes, which only fueled her husband's suspicion that she was telling a personal story. "...Because she was not cheerful enough, the couple returned her to the orphanage."

"Was the girl rejected because she didn't smile?"

The child's incredulity matched the man's perfectly.

"Yes... which made the girl smile all the time when she was adopted the second time... However, the second couple thought her strange and frightening for always smiling, and so, she was returned to the orphanage once again."

Haruko gasped and Ren squeezed the piece of wood tightly, almost ruining his painstaking work from the past few hours.

"...In the third adoption, the family already had four children, which made the girl very happy for the prospect of having siblings... However, the couple was not after a fifth daughter, but someone to take care of their children... And the orphan, unable to fulfill the task, was returned again."

"Jeez! That way, the girl will spend her whole life in the orphanage!"

Kyoko's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"...Some girls just aren't lucky..."

Haruko lowered her head and seemed to seriously reflect on those words, before looking up at Ren, who continued to pretend to concentrate on the small giraffe in his hands. For seconds that felt like hours, only the sound of the wind shaking the trees and the fire crackling in the fireplace interrupted the silence in the cabin.

"... In the fourth and fifth adoptions, the girl preferred to return to the orphanage rather than stay with her adoptive family..."

"... Why?", the child asked with a hint of fear.

Kyoko shyly looked at her husband, asking for his consent to answer that question. However, instead of agreeing, Ren correctly replied what she would say next.

"Because the little girl was growing up... and she realized that it would put her at risk with some male members of her family..."

The woman nodded and Haruko swallowed hard.

"... At the age of thirteen, the orphan started to work as an apprentice for a couple who had a son her age. Ironically, the couple, who did not intend to adopt her, liked her enough to give her a foster home and a motivation... "

Kyoko's fingers finally went still. Holding his breath, Ren watched her openly, waiting for what she would say next, but his wish did not come true.

"Does the story end like this?", Haruko asked some time later, noticeably disappointed at the prospect of such a dull ending.

The woman, who until then had been staring at nothing, offered the child a tired smile before nodding.

"...I'm sorry, but this is the most realistic tale I know...", she said in a whisper.

Not even for a second did such an outcome deceive Ren. He knew there was more, much more to that story. Probably, his wife was hiding the most terrible part of all... the part that led her to that very moment...

Like a man on a mission, he got up and announced that it was time for bed. After putting Haruko to sleep in record time, he joined Kyoko under the blankets and hugged her tense and trembling body tightly.

"...Today you told us a very sad story, wife..."

Nestled in his chest, she shrugged, feigning indifference. Warm tears wet his shirt, but even though the woman's suffering broke his heart, Ren smiled. He didn't know why she had decided to reveal a piece of her past that night, but he gladly accepted such progress.

Outside the cabin, everything went still and cold when the snowstorm subsided. With his eyes open in the dim room, Ren felt Kyoko finally stop crying and fall asleep. That night, he would keep watch over her sleep, for it was certain that her nightmares would come, and they would be even more relentless than the wolf pack howling in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

"...Então...? O que você acha?"

Através do espelho de mão, Ren observou a expressão apreensiva da esposa, demorando o olhar no lábio inferior que ela estava mordiscando. Ele a achava linda, mas certamente não era isso o que ela estava perguntando.

"...Hm?"

"Do corte de cabelo!"

Ela ficava ainda mais linda quando se impacientava, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos faiscantes, ao ponto de ele não resistir à tentação de provoca-la, comportamento que estava rapidamente se tornando um hábito.

"Oh... sim... o corte de cabelo..." Finalmente se concentrando no próprio reflexo, Ren suspirou resignadamente, embora sorrisse. Kyoko intuitivamente lhe dera o mesmo corte de cabelo que Rick costumava usar, fazendo-o pensar, por um segundo, que ela o havia conhecido ou visto algum retrato dele, hipóteses que Ren sabia serem impossíveis.

"Eu posso deixa-lo mais curto, se você quiser", a mulher se apressou a dizer, preocupada com o silêncio do marido.

"...Se você gosta do meu cabelo assim, é assim que ele vai ficar..."

Calando o inútil protesto da esposa, o homem se levantou da cadeira, beijou-a na testa em agradecimento e se dirigiu para o galpão, onde mais trabalho de carpintaria o aguardava.

O permanente sorriso em seu rosto era prova indiscutível de seu recente estado de espírito.

Desde que se mudara para aquela região aos quinze anos de idade, Ren jamais vivenciara um inverno tão rigoroso e, contraditoriamente, uma vida tão aprazível. Evidentemente, ele sabia que devia isso a Kyoko, a mulher que ele havia aceito com uma boa dose de contrariedade. Afinal, Ren jamais pretendera se casar novamente, dado o fracasso retumbante de seu primeiro matrimônio. Portanto, se não fosse pela necessidade de uma figura materna na vida de Haruko, Kyoko não teria ingressado naquela família.

O que seria uma perda inestimável, de fato. Quem imaginaria que um casamento às escuras lhe traria a mulher mais surpreendentemente adorável que ele havia conhecido?

Quanto mais tempo passava ao lado dela, mais Ren se convencia de sua boa sorte. Kyoko era, até para os padrões mais exigentes, uma mulher inteligente, dedicada, honesta e inesperadamente sensual, a julgar pela maneira como ela olhava para ele quando faziam amor – com um deslumbramento semelhante à de uma criança vendo um carrossel pela primeira vez. Além disso, pequenos prazeres passaram a demarcar seus momentos favoritos do dia, como quando, ao fim de mais um dia de trabalho na floresta, Ren se recostava contra uma árvore, a metros de distância de casa, sem nada para fazer além de esperar o poético momento em que sua esposa colocaria uma lamparina na janela do quarto deles.

Um sorriso satisfeito no rosto masculino sempre se seguia à fraca luz amarela que tremeluzia à distância, e, como um marinheiro obedecendo ao chamado da sereia, ele caminhava para casa envolto na magia de saber que alguém esperava por ele. Alguém lhe indicava o caminho. Alguém queria que ele voltasse.

Sua esposa. A mulher que sempre deixava escapar um suspiro aliviado quando ele cruzava a porta.

Finalmente, Ren compreendia o que Rick quisera dizer com 'a mágica da mulher'. Sob a orientação de Kyoko, Haruko desabrochava a olhos vistos. A cabana parecia acolhedora como nunca antes. Os mantimentos duravam mais tempo por serem usados sabiamente e se transformavam em refeições saborosas. E as noites... as noites tinham um encanto particular, quando seus dedos se embrenhavam em fios de seda, seu corpo era envolto em calor úmido, suas narinas eram invadidas por aroma feminino e seus ouvidos se deliciavam com melodiosos gemidos.

Havia muito a desvendar sobre ela, apesar das inúmeras descobertas de todos os dias. Recentemente, Ren havia constatado que os pesadelos dela haviam enfraquecido, já que ele estava conseguindo acalma-la usando apenas a própria voz. Otimistamente, ele gostava de pensar que a esposa passara a se sentir segura ao lado dele, o que seria um claro e muito bem-vindo sinal de progresso no relacionamento deles. Ao mesmo tempo, embora os pesadelos dele tenham retornado com a visão de Rick em cada superfície refletora, eles não eram, nem de longe, tão aterrorizantes quanto outrora, e Ren acreditava que isso se devia às perguntas tímidas que Kyoko lhe fazia sobre a infância e a juventude com o irmão.

Nenhuma vez ela mencionou sua morte. Nenhuma vez ela o questionou sobre qualquer tema do passado que lhe fosse penoso relembrar, ao ponto de ele passar dias a fio contando a ela e a Haruko apenas as lembranças felizes de quando eles eram cúmplices nas peraltices juvenis. Desta maneira, Rick foi, aos poucos, tornando-se uma recordação feliz, e isto era mais uma coisa que ele devia a ela: o reencontro com o irmão, o calor de seu lar, a guarda de Haruko... passado, presente e futuro, Kyoko estava em toda a parte, ainda que ele a conhecesse há poucas semanas.

Como um espectador ansioso e atônito, Ren observou as mudanças que a esposa realizava em sua vida ocorrerem na mesma velocidade com a qual um novo sentimento desabrochava dentro dele. Era algo desconhecido, intenso e incontrolável, que fincava raízes em seu ser e espalhava em sua mente um pensamento inusitado e recorrente:

Ela era dele, e ele não poderia perde-la.

* * *

Orgulhoso de si mesmo, o homem observou a esposa se acomodar na poltrona que ele havia construído para ela, mal disfarçando o sorriso quando ela lhe disse, em um fio de voz e com a expressão agradecida, que a poltrona estava perfeita.

"Como você", ele comentou, mesmo sabendo que ela o recriminaria com o olhar. Afinal, o rubor em suas bochechas era precioso demais para que ele perdesse a oportunidade de corteja-la.

O casal estava naquela interação há tempo suficiente para que Haruko parasse de revirar os olhos, o que estava longe de ser tempo suficiente para Kyoko se acostumar ao zelo do marido. Nas últimas semanas, Ren não saíra de seus pensamentos, e até em seus sonhos ele havia se infiltrado, salvando-a de seu cativeiro quando tudo parecia ir de mal a pior.

Observando-o se sentar na própria poltrona, Kyoko voltou a tricotar um casaco de lã para a enteada, enquanto ele voltava a esculpir uma girafa de madeira para a menina, que no momento fechava com força um livro de gravuras.

"Estou entediada! Por que eu não posso brincar na neve?"

O muxoxo de Haruko quase fez a mulher sorrir.

"Porque estamos no meio de uma nevasca", Ren respondeu prosaicamente.

A menina cruzou os braços e se sentou no chão diante da lareira, a expressão tão aborrecida que até o Babá reconheceu que era melhor ficar longe dela. Contudo, Kyoko ainda não a conhecia bem o suficiente para manter uma distância segura da criança.

"Que tal outra história?", a mulher perguntou gentilmente. Pelas contas de Ren, ela já estava tricotando o terceiro cachecol. Ou talvez fosse uma manta. Ou talvez qualquer outra coisa. Ele não tinha como saber ao certo porque os dedos dela trabalhavam tão rápida e precisamente que ele preferia não olhar por muito tempo.

Estavam enfrentando a pior fase de um rigoroso inverno. Possivelmente, o mais rigoroso desde então, com direito a ventos fortes e tempestades de neve. Consequentemente, sua esposa e filha não saíam da cabana há dias, razão pela qual ele não poderia culpa-las pelo enfado.

"Oh não! Não outra história boba sobre donzelas em perigo sendo resgatadas por príncipes encantados!"

Controlando-se para não rir, Ren observou a reação indignada da esposa pelo canto do olho.

"Não são histórias bobas! São contos de fadas com importantes lições de vida!"

"Lições de vida? Não obrigada. Não quero aprender a cruzar os braços e esperar um príncipe panaca vir me salvar. Prefiro aprender a me defender sozinha!"

Ren quase aplaudiu, desejoso de que a menina continuasse pensando assim pelos próximos trinta anos, no mínimo. Kyoko, por outro lado, parecia escandalizada.

"Bem, nem todas as histórias são sobre princesas sendo salvas por príncipes... Em Chapeuzinho Vermelho, nós aprendemos que-"

"Crianças desobedientes que saem da trilha correm o risco de serem devoradas por lobos. Grande coisa! Eu sei disso desde os quatro anos!"

Ren precisou disfarçar o riso com uma tossidela, arrependendo-se logo que viu os olhos lacrimejantes da esposa. Pelo visto, ele precisaria intervir antes que a impiedosa maturidade de uma menina precoce destruísse os poucos sonhos de uma mulher adulta que gostava de contos de fadas mais do que seria esperado.

"...Eu já lhe contei a história de João e Maria?", ele arriscou, surpreendendo-se logo em seguida com a reação impetuosa de Kyoko.

"Não! Quero dizer... essa história é... inapropriada para uma criança tão nova... eu acho..."

A insegurança estava de volta aos olhos dela. Ren detestava vê-la assim, encolhida e amedrontada como um pequeno animal diante de um predador, os olhos tão grandes e vulneráveis que ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão em abraça-la.

Ela estaria novamente com medo dele? Ou aquela reação se devia à perspectiva de ouvir um conto que envolvia abandono, cárcere privado e assassinato?

Infelizmente, ele não encontrou a resposta na linguagem corporal da esposa, eis que a voz irritada de Haruko interrompeu bruscamente sua minuciosa análise.

"Ótimo! Só histórias bobas e fantasiosas para mim, então!"

A mulher abaixou o olhar para o que quer que ela estivesse tricotando e ficou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para que Ren pensasse que o assunto havia acabado.

Até a voz da mulher ressurgir, baixa e solene.

"Há muito tempo atrás... em um reino distante..."

"Havia uma princesa amaldiçoada", Haruko sarcasticamente aduziu, revirando os olhos, o que não pareceu ofender sua madrasta.

"...Talvez ela fosse amaldiçoada... mas ela certamente não era uma princesa..."

A menina fez um muxoxo, mas continuou olhando para a mulher, esperando pelo desenrolar do conto.

"...Uma garotinha foi deixada pela mãe na porta de um orfanato..."

Ren foi cuidadoso ao não demonstrar sua curiosidade. Algo na voz de Kyoko não parecia certo.

"Por que a mãe a deixou no orfanato? Orfanatos não são para crianças sem pais?"

"...Porque a mãe não queria ficar com ela."

A criança fez uma careta de desaprovação.

"Então que a deixasse com o pai!"

"...O pai... havia ido embora antes da garotinha nascer."

"Por quê?"

Ren, supostamente concentrado em esculpir, fingiu não perceber que Haruko arriscou um olhar na direção dele.

"...Porque alguns pais não querem ser pais... assim como algumas mães não querem ser mães..."

Kyoko não esboçou reação quando a criança se sentou mais perto dela. Enquanto a menina parecia estar completamente cativada pela história, a mulher não desgrudava o olhar do trabalho de tricô.

"...A garotinha ficou muito triste por se separar da mãe... Tão triste, que ela não conseguiu sorrir nem mesmo quando um casal demonstrou interesse em adota-la." A mulher parou de tricotar para desfazer alguns pontos. Ela não costumava errar, o que apenas alimentou a suspeita do marido de que aquela era uma história real e pessoal. "...Por não ser alegre o bastante, o casal a devolveu para o orfanato."

"A menina foi rejeitada porque não sorria?"

A incredulidade da criança combinava à perfeição com a incredulidade do homem.

"Sim... o que fez com que a menina sorrisse o tempo todo quando foi adotada pela segunda vez... Contudo, o segundo casal a considerou estranha e assustadora por sempre sorrir, e assim, ela foi novamente devolvida ao orfanato."

Haruko ofegou e Ren apertou o pedaço de madeira com força, quase arruinando seu meticuloso trabalho das últimas horas.

"...Na terceira adoção, a família já tinha quatro filhos, o que deixou a menina muito contente pela perspectiva de ter irmãos... Porém, o casal não estava querendo uma quinta filha, e sim alguém para tomar conta das crianças ainda mais novas que ela... E a órfã, por ser inexperiente e incapaz de cumprir tal tarefa, foi novamente devolvida."

"Credo! Desse jeito, a menina vai passar a vida toda no orfanato!"

O sorriso de Kyoko não chegou a seus olhos.

"...Algumas meninas simplesmente não têm sorte..."

Haruko abaixou a cabeça e pareceu refletir seriamente sobre tais palavras, antes de erguer os olhos para Ren, que continuou fingindo concentração na pequena girafa em suas mãos. Por segundos que pareceram horas, apenas o som do vento sacudindo as árvores e do fogo crepitando na lareira interromperam o silêncio na cabana.

"...Na quarta e quinta adoções, a menina preferiu voltar ao orfanato a permanecer com sua família adotiva..."

"...Por quê?", a enteada perguntou com uma dose de temor na voz.

Kyoko olhou timidamente para o marido, solicitando a anuência dele para responder àquela pergunta. No entanto, ao invés de anuir, Ren deduziu corretamente o que ela falaria a seguir.

"Porque a garotinha estava crescendo... e ela percebeu que isso a colocaria em risco com alguns membros de sua família..."

A mulher concordou com a cabeça e Haruko engoliu em seco.

"...Aos treze anos, a órfã começou a trabalhar como aprendiz para um casal que tinha um filho da mesma idade. Ironicamente, o casal, que não pretendia adota-la, gostou dela o bastante para lhe dar um lar e uma motivação..."

Os dedos de Kyoko finalmente ficaram imóveis. Prendendo a respiração, Ren a observou abertamente, à espera do que ela falaria a seguir, mas seu desejo não se tornou realidade.

"A história acaba assim?", Haruko perguntou algum tempo depois, perceptivelmente decepcionada com a perspectiva de um final tão pouco pitoresco.

A mulher, que até então estivera com o olhar perdido no nada, ofereceu à criança um sorriso cansado antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"...Lamento, mas este é o conto mais realista que eu conheço...", ela falou em um murmúrio.

Nem por um segundo tal desfecho enganou Ren. Ele sabia que havia mais, muito mais naquela história. Provavelmente, sua esposa estava ocultando a parte mais terrível de todas... a parte que a conduziu àquele exato momento...

Decidido, ele se levantou e anunciou que era hora de se recolherem. Após colocar Haruko para dormir em tempo recorde, ele se reuniu a Kyoko sob o cobertor e abraçou com força seu corpo tenso e trêmulo.

"...Hoje você contou uma história muito triste, esposa..."

Aninhada no peito dele, ela deu de ombros fingindo indiferença. Lágrimas mornas molharam sua camisa, mas ainda que o sofrimento da mulher partisse seu coração, Ren sorriu. Ele não sabia por que ela havia decidido revelar um pedaço de seu passado naquela noite, mas ele aceitou tal progresso de bom grado.

Do lado de fora da cabana, tudo ficou imóvel e gelado quando a tempestade de neve cessou. De olhos abertos na penumbra do quarto, Ren sentiu Kyoko finalmente parar de chorar e adormecer. Naquela noite, ele manteria vigília sobre seu sono, pois era certo que os pesadelos dela viriam, e seriam ainda mais implacáveis que a matilha de lobos uivando na escuridão da floresta.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Haruko opened her eyes for the fifth time since she went to sleep. Nanny, restless because of the wolves howling in the forest, had woken her up again.

Once awake, the tale of the previous night came into her mind as if it were a bad memory. Something about that story had spoken directly to her, despite the various differences between the protagonist's life and her own: she had not been abandoned by her mother, nor had she known the harsh reality of an orphanage; she had not been repeatedly rejected, nor was she the center of unwanted attention.

And all that thanks to the same person.

As if attracted by her thoughts, Ren silently entered her room. He always showed up when she needed him most. Immediately, Haruko remembered Kyoko's words.

_...Some girls just aren't lucky..._

Without knowing why, her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, a gesture that would appear to anyone to be due to drowsiness. Looking at the giant who sat on the edge of her bed and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, she consciously realized what her heart always knew: he would never hurt her, however inconvenient it was to live with the living proof of his first marriage's failure.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sometimes, Ren was so kind that Haruko wondered how he had gained a bad reputation among the settlement's inhabitants, but such a question never seemed as important as at that moment. After all, if he really were the heartless man they accused him of being, he would certainly have rejected her... and she would have been taken away by the orphanage, where she could be subjected to a reality similar to that of the protagonist of Kyoko's story.

Obeying the imperative will of her heart, the girl embraced the one to whom she owed all the good things that happened in her life, realizing, for the first time, that he smelled like home.

"...No... Nanny was restless...", she murmured against his chest, closing her eyes to the hand that caressed her head and pretending to be more sleepy than she really was.

"...Hm. I came because I feared that. It seems to have been a busy night for the wolves..." The girl nodded before snuggling closer to him. If Ren thought such behavior was strange, he didn't show it. "I'm taking Nanny for a walk... I need to find out what happened. Can you keep an eye on Kyoko for me?"

"Hasn't she woken up yet?"

It was not natural, considering that the woman used to get up before them.

"...She had a bad night too."

Remembering her stepmother's terror during a nightmare, Haruko nodded once again. Then, she remembered her comforting words when Ren was feverish.

_We will learn to take care of each other._

"I will take care of her", the girl spoke with determination, wrapping his strong neck in a silent and unprecedented request to be treated like a baby.

As quietly as it was his trademark, Ren carried her to his room, where he accommodated her under the covers, next to his wife. Kyoko finally looked calm, and he hoped she would stay that way until he returned from his round. After kissing the child's forehead and smiling when he saw her still hugging the doll that the woman had made for her, the man left with the wolf.

Haruko, in turn, remained lost in thought several minutes later. Unable to understand, at her young age, where all those feelings were coming from, she stared at the sleeping woman and remembered, once again, the story of the night before.

_Poor girl_, the child thought, swallowing hard. And because it was impossible to comfort the nameless protagonist of the sad tale, she closed her eyes and hugged her stepmother, wishing, with her naive heart, that her feelings of compassion could reach the unfortunate orphan, wherever she was.

* * *

Before opening her eyes, Kyoko knew that Ren was no longer at her side. A much smaller and lighter body had taken his place, but that did not frighten her as expected. On the contrary, the smell of her stepdaughter's hair, already so familiar, made her smile despite the difficult night.

Doing her best to get up without waking the child, Kyoko was surprised by Haruko's almost immediate awakening.

"Can we go outside?", the girl asked in a rushed voice, though still sleepy. "Please! Just a little bit!"

Stuck in that cabin as long as her stepdaughter, the woman understood the urgency reflected in her blue eyes.

"...What do we say to people-?"

"Good Morning! Can we?"

Kyoko's mind feverishly sought a way out of that situation. She did not imagine that so soon she would be in a position to make decisions about the child, but perhaps that was what was expected of a stepmother. After all, Ren wouldn't always be around to advise her on what Haruko could and couldn't do.

"...Where's Ren?"

"Talking to the wolves," the girl replied quickly and prosaically, as if there was something prosaic in her statement. Kyoko, despite being tempted to ask for explanations, gave up the moment Haruko knelt on the bed and started jumping on the mattress, chanting _please, please, please!_

Swinging up and down was not on her "favorite-things-to-do-in-the-morning-after-a-bad-night list", so the woman impulsively agreed, more to make her stepdaughter stop. However, during breakfast, the glee of the child was so obvious that Kyoko concluded that the short walk would be good for both of them: Haruko needed to discharge some energy outdoors, and God knew how much she longed for fresh air, no matter how icy.

Dressed accordingly to the weather, woman and child left the cabin and took the trail that would take them to the frozen lake that Haruko talked about so much. On the way, the girl laughed and jumped in piles of snow, showing the trees that Ren had called special for this and that use. When they finally reached the huge block of ice that the lake had become, Kyoko chose a place to sit while her stepdaughter made a unique snow sculpture, similar to a snowman, but not quite.

"...What are you doing?"

"I don't know, but Ren makes a whole family of them!", Haruko replied with a laugh that echoed in the silent forest. Smiling, Kyoko contemplated the landscape, the sky so clear that it was almost white… and realized, for the first time, how everything was quiet.

"...Where did Ren say he was going?"

The girl shrugged. "Wherever Nanny takes him. He wants to find out why the wolves made noise all night."

_Noise_. The exact opposite of the current situation.

"... I didn't hear anything...", the woman murmured with some concern, looking around again. "The forest is so quiet now... is this normal?"

Haruko, distracted by her sculpture, shrugged again. "Birds migrate... Bears hibernate..."

Such a response only increased her tension. "What about wolves?", the woman asked getting up. "Isn't it dangerous to be here?"

The child shook her head. "This is our territory. The wolves stay in their territory."

Approaching her stepdaughter with apprehension, Kyoko surveyed the surroundings. "But you said that the wolves made noise all night, and that Ren doesn't know why." Holding the girl by the shoulders and turning her around, the woman showed all the urgency she was feeling. "Haruko, you know about wolves. Why would they make so much noise?"

In reaction to the fear evident in her stepmother's expression, the child's eyes widened. "... Because they were hunting... but... they would not come to our territory! They never did that, and Ren said they never would!"

Obeying her primary instinct, the woman took the girl's hand and headed for the trail that would take them back to the cabin. "Besides," Haruko added as she tried to keep up with her stepmother's hurried steps, "Ren said the wolves wouldn't attack us because we have his and Nanny's smells!"

Kyoko gave a brief look to her stepdaughter, whose face was almost as red as her hair due to the effort to accompany her. There was no time to explain to the child that it would be better to come across wolves than to find out what the hell they had been hunting all night.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she tried to command her body to calm down, but each of her optimistic thoughts was countered by her own logic.

_Maybe Ren is wrong to worry about the wolves' agitation._

_Unlikely. Ren is not the kind of man who would worry over nothing._

_Perhaps the forest is quiet because Ren and Nanny scared the animals._

_Hardly. The two practically merge with the forest._

_Perhaps the wolves were just hunting for an animal._

_Again, that would not be enough to alert Ren._

_Perhaps this stillness is normal in the winter here._

_...But it is too damn quiet!_

Kyoko relentlessly continued on the way back, every second more distressed by the heavy silence that surrounded them. There was no other stimulus in the environment than the soft sounds that the two made as they moved, and that was not natural, especially because they were in the nature.

When their path was suddenly blocked, the woman stopped so quickly that the child crashed into her bulky skirt. Her fear had come true. Taking a few steps back to get away from the two hostile-looking men, Kyoko turned to go in the opposite direction, only to find that three more men, coming out from behind the trees, were closing in on them. The sounds of their laughter and murmurs seemed to desecrate the place Ren called _our territory_, and thinking about it brought her a new feeling, a mixture of anger and possessiveness similar to the territorialism so typical of animals.

Instinctively hiding Haruko behind her, she tried to erect a barrier between them and the men, who looked at them as if they were the next meal. "...Gentlemen... if you can excuse us, my husband awaits our return..."

Kyoko almost congratulated herself for not stuttering. Her body was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. Her mind had been filled with possible scenarios and respective plans of action. All she wanted was to protect her stepdaughter, and all she had was the dagger attached to her thigh.

"Your husband...oh yes...we heard about him." Kyoko winced at the stranger's sadistic smile. "And we also heard that there was no more gold in this area... So imagine our surprise... when we find out that the forge was used recently..."

Some men laughed and others nodded. The woman, on the other hand, felt her knees weaken as she remembered that Ren had been at the forge just to craft a wedding ring for her.

"... If you gentlemen want to talk about prospecting, I guarantee my husband is no longer in the business."

The supposed leader smiled complacently. "We heard about it too...But again, that doesn't explain the newly used forge... nor how that son of a bitch managed to start a harem..."

A shiver ran through Kyoko when she realized that one of the invaders, the tallest and strongest, was predatorily appreciating Haruko. "Leave the girl out of this," she hissed through her teeth.

The men laughed and one of them whistled as he recognized the fury in her golden eyes. "Or what?", he asked.

Kyoko squeezed Haruko's hand, trying to give her some sense of security and thinking vaguely that that was the first time she had been quiet for so long.

"You can do... whatever you want with me. Just leave the girl out of it. "

One of them seemed to like the proposal and said that he preferred obedient women, but the big man kept his eyes fixed on Haruko. "What if what I really want is _that_?"

He nodded at the child, and Kyoko felt the bile rise in her throat. Concentrating on not vomiting, she spoke as calmly as possible. "I will do whatever you want. I will not cry. I will not scream or fight. Just let the girl go."

She really did not care what they would do to her. Nothing would be as bad as what they could do to Haruko, and just thinking about it, she felt her heart break: that was Ren's precious daughter; the girl he loved enough to overlook the infidelity of the wife he had chosen for himself; the child who had sworn to never accept her, but who had already given her more disinterested affection than Kyoko had thought to receive in her entire life.

When the tall man frowned, visibly annoyed, and took a step toward them both, the woman knew she would have to fight, because he had not accepted her proposal and there was no way she would let him touch the child. _None of this would have happened if we had stayed at home!_, Kyoko blamed herself, mentally asking Haruko and Ren for forgiveness for her recklessness.

As if time had slowed, her hand released her stepdaughter's and went down into her fake pocket. Her intention was to pick up the dagger strapped to her thigh, but before her fingers touched the weapon's handle, a burst startled her and something hot squirted on her face.

Kyoko blinked repeatedly and tried to understand the chaos that had ensued. With her heart pounding frantically and her ears ringing, she saw the tall man suddenly fall to the ground. A good portion of his head was missing, which made no sense. Only when she identified the huge gray wolf fiercely attacking the alleged leader's throat, did the woman recognize the evil specter running towards the men… ax in hand, smoke still swirling from the shotgun strapped to his back… and an expression of unrestrained anger promising to unleash hell above them.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Haruko abriu os olhos pela quinta vez desde que fora dormir. Babá, inquieto por causa dos lobos uivando na floresta, novamente a acordara.

Uma vez desperta, o conto da noite anterior surgiu em sua mente como se fosse uma lembrança ruim. Algo naquela história falara diretamente com ela, apesar das várias diferenças entre a vida da protagonista e sua própria: ela não havia sido abandonada pela mãe, tampouco conhecera a realidade de um orfanato; ela não fora rejeitada sucessivas vezes, nem correu o risco de ser o centro de atenções indesejáveis.

E tudo isso graças à mesma pessoa.

Como se atraído por seus pensamentos, Ren silenciosamente entrou em seu quarto. Ele sempre aparecia quando ela mais precisava dele, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse que precisava dele. Imediatamente, Haruko se lembrou das palavras de Kyoko.

_...Algumas meninas simplesmente não têm sorte..._

Sem saber por que, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela rapidamente as secou com as costas da mão, gesto que pareceria a qualquer um ser devido ao sono. Olhando para o gigante que se sentava na beirada de sua cama e gentilmente afastava uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, ela conscientemente percebeu o que seu coração sempre soube: ele jamais lhe faria mal, por mais inconveniente que fosse conviver com a prova viva da ruína de seu primeiro casamento.

"Bom dia. Você dormiu bem?"

Às vezes, Ren era tão bondoso que Haruko se perguntava como ele havia ganho a má reputação entre os habitantes do assentamento, mas nunca tal pergunta pareceu tão importante quanto naquele momento. Afinal, se ele realmente fosse o homem sem coração que o acusavam de ser, certamente a teria rejeitado... e ela teria sido levada pelo orfanato, onde correria o risco de ser submetida a uma realidade semelhante à da protagonista da história que Kyoko havia contado.

Obedecendo à imperiosa vontade de seu coração, a menina abraçou aquele a quem ela devia todas as coisas boas que aconteceram em sua vida, constatando, pela primeira vez, que ele cheirava a lar.

"...Não... Babá estava inquieto...", ela murmurou de encontro ao peito dele, fechando os olhos para a mão que acariciava sua cabeça e fingindo-se mais sonolenta do que realmente estava.

"...Hm. Eu vim porque receei isso. Parece ter sido uma noite agitada para os lobos..." A menina aquiesceu antes de se aconchegar mais a ele. Se Ren achou tal comportamento estranho, não demonstrou. "Levarei Babá para dar uma volta... preciso descobrir o que aconteceu. Você pode ficar de olho em Kyoko por mim?"

"Ela ainda não acordou?"

Não era natural, considerando que a mulher costumava levantar antes deles.

"...Ela também teve uma noite ruim."

Lembrando-se do terror da madrasta durante um pesadelo, Haruko aquiesceu mais uma vez. Então, ela se lembrou de suas palavras reconfortantes quando Ren esteve doente.

_Aprenderemos a cuidar uma da outra._

"Cuidarei dela", a menina falou com determinação, enlaçando o pescoço forte em um mudo e inédito pedido para ser tratada como um bebê.

Tão silenciosamente quanto lhe era peculiar, Ren a carregou para o próprio quarto, onde a acomodou sob as cobertas, ao lado da esposa. Kyoko finalmente parecia tranquila, e ele esperava que ela permanecesse assim até ele retornar de sua ronda. Após beijar a testa da criança e sorrir ao vê-la ainda abraçada à boneca que a mulher havia feito para ela, o homem partiu com o lobo.

Haruko, por sua vez, permaneceu perdida em pensamentos vários minutos depois. Incapaz de compreender, em sua tenra idade, de onde estavam vindo todos aqueles sentimentos, ela encarou a mulher adormecida e se lembrou, mais uma vez, da história da noite anterior.

_Pobre menina_, a criança pensou, engolindo em seco. E porque era impossível reconfortar a protagonista sem nome do triste conto, ela fechou os olhos e abraçou a madrasta, desejando, com seu coração ingênuo, que seus sentimentos de compaixão pudessem alcançar a órfã desventurada, onde quer que ela estivesse.

* * *

Antes de abrir os olhos, Kyoko soube que Ren não estava mais a seu lado. Um corpo muito menor e mais leve havia tomado o lugar dele, mas isso não a amedrontou como o esperado. Pelo contrário, o cheiro do cabelo da enteada, já tão familiar, a fez sorrir apesar da noite difícil.

Fazendo o possível para se desvencilhar da criança enrodilhada nela sem acorda-la, Kyoko foi surpreendida pelo despertar quase imediato de Haruko.

"Podemos ir lá fora?", a menina pediu com voz pressurosa, embora ainda embargada de sono. "Por favor! Bem rapidinho!"

Presa naquela cabana há tanto tempo quanto a enteada, a mulher compreendeu a urgência refletida nos olhos azuis.

"...O que dizemos às pessoas-?"

"Bom dia! Podemos?"

A mente de Kyoko febrilmente buscou uma saída daquela situação. Ela não imaginou que tão cedo se veria em posição de tomar decisões acerca da criança, mas talvez aquilo fosse o esperado de uma madrasta. Afinal, Ren nem sempre estaria por perto para lhe orientar sobre o que Haruko podia ou não fazer.

"...Onde está Ren?"

"Conversando com os lobos", a menina respondeu rápida e prosaicamente, como se houvesse algo de prosaico em sua afirmação. Kyoko, apesar de tentada a pedir explicações, desistiu no instante em que Haruko se ajoelhou na cama e começou a dar pulinhos no colchão, entoando _por favor, por favor, por favor!_

Balançar para cima e para baixo não estava em sua lista de "coisas preferidas para fazer pela manhã após uma noite ruim", então a mulher impulsivamente concordou, mais para fazer a enteada se aquietar. No entanto, durante o desjejum, a animação da criança era tão óbvia que Kyoko concluiu que o pequeno passeio faria bem às duas: Haruko precisava descarregar um pouco de energia ao ar livre, e Deus sabia o quanto ela própria ansiava por ar fresco, ainda que gélido.

Aparamentadas de acordo com o clima que as aguardava, mulher e criança saíram da cabana e pegaram a trilha que as levariam ao lago congelado do qual Haruko tanto falava. No trajeto, a menina ria e pulava em montes de neve, mostrando as árvores que Ren havia chamado de especiais por esta e aquela utilidade. Quando finalmente chegaram ao enorme bloco de gelo no qual o lago havia se transformado, Kyoko escolheu um lugar para se sentar enquanto a enteada fazia uma singular escultura de neve, parecida com um boneco de neve, mas não exatamente.

"...O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu não sei, mas Ren faz uma família inteirinha deles!", Haruko respondeu com uma gargalhada que ecoou na floresta silenciosa. Sorrindo, Kyoko contemplou a paisagem, o céu tão claro que era quase branco, e percebeu, pela primeira vez, como tudo estava quieto.

"...Onde Ren disse que ia?"

A menina deu de ombros. "Onde quer que Babá o leve. Ele quer descobrir por que os lobos fizeram barulho a noite toda."

_Barulho_. O exato oposto da situação atual.

"...Eu não ouvi nada...", a mulher murmurou com certa preocupação, olhando ao redor mais uma vez. "A floresta está tão quieta agora... isso é normal?"

Haruko, distraída com sua escultura, deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Aves migram... Ursos hibernam..."

Tal resposta apenas aumentou sua tensão. "E quanto aos lobos?", a mulher perguntou se levantando. "Não é perigoso estarmos aqui?"

A criança balançou a cabeça. "Este é o nosso território. Os lobos ficam no território deles."

Aproximando-se da enteada com apreensão, Kyoko escrutinou os arredores. "Mas você disse que os lobos fizeram barulho a noite toda, e que Ren não sabe o porquê." Segurando a menina pelos ombros e virando-a para si, a mulher deixou transparecer toda a urgência que estava sentindo. "Haruko, você entende de lobos. Por que eles fariam tanto barulho?"

Em reação ao temor evidente na expressão da madrasta, os olhos da criança se arregalaram. "...Porque eles estavam caçando... mas... eles não viriam ao nosso território! Eles nunca fizeram isso, e Ren disse que jamais fariam!"

Obedecendo ao seu instinto primário, a mulher pegou a mão da menina e rumou para a trilha que as levariam de volta para a cabana. "Além do mais", Haruko aduziu enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos apressados da madrasta, "Ren disse que os lobos não nos atacariam porque temos o cheiro dele e do Babá!"

Kyoko destinou um breve olhar para a enteada, cujo rosto estava quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos devido ao esforço para acompanha-la. Não havia tempo para explicar à criança que seria preferível se deparar com lobos a descobrir o que diabos eles estiveram caçando a noite toda.

Inspirando e expirando profundamente, a mulher tentou comandar seu corpo a se acalmar, mas cada um de seus pensamentos otimistas eram rebatidos por sua própria lógica.

_Talvez Ren esteja errado em se preocupar com a agitação dos lobos. _

_Improvável. Ren não é o tipo de homem que se preocupa à toa._

_Talvez a floresta esteja silenciosa porque Ren e Babá assustaram os animais._

_Dificilmente. Aqueles dois praticamente se fundem à floresta._

_Talvez os lobos estivessem apenas caçando algum animal._

_De novo, isso não seria suficiente para alertar Ren._

_Talvez essa quietude seja normal no inverno daqui._

_...Mas está quieto demais!_

Kyoko implacavelmente prosseguia no caminho de volta, a cada passo mais aflita com o silêncio pesado que as rodeava. Não havia outro estímulo no ambiente além dos sons suaves que as duas produziam conforme se moviam, e isto não era natural, especialmente porque elas estavam em meio à natureza.

Quando o caminho delas foi subitamente bloqueado, a mulher parou tão rapidamente que a criança colidiu contra sua volumosa saia. Seu medo se tornara realidade. Recuando alguns passos para se afastar dos dois homens de aparência hostil, Kyoko se virou para seguir na direção contrária, apenas para descobrir que mais três homens, saídos de trás das árvores, fechavam o cerco sobre elas. Os sons de suas risadas e murmúrios pareciam profanar o lugar ao qual Ren chamava de _nosso território, _e pensar nisso trouxe a ela um sentimento novo, uma mistura de raiva e possessividade parecida com o territorialismo tão típico dos animais.

Instintivamente escondendo Haruko atrás de si, ela tentou erguer uma barreira entre elas e os homens, que as olhavam como se elas fossem a próxima refeição. "...Cavalheiros... se puderem nos dar licença, meu marido aguarda nosso retorno..."

Kyoko quis se congratular por não ter gaguejado. Seu corpo tremia, e não era de frio. Sua mente fora tomada por possíveis cenários e respectivos planos de fuga. Tudo que ela queria era proteger a enteada, e tudo que ela tinha era a adaga presa à coxa.

"Seu marido... oh sim... ouvimos falar dele." Kyoko estremeceu ao sorriso sádico do estranho. "E também ouvimos que não havia mais ouro nesta região... Então imagine nossa surpresa... ao constatarmos que a forja foi usada recentemente..."

Alguns homens riram e outros concordaram com a cabeça. A mulher, por sua vez, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem ao lembrar que Ren estivera na forja apenas para lhe fazer a aliança de casamento confortavelmente acomodada em seu dedo.

"...Se é sobre prospecção que os cavalheiros querem falar, eu lhes garanto que meu marido não está mais nesse ramo."

O que parecia ser o líder sorriu complacentemente. "Também ouvimos sobre isso... Mas, de novo, isso não explica a forja recém-usada... nem como aquele filho da puta conseguiu começar um harém..."

Um calafrio percorreu Kyoko ao perceber que um dos invasores, o mais alto e forte, espiava Haruko predatoriamente. "Deixem a menina fora disso", ela sibilou entre os dentes.

Os homens gargalharam e um deles assobiou ao reconhecer a fúria nos olhos dourados. "Ou o quê?", ele perguntou.

Kyoko apertou a mão da enteada, tentando transmitir a ela a mínima sensação de segurança e pensando vagamente que era a primeira vez que Haruko ficava quieta por tanto tempo. Doía-lhe saber que a criança estava testemunhando tudo aquilo.

"Vocês podem fazer... o que quiserem comigo. Só deixem a menina fora disso."

Um deles pareceu gostar da proposta e disse que preferia mulheres obedientes, mas o grandalhão permanecia com os olhos fixos em Haruko. "E se o que eu realmente quiser for _isso_?"

Ele sinalizou a criança com a cabeça, e Kyoko sentiu a bile subir para a garganta. Concentrando-se em não vomitar, ela falou o mais calmamente possível. "Eu farei o que vocês quiserem. Não vou chorar. Não vou gritar nem lutar. Apenas deixem a menina ir."

Ela realmente não se importava com o que fariam com ela. Nada seria tão ruim quanto o que poderiam fazer a Haruko, e só de pensar nisso, ela sentia seu coração se partir:

Aquela era a filha preciosa de Ren. A menina que ele amava o bastante para relevar a traição da esposa que ele havia escolhido para si. A criança que havia jurado jamais aceita-la, mas que já havia lhe dado mais demonstrações de afeto desinteressado do que Kyoko pensara em receber na vida toda.

Quando o homem alto cerrou o cenho, visivelmente contrariado, e deu um passo em direção às duas, a mulher soube que precisaria lutar, porque sua proposta não havia sido aceita por ele e de jeito nenhum ela o deixaria tocar na criança. _Nada disso aconteceria se nós tivéssemos ficado em casa!_, Kyoko se culpou, mentalmente pedindo perdão a Haruko e a Ren por sua imprudência.

Como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado, sua mão soltou a mão da enteada e desceu para o bolso de sua saia, descosturado para que ela pudesse acessar a adaga presa em sua coxa, mas antes que seus dedos tocassem o cabo da arma, um estouro a assustou e algo quente esguichou em seu rosto.

Kyoko piscou repetidamente e tentou entender o caos que havia se instaurado. Com o coração batendo freneticamente e os ouvidos zumbindo, seus sentidos pareciam alterados, porque o homem alto que estivera à sua frente repentinamente estava caído no chão e sem um bom pedaço da cabeça, o que não fazia o menor sentido.

Somente quando identificou o enorme lobo cinzento atacando ferozmente a garganta do suposto líder, a mulher reconheceu o espectro maligno correndo na direção dos homens, com machado em punho, a fumaça ainda espiralando da espingarda presa às suas costas, e sua expressão de ira incontida prometendo levar todos eles para o inferno.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

For eleven years, Ren has seen all kinds of people come and go from that settlement. From people with a delicate spirit, who were unwittingly dragged there and didn't stay for long, to adventurers looking for a world of unexplored opportunities, everyone, without exception, ended up going into the mountains, hoping to find precious metals as if nature itself were rewarding them for something.

His warnings that the vein had dried fell on deaf ears, of course. Everyone believed they needed to try, because maybe he hadn't prospected right. Or in the right place. Or - the most delusional theory of all - maybe he was just chasing away the competition to keep everything for himself.

Too busy to waste his precious time on hard heads, Ren eventually stopped alerting them to the futility of their efforts and resigned himself to find evidences of people who insisted on following the old mining route, a place dangerously close to what he considered his backyard. Obviously, Ren was not happy with this, but he couldn't really blame them, after all, he and his brother were mainly responsible for triggering the gold fever in the region. Furthermore, for such people, it was only a matter of time before they realized, for themselves, that the mountains harbored nothing but wildlife and debris from what had once been an activity as profitable as cursed.

Finally, Ren learned how to let his sympathy for those hopeful men, who would surely see a dream crumble before their eyes, appease his frustration at having them hovering so close to his territory, which did not mean that he would remain inert if he found the slightest hint of anything suspicious.

Suspicious like a group of people wandering in wild territory during the harsh winter. What the hell were they doing? Prospecting on frozen rivers? Mining in bear-filled caves?

The answer to that question was the worst possible for Ren. Hell, for anyone with the slightest sense of self-preservation.

In that region, just at that time of year, snowstorms severely affected telegraph communications. The trains stopped functioning due to the blockages of the tracks and the other official means of transport suspended their services at the risk of avalanches. Only temporary workers, hired exactly to clear the tracks and roads, dared to cross the territory.

Therefore, for about two months, any news about a fugitive criminal did not circulate with the necessary agility because of the erratic operation of the telegraphs. As if the geographical distance between remote settlements and big cities was not enough, the halt in transport services further isolated ordinary people in the areas most affected by winter, and only a horde of men without faces or past, with more need for money than prudence, dared to walk from one settlement to another, removing snow wherever they passed.

To make matters worse (or better, from the point of view of a person trying to hide), there was no reliable record of who mingled with temporary workers constantly coming and going. A criminal could pass right under the nose of a police officer, and he would only know it when the traffic of people and information was normalized.

That is, too damn late.

* * *

Ren swore mentally when he identified another blood trail. Restless at his side, Nanny whined. For the wolves to have had such a hard time dealing with the invaders, the group was large and armed. From the way they had traveled, they knew where they were going, which was unusual. They were probably being helped by a resident of the settlement, an idea that greatly irritated him, especially since it indicated that there was a plan in progress, not a mere escape.

That gang represented more than a threat: it was a challenge. In addition to having more men and firepower than Ren would be able to handle alone, some or all of them managed to disguise their tracks well. If he didn't have Nanny's nose in his favor ... if he didn't know that territory better than anyone ... if the wolves hadn't interfered last night ... only God could have known what such men would have done.

Unable to resist instinct, his faithful companion raced ahead when it caught a specific odor. Sure of what he would find, the man ran after the wolf until he saw a large trail of blood and several used cartridges. In the midst of snow-covered bushes, a wounded animal lay. More precisely, an adult male on the verge of death. Perhaps the alpha of the pack that appeared little by little, restless and threatening in response to the approach of him and Nanny.

It was always a problem when humans invaded wild territory, because it diminished the confidence that animals placed in him after painstaking work. Placing itself in front of him in reaction to the imminent danger, Nanny assumed the position of alertness, to warn others that it would not accept kindly if that particular human were attacked. Slowly and calmly, Ren knelt beside the injured animal. All around him, the wolves growled, as if arguing in their own language. There was no time to waste, so he tied the animal's snout, removed the bullet lodged in its chest, sewed and disinfected the wound and wrapped it in bandage. It was far from being an excellent dressing, something worthy of Doctor Ogata, but at least it would give the beast, too weak to even react during the procedure, a chance.

Praying silently for the wolf to survive while removing its makeshift noseband, Ren scanned the surroundings. Although the animal tracks had ruined any human signs, from that location it was obvious that the gang had gone on to the mountains. There, the abandoned forge was the only building relatively intact after the rockslide that killed Rick.

A bad feeling went through Ren. The bandits had escaped the pack, but knowing where the wolves were, they would not go down the mountain the same way. The only remaining path skirted the mountain and ended at the lake near his home. Too close to everything that was dearest to him for his peace of mind, especially since the invaders would eventually need to come out of hiding to seek food, if not medicines and dressings for the likely wounded.

Or maybe... they were after something else... considering they were hiding in the forge.

_Hiding? Or... ambushing?_

Sprinting toward the shortcut that would take him home faster, memories of what people were capable of doing out of greed invaded his mind and fear ignited his lungs, making him run faster. Ren didn't want to think about the two families he had lost to the gold fever. Instead, he concentrated his efforts on not losing the third one.

* * *

In the small clearing that was once white and silent, the snow was quickly dyed red and beastly sounds composed a horrendous cacophony. Nothing, in her troubled life, had prepared Kyoko to interfere when a bunch of men decide to kill each other, so she remained a mere figurant of that spectacle of fury and death. Finally, a new gunshot sound took her out of her stupor and finally made her notice that someone was clinging to her skirt.

_Haruko!_

Although she was worried about Ren and petrified with fear, she was sure of one thing: getting the child out of there was more urgent than helping her husband. Not that he seemed to need help, masterfully wielding the ax and targeting limbs and skulls, while Nanny fiercely attacked an invader's arm, but the third shot made it clear that the invaders were carrying pistols, and she didn't know if there were more men hiding in the forest.

Kyoko needed to act, and quickly. At any second and in the middle of that mess, anyone could be shot, including herself and the child. "Don't look back!", she ordered her stepdaughter as she pulled her, in a rush, down the trail that would take them back to the cabin. "Don't look!", Kyoko repeated with each gunshot that startled them both and made them more and more worried about Ren's safety. "_Don't look!"_, she repeated to herself mentally, like a mantra, because the desire to make sure her husband was okay was overwhelming.

Finally, the snow-covered roof of the cabin was visible among the pines. _Just a few more meters!_, the woman celebrated internally.

Too soon.

In the next instant, something big hit her on the left. With the strong impact, Kyoko fell, practically throwing her stepdaughter into the snow while she sank face first on the thick white carpet. Breathless and spitting snow, the woman moaned as she stayed on all fours. To her right and looking confused, Haruko whimpered while also trying to get up. The world seemed to be upside down for the two, who did not understand what had knocked them off.

Concerned about the girl's well-being, Kyoko opened her mouth to call out to her, but her face was roughly pushed against the snow before she could utter the first syllable. Someone was pinning her to the floor, holding her by the hair.

Certainly a man, considering the physical strength.

The stranger brought his mouth to her ear and uttered obscenities. He was laughing, and his fetid breath made her sick. Even in a panic, Kyoko felt his arousal behind her, as he fumbled to raise her skirt and promised to fuck her from behind with a slightly familiar voice.

Despite her fear, she tried to scream for Haruko to flee, but only a groan of pain and disgust escaped her throat. It was difficult to even breathe in that position, since the weight of her captor was compressing her lungs and her face was being crushed against the snow, but the woman would not succumb without a fight. Although she was at an obvious disadvantage and tasting her own blood, Kyoko had not forgotten her dagger.

She just needed a chance; an opening, however small, to pick up the weapon and attack him, because despite the chaos of that day, one idea remained clear in her mind: no matter what, Ren and Haruko needed to be okay, her own security to be damned.

A world without them was not a world to which she would like to return.

As if answering her prayers, the child launched herself against the stranger's back, punching him with her small fists and demanding that he leave her alone. The man swore, finally aware of the girl's presence, and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

Haruko's whimpering as she fell infuriated Kyoko, who, momentarily free, took the chance to attack. Right hand firm on the hilt of the dagger, she spun her body in the same fast arc as her arm, striking her attacker on the right side of the torso while knocking him over.

The sharp blade penetrated the target with disconcerting ease. That sensation of breaking through human tissue and muscle was not something that Kyoko could ever forget, just as the cold that ran down her spine as quickly as the man's blood flowed to her hand.

Clenching her teeth and begging the heavens not to pass out from her harrowing memories, the woman crawled over to the girl, who helped her get up and led her to the cabin, both ignoring the man's terrible gurgles of pain. Kyoko could barely process what was happening and just put one foot in front of the other by sheer willpower. Her efforts to clean the bloody glove on her skirt did not seem to be having any effect, because the world kept going out of focus.

Fearing the moment when she would become a deadweight for her stepdaughter, Kyoko just let herself be led to the cabin, and from there to the pantry, and from there to a secret compartment under a hatch so perfectly hidden that the woman had never noticed it. The instant her feet touched the stone floor of the cubicle, a dizzy, breathless and trembling Kyoko was sure she would give in to unconsciousness.

Haruko closed the hatch, shutting the two from the rest of the world. Even though it was empty, the place was no bigger than a crate, so they huddled and squeezed against each other. Thanks to a streak of light penetrating between the floorboards of the pantry, the girl noticed her stepmother's pallor, further highlighted by her skinned left cheek. Her eyes, though open, looked dead, which afflicted the child, who began to massage the woman's hands.

Haruko had no way of knowing that taking Kyoko to a dark and cramped place was the same as making her experience her nightmare. Better stating, it was the re-enactment of the worst phase of her life, when she had lost much more than freedom.

* * *

Nanny took him straight to the pantry, which was a clear sign that Haruko was well enough to remember the place he had shown her several months ago. However, his relief only lasted until he opened the hatch and came across his daughter's worried and tearful face, with her right cheek red and swelling; and his wife's pale, flayed face, with traces of blood on the parted lips and her unfocused eyes.

_"Damn it!",_ Ren swore mentally as an iron hand squeezed his heart. The two looked as if they had survived hell, with messy hair and damp and rumpled clothes, not to mention the obvious injuries. The woman's condition was much worse than that of the child, but Ren already expected this, considering that his wife had given him clear signs that she would put herself on the front line to protect the girl anytime.

_"I am the only one who is not performing the role properly"_, he blamed himself.

"Can you fix her?", Haruko asked in a small voice and with teary eyes as she was lifted from the place where he and his brother used to hide gold. _"Now,"_ Ren thought bitterly, _"this hole in the ground is serving to guard something valuable."_

"I will do my best", he replied sincerely. It was still painful that he always needed to _fix_ something, instead of effectively protecting it. If he could, he would go back in time to avoid the tragedies that had happened to his loved ones, instead of just doing damage control, but for now, it would have to suffice.

* * *

_"... oko! ...listening?"_

She was back in that pitch-dark place, where she could see nothing but the blood rushing towards her, thick and slimy as if it were a living thing; chasing her as if it had a purpose.

_"...oko! ...up!"_

She thought about running away, but her body was too heavy. She wanted to fight, but she was too tired.

_"...oko, ...see me?"_

_"Maybe it is better to give up for good", _she thought when her body was almost covered in red. Closing her eyes, Kyoko embraced whatever her destiny... until a warm spot began in her right hand, spreading gradually through her body and freeing her from the blood that was trying to claim her. Almost simultaneously, another warm spot spread from her left cheek, heating her quickly and invigorating her, bringing her back to feel her damp clothes, her aching body and the taste of her own blood.

"Kyoko... can you hear my voice?"

She was hurting everywhere... which was good, she concluded when she concentrated on her husband's expression of relief. Leaning her face against the big hand spread on her cheek and gently squeezing her stepdaughter's hand, Kyoko smiled and allowed herself to be warmed by the two precious people who had brought her back from hell, thinking, for the first time, that it was good to be alive.

"Mhmhm... I hear you loud and clear."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Por onze anos, Ren viu todo o tipo de gente ir e vir daquele assentamento. De pessoas de espírito delicado, que involuntariamente eram arrastadas para lá e não permaneciam por muito tempo, a aventureiros buscando um mundo de oportunidades inexploradas, todos, sem exceção, acabavam se embrenhando nas montanhas, esperançosos de encontrarem metais preciosos como se a própria natureza estivesse recompensando-os por algo.

Os avisos dele de que o veio havia secado caíam em ouvidos moucos, é claro. Todos acreditavam que precisavam tentar, porque talvez ele não tivesse prospectado direito. Ou no lugar certo. Ou – a teoria mais delirante de todas – talvez ele estivesse apenas afugentando a concorrência para ficar com tudo para si.

Atarefado demais para desperdiçar seu precioso tempo com cabeças-duras, Ren eventualmente parou de alerta-los para a inutilidade de seus esforços e se resignou a se deparar com os rastros das pessoas que teimavam em percorrer a antiga rota de mineração, local perigosamente perto do que ele considerava seu quintal. Obviamente, Ren não ficava feliz com isso, mas ele não poderia realmente culpa-los, afinal, ele e o irmão foram os principais responsáveis por desencadear a febre do ouro na região. Além do mais, em relação a tais pessoas, era apenas questão de tempo até constatarem, por si mesmas, que as montanhas não abrigavam nada além de vida selvagem e destroços do que outrora havia sido uma atividade tão lucrativa quanto amaldiçoada.

Por fim, Ren aprendeu a deixar sua solidariedade para com aqueles homens esperançosos, que certamente veriam (mais) um sonho ruir diante de seus olhos, aplacar sua frustração por tê-los rondando tão próximo a seu território, o que não significava, de forma alguma, que ele permaneceria inerte caso se defrontasse com o menor indício de algo suspeito.

Suspeito como, por exemplo, um grupo de pessoas circulando por território selvagem durante o rigoroso inverno. O que diabos eles estariam fazendo? Prospecção em rios congelados? Mineração em cavernas repletas de ursos?

A resposta a tal pergunta era a pior possível para Ren. Raios, para qualquer pessoa com o mínimo senso de autopreservação.

Naquela região, precisamente naquela época do ano, as tempestades de neve afetavam severamente as comunicações telegráficas. Os trens paravam de funcionar devido aos bloqueios dos trilhos e os outros meios oficiais de transporte suspendiam seus serviços sob o risco de deslizamentos de neve. Somente os trabalhadores temporários, contratados exatamente para desobstruírem os trilhos e as estradas, ousavam se locomover.

Portanto, por cerca de dois meses, qualquer notícia sobre um criminoso foragido não circulava com a agilidade necessária por causa do funcionamento errático dos telégrafos. Como se o distanciamento geográfico entre os assentamentos remotos e as grandes cidades não fosse o suficiente, a paralisação dos serviços de transporte isolava ainda mais o cidadão comum nas áreas mais afetadas pelo inverno, e somente uma horda de homens sem rosto nem passado, com mais necessidade de dinheiro do que prudência, atrevia-se a percorrer o caminho entre um assentamento e outro, removendo neve por onde passavam.

Para piorar (ou melhorar, sob o ponto de vista de uma pessoa tentando se esconder), não havia um registro fidedigno de quem se misturava aos trabalhadores temporários em constante ir e vir. Um criminoso poderia passar bem debaixo do nariz de um policial, e ele somente saberia quando o trânsito de pessoas e de informações fosse normalizado.

Ou seja, tarde demais.

* * *

Ren praguejou mentalmente quando identificou mais um rastro de sangue. Inquieto a seu lado, Babá ganiu. Para os lobos terem tido tanta dificuldade em lidar com os invasores, o grupo era grande e estava armado. Pelo caminho que haviam percorrido, eles sabiam para onde estavam indo, o que era incomum. Provavelmente, estavam sendo ajudados por um morador do assentamento, ideia que o irritou sobremaneira, especialmente porque indicava que havia um plano em andamento, e não uma mera fuga.

Aquela quadrilha representava mais que uma ameaça: era um desafio. Além de contarem com mais homens e poder de fogo do que Ren seria capaz de lidar sozinho, alguns deles ou todos conseguiam disfarçar bem seus rastros. Se ele não tivesse o olfato de Babá a seu favor... se ele não conhecesse aquele território melhor que qualquer um... se os lobos não houvessem interferido na noite passada... só Deus poderia saber o que tais homens teriam feito.

Incapaz de resistir ao instinto, seu fiel companheiro disparou ao captar um odor específico. Certo do que encontraria, o homem correu atrás do lobo até avistar um grande rastro de sangue e vários cartuchos deflagrados. Em meio a arbustos cobertos de neve, jazia um animal ferido. Mais precisamente, um macho adulto à beira da morte. Talvez o alfa da matilha que surgia aos poucos, inquieta e ameaçadora em resposta à aproximação dele e do Babá.

Sempre era um problema quando humanos invadiam o território selvagem, porque isso enfraquecia a confiança que Ren arduamente conquistara junto aos animais. Colocando-se à sua frente em reação ao perigo iminente, Babá assumiu a postura de alerta, para avisar aos outros que não aceitaria quieto caso aquele humano em particular fosse atacado. Lenta e calmamente, Ren se ajoelhou ao lado do animal ferido. A seu redor, todos os lobos rosnavam, como se discutissem em linguagem própria. Não havia tempo a perder, então ele amarrou o focinho do animal, removeu a bala alojada em seu tórax, costurou e desinfetou a ferida e envolveu-a em atadura. Estava longe de ser um excelente curativo, algo digno do Doutor Ogata, mas pelo menos daria uma chance à fera, fraca demais para sequer reagir durante o procedimento.

Fazendo uma silenciosa prece para que o lobo sobrevivesse enquanto removia sua focinheira improvisada, Ren esquadrinhou os arredores. Apesar de as pegadas dos animais terem arruinado qualquer rastro humano, a partir daquela localização era óbvio que a quadrilha havia seguido para as montanhas. Lá, a forja abandonada era a única construção relativamente intacta após o desmoronamento que matara Rick.

Um mau pressentimento percorreu Ren. Os bandidos haviam escapado da matilha, mas sabendo onde os lobos estavam, não desceriam a montanha por aquele caminho. O único caminho restante contornava a montanha e terminava no lago próximo ao seu lar. Perto demais de tudo que lhe era mais caro para sua paz de espírito, especialmente porque os homens eventualmente precisariam sair do esconderijo para buscarem alimento, quando não remédios e curativos para os prováveis feridos.

Ou talvez... eles preferissem buscar outra coisa... considerando que estavam refugiados na forja.

_Refugiados? Ou... de tocaia?_

Disparando em direção ao atalho que o levaria mais rápido para casa, memórias do que as pessoas eram capazes de fazer por cobiça invadiram sua mente e o medo inflamou seus pulmões, fazendo-o correr mais depressa. Ren não quis pensar nas duas famílias que havia perdido para a febre do ouro. Ao invés disso, ele concentrou seus esforços em não perder a terceira.

* * *

Na pequena clareira outrora branca e silenciosa, a neve rapidamente foi tingida de vermelho e sons animalescos passaram a compor uma horrenda cacofonia. Nada, em sua conturbada vida, havia preparado Kyoko para interferir quando um bando de homens decide se matar, então ela permaneceu uma mera espectadora daquele espetáculo de fúria e morte. Por fim, um novo estampido a tirou do estupor e a fez finalmente sentir que alguém estava se agarrando à sua saia.

_Haruko!_

Por mais preocupada que ela estivesse com Ren e por mais que o ineditismo da situação a paralisasse, de uma coisa ela teve certeza: primeiro, era preciso tirar a criança dali. Colocá-la em segurança para, só então, pensar em ajudar o marido. Não que ele parecesse precisar de ajuda, manejando o machado com maestria enquanto mirava membros e crânios, ao passo que o Babá atacava ferozmente o braço de um invasor que, no chão, gritava e tentava (em vão) sobrepujar a força da mandíbula do lobo, mas o terceiro estampido deixou claro que os invasores portavam pistolas, e ela não sabia se havia mais homens escondidos na floresta.

Kyoko precisava agir, e rápido. A qualquer segundo e no meio daquela confusão, qualquer um poderia ser alvejado, inclusive ela e a criança. "Não olhe para trás!", ela ordenou à enteada enquanto a puxava, em desabalada carreira, pela trilha que as levariam de volta para a cabana. "Não olhe!", Kyoko repetiu a cada estampido que sobressaltava as duas e as deixavam cada vez mais aflitas com a segurança de Ren. _Não olhe!_, ela repetiu mentalmente para si mesma, como um mantra, porque a vontade de se certificar que o marido estava bem quase a sufocava, ao passo que a mera ideia de o perder a entorpecia.

Finalmente, o telhado coberto de neve da cabana ficou visível entre os pinheiros. _Só mais alguns metros!_, a mulher comemorou internamente.

Cedo demais.

No instante seguinte, algo grande a abalroou pela esquerda. Com o forte impacto, Kyoko caiu, praticamente arremessando a enteada na neve enquanto ela própria afundava de cara no espesso tapete branco. Sem fôlego e cuspindo neve, a mulher gemeu quando apoiou as mãos e os joelhos no chão. À sua direita e aparentando confusão, Haruko choramingou enquanto também tentava se levantar. O mundo parecia estar girando para as duas, que não compreendiam o que as havia derrubado.

Preocupada com o bem-estar da menina, Kyoko abriu a boca para chama-la, mas seu rosto foi rudemente empurrado contra a neve antes que ela pudesse pronunciar a primeira sílaba. Alguém a estava imobilizando no chão, segurando-a pelos cabelos enquanto empurrava sua cabeça para baixo.

Pela força física, certamente era um homem.

O estranho aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e lhe disse obscenidades. Ele estava rindo, e seu hálito fétido a nauseou. Mesmo em pânico, Kyoko o sentiu resfolegante e excitado atrás de si, tentando erguer sua saia com a mão livre enquanto prometia penetra-la por trás com uma voz ligeiramente familiar.

A despeito do medo, ela tentou gritar para Haruko fugir, mas apenas um gemido de dor e asco escapou de sua garganta. Era difícil sequer respirar naquela posição, eis que o peso de seu captor comprimia seus pulmões e seu rosto estava sendo esmagado contra a neve, mas a mulher não iria sucumbir sem lutar. Ainda que ela estivesse em óbvia desvantagem e sentindo o gosto do próprio sangue, Kyoko não havia se esquecido de sua adaga.

Ela só precisava de uma chance. Uma brecha, por menor que fosse, para pegar a arma e ataca-lo, porque apesar do caos daquele dia, uma ideia permaneceu clara em sua mente: não importava o que acontecesse, Ren e Haruko precisavam ficar bem, sua própria segurança que se danasse.

Um mundo sem eles não era um mundo para o qual ela gostaria de retornar.

Como se atendesse às suas preces, a enteada se lançou contra as costas do estranho, socando-o com seus pequenos punhos e exigindo que ele a deixasse em paz. O homem praguejou, finalmente consciente da presença da menina, e a estapeou no rosto, derrubando-a no chão.

O choramingo de Haruko ao cair enfureceu Kyoko, que, momentaneamente liberta, aproveitou a chance para atacar. Mão direita firme na empunhadura na adaga, ela girou o corpo no mesmo arco veloz de seu braço, golpeando seu agressor na lateral direita do tronco ao mesmo tempo em que o derrubava de sobre si.

A lâmina afiada penetrou o alvo com desconcertante facilidade. Aquela sensação de romper tecido e músculo humanos não era algo que Kyoko pudesse esquecer algum dia, bem como o frio que lhe percorreu a espinha tão rapidamente quanto o sangue do homem escorreu para sua mão.

Cerrando os dentes e implorando aos céus para não desmaiar com suas angustiantes lembranças, a mulher engatinhou até a menina, que a ajudou a levantar e a conduziu até a cabana, ambas ignorando os terríveis gorgolejos de dor do homem. Kyoko mal conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo e apenas colocava um pé diante do outro por pura força de vontade. Seus esforços para limpar a luva ensanguentada na saia não pareciam estar surtindo qualquer efeito, porque o mundo continuava saindo de foco.

Temendo o momento em que se tornaria um peso morto para a enteada, Kyoko apenas se deixou conduzir até a cabana, e de lá para a despensa, e de lá para um compartimento secreto sob um alçapão tão perfeitamente escondido que a mulher jamais o notara. No instante em que seus pés tocaram o piso de pedra do cubículo, uma Kyoko tonta, arfante e trêmula teve a certeza de que cederia à inconsciência.

Haruko fechou o alçapão, encerrando as duas do resto do mundo. Mesmo vazio, o lugar não era maior que um caixote, então elas ficaram encolhidas e espremidas uma contra a outra. Graças a uma réstia de luz penetrando por entre as tábuas do assoalho da despensa, a menina notou a palidez da madrasta, ainda mais ressaltada por sua face esquerda esfolada. Seus olhos, apesar de abertos, pareciam mortos, o que afligiu a criança, que se pôs a massagear as mãos da mulher.

Haruko não tinha como saber que levar Kyoko para um lugar escuro e apertado era o mesmo que faze-la viver seu pesadelo. Melhor dizendo, era o mesmo que reconstituir a pior fase de sua vida, quando ela havia perdido bem mais que a liberdade.

* * *

Babá o levou direto para a despensa, o que era um sinal claro de que Haruko estava bem o bastante para se lembrar do lugar que ele havia mostrado a ela vários meses atrás. Contudo, o alívio só durou até ele abrir o alçapão e se deparar com o rosto preocupado e choroso da filha, com a bochecha direita avermelhada e inchando; e o rosto pálido e esfolado da esposa, com resquícios de sangue nos lábios entreabertos e os olhos desfocados.

_"Maldição!"_, Ren praguejou mentalmente enquanto uma mão de ferro espremia seu coração. Ambas pareciam terem sobrevivido ao inferno, com os cabelos bagunçados e as roupas úmidas e amarrotadas, sem mencionar os óbvios ferimentos. O estado da mulher era bem pior que o da criança, mas Ren já esperava por isso, considerando que a esposa havia lhe dado sinais claros de que se colocaria na linha de frente para proteger a enteada, se fosse necessário.

_Eu sou o único que não está desempenhando adequadamente o seu papel, _ele se culpou.

"Você pode conserta-la?", Haruko perguntou em um fio de voz e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto era erguida do local onde ele o irmão costumavam esconder ouro. "_Agora sim"_, Ren pensou com rancor, _"este buraco no chão está servindo para guardar algo valioso"_.

"Farei o meu melhor", ele respondeu com sinceridade. Não deixava de ser doloroso que ele sempre precisava _consertar_, ao invés de efetivamente proteger. Se ele pudesse, voltaria no tempo para evitar as tragédias que aconteceram aos seus entes queridos, ao invés de apenas lidar com as consequências dos danos, mas, por hora, isso teria que servir.

* * *

_"...oko! ...ouvindo?"_

Ela estava de novo naquele lugar escuro. Ainda assim, era possível ver o sangue avançando rapidamente em sua direção, denso e viscoso como se fosse uma coisa viva, perseguindo-a como se tivesse um propósito.

_"...oko! ...orde!"_

Ela pensou em fugir, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Ela queria lutar, mas estava muito cansada.

_"...oko, ... me ver?"_

_"Talvez seja melhor desistir de vez"_, ela pensou quando seu corpo estava quase coberto de vermelho. Fechando os olhos, Kyoko abraçou qualquer que fosse seu destino ... até que um ponto quente começou em sua mão direita, espalhando-se gradualmente pelo corpo e libertando-a do sangue que estava tentando reivindicá-la. Quase simultaneamente, outro ponto quente se espalhou de sua bochecha esquerda, aquecendo-a rapidamente e revigorando-a; trazendo-a de volta para sentir suas roupas úmidas, seu corpo dolorido e o gosto de seu próprio sangue.

"Kyoko... você consegue escutar a minha voz?"

Tudo doía... mas era bom, ela concluiu quando focalizou a expressão aliviada do marido pairando sobre sua cabeça. Inclinando o rosto contra a grande mão espalmada em sua bochecha e apertando gentilmente a mão da enteada, Kyoko sorriu e se deixou aquecer pelo calor daquelas duas pessoas preciosas que a haviam trazido de volta do inferno, pensando, pela primeira vez, que era bom estar viva.

"Sim... eu te escuto perfeitamente."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

The immediate danger had passed. As conquerors of the right to breathe easy, they internally celebrated the fact that they were together and well; after all, they survived a morning of trials. However, the euphoria of victory dissolved quickly in Kyoko's bloodstream, while grew her uneasiness about her husband's tranquility and her stepdaughter's joy.

_"Why do we keep acting like nothing extraordinary has happened?"_, she asked herself repeatedly as Ren studied Haruko's face closely. He did not seem in a hurry, as if he had all the time in the world, and he was acting nonchalantly, as if there were no corpses within a kilometer of the house.

She, in turn, was becoming more alarmed by the second with what had happened.

"Great, your cheek looks better already... the snow really helped..." The girl nodded enthusiastically and smiled at the man before running to the bathroom yelling that she would fill the bathtub. She was bouncing, happy even, and the woman, astonished by the child's resilience, was startled when Ren grabbed her by the chin. "Now you..." He sighed and slid his thumb over her bottom lip, pulling it down a little. "... I have a salve for your cheek, but what should we do about this cut...?"

When he looked at her in that penetrating way, she was sure to be a pervert, because all worry was gone and only one thing crossed her mind.

_Focus, Kyoko! Focus!_

"Shouldn't we be worried?" She asked in a whisper, suddenly feeling breathless.

"Hm?" Ren seemed even more distracted than she was, despite continuing to examine her injuries.

"Those men...! Shouldn't we... do something about them? "

His shoulders fell slightly. "...Those men shouldn't have come near you... I... I was unforgivably careless..."

Kyoko was not used to seeing him so vulnerable, although it was not the first time. Whenever Ren talked about his brother, there was also something that clouded his eyes; making his expression of grief so raw that she could feel it in her own heart. There was no doubt: he was genuinely suffering from his alleged failure to protect her.

It was impossible not to feel like a complete idiot when she remembered her old self, who had been deceived so many times by expressions of guilt and regret so obviously staged to manipulate her. However, it was not the time to remember the past, if the man in front of her seemed about to be swallowed up by the vortex of guilt.

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore ...!", he added quickly. "I will take care of everything from now on ... Although I have no right to ask you to rely on me…"

What could she say to cheer him up? _How_ could she say _anything_, when she got all mushy whenever he treated her with such consideration?

In doubt, Kyoko chose to be frank.

"No, I... Well, yes... I was scared, but... the instant I'm with you, the fear... flew away completely. Your existence gives me courage and self-confidence."

Ren looked at her for a few seconds, motionless and puzzled. Uncomfortable under his surprised look, the woman felt her cheeks burn. She needed all self-control to keep from squirming with embarrassment, which didn't stop her from curling her toes inside her snow boots.

Finally, he released the breath he had been holding in a long moan and shook his head, suddenly looking even more miserable.

"... No, we can't go upstairs right now..."

Kyoko blushed even more when she understood the meaning behind his murmured words. "W-Who said anything about going upstairs? I-I... We still have to decide what to do about the invaders!"

Ren slowly took a few steps back to establish a safe distance from his wife, who immediately missed his warmth. She was damn right about one thing: he needed to get ready, so he started examining and reloading his shotgun. After all, there were more men in that gang than the six he had eliminated, but Ren wouldn't say that to her at that moment. There was no point in worrying her, especially since he had just sworn he would protect her.

"We already did what we had to do. The rest is up to the wolves."

Kyoko opened and closed her mouth a few times, confused.

"...The Wolves?"

"Yes. They don't usually come to our territory, but they will understand the offering. "

_Offering_? Scandalized, the woman held her breath.

"Are you going to leave them there to be devoured by the wolves?"

"Unless you want me to bury them," he said looking at her and shrugging. Of course, for him it would be better if the bodies of the bastards served as a peace offering, to restore the respect shaken by the invasion of the pack's territory and the confrontation that culminated in the wound of one of the wolves, but in the case of a (rare) wish from his wife, he just couldn't say no.

Surprised by the question, Kyoko only defined what she wanted when she remembered what those men intended to do to Haruko.

"I don't care about the bodies, but... what about the police?"

"What about the police?" Ren asked with undeniable relief, turning his attention to maintaining his weapons.

"Wolves are not going to get rid of everything, right? I mean... " She was getting slightly sick to her stomach. "Boots, jackets..."

The man smiled. "It's true... the wolves will not devour everything..."

Maybe he had been hit on the head, she thought when she saw him so carefree. Or maybe he was playing dumb to tease her.

"Shouldn't we be doing something? I mean... are we going to notify the police about the dead men...? Are we going to hide their remains? Are we going to run away?" With each sentence more alarmed by the terrible scenarios that crossed her mind, Kyoko's voice became more loud and squeaky. Too distracted thinking of them living as fugitives and lamenting the future that Haruko would have with a couple of criminals, she did not notice the man's wide smile. "Oh my God! The bags! I have to pack our bags, don't I?", Kyoko asked already turning her back on her husband, ready to run upstairs while mentally listing what would be essential to pack to travel light.

His laughter stopped her on the fourth step. From perplexed to angered, Kyoko took no more than a few seconds.

"Ren! This is serious!"

He knew he was annoying her with his strange sense of humor, but Ren couldn't help it. The terror of finding her pale and unresponsive, as if she were nothing more than a broken doll, was still vivid in his mind, so he couldn't - nor did he want to - contain the ecstatic relief of seeing that his wife was still the determined, energetic, and transparent person that instigated him to be the best version of himself.

"I know...! I know...! Forgive me..." He held up his hands in surrender, although he did not feel an ounce of regret, and took a few deep breaths. Tears of mirth glittered in the corner of his eyes when Ren spoke again. "As flattered as I am to know that you would run away with me if necessary, we don't have to worry about the police."

The woman fidgeted while looking at him apprehensively.

"But... if there is a problem..."

"There will be no problem," he countered, trying to sound as confident as he felt.

Slowly walking down the stairs and towards him, every inch of Kyoko exuded fear and concern.

"... It's not that I don't trust your judgment, but... there's a lot at stake!"

"Oh?"

It was hard not to look smug when she treated him as someone important, especially since it make her flush.

"Well, yes...! You said yourself… Haruko is getting more accurate with her ominous predictions! If you are arrested, we-"

"I am not going to be arrested," he said confidently, interrupting her. "Believe me... a man is not condemned for protecting his family and land."

One less thing for her to worry about, but there was still no mention of the hard-to-ignore evidence of her second crime. It was not necessary to know much about laws to predict that she would be seen as a contumacious criminal; someone who deserved more severe punishment than twelve years in prison or a marriage in remote settlements.

"... A _man_ is not condemned, but... what if _I_ am arrested?" The woman swallowed hard at the mere thought. "If I get arrested... what about Haruko's custody?"

As if responding to her name, the child screamed that the bath was ready, startling her stepmother, who had just discovered that confessing a crime to the husband was much more difficult than doing it to a judge.

After all, she cared about his opinion of her.

Confused, Ren inclined his head. "...If _you_ are arrested...? Why would _you_ be arrested?"

Mortified by the possibility that he had not seen what she had done, Kyoko tried to move away from the man, who slowly but resolutely walked towards her, until he cornered her against the wall. "Kyoko... why do you think you're going to be arrested?"

While in the background it was possible to hear the girl's humming, happy to be about to plunge into a hot tub, the woman stuttered trying to answer. Her left cheek burned when a tear trickled down. As if she had suddenly become very cold, her entire body began to tremble, although her husband had chosen that moment to hug her.

"...I-I... I a-a-ta-tacked a-"

"Are you coming or not?"

Kyoko finally had mustered the courage to speak when a naked and impatient Haruko interrupted her. Surprised by the girl's sudden appearance, the couple quickly and awkwardly broke away. "The water will get cold!", the child complained with a disapproving look at both of them.

Shocked beyond words, Kyoko only regained her ability to speak when she heard her husband's low laugh. "For all that is decent in this world...", the woman said under the breath. "Haruko! Go put on some clothes!"

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to bathe or not?"

Ren, amused by his wife's embarrassment and secretly grateful for the interruption that ended the tension, just watched the scene with a smile.

"You are naked!", the woman stated the obvious.

"And you still have brains in your hair!", the child countered before marching back to the bathroom.

Astonished, Kyoko remained looking at the corridor several seconds after the girl disappeared from view, only remembering her husband's presence when she felt him touching her head.

"Did you mean _today_?"

She turned her face to the man, who seemed intent on getting something out of her hair, and chose to ignore both the 'today' stressed in his question - which meant he knew she had done it before - and the fact that he was calmly picking up pieces of human brain and skull tangled in her hair.

"Y-yes... I... the dagger, it-"

"It was very well used," he said with a surprisingly proud smile. "Don't worry, I retrieved it for you, and I'm going to give it back after cleaning and sharpening it."

The woman was not expecting her husband's acceptance, which became obvious when she sighed with relief. However, that did not mean that the authorities would have the same complacency towards her.

"But... I... I believe I..."

"... If you're worried because you think you killed someone, no, you didn't."

This surprised her even more, to the point of making her stagger. Luckily, Ren was there to support her.

"I ... I'm sure that-"

"Uchida was alive when I found him," Ren stated with conviction, looking deep into her tormented eyes.

_Uchida_. So the pervert driver of her first day in that settlement was the man who had attacked her... the man she had stuck the dagger in with all the strength she could muster.

Knowing his identity made her feel even worse, because she could give a name and a face to the body lying in the snow. As much as Kyoko knew he was a bad man and that she had acted in the heat of emotion and in self-defense, that crime weighed more and more on her shoulders.

"I-I was... He was going to... The dagger, it-"

Ren cradled her face in his hands, to not allow her eyes to stray from his. Slowly and calmly, he reaffirmed her innocence. "Uchida was still alive when I reached him. You didn't kill anyone. I was the one who ended that coward's life... in fact, something I should have done _a long time ago_ ", he added with contempt.

Temporarily distracted from her guilt, the woman remembered the moment she saw her husband for the first time.

"You... why did you pull his teeth out?", she asked in a small voice.

Ren took a while to answer. "... From the first day of that bastard in this settlement, he harassed women..."

Kyoko had already suspected that, but her husband's confirmation confused her nonetheless. "Why did the authorities allow it? I mean... it wasn't a secret, was it?"

"Because he only harassed convicts... women without family or possessions, who came to this Godforsaken place looking for redemption..." Kyoko clenched her fists nervously, not knowing how to deal with the intensity of her husband's gaze while basically describing her. "That is, women who are often ignored... especially when there are too many crimes and too few police officers."

She nodded after thinking about it. It was not much different from what happened in big cities. "But... why the teeth?", she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

Ren shrugged, uncomfortable as she had never seen him. "Because it bothered me that he was walking around without being ashamed of his actions." He glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Maybe… I wanted everyone to know what he had done… and what kind of man he was. Maybe I wanted everyone to repudiate his joy, looking away in disgust whenever he smiled. Maybe... " Ren sighed heavily. "Maybe I'm just a cruel man."

Kyoko shook her head vigorously in refusal, her eyes wide with surprise that he thought so little of himself.

A bad person would not lift the burden of a homicide off her shoulders, because even though the driver was really alive when Ren found him, Kyoko knew she had dealt a deadly blow. A cruel man would not welcome Haruko, take care of a wounded wolf, avenge the harassment of condemned women, or accept a woman with a past as obviously troubled as hers.

Ren was not a bad person; he was the best person she had been lucky enough to meet. Someone who deserved to be happy and to have the recognition of the inhabitants of that settlement, instead of being feared or avoided.

However, before she could formulate all of this in one sentence, Haruko called out to her again, threatening to pee in the bathtub if she took any longer.

"Go, you need to warm up," said the man with a reassuring smile. Kyoko seemed uncertain whether to run to the bathroom or stay to try to convince him of his worthy, so Ren decided for her by slapping her ass.

Rewarded with a yelp and a delicious blush, he saw her disappear into the bathroom with unusual agility for someone wearing so many layers of a skirt. He still smiled as he walked to the warehouse to collect the weapons and ammunition stored there.

Good-naturedly, he whistled the song Haruko was humming in the bathroom while the two women of his life got rid of any physical evidence of the day's carnage. Testing the edge of his ax with his thumb, Ren smiled at Nanny, comfortably lying near the entrance to the cabin.

"Ready to hunt down some more bastards?"

The wolf perked up in response and the man's smile widened. Nothing, not even the police about to knock on the door, would ruin his good mood.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

O perigo imediato havia passado. Como conquistadores do direito de respirarem aliviados, eles estavam comemorando internamente o fato de que permaneciam juntos e inteiros, afinal, sobreviveram a uma manhã de provações. Contudo, a euforia da vitória se dissolvia rapidamente na corrente sanguínea de Kyoko, ao passo em que crescia nela a suspeita de que a tranquilidade do marido e a alegria da enteada eram indícios de insanidade, ainda que passageira.

_"Por que continuamos agindo como se nada extraordinário tivesse acontecido?"_, ela se indagou repetidamente enquanto Ren examinava atentamente o rosto de Haruko. Ele não parecia com pressa, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, e agia com desenvoltura, como se não houvesse alguns cadáveres a menos de um quilômetro de casa.

Ela, por sua vez, a cada segundo se tornava um pouco mais alarmada sobre o que havia acontecido.

"Ótimo, sua bochecha já está desinchando... a neve realmente ajudou..." A menina acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente e sorriu para o homem antes de correr para o quarto de banho avisando que iria encher a banheira. Ela estava saltitante, feliz até, e a mulher, atônita com a resiliência da criança, sobressaltou-se quando Ren a segurou pelo queixo. "Agora você..." Ele suspirou e deslizou o polegar por seu lábio inferior, puxando-o um pouco para baixo. "...Eu tenho um emplastro para o seu rosto, mas o que faremos sobre este corte...?"

Quando ele a olhava daquele jeito penetrante, ela tinha a certeza de ser uma pervertida, porque toda preocupação se desvanecia e somente uma coisa lhe passava pela cabeça.

_Foco, Kyoko! Foco!_

"Não deveríamos estar preocupados?", ela perguntou em um sopro de voz, sentindo-se repentinamente sem ar.

"Hm?" Ren parecia ainda mais distraído que ela, apesar de continuar examinando seus ferimentos.

"Aqueles homens...! Nós... não deveríamos fazer algo a respeito?"

Os ombros dele caíram ligeiramente. "...Aqueles homens não deveriam ter chegado perto de vocês... Eu... fui imperdoavelmente descuidado..."

Kyoko não estava acostumada a vê-lo tão vulnerável, embora aquela não fosse a primeira vez. Quando Ren falava do irmão, também havia algo que obscurecia seu olhar, tornando sua expressão de pesar tão crua que ela podia senti-lo em seu próprio coração. Não havia dúvidas: ele estava genuinamente se martirizando por ter supostamente falhado em protege-la.

Mesmo condoída pelo marido, a mulher não deixou de se sentir uma completa idiota ao se lembrar de sua vida passada, quando ela se deixou levar tantas vezes por expressões de culpa e arrependimento encenadas tão-somente para manipula-la. Diante da legítima dor de Ren, tais expressões se tornavam máscaras ainda mais óbvias.

Contudo, não era hora de relembrar o passado, se o homem à sua frente parecia prestes a ser engolido pelo vórtice da culpa.

"Mas não precisa mais ter medo...!", ele acrescentou rapidamente. "Eu vou cuidar de tudo daqui para a frente... Embora eu não tenha o direito de pedir que você volte a confiar em mim para protege-la..."

O que ela poderia dizer para anima-lo? _Como _ela poderia dizer _qualquer coisa_, se ela se sentia desmanchar quando ele a tratava com tanta consideração?

Na dúvida, Kyoko optou por ser franca.

"Não, eu... Bem, sim... eu fiquei com medo, mas... quando você está comigo, todo o medo desaparece. Sua existência me dá coragem e autoconfiança", ela replicou timidamente.

Ren a encarou por alguns segundos, imóvel e perplexo. Desconfortável sob seu olhar surpreso, a mulher sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Ela precisou de todo o autocontrole para não se contorcer de vergonha, o que não a impediu de encolher os dedos dos pés dentro das botas de neve.

Finalmente, ele soltou o ar que estivera segurando em um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça, repentinamente parecendo ainda mais miserável.

"...Não, não é hora de irmos lá para cima..."

Kyoko ruborizou um pouco mais quando entendeu o sentido por trás de suas palavras murmuradas. "Q-Quem falou alguma coisa sobre ir lá para cima? E-eu... Nós ainda temos que decidir o que fazer sobre os invasores!"

Ren lentamente deu alguns passos para trás a fim de estabelecer uma distância segura da esposa, que imediatamente sentiu falta de seu calor. De uma coisa ela estava certa: algumas providências precisavam ser tomadas, então ele se pôs a examinar e recarregar sua espingarda. Afinal, havia mais homens naquela quadrilha além dos seis que ele havia eliminado, mas Ren não diria isso a ela naquele momento. Não fazia sentido preocupa-la, especialmente porque ele havia acabado de jurar que a protegeria.

"Nós já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer. O resto é com os lobos."

Kyoko abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, confusa.

"...Os lobos?"

"Sim. Eles não costumam vir ao nosso território, mas entenderão a oferenda."

_Oferenda? _Escandalizada, a mulher prendeu a respiração.

"Você vai deixá-los lá para serem devorados pelos lobos?"

"A menos que você queira que eu os enterre", ele disse olhando para ela e dando de ombros. É claro, para ele seria melhor se os corpos dos bastardos servissem como oferta de paz, para restaurar o respeito abalado pela invasão do território da alcateia e pelo confronto que culminou no ferimento de um dos lobos, mas em se tratando de um (raro) desejo da esposa, ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer não.

Surpreendida pela proposta, Kyoko só definiu o que queria quando se lembrou do que aqueles homens pretendiam fazer a Haruko.

"Eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer com os corpos, mas... e a polícia?"

"O que tem a polícia?", Ren perguntou com inegável alívio, voltando a atenção para a manutenção de suas armas.

"Os lobos não vão se livrar de todos os restos, não é? Quero dizer..." Ela estava ficando com o estômago ligeiramente embrulhado. "Botas, casacos... essas coisas..."

O homem sorriu. "É verdade... os lobos não devorarão tudo..."

Talvez ele tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça, foi o que ela pensou ao vê-lo tão despreocupado. Ou talvez ele estivesse se fazendo de bobo para provoca-la.

"Não deveríamos fazer algo? Quero dizer... nós vamos avisar a polícia sobre os homens mortos...? Nós vamos esconder os restos deles? Nós vamos fugir?" A cada sentença mais alarmada com os cenários terríveis que lhe passavam pela cabeça, a voz de Kyoko foi se tornando mais aguda e aterrorizada. Muito distraída pensando neles vivendo uma vida de fugitivos e lamentando o futuro que Haruko teria junto a um casal de criminosos, ela não percebeu o largo sorriso do homem. "Oh meu Deus! As malas! Eu tenho que fazer nossas malas, não é?", Kyoko perguntou já virando as costas para o marido, pronta para correr escada acima enquanto listava mentalmente o que seria essencial levarem para viajarem leves.

A risada dele a deteve no quarto degrau. De perplexa a irritada, Kyoko não levou mais do que alguns segundos.

"Ren! Isso é sério!"

Ele sabia que a estava aborrecendo com seu senso de humor fora de hora, mas Ren não pôde evitar. O terror de encontrá-la pálida e irresponsiva, como se não passasse de uma boneca quebrada, ainda estava vívido em sua mente, então ele não conseguiu – nem quis – conter o alívio extasiante de ver que sua esposa ainda era a pessoa determinada, enérgica e transparente que o instigava todos os dias a ser a melhor versão de si mesmo.

"Eu sei...! Eu sei...! Perdoe-me..." Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, embora não sentisse um pingo de arrependimento, e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Lágrimas de felicidade reluziam no canto de seus olhos quando Ren falou novamente. "Por mais lisonjeado que eu esteja por saber que você fugiria comigo se necessário, não precisamos nos preocupar com a polícia."

A mulher remexeu as mãos e o olhou com apreensão.

"Mas... se houver algum problema..."

"Não haverá problema algum", ele rebateu tentando soar tão confiante quanto se sentia.

Lentamente descendo as escadas e caminhando na direção dele, cada centímetro de Kyoko exsudava medo e preocupação.

"...Não é que eu não confie no seu julgamento, mas... há muito em jogo!"

"Oh?"

Era difícil não parecer presunçoso quando ela o tratava como alguém importante, especialmente porque isso a aborrecia do jeitinho certo para deixa-la com as bochechas coradas e os olhos faiscantes.

"Bem, sim...! Você mesmo disse que Haruko está ficando mais precisa com suas previsões nefastas! Se você for preso, nós-"

"Eu não vou ser preso", ele disse convictamente, interrompendo-a. "Acredite em mim... não se condena um homem por proteger sua família e terras."

Uma coisa a menos para ela se preocupar, mas ainda faltava mencionar a impossível-de-ignorar evidência de seu segundo crime. Não era preciso saber muito de leis para prever que ela seria vista como uma criminosa contumaz; alguém que merecia uma punição mais severa do que doze anos de prisão ou um casamento nos assentamentos remotos.

"...Não se condena um _homem_, mas... e se eu for presa?" A mulher engoliu em seco à mera ideia. "Se eu for presa... o que será da custódia de Haruko?"

Como se respondesse à menção de seu nome, a criança gritou que a banheira estava cheia, sobressaltando a madrasta, que havia acabado de descobrir que confessar um crime para o marido era muito mais difícil do que o fazer para um juiz.

Afinal, ela se importava com a opinião dele sobre ela.

Confuso, Ren inclinou a cabeça. "...Se _você _for presa...? Por que _você_ seria presa?"

Mortificada com a possibilidade de ele não ter visto o que ela havia feito, Kyoko tentou se afastar do marido, que lenta, porém resolutamente, caminhou até ela, até encurrala-la contra a parede. "Kyoko... por que você acha que vai ser presa?"

Enquanto ao fundo era possível ouvir o cantarolar da menina, contente por estar prestes a mergulhar em uma banheira de água quente, a mulher tartamudeou tentando responder. Sua bochecha esquerda ardeu quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Como se tivesse ficado muito frio de repente, seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer, embora o marido houvesse escolhido aquele momento para abraça-la.

"...E-eu... eu a-a-a-ta-taquei um-"

"Você vem ou não?"

Kyoko finalmente havia criado coragem para falar quando foi interrompida por uma Haruko pelada e impaciente. Surpresos pela súbita aparição da menina, o casal se soltou rápida e desajeitadamente. "A água vai esfriar!", a criança reclamou com um olhar de reprovação para os dois.

Chocada além das palavras, Kyoko só recobrou a capacidade de falar quando ouviu a risada baixa do marido. "Por tudo que é decente neste mundo...", a mulher disse baixinho. "Haruko! Vá já colocar uma roupa!"

A menina cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

"Vamos tomar banho ou não?"

Ren, divertindo-se com o constrangimento da esposa e secretamente grato pela interrupção que deu fim à tensão do momento, apenas assistiu à cena com um sorriso.

"Você está nua!", a mulher atestou o óbvio, como se isso reforçasse seu argumento _e _respondesse à pergunta da enteada.

"E você ainda tem miolos no cabelo!", a criança rebateu antes de marchar de volta para o quarto de banho.

Atônita, Kyoko permaneceu olhando o corredor vários segundos depois de a menina ter desaparecido de vista, só se lembrando da presença do marido quando o sentiu tocando sua cabeça.

"Você quis dizer _hoje_?"

Ela voltou o rosto para o marido, que parecia concentrado em tirar algo de seus cabelos, e preferiu ignorar tanto o 'hoje' salientado de sua pergunta – que significava que ele sabia que ela já havia feito aquilo antes - quanto o fato de que ele estava calma e meticulosamente catando pedaços de cérebro e crânio humanos emaranhados em seus cabelos.

"S-sim... eu... a adaga-"

"Foi muito bem utilizada", ele afirmou com um sorriso surpreendentemente orgulhoso. "Não se preocupe, eu a recuperei para você, e vou devolve-la depois de limpa-la e afia-la."

A mulher não estava esperando a aceitação do marido, o que se tornou óbvio quando ela suspirou de alívio. Contudo, isso não significava que as autoridades teriam a mesma complacência para com ela.

"Mas... eu... acredito que eu..."

"...Se você está preocupada porque acha que matou alguém, não, você não o fez."

Isso a surpreendeu ainda mais, a ponto de faze-la cambalear. Por sorte, Ren estava ali para ampara-la.

"Eu... eu tenho certeza que-"

"Uchida estava vivo quando eu o encontrei", Ren afirmou com convicção, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos atormentados.

_Uchida. _Então, o condutor pervertido do seu primeiro dia naquele assentamento era o homem que a havia atacado... o homem no qual ela havia fincado a adaga com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Saber sua identidade a fez se sentir ainda pior, porque ela podia dar um nome e um rosto ao corpo estirado na neve. Por mais que Kyoko soubesse que se tratava de um homem mau e que ela havia agido no calor da emoção e em legítima defesa, aquele crime pesava cada vez mais sobre seus ombros.

"E-eu estava... E-ele ia... A adaga, ela-"

Ren aninhou o rosto dela entre as mãos, para não permitir que seus olhos se desviassem dos dele. Lenta e calmamente, ele reafirmou sua inocência. "Uchida ainda vivia quando eu o alcancei. Você não matou ninguém. Fui eu quem deu cabo da vida daquele covarde... aliás, algo que eu deveria ter feito há _muito tempo_", ele acrescentou com desprezo.

Temporariamente distraída de sua culpa, a mulher se lembrou do momento em que viu o marido pela primeira vez.

"Você... por que você arrancava os dentes dele?", ela perguntou em um fio de voz.

Ren demorou um pouco para responder. "...Desde o primeiro dia daquele bastardo neste assentamento, ele assediou mulheres..."

Kyoko já havia suspeitado disso, mas a confirmação do marido a confundiu mesmo assim. "Por que as autoridades permitiam? Quero dizer... não era um segredo, era?"

"Porque ele somente assediava condenadas... mulheres sem família ou posses, que vinham a este lugar esquecido por Deus procurando redenção..." Kyoko remexeu as mãos nervosamente, sem saber como lidar com a intensidade do olhar do marido enquanto basicamente a descrevia. "Ou seja, mulheres que costumam ser ignoradas... especialmente quando há crimes de mais e policiais de menos."

Ela aquiesceu com a cabeça depois de pensar um pouco. Não era muito diferente do que acontecia nas grandes cidades, exceto que ali havia alguém que fazia algo a respeito da impunidade. "Mas... por que os _dentes?"_, ela perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar uma careta de nojo.

Ren deu de ombros, desconfortável como ela jamais o tinha visto. "Porque me incomodava o fato de ele caminhar por aí sem se envergonhar de seus atos." Ele relanceou os olhos pelo teto, pensativo. "Talvez... eu quisesse que todos soubessem o que ele havia feito... e que tipo de homem ele era. Talvez eu quisesse que todos repudiassem a sua alegria, desviando o olhar em repulsa sempre que ele sorrisse. Talvez..." Ren suspirou pesadamente. "Talvez eu só seja um homem cruel."

Kyoko balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em recusa, os olhos arregalados de surpresa por ele se achar uma má pessoa.

Uma má pessoa não levantaria o fardo de um homicídio dos ombros dela, porque ainda que o condutor estivesse realmente vivo antes de Ren o encontrar, Kyoko sabia que havia desferido um golpe mortal. Um homem cruel não acolheria Haruko, não cuidaria de um lobo ferido, não vingaria o assédio de condenadas nem aceitaria uma mulher de passado tão obviamente conturbado quanto o dela.

Ren não era uma pessoa ruim; ele era a melhor pessoa que ela havia tido a sorte de encontrar. Alguém que merecia ser feliz e ter o reconhecimento dos habitantes daquele assentamento, ao invés de ser temido ou evitado.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse formular tudo isso em uma frase, Haruko a chamou mais uma vez, ameaçando fazer xixi na banheira caso ela demorasse ainda mais.

"Vá, você precisa se limpar e se aquecer", o homem lhe disse com um sorriso tranquilizador. Kyoko parecia indecisa entre correr para o quarto de banho ou ficar para tentar convence-lo de um valor que somente ela via nele, então Ren decidiu por ela ao lhe dar um tapinha no traseiro.

Recompensado por um gritinho de susto e um delicioso rubor, ele a viu desaparecer no quarto de banho com uma agilidade incomum para alguém usando tantas camadas de saia. Ele ainda sorria enquanto caminhava até o depósito a fim de recolher as armas e munições estocadas ali.

Bem-humorado, ele assobiou a canção que Haruko estava cantarolando no banheiro enquanto as duas mulheres de sua vida se livravam de qualquer evidência física da carnificina ocorrida naquela manhã. Testando o fio de seu machado com o polegar, Ren sorriu para o Babá, confortavelmente deitado perto da entrada da cabana.

"Pronto para caçar mais alguns bastardos?"

O lobo se empertigou em resposta e o sorriso do homem se alargou. Nada, nem mesmo a polícia prestes a bater em sua porta, destruiria o seu bom-humor.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

While pouring himself a cup of tea, Yukihito Yashiro looked at the sky through the kitchen window, trying to predict whether the weather would remain steady or if another snowstorm was coming, but no privileged information was graciously bestowed by the Heavens, as it seemed to happen with Ren and his prodigious talent for unraveling the unfathomable mysteries of nature.

Returning to the living room with a resigned sigh, his eyes were once again drawn to the last mailbag that had arrived from the capital, which had been waiting, for several days, for the opportune moment to be distributed to those entitled to it. Among pamphlets, bulletins and official documents, a special certificate had left the agent anxious to visit the Tsuruga family, but with the long-lasting blizzards of that year, no resident of the settlement had dared to leave the refuge of their homes or workplaces for more than a few minutes, including himself.

_"If it doesn't snow tonight, tomorrow morning I'll pay them a visit"_, Yashiro decided with a smile after finishing his tea. Much of his anxiety came from the relief he would feel at the positive outcome of a particularly dark chapter in Ren's life; a chapter that had Rick's death as its main landmark.

Feeling nostalgic as he washed the cup in the kitchen sink, the agent whistled an old song learned many years before, when he was a member of the Association. Better saying, when the Association still existed. It was an almost obscene song due to the number of double-meaning verses, but what could be expected of eight men working together daily? However, his good humor only lasted until he saw, through the same window as before, four authorities walking hurriedly down the street, risking being surprised by the weather that only Ren did not find fickle.

Cursing, the agent hurried to leave, the unpredictability of another blizzard to be damned. After all, only very bad news would make the sheriff, the mayor, the police chief and a policeman defy winter to go to the forest, where a single family lived.

Family that Yashiro swore to protect, no matter what, because Rick and his own conscience would haunt him for the rest of his days if he failed.

* * *

_"... What do you plan on doing now?", Matsushima asked the others in a whisper._

_Unable to answer anything at that moment, Yashiro took a few steps towards Ren, on his knees before his brother's grave, with an unconscious Haruko in his arms. Both were covered in soil, soot and blood, to the point where it was not possible to distinguish where the child ended and the man began._

_"Shingai, Anna and I will try our luck in the northwest settlement," Kurosaki whispered back. "You can come with us if you want."_

_"Do you think there is still gold there?", Matsushima asked with hope in his voice._

_"Improbable," Anna promptly replied. "Several gold prospectors returned disappointed and with empty pockets."_

_"So why are you going?"_

_It was Shingai's turn to respond. "Because that region needs someone to develop it, and we decided to follow Rick's example."_

_At the mention of the late leader of the Association, the four men fell silent. Sometime later, Yashiro felt someone approach him._

_"... Have you thought about what you will do from now on?"_

_It was Kijima, who had been unusually somber. Unusually not because of the circumstances, which demanded decorum, but because it was the first time that he had seen him so serious and for so long._

_"...I will stay. Kuresaki offered me the position of notary as soon as Sawara retires." Yashiro was silent for a few moments, brooding over how many half-truths there were in that sentence. "...To be honest, Rick bargained with the mayor for me to be appointed as the new notary... but it is not for the position that I will stay here..."_

_Kijima nodded, the shadow of a knowing smile on his face. After all, he knew that Yukihito would remain in that settlement one way or another, considering that both his best friend and his soul mate lived there. Besides, Rick seemed to want to keep Ren's two friends close, and no one would be so ungrateful as to disrespect the desire of someone they owed so much._

_"... I understand what you mean. It is thanks to Rick that I will be appointed police chief."_

_The silence stretched over the six men for countless minutes, until Ren finally got up and turned to them. His eyes were dry and empty, as if he had died with his brother, and his skinned hands - much more skinned than the hands of the others - testified how long he had lifted stones alone before that group arrived to help him rescue Rick's lifeless body._

_"...Thank you," he said without really looking at anyone or specifying what he was thanking for. In any case, that would not be necessary, because none of them thought they had come close to repaying what the Tsuruga brothers had done for them and for that region. Then Ren left with the tiny child still unconscious in his arms._

_Unable to stop the man who seemed to be moving thanks to some miracle, Shingai, Anna, Matsushima, Kurosaki, Yashiro and Kijima said the last goodbye to the leader of the Association and left, each to the new life that awaited them. Among them, only the future agent and police chief remained in that settlement, both aware that their positions had been bargained by Rick with the mayor with the sole intention of ensuring that his youngest brother would have both friends close by._

_It was as if the leader had foresaw how much Ren would need their testimonies to overcome the storm of accusations that was to come._

* * *

Reducing his pace for a leisurely walk, Yashiro controlled his wheezing when he saw the group he had been chasing. That was no time to recall the past, if the men were gathered around an obvious trail of blood, which he pretended not to have seen when four pairs of eyes quickly fixed on him.

"Why, good afternoon, gentlemen! Do you also have business with the Tsuruga family?"

Because they are old acquaintances, his attempt to insinuate that that meeting was taking place randomly sounded almost offensive for three of the men crouched on the floor, despite his best effort at sounding innocent. Only Kijima, the police chief, seemed happy to see him and had the common sense to disguise his amusement with a cough. Mayor Kuresaki remained with the usual sour expression, choosing to greet him with a short nod. Sheriff Morizumi, who had put on a few pounds over the winter, huffed as he got up; whether due to the effort or because he was annoyed, Yashiro couldn't say. Finally, Taira Murasame, a policeman and wannabe, looked at him with an openly defiant expression.

The agent almost laughed. Certain things... or people... would never change, and the men before him were good examples of that.

"Yukihito, my pal!", Kijima greeted him with the usual energy. "Small world!"

"Tiny, in fact," Taira added bitterly.

The other two continued to study him silently.

"Ah, but it's not so much a coincidence, is it? After all... weren't we all waiting for the end of that cursed blizzard to visit the happy new couple?"

Taira huffed, but whatever his displeasure, Kuresaki interrupted him before he could speak.

"We are not here for a cordial visit, as you must be aware."

Once again, Yashiro pretended to be surprised, causing a coughing fit on the police chief. Impatient, the mayor rolled his eyes and resumed walking, an example that everyone else followed. However, the group stopped again a few meters later.

"...Are you going to keep pretending that your visit has nothing to do with this?", Morizumi asked the agent, indicating the wide, long furrow in the snow, stained with blood here and there. It was so obvious that a bloody body had been dragged into the dense woods that even a child would be able to deduce.

Without giving up, Yashiro raised his hands soothingly. "Hey... I'm here because I have an important matter to discuss with the family... something both personal and professional!" It was not a lie, and to reinforce his argument, he patted his coat pocket, bulky from the wad of documents stored there.

"Figures... whenever the Savage does shit, you appear right behind him with a shovel," Taira commented through his teeth.

"We are not going to jump to conclusions, gentlemen," Kijima hastened to say, crouching in the snow. "Wolf tracks... too many, and of different sizes and depths. A pack was here".

The policeman and the sheriff looked at each other in surprise. Kijima was so prone to playfulness that it was easy to forget his competence.

Once again, Kuresaki was the first to resume walking to the cabin, and it was he who knocked on the door while Taira mumbled about the-damn-wolves-that-the-Savage-insists-on protecting-and-that-someday-will-attack-the-settlement. Seconds later, half a female face appeared through a crack in the window curtain next to the door.

Yashiro immediately took pity on Kyoko, seeing four strangers - three of them with a sullen expression - on her front porch after an obviously troubled morning. However, she soon located him, and showed so much relief on so few inches of face that he smiled despite the seriousness of the moment.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she greeted them as she opened the door. "What can I-"

"Where's Ren Tsuruga at?", Morizumi questioned her dryly.

_"Where is he, indeed"_, the agent asked himself. It was clear that a crime had taken place nearby, because of not only the blood trails and the presence of the authorities, but also because it was _that_ hellish time of year, when criminals brought problems to the remote settlements, and if he knew his friend, Ren would never leave his wife alone in such circumstances.

The woman stuttered for a few seconds, seeming confused as she stood on tiptoe and looked around the men's faces, until she focused on a point above their heads, which a timid index finger indicated. "...Ahnn ...Right behind you...?"

To Kijima's amusement, Taira jumped when he saw a huge shadow towering behind him and practically breathing on the back of his head. However, everyone soon became speechless.

"Holy shit..." someone muttered moments later. It was as if Rick had risen from the grave. A quieter and much less friendly Rick, that is.

"...If you want to come in, I... I made enough eggnog for everyone..."

Kijima was the first to smile and accept the invitation, after slapping Ren hard on the shoulder as a greeting. Taira, probably wanting to establish a safe distance from the wolf dangerously close to him, was the second to enter. Yashiro was the last, after sharing an accomplice nod with his friend, but stopped, again in shock, as soon as he walked through the door.

"Wow... I don't know what the hell you did here, but this place is much better than I remembered it!", Kijima praised with good humor. "I bet you are the one responsible for so many transformations!", he said gallantly as he reclined to kiss the back of the hand of a flushed and uncomfortable Kyoko.

Looking around, the agent again agreed with the astonishment, and it was not with little satisfaction that he observed the impressed expressions of the mayor and the sheriff. Certainly, the two expected the same male cave of two years before, not a cozy home.

Oblivious to all that, Ren had eyes only for Kyoko, which Yashiro realized with barely contained joy.

"Stop flirting with my wife, Hidehito," he warned in a possessive tone that would scare the most courageous of men, but that Kijima dismissed with a wider smile.

"Why, but I'm just giving the credit that this beautiful creature deserves!"

Ren raised an eyebrow, and Kijima finally let go of the woman's hand, who hurried to the kitchen as soon as the introductions were over, saying she would bring eggnog mugs for everyone. Only when Kyoko disappeared from view did the men reveal the reason for that visit.

"I will go straight to the-"

"We heard about shots in the forest!" Taira interrupted the sheriff, who looked at him angrily. Kijima sighed discreetly, tired from always having to control the impulsive policeman and defend him to co-workers. If Taira did not learn to respect the authorities above him, he would soon end up without a job, a thought that again led the agent to the past, when a younger and no less reckless Taira begged Rick to join the _Association_.

Rick, being wiser than his playful way indicated, had said no, which did not stop Taira from following him like a puppy and from envying the closeness between Ren and his brother.

"...That was over three hours ago," Ren commented matter-of-factly.

Feeling scolded for the delay in fulfilling his duty as a police officer, Taira clenched his fists, ready to start a fight that he would surely lose, but was stoped (or saved) by Kijima.

"Yes, we only heard about the shots recently. We were in the sheriff's office, in an extraordinary meeting with the mayor, who came to our settlement just to warn us of a danger that-"

"A danger we had to deal with _three_... _hours_... _ago_", Ren countered with a look that said a lot to the agent and the police chief, who knew him well enough to deduce that their friend would only be so affected if Kyoko, Haruko or both had been in danger that morning.

As if conjured from thin air by her husband's growing dissatisfaction, Kyoko appeared beside Ren with a tray containing six mugs that he immediately helped her set up on the dining table. Everyone sat down, secretly relieved that the mere presence of the woman had soothed the Savage.

"We came exactly to check if the shots heard are related to the news brought by Mr. Kuresaki", Morizumi gave Taira a warning look so as not to be interrupted again. "Our mayor was kind enough to bring some police sketches and mugshots with him. We are dealing with dangerous and armed types and two coordinated escapes from prison." The sheriff threw a heavy pile of papers on the dining table, in front of Ren's mug, which shook with the impact and startled Kyoko.

"I-I... I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything." The woman hurried to say, but, before leaving, she whispered a '_drink before it gets cold'_ to her husband, who answered her with a similarly whispered '_yes ma'am'_. However, everyone heard them, and Kijima choked on his drink.

The unthinkable had happened: the Savage was domesticated; civilized, even, which was an even more impressive feat than Ren having trained a wolf.

Oblivious to the general perplexity, he leafed through the Wanted Dead or Alive posters, until he separated five of them, which he spread on the table.

"...What are you showing us, Ren?", the mayor asked after analyzing the hand-drawn faces.

"I saw them this morning, by the lake."

Unable to remain feigned indifference, Yashiro looked at the sketches, their names and accusations, and a chill ran through him. "Are Kyoko and Haruko all right?", he asked in a rushed voice. Of course, he had seen the woman with his own eyes, but both he and Ren knew that there are scars invisible to the eyes.

The man replied with a short nod and the agent sighed with relief, although Ren's tension indicated it had been a close call.

"The convictions here add up to more than a century in prison... I presume they are dead...?", Kuresaki asked with a rare display of anxiety, already predicting the excellent repercussion that the elimination of those dangerous men would have in the next elections.

"..._Pretty much_", was Ren's only response.

"And how exactly did they die?", Morizumi inquired without disguising his hostility towards the one he considered a rival, both because Ren dealt with the criminals he had failed to capture, and because the mayor had been trying to formalize an alliance with him since Rick's death.

Feeling the hostility towards the alpha, Nanny stood up and snarled threateningly at the sheriff, who swallowed hard despite maintaining his haughty posture. Serene as Yashiro had never seen him in the past two years, Ren gestured for the wolf to calm down before answering.

"Last night, the forest was agitated. I didn't hear gunshots, but I did find several cartridges in the wild. I also found a wounded wolf. Certainly, the wolves thwarted the gang's plans and chased them back to the forge."

"The forge?", Kijima asked, confused. "But if they already arrived in the mountains, why did they go back to our settlement? Wouldn't it make more sense to proceed to the settlement northwest of here?"

"... I guess they thought there would be gold to loot...", he replied grimly.

"But the vein has dried up. There is no more gold."

Kijima had not asked a question, but Ren felt the urge to answer.

"As for that... well, I used the forge recently..." Taira's sigh sounded like a hiss. The police chief and the agent shuffled uncomfortably, and the mayor and the sheriff held their breath. "Of course... I never imagined that using my last nugget to forge a ring for my wife would give the false impression that the forge had returned to full operation..."

While the visitors absorbed the information, Ren diligently sipped the contents of his mug.

"... Still, it doesn't make sense." Kijima's mind was working furiously. "The five men you showed us are from two different gangs. If we add the members who escaped from prison to the members of the two gangs that remained at large... minus the five that you eliminated- "

"Six", Ren corrected him, to everyone's surprise.

"...Six? But you only separated five posters! ", Taira complained.

"Uchida was the sixth man."

Morizumi cursed and Kijima nodded. "...Now, everything fits together. There must be about seven men still at large, totaling twelve criminals, perhaps more. Too many people to go unnoticed by three settlements..."

"Unless they had the help of someone who knew the area well," Kuresaki deduced the rest of the police chief's reasoning.

"What about the bodies of the men you dispatched?", Morizumi asked dryly. His annoyance at having such an insignificant participation in events of interest to the mayor was almost palpable.

"I am sure you have seen the trace of Uchida's body. I just checked the lake, and the bodies that were there were also dragged into the forest."

Kuresaki finally smiled, satisfied. "Well, it looks like your brother was right in defending your idea of creating an animal protection area. Once again, the wolves have proved useful in defending the wilderness of our territory."

Without showing his relief at the mayor's words, Ren nodded.

"But they weren't that useful, were they? According to the police chief, there are still seven men threatening the peace of our population! Maybe more! ", Morizumi insisted.

"There are wounded men among them, and a lot of ammunition was wasted in the confrontation with the pack", Ren said.

"I agree. Such animals have been a shield for both the northwest settlement and us. Shingai reported to me last year that they faced no threat from our borders", Kijima added, always ready to discreetly defend any idea that favored Ren.

"Excellent!", Kuresaki approved standing up, a gesture that was automatically copied by Morizumi. "Ren, Kijima, I leave the rest with you."

The sound of something heavy falling on the floor startled everyone. Standing a few feet from the table and with the tray at her feet, Kyoko was looking at the group of men with a pale face and wide eyes. "...Leave the rest... with...", she murmured, incredulous. Ren stood up immediately, ready to go to her, but the woman quickly recovered from the shock, which was replaced by anger. "What the _hell_ does Ren have to do with this gang?"

"Yeah!", Haruko shout from the top of the stairs, where she hid to hear the adults talking.

"Oh God! This is not a matter for women and children! ", Morizumi complained with a reddened face.

No one heard Ren's sigh or the _'here we go'_ he murmured with a half-smile before returning to sit.

"Not a matter for...! Not… a _matter_?", Kyoko stammered, furious, as she approached the table with slow, determined and predatory steps. Unsure of what to do, Nanny stood up again, ears up and eyes alternating between alpha and beta, searching for instructions. "Well, I'm going to tell you _what's the matter_, mister-same-surname-as-a-spoiled-and-perverse-woman!"

"Wife, please...!", Ren pretended to try to calm her down while smiling sadistically and enjoying the expressions of panic and bewilderment of the men around him; certain that the woman was too absorbed by her loathing to even hear him.

"My husband... my husband could have _died_ this morning! Those... those _filth_y... perverts... cruel men... were practically at our porch... and you did NOTHING to prevent it!"

"Ma-hm-madam!", Kijima tried to explain, nervous as he had been few times in his life, but only managed to anger her more.

"And now you want _him_ to finish _your_ job?"

"Hey! We are not to blame if he is the only one who can get through the wolves without being torn to pieces! ", Taira replied, standing up, his anger rivaling that of the woman.

"And am _I _to blame if _you_ let dangerous men escape from prison, join other men who should be in prison and cross three damn settlements?"

"Yeah!", Haruko again shouted in support of her stepmother, much to Ren's amusement.

"Madam, I...", Kijima finally managed to speak, standing up and forcing Taira back to his seat before he did something really stupid, like offending Ren's wife in his own home. Frankly, the police chief was close to giving up on saving the cop's ass. "I really understand your frustration... believe me, I know that our vigilance is far from ideal, but my colleague here is right about one thing..." Panting and trembling, Kyoko listened to him grudgingly. "Your husband is the only person who can guarantee my crossing into wild territory at night, when wolves are most active."

"... During the night?", she asked in a small voice.

"Tonight will be the best time for us to act", Ren explained as soon as he realized that his wife had vented all the anger on the unsuspecting men around the table and was becoming more distressed by the second. "I have the advantage of knowing the forest even at night, and we need to take advantage of the fact that the injured criminals have not yet recovered."

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds, as if talking mentally. When the silence was almost becoming embarrassing, Kyoko nodded once and turned her watery eyes to the floor.

Morizumi made the mistake of snorting at the woman's defeat.

"Do you think this is funny, sheriff?", Kyoko asked in a low, cold tone, quickly recovered from the discouragement that had befallen her. Unlike her voice, her golden eyes shone as if they were on fire.

"It's like molten gold...!", Kijima said under his breath, to which an astonished Yashiro agreed. For an instant, all the men held their breath, mesmerized; each for a different reason, but everyone at the mercy of the power contained in those eyes.

Oblivious to the effect she was having on her audience, Kyoko continued relentlessly. "Is it funny that Ren is the last stronghold of the settlements that you should protect? Is it funny that an ordinary man has to leave his wife and daughter behind, when criminals are on the loose, to fulfill a task that is your and your subordinates' duty?"

"You and the child will not be left unprotected, I assure you", Kuresaki was the first to regain his ability to reason. "Taira will stay here, on guard, until your husband's safe return."

"... Taira?", Ren asked in a predatory tone, realizing how the policeman looked at the woman as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"I will stay too" Yashiro quickly volunteered.

Ren stared at his friend for a few moments. "...Are you still as skilled with the pistol as I remember?"

Yashiro gave a rare cocky smile as he opened his jacket, showing the double holster he had been careful to put on before leaving his house. "With _both_ hands."

Ren returned his friend's smile, nodding. Seeing that an agreement had been reached, the mayor and the sheriff said goodbye and left the four men in charge of the last details of that mission. Apparently forgotten in a corner, Kyoko stared at nothing as if all the energy had been drained from her body. Only when her husband came over to check on her did the woman seem to return to reality.

"Well, so that's it", she said with determination, interrupting both the group deliberating and the man about to speak to her. "Mr. Yashiro, you are family, so you will sleep in Haruko's room tonight. The girl will sleep with me."

The agent smiled in thanks and slightly moved, but the woman didn't seem to notice because she was already addressing Taira. "You will have to make do down here", she warned dryly. "Know that I have a light sleep, I keep a weapon close at hand and I'm in a really bad mood!"

The suggestion that she would fight back if he came into her room with ulterior motives did not go unnoticed, making him reply that he was a man of the law, but the woman paid no attention to him.

"Mr Kijima-"

"Don't worry, ma'am! I will protect Ren! ", the police chief assured with the flirtatious smile that it was his trademark, deducing (wrongly) that this was what she was going to ask for.

"-don't get in my husband's way", she completed the sentence as if she hadn't been interrupted and marched back to the kitchen, forgetting the mugs she had intended to collect.

The men stood there gaping for a few seconds, trying to understand which hurricane had just swept them, until Kijima broke the general bewilderment by whistling.

"Yukihito, my pal... I know I said I didn't want a wife, but I just changed my mind" Pointing at the kitchen door, he smiled at the agent. "I want one just like her!"

Taira agreed intimately, resentful that the Savage had again been awarded more than he deserved. Yashiro, for his part, laughed nervously at the impossible task that the police chief had assigned to him.

Like Kyoko... there would certainly be no other.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá, Yukihito Yashiro olhou o céu pela janela da cozinha, tentando prever se o tempo permaneceria firme ou se outra tempestade de neve se avizinhava, mas nenhuma informação privilegiada lhe foi graciosamente concedida pelos Céus, como parecia acontecer com Ren e seu prodigioso talento para desvendar os mistérios insondáveis da natureza.

Retornando para a sala-de-estar com um suspiro resignado, seus olhos mais uma vez foram atraídos para o último malote vindo da capital, que aguardava, há vários dias, pelo momento oportuno de ser distribuído a quem de direito. Dentre panfletos, informativos e documentos oficiais, uma certidão em especial havia deixado o agente ansioso para visitar a família Tsuruga, mas com as duradouras nevascas daquele ano, nenhum morador do assentamento havia se atrevido a deixar o refúgio de suas casas ou locais de trabalho por mais que alguns minutos, incluindo ele próprio.

_Se não nevar esta noite, amanhã cedo eu lhes farei uma visita, _Yashiro decidiu com um sorriso após terminar seu chá. Boa parte de sua ansiedade vinha do alívio que ele sentiria com o desfecho positivo de um capítulo particularmente tenebroso da vida de Ren; um capítulo que teve, como marco principal, a morte de Rick.

Sentindo-se nostálgico enquanto lavava a xícara na pia da cozinha, o agente assobiou uma velha canção aprendida muitos anos antes, quando ele fazia parte da _Associação_. Melhor dizendo, quando a _Associação _ainda existia. Era uma canção quase obscena pela quantidade de versos com duplo sentido, mas o que poderia ser esperado de oito homens trabalhando juntos diariamente? Contudo, seu bom humor só durou até ele avistar, pela mesma janela de minutos antes, quatro autoridades caminhando apressadamente na rua de baixo, arriscando-se a serem surpreendidas pelo clima que somente Ren não achava volúvel.

Praguejando, o agente se preparou para sair, a imprevisibilidade de outra nevasca que se danasse. Afinal, somente péssimas notícias levariam o xerife, o prefeito, o delegado e um policial a desafiarem aquele clima amaldiçoado para se embrenharem na floresta, onde uma única família morava.

Família esta que Yashiro pretendia proteger, não importava o quê, porque Rick e sua própria consciência o assombrariam pelo resto de seus dias caso ele falhasse.

* * *

_"...O que vocês pensam em fazer agora?", Matsushima perguntou aos demais em um sussurro._

_Incapaz de responder qualquer coisa naquele momento, Yashiro deu alguns passos em direção a Ren, de joelhos diante do túmulo do irmão com uma Haruko inconsciente nos braços. Os dois estavam cobertos de terra, fuligem e sangue, ao ponto de não ser possível distinguir onde terminava a criança e começava o homem._

_"Shingai, Anna e eu tentaremos a sorte no assentamento ao noroeste", Kurosaki sussurrou de volta. "Você pode vir conosco, se quiser."_

_"Você acha que ainda tem ouro por lá?", Matsushima indagou com esperança na voz._

_"Improvável", Anna prontamente respondeu. "Vários garimpeiros retornaram de lá decepcionados e de bolsos vazios."_

_"Então, por que vocês estão indo?"_

_Foi a vez de Shingai responder. "Porque aquela região precisa de alguém que a desenvolva, e nós decidimos seguir o exemplo de Rick."_

_À menção do recém-falecido líder da Associação, os quatro homens se calaram, pesarosos. Algum tempo depois, Yashiro sentiu alguém se aproximar dele._

_"...Você já pensou no que fará daqui para a frente?"_

_Era Kijima, que estivera incomumente soturno. Incomumente não por causa das circunstâncias, que demandavam decoro, mas porque era a primeira vez que ele o via tão sério e por tanto tempo._

_"...Eu vou ficar. Kuresaki me ofereceu o cargo de escrivão assim que Sawara se aposentar." Yashiro ficou calado alguns instantes, remoendo quantas meias-verdades havia naquela sentença. "...Para ser franco, Rick barganhou com o prefeito o cargo de escrivão para mim... mas não é pelo cargo que ficarei aqui..."_

_Kijima concordou com a cabeça, a sombra de um sorriso cúmplice em seu rosto. Afinal, ele sabia bem que Yukihito permaneceria naquele assentamento de um jeito ou de outro, considerando que tanto seu melhor amigo quanto sua alma gêmea moravam lá. Além do mais, Rick parecia querer manter os dois amigos de Ren por perto, e ninguém seria tão mal-agradecido a ponto de desrespeitar o desejo de alguém a quem deviam tanto._

_"...Entendo o que quer dizer. É graças a Rick que eu serei nomeado delegado."_

_O silêncio se estendeu sobre os seis homens por incontáveis minutos, até Ren finalmente se levantar e se voltar para eles. Seus olhos estavam secos e vazios, como se ele tivesse morrido junto com o irmão, e suas mãos esfoladas – bem mais esfoladas que as mãos dos demais – testemunhavam por quanto tempo ele erguera pedras sozinho antes daquele grupo chegar para ajudá-lo a resgatar o corpo sem vida de Rick._

_"...Obrigado", ele disse sem realmente olhar para alguém ou especificar pelo que estava agradecendo. De qualquer forma, isto não seria necessário, porque nenhum deles achava que tinha chegado perto de retribuir o que os irmãos Tsuruga haviam feito por eles e por aquela região. Em seguida, Ren partiu com a pequenina criança ainda desacordada em seus braços._

_Incapazes de deterem o homem que parecia estar se movendo graças a algum milagre, Shingai, Anna, Matsushima, Kurosaki, Yashiro e Kijima disseram o último adeus ao líder da Associação e também partiram, cada um para a nova vida que os aguardava. Dentre eles, apenas os futuros agente e delegado permaneceram naquele assentamento, ambos cientes de que seus cargos haviam sido barganhados por Rick junto ao prefeito com a única intenção de garantir que seu irmão caçula tivesse os dois amigos sempre por perto._

_Era como se o líder pressentisse o quanto Ren precisaria dos testemunhos de ambos para vencer o vendaval de acusações que estava por vir._

* * *

Reduzindo o passo para um caminhar tranquilo, Yashiro controlou sua respiração ofegante quando avistou o grupo que estivera perseguindo. Não era hora de relembrar o passado, se os homens estavam reunidos em torno de um óbvio rastro de sangue, o qual ele fingiu não ter visto quando quatro pares de olhos rapidamente se fixaram nele.

"Ora...! Boa tarde, cavalheiros! Vocês também têm assuntos a tratar com a família Tsuruga?"

Por serem velhos conhecidos, sua tentativa de insinuar casualidade naquele encontro soou quase ofensiva a três dos homens acocorados no chão, apesar do melhor esforço dele em soar inocente. Apenas Kijima, o delegado, pareceu contente por vê-lo e teve o bom senso de disfarçar seu divertimento com uma tossidela. O prefeito Kuresaki permaneceu com a expressão azeda de sempre, optando por cumprimenta-lo com um aceno curto de cabeça. O xerife Morizumi, que havia engordado alguns quilos com o inverno, bufou ao se levantar; se devido ao esforço ou porque estava irritado, Yashiro não soube dizer. Por fim, Taira Murasame, policial e aspirante a qualquer coisa, encarou-o com a expressão abertamente desafiadora.

O agente quase riu. Certas coisas... ou pessoas... jamais mudariam, e os homens diante dele eram bons exemplos disso.

"Yukihito, meu velho!", Kijima o saudou com a energia habitual. "Que bela coincidência!"

"Muita coincidência, de fato", Taira aduziu com amargor.

Os outros dois continuaram estudando-o silenciosamente.

"Ah, mas não é tanta coincidência assim, não é mesmo? Afinal... não estávamos todos aguardando o fim daquela nevasca amaldiçoada para visitarmos o feliz casal?"

Taira bufou, mas qualquer que fosse o seu descontentamento, Kuresaki o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar.

"Não estamos aqui para uma visita cordial, como o senhor deve estar ciente."

Mais uma vez, Yashiro fingiu surpresa, provocando novo acesso de tosse no delegado. Impaciente, o prefeito revirou os olhos e voltou a caminhar, exemplo que todos os outros seguiram. Entretanto, o grupo parou novamente poucos metros depois.

"...Você vai continuar fingindo que a sua _visita_ não tem nada a ver com isso?", Morizumi perguntou ao agente, indicando o largo e longo sulco na neve, manchado de sangue aqui e acolá. Era tão óbvio que um corpo ensanguentado havia sido arrastado até a mata fechada que até uma criança seria capaz de deduzir.

Sem se dar por vencido, Yashiro ergueu as mãos de maneira apaziguadora. "Ei... eu estou aqui porque tenho um assunto importante a tratar com a família... algo tanto pessoal quanto profissional!" Não era uma mentira e, para reforçar seu argumento, ele deu alguns tapinhas no bolso de seu casaco, volumoso devido ao maço de documentos guardados ali.

"Curioso... sempre que o Selvagem faz uma merda, você aparece logo atrás com um pá", Taira comentou por entre os dentes.

"Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, cavalheiros", Kijima se apressou a dizer, agachando-se na neve. "Pegadas de lobos...muitas, e de tamanhos e profundidades diferentes. Uma matilha esteve aqui".

O policial e o xerife se entreolharam com surpresa. Kijima era tão dado a galhofas que era fácil se esquecerem de sua competência.

Mais uma vez, Kuresaki foi o primeiro a retomar a caminhada até a cabana, e foi ele quem bateu à porta enquanto Taira resmungava sobre 'os malditos lobos que o Selvagem teima em proteger e que acabarão atacando o assentamento algum dia'. Segundos depois, metade de um rosto feminino surgiu por uma fresta da cortina da janela ao lado da porta.

Yashiro imediatamente se apiedou de Kyoko, vendo quatro estranhos – três deles com a expressão taciturna – no alpendre de sua casa após uma manhã obviamente conturbada. No entanto, ela logo o localizou, e mostrou tanto alívio em tão poucos centímetros de rosto que ele sorriu a despeito da seriedade do momento.

"Boa tarde, cavalheiros", ela os saudou ao abrir a porta. "No que posso-"

"Onde está Ren Tsuruga?", Morizumi a interpelou secamente.

De fato, onde ele estava?, o agente se indagou. Estava claro que havia ocorrido um ataque perto dali, não só por causa dos rastros de sangue e da presença das autoridades, mas também porque era _aquela _época infernal do ano, quando criminosos traziam problemas tanto àquele assentamento quanto ao assentamento ao noroeste, e se ele conhecia o amigo, Ren jamais deixaria a esposa sozinha em tais circunstâncias.

A mulher tartamudeou por alguns instantes, aparentando confusão enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e passeava os olhos pelos rostos dos homens e ao redor deles, até focalizar um ponto acima de suas cabeças, que um tímido dedo indicador apontou. "...Ahnn... Bem atrás de vocês...?"

Para diversão do Kijima, Taira deu um pulo de susto quando avistou uma enorme sombra elevando-se atrás dele e praticamente respirando em sua nuca. Contudo, logo todos ficaram mudos de choque.

"Puta merda...", alguém murmurou instantes depois. Era como se Rick tivesse se levantado do túmulo. Um Rick calado e bem menos amistoso, isto é.

"... Se os senhores quiserem entrar, eu... fiz gemada suficiente para todos..."

Kijima foi o primeiro a sorrir e aceitar o convite, depois de dar dois tapas fortes no ombro de Ren à guisa de cumprimento. Taira, provavelmente querendo estabelecer uma distância segura do lobo perigosamente perto dele, foi o segundo a entrar. Yashiro foi o último, depois de compartilhar um aceno cúmplice com o amigo, mas parou, novamente em choque, assim que atravessou a porta.

"Uau... eu não sei o que diabos você fez aqui, mas este lugar está bem melhor do que eu me lembrava!", Kijima elogiou com bom-humor. "Aposto que a senhora é a responsável por tantas transformações!", ele disse galanteador enquanto se reclinava para beijar o dorso da mão de uma ruborizada e desconfortável Kyoko.

Olhando em volta, o agente mais uma vez concordou com a estupefação, e não foi com pouca satisfação que ele observou as expressões impressionadas do prefeito e do xerife. Certamente, os dois esperavam a mesma caverna masculina de dois anos antes, e não um lar aconchegante.

Alheio a tudo isso, Ren só tinha olhos para Kyoko, Yashiro percebeu com mal contida alegria.

"Pare de flertar com minha mulher, Hidehito", ele avisou em um tom possessivo que amedrontaria o mais corajoso dos homens, mas que, como sempre, não funcionou com o delegado.

"Ora, mas eu estou apenas dando o crédito que esta formosa criatura merece!"

Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Kijima finalmente soltou a mão da mulher, que se apressou a ir para a cozinha tão logo as apresentações terminaram, dizendo que traria canecas de gemada para todos se aquecerem. Somente quando Kyoko desapareceu de vista, os homens revelaram o motivo daquela visita.

"Irei direto ao ponto, Senhor Tsu-"

"Nós soubemos de tiros na floresta!" Taira interrompeu o xerife, que o olhou como se quisesse degola-lo. Kijima suspirou discretamente, cansado por sempre ter que controlar o impulsivo policial e defende-lo para os colegas de trabalho. Se Taira não aprendesse a respeitar as autoridades acima dele, em breve acabaria sem emprego, pensamento que novamente levou o agente ao passado, quando um Taira mais jovem e não menos imprudente implorou a Rick para entrar na _Associação_.

Rick, sendo mais sábio do que suas maneiras deixavam antever, havia dito não, o que não impediu Taira de segui-lo feito um cachorrinho e de invejar a proximidade entre Ren e o irmão.

"...Isso foi há mais de três horas", Ren comentou prosaicamente.

Sentindo-se repreendido pela demora no cumprimento de seu dever como policial, Taira cerrou os punhos, disposto a iniciar uma briga que ele certamente perderia, mas foi detido (ou salvo) por Kijima. "Sim, só soubemos dos disparamos há pouco tempo. Estávamos no gabinete do xerife, em uma reunião extraordinária com o prefeito, que veio ao nosso assentamento apenas para nos alertar sobre um perigo que-"

"Um perigo com o qual nós tivemos que lidar _três... horas... atrás_", Ren rebateu com um olhar que disse muito ao agente e ao delegado, que o conheciam bem o bastante para deduzirem que o amigo só ficaria tão afetado se Kyoko, Haruko ou ambas tivessem corrido perigo naquela manhã.

Como se conjurada do ar pela crescente insatisfação do marido, Kyoko apareceu ao lado de Ren com uma bandeja contendo seis canecas que ele imediatamente a ajudou a dispor na mesa de jantar. Todos se sentaram, secretamente aliviados com o fato de que a mera presença da mulher havia acalmado o Selvagem.

"Viemos exatamente verificar se os tiros ouvidos têm relação com as notícias trazidas pelo Senhor Kuresaki", Morizumi aparteou com um olhar de aviso a Taira para não ser novamente interrompido. "O nosso prefeito fez a gentileza de trazer consigo alguns retratos-falados. Estamos lidando com tipos perigosos e armados e de duas fugas coordenadas da prisão." O xerife depositou um calhamaço sobre a mesa de jantar, em frente à caneca de Ren, que chacoalhou com o impacto e sobressaltou Kyoko.

"E-eu... eu estarei na cozinha, se precisarem de alguma coisa." A mulher se apressou a dizer, mas, antes de sair, ela sussurrou um "beba antes que esfrie" ao marido, que a respondeu com um "sim, senhora" igualmente sussurrado. No entanto, todos os ouviram, e Kijima engasgou com a bebida.

O impensável havia acontecido: o Selvagem estava domesticado, civilizado até, o que era um feito ainda mais impressionante do que Ren ter adestrado um lobo.

Alheio à perplexidade geral, ele folheou os cartazes de procurados, até separar cinco deles, os quais espalhou sobre a mesa.

"...O que você está nos mostrando, Ren?", o prefeito perguntou após analisar os rostos desenhados à mão.

"Eu os vi esta manhã, à beira do lago."

Incapaz de permanecer fingindo indiferença, Yashiro olhou os retratos-falados, seus nomes e acusações, e um calafrio o percorreu. "Kyoko e Haruko estão bem?", ele perguntou com voz pressurosa. Claro, ele tinha visto a mulher com os próprios olhos, mas tanto ele quanto Ren sabiam que há males invisíveis aos olhos.

O amigo respondeu com um gesto curto de cabeça e o agente suspirou aliviado, embora a tensão de Ren indicasse que havia sido por pouco.

"As condenações aqui somam mais de um século de prisão... eu presumo que eles estejam mortos...?", Kuresaki perguntou com uma rara demonstração de ansiedade, já prevendo a excelente repercussão que a eliminação daqueles sujeitos perigosos teria junto aos eleitores.

"..._Bastante_", foi a única resposta de Ren.

"E como exatamente eles morreram?", Morizumi inquiriu sem disfarçar a hostilidade para com aquele que considerava um rival, tanto porque lidava com os criminosos que ele havia falhado em capturar, quanto porque o prefeito vinha tentando uma aliança formal com Ren desde a morte de Rick.

Sentindo a hostilidade direcionada ao alfa, Babá se ergueu nas patas e rosnou ameaçadoramente para o xerife, que engoliu em seco apesar de manter a postura altiva. Sereno como Yashiro jamais o tinha visto nos últimos dois anos, Ren fez um gesto para o lobo se acalmar antes de responder.

"Ontem à noite, a floresta esteve agitada. Eu não ouvi tiros, mas encontrei vários cartuchos deflagrados no território selvagem. Também encontrei um lobo ferido. Certamente, a matilha impediu quaisquer que fossem os planos da gangue refugiada na velha forja."

"Na forja?", Kijima perguntou, confuso. "Mas se eles já chegaram nas montanhas, porque voltaram em direção ao nosso assentamento? Não faria mais sentido prosseguirem para o assentamento a noroeste daqui?"

"...Creio que eles pensaram que haveria ouro para pilharem...", ele respondeu soturnamente.

"Mas o veio secou. Não há mais ouro."

Kijima não havia feito uma pergunta, mas Ren se sentiu no dever de responder.

"Quanto a isso... bem, eu usei a forja recentemente..." O suspiro de Taira soou como um sibilo. O delegado e o agente se remexeram, desconfortáveis, e o prefeito e o xerife prenderam a respiração. "Claro... eu jamais imaginei que usar minha última pepita para forjar uma aliança para minha esposa passaria a falsa impressão de que a forja havia voltado ao pleno funcionamento..."

Enquanto os visitantes absorviam a informação, Ren diligentemente sorveu o conteúdo de sua caneca.

"...Ainda assim, não faz sentido." A mente de Kijima estava trabalhando furiosamente. "Os cinco homens que você nos mostrou pertencem a duas gangues distintas. Se somarmos os membros que fugiram da prisão aos membros das duas gangues que continuavam foragidos... menos os cinco que você eliminou-"

"Seis", Ren o corrigiu, para surpresa de todos.

"...Seis? Mas você só separou cinco retratos-falados!", Taira reclamou.

"Uchida foi o sexto homem."

Morizumi praguejou e Kijima assentiu com a cabeça. "...Agora sim, tudo se encaixa. Deve haver cerca de sete homens ainda à solta, totalizando doze criminosos, talvez mais. Gente demais para passar despercebida por três assentamentos..."

"A não ser que contassem com a ajuda de alguém que conhecia bem a região", Kuresaki deduziu o restante do raciocínio do delegado, que novamente assentiu com a cabeça.

"E quanto aos corpos dos homens que você despachou?", Morizumi perguntou secamente. Seu aborrecimento por estar tendo uma participação tão insignificante em eventos de interesse do prefeito era quase palpável.

"Estou certo que vocês viram o rastro do corpo do Uchida. Há pouco, eu verifiquei o lago, e os corpos que estavam lá também foram arrastados para a floresta."

Kuresaki finalmente sorriu, satisfeito. "Bem, parece que seu irmão tinha razão ao defender sua ideia de criar uma área de proteção aos lobos. Mais uma vez, os animais se provaram úteis ao defender a região selvagem do nosso território."

Sem transparecer o alívio que sentiu às palavras do prefeito, Ren concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas eles não foram tão úteis assim, não é? De acordo com o delegado, ainda há sete homens ameaçando a paz da nossa população! Talvez mais!", Morizumi insistiu.

"Há homens feridos entre eles, e muita munição foi desperdiçada no confronto com a matilha", Ren aparteou.

"De acordo. Tais animais têm sido um escudo tanto para nós quanto para o assentamento a noroeste. Shingai me relatou ano passado que eles não enfrentaram nenhuma ameaça vinda das nossas fronteiras", Kijima acrescentou, sempre pronto para defender discretamente qualquer ideia que favorecesse Ren.

"Excelente!", Kuresaki aprovou se levantando, gesto que foi automaticamente copiado por Morizumi. "Ren, Kijima, deixo o restante com vocês."

O som de algo pesado caindo no chão sobressaltou a todos. Imóvel a alguns metros da mesa e com a bandeja a seus pés, Kyoko estava olhando para o grupo de homens com a face pálida e os olhos arregalados. "...Deixa o restante... com...", ela murmurou, incrédula. Ren se levantou imediatamente, pronto para ir até ela, mas a mulher rapidamente se recuperou do choque, que foi substituído pela raiva. "O que diabos Ren tem a ver com essa tal gangue?"

"É!", Haruko bradou do topo da escada, onde ela se escondera para ouvir a conversa dos adultos.

"Oh Deus! Isto não é um assunto para mulheres e crianças!", Morizumi reclamou com o rosto vermelho de indignação.

Ninguém ouviu o suspiro de Ren ou o _lá vamos nós _que ele murmurou com um meio-sorriso antes de voltar a se sentar.

"Não é um assunto para...! Não é um assunto...!", Kyoko tartamudeou, furiosa, enquanto se aproximava da mesa com passos lentos, determinados e predatórios. Incerto sobre o que fazer, Babá voltou a se levantar, as orelhas em pé e os olhos se revezando entre o alfa e a beta à espera de instruções. "Pois eu vou lhe dizer o que não é um _assunto_, senhor-parente-de-uma-moça-mimada-e-perversa!"

"Esposa, por favor...!", Ren fingiu tentar acalma-la enquanto sorria sadisticamente e apreciava as expressões de pânico e perplexidade dos homens a seu redor; certo de que a mulher estava demasiadamente absorvida em sua revolta para sequer ouvi-lo.

"Meu marido... meu marido poderia ter _morrido_ esta manhã! Aqueles... aqueles homenzinhos imundos... pervertidos... cruéis... estiveram praticamente à porta de nossa casa... e vocês não fizeram NADA!"

"Se-hm-senhora!", Kijima tentou se explicar, nervoso como poucas vezes na vida havia ficado, mas apenas conseguiu irrita-la mais.

"E agora vocês querem que ele termine o serviço de vocês?"

"Ei! Não temos culpa se ele é o único que consegue passar pelos lobos sem ser feito em pedaços!", Taira retrucou se levantando, sua raiva rivalizando com a da mulher.

"E _eu _tenho culpa por _vocês _terem deixado homens perigosos fugirem da prisão, se juntarem com outros homens que _deveriam _estar presos e atravessarem três malditos assentamentos?"

"É!", Haruko novamente bradou em apoio à madrasta, para divertimento de Ren.

"Senhora, eu...", Kijima finalmente conseguiu falar, levantando-se e forçando Taira de volta para seu assento antes que ele fizesse algo realmente estúpido, como ofender a esposa de Ren em sua própria casa. Francamente, o delegado estava perto de desistir de salvar o traseiro do policial. "Eu realmente compreendo sua frustração... acredite, eu sei que nossa vigilância está longe do ideal, mas meu colega aqui está certo sobre uma coisa..." Ofegante e trêmula, Kyoko o ouvia a contragosto. "Seu marido é a única pessoa capaz de garantir a minha travessia por território selvagem durante a noite, quando os lobos estão mais ativos."

"...Durante a noite?", a mulher perguntou em um fio de voz.

"Esta noite será o melhor momento para agirmos", Ren explicou assim que percebeu que a esposa havia descarregado toda a raiva nos homens incautos ao redor da mesa e se tornava mais aflita a cada segundo. "Eu tenho a vantagem de me locomover bem na escuridão da floresta, e precisamos aproveitar que os criminosos feridos ainda não se recuperaram."

O casal se encarou por alguns segundos, como se conversassem mentalmente. Quando o silêncio estava quase se tornando constrangedor, Kyoko aquiesceu com um movimento curto de cabeça e desviou os olhos lacrimejantes para o chão.

Morizumi cometeu o erro de bufar em deboche à derrota da mulher.

"O senhor acha isso engraçado, xerife?", Kyoko indagou em tom baixo e frio, rapidamente recuperada do desânimo que havia se abatido sobre ela. Ao contrário de sua voz, seus olhos dourados reluziam como se estivessem em chamas.

"É como ouro derretido...!", Kijima disse baixinho, ao que um atônito Yashiro concordou com a cabeça. Por um instante, todos os homens prenderam a respiração, hipnotizados; cada um por uma razão diferente, mas todos à mercê do poder contido naqueles olhos.

Alheia ao efeito que estava provocando em seus espectadores, Kyoko prosseguiu implacável. "É engraçado que Ren seja o último bastião dos assentamentos que o senhor deveria proteger? É engraçado que um homem comum tenha que deixar sua esposa e filha para trás, quando há criminosos à solta, para cumprir uma tarefa que é dever seu e dos seus subordinados?"

"A senhora e a criança não ficarão desprotegidas, eu lhe asseguro", Kuresaki foi o primeiro a recuperar a capacidade de raciocinar. "Taira ficará aqui, de guarda, até o retorno seguro de seu marido."

"...Taira?", Ren indagou em tom predatório, percebendo como o policial encarava a mulher como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

"Eu também ficarei", Yashiro rapidamente se prontificou.

Ren encarou o amigo por alguns instantes, pesando sua proposta. "...Você ainda é tão habilidoso com a pistola quanto eu me recordo?"

Yashiro deu um raro sorriso arrogante ao abrir o casaco, mostrando o coldre duplo que ele havia tido o cuidado de vestir antes de sair de casa. "Com _ambas_ as mãos."

Ren retribuiu o sorriso do amigo, aquiescendo. Vendo que um acordo havia sido estabelecido, o prefeito e o xerife se despediram e deixaram os quatro homens a cargo dos últimos detalhes daquela missão. Aparentemente esquecida a um canto, Kyoko encarava o nada como se toda a energia tivesse sido drenada de seu corpo. Somente quando o marido se aproximou para checar como ela estava, a mulher pareceu voltar à realidade.

"Bem, então é isso", ela disse com determinação, interrompendo tanto os três homens que estavam conversando quanto o marido prestes a falar com ela. "Senhor Yashiro, o senhor é da família, então dormirá no quarto de Haruko esta noite. A menina dormirá comigo."

O agente sorriu em agradecimento e ligeiramente comovido, mas a mulher não pareceu notar porque já estava se dirigindo a Taira. "O senhor se arranjará aqui em baixo", ela avisou secamente. "Saiba que eu tenho o sono leve, mantenho uma arma sempre à mão e estou de _péssimo_ humor!"

A insinuação de que ela revidaria caso ele entrasse em seu quarto com segundas intenções não passou despercebida, fazendo-o retrucar que era um homem da lei, mas a mulher não lhe deu qualquer atenção.

"Senhor Kijima-"

"Fique tranquila, senhora! Eu protegerei Ren!", o delegado garantiu com o sorriso galanteador que era sua marca registrada, deduzindo (erroneamente) que era isso que ela iria pedir.

"-apenas não atrapalhe o meu marido", ela completou a sentença como se não tivesse sido interrompida e marchou de volta para a cozinha, esquecida das canecas sobre a mesa que ela havia pretendido recolher.

Os homens ficaram parados e de boca aberta por alguns segundos, tentando compreender qual furacão havia acabado de atordoa-los, até Kijima quebrar a perplexidade geral ao assobiar baixinho.

"Yukihito, meu velho... eu sei que eu disse que não queria uma esposa, mas acabo de mudar de ideia" Apontando a porta da cozinha, ele sorriu para o agente. "Eu quero uma igualzinha a ela!"

Taira intimamente concordou, ressentido porque o Selvagem parecia ter sido novamente agraciado com mais do que merecia. Yashiro, por sua vez, riu nervosamente da tarefa impossível que o delegado havia designado a ele.

Como Kyoko... certamente não haveria outra.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Kyoko spent the first hours of that day as she had spent the night: absorbed in thought. Ren, Nanny and Kijima were out there, risking their lives, so nothing that was going on around her seemed important enough to require her attention.

Not even if her soul was at stake could she say what she had prepared for breakfast and lunch. Countless times, she touched her hair, unsure of having combed and pinned it as she had done for years on end as soon as she woke up. Vaguely she knew she was interacting with Haruko and Yashiro when they spoke to her, but it only took Kyoko a few seconds to forget what they had talked about.

It was as if she were a mere spectator of someone else's dream. Until a howl sounded in the distance and woke her up to reality as if she were plunged into an ice bath.

_Nanny!_

Kyoko didn't know how she was so sure it was their wolf howling, but she just knew, and even before Haruko gasped and ran for the door. Faster than the girl, the woman threw it open and was greeted by a cold gust, which stole her breath as much as the terror of seeing Yashiro, who was making the rounds at that moment, run up to Nanny, which was limping out of the forest.

There was a large spot of blood next to the joint of the paw that the wolf was keeping close to its chest.

Kyoko tried to prevent her stepdaughter from seeing her loyal friend in such condition, but it was too late. Haruko groaned ruefully before breaking away from her stepmother and running towards the animal, the woman in her pursuit. Behind them, Taira shouted that he would bring the doctor, and for such promptness, Kyoko was grateful.

When they reached Nanny, it was exhausted and there were several blood splatters on its fur and muzzle, disturbing evidences of the fight against the gang. Yashiro, with a grave face, looked uneasily at Kyoko, searching for a way to say what he had in mind, but no words were needed.

"_Go_!", the woman shouted at the agent, who immediately sprinted in the direction from which the wolf had emerged.

If Nanny had been sent ahead even though it was injured, Ren and Kijima were in dire straits.

* * *

His ribs ached like hell with each step of Ren. Slightly lifting his head to look at the man, Kijima noticed that the bandage around his forehead was soaked with blood, to the point that a little dripped over his left eyelid, closing it.

With a grimace, he thought of Mrs. Tsuruga's reaction to seeing so much blood on her husband's head, and guessed that she would deduce that it was his fault for not taking good care of Ren. With a small smile, he imagined Kyoko strangling him to death.

_Your wife is going to finish what that cursed gang started, my friend_, Kijima thought when his head fell from tiredness and started to swing in the rhythm of Ren's resolute steps. How he managed to walk carrying much of another man's weight was beyond his comprehension, especially since they were both injured, and for the umpteenth time Kijima wished he were not so heavy a burden.

"... Leave me...", the police chief murmured despite the weakness, even though he knew it would be useless. After all, if Ren were thinking about his own well-being, he would remain in the forge until he was rested enough for a safer way back.

However, they both knew it would mean the end for Kijima. More injured between the two, it was a matter of time for him to succumb if he had no medical treatment, which impelled Ren to support him - or practically carry him - all the way back, exhibiting a strength that neither knew that he still owned.

"Shut up!", Ren growled through his teeth as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, his labored breathing a clear sign of his effort. Despite the pain, Kijima smiled again. If he had to die, that moment would not be so bad. The place brought good memories of the Association. He had just fought to protect the settlements from great danger, so he would become the region's hero for the dreamy maidens, if any still existed. Above all, he would not die alone, as was always his greatest fear, but beside a good man, who was doing everything to save him.

In fact, that was the only reason why Kijima had not yet given in to the sweet embrace of death. Staying conscious despite tiredness and struggling despite pain has never been in his plans. As a supporter of the maxim _'suffering is worse than dying'_, the police chief would prefer to have already given up, if Ren's persistence did not make him feel so humiliated just thinking about it. So there he was, clinging to life with the same stubbornness with which Ren dragged him along the snow-covered trail.

"... Damn... you...", he babbled on the threshold of unconsciousness, his good-humored voice barely disguising his weakness. Blinking more and more slowly, Kijima's vision became blurred, to the point where he couldn't make out Yashiro's silhouette running towards them among the trees just ahead.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

The first time he woke up, he felt pain, a lot of pain, as if they were sawing his skull and scalding his muscles. Fighting feebly against the hands that touched him, he only quieted when he heard his daughter's unmistakable whimper and rested his eyes on her, being surprised by what he saw.

Haruko, who was looking at him with teary eyes and anguished expression, was taller than he remembered and tidier than he had ever seen her. The girl seemed to only have eyes for him, completely ignoring the woman crouched in front of her, until something the woman said made her calm down and nod her head.

Ren did not know who that woman was, nor how she had managed to circumvent Haruko's stubbornness to the point of making the child hold her hand and follow her cordially to the top floor. It was more of a doubt to add to so many others - where he was, what had happened to him, and how much time he still had to find a wife - but before he could ask Yashiro, who he finally recognized as being one of the men containing him on the stretcher, a needle pierced his arm and he blank out a second later.

The second time he woke up, it took him a while to realize that he was in an improvised infirmary in the living room of his own home. The ceiling beams had no cobwebs, delicate embroidered curtains framed the panes and the air had an inviting smell, despite the stench of antiseptic that always made him think of death. Next to his once lonely armchair, there was a smaller armchair, which was very strange. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that the carpentry work was disturbingly similar to something he would do himself, if he had to build a chair for a woman.

Frowning slightly, Ren gasped and closed his eyes when the simple movement caused an excruciating pain in his head.

"Shhh, don't move", a sweet voice whispered over him. His eyes opened immediately and fixed on two drops of molten gold floating on a small, pale, worried face. "You got hit hard on the head...", the woman whispered again as she smiled ruefully.

_I died_, was his first thought. It was the only explanation for why he was being treated so kindly, especially by a woman with an ethereal voice and exotic eyes. Although he was not the type to believe in fantastic creatures, for a moment he considered being in front of an angel.

"...Where's Rick?", Ren asked in a low, raspy voice that he barely recognized as his own. In reaction, the woman parted her lips, opened her eyes wide and became even paler.

"...You are _confused_. Doctor Ogata said that this is normal... and that you will get better over time... "

She seemed to want to believe what she was saying, for some reason.

"I'm... dead, right...?"

The woman gasped.

"Of course not!", she said vehemently. "Although it was not for lack of trying...", she murmured irritably and looking away. For a moment, Ren was amused by the idea that she was admonishing him. "You're in pain, aren't you?"

He moistened his dry lips with the tip of his tongue before answering. "Oh yeah."

"So you're alive!"

Ren blinked repeatedly as he stared at her. She was displaying a wide and sweet smile, as if she were very proud of herself for her foolproof logic. Something inside him melted, followed by the urge to pull her into his arms. He had never felt this way, all his senses dominated by a woman, and she was not even trying to seduce him. Her clothes were modest, her movements were formal and even her bun screamed _modesty_, but she was close enough for him to realize her trust in him, and her thinking and mannerisms were absolutely adorable, so Ren couldn't help feeling captivated by such a unique creature.

For the first time since his marriage fiasco, he wanted a woman. He wanted _that_ woman, that angel who had softened even his daughter's rebellious spirit, but all it took was a glance at her hand and all hope was gone.

_Married._

Perhaps he had let his dismay show, because the woman - probably a nurse working for Hiroaki - promptly said she would let him rest some more. Still, he didn't want her to walk away, which put him in a moral dilemma.

As a husband who had been betrayed, Ren never imagined himself in the position of wanting a committed woman, but there he was, wanting to keep her by his side as long as possible. Instinctively, his hand took hers in a silent request for her to stay. His palm felt the cold ring and he swallowed hard, embarrassed, but the woman smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Never has a sentence made him feel so comforted and, at the same time, so despicable. _Forever_. He wanted her to stay forever, not during a work shift or while he was bedridden, but that would mean destroying a marriage, going against the only social convention he considered sacred and signing his own certificate of hypocrisy.

Closing his eyes to hide his self-loathing, Ren did not see Ogata and Yashiro, ready to leave, waving at her from the front door.

"I'll be right back", she said quietly, and Ren knew it was for him when her hand released his. Opening his eyes, he saw her talking hurriedly to the couple, her worried expression clearing up with whatever Hiroaki's response was. The three talked for a few more seconds, but Ren could only identify the words _Nanny_, _recovered_, _confused_, _Kijima_ and _better_. The news seemed good, because the woman smiled in relief, and he felt out of breath. She was beautiful, and not just in the mundane way.

Her beauty was the same that he identified in the forest at sunset and in his favorite poems; something only found in the fleeting moment when stillness became peace and everything seemed fine in the world. Someone would need to understand the beauty in the subtlety of the details to appreciate her properly, and for that Ren felt privileged, watching her gushing over the doctor's talent.

The poor man, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pass out while waving his hands awkwardly in front of his body. That was his reaction whenever someone recognized his work, and Ren was relieved that something made sense in that strange world in which he had woken up.

Proud beside him, the agent hugged the doctor by the shoulders and affectionately kissed him on the temple, making him smile and ceasing his discomfort. From the intimate and carefree gesture, Ren knew that whoever that woman was, she enjoyed the confidence of the couple, which returned him to the state of confusion. As distant as they have become, Ren believed he knew everyone in Yukihito's inner circle, and he would certainly remember that woman if he had seen her before.

Far enough not to see his eyes half open, the three looked at him a few times while talking a little more, obviously about him and judging him asleep, until the couple finally left. The woman returned to him, and Ren closed his eyes when he felt unexpectedly safe. Even more unexpectedly, she touched him lightly on the head, very close to where it hurt the most, and he supposed she was checking his wound.

"It was a blow hard enough to open a cut on this stubborn head of yours...", she said so quietly that Ren thought he heard it wrong. Still, he wanted to laugh, for the first time in years, but before he could react, slender fingers dug into his hair, making him forget everything - the hilarity of what he had heard, the impropriety of his desire for a married woman, the unsettling doubts, and the almost unbearable pain that kept him careful even to breathe -, mattering only that sublime and comforting caress that quickly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Still with his eyes closed, Ren knew he had slept for many hours. Judging by the light that seeped through his eyelids, soon it would be night.

Close to him, the rustle of skirts indicated that the woman was busy with something. There was a warm, sweet smell in the air, reminding him of a distant moment in his childhood.

Finally opening his eyes, Ren came across bright blue eyes, a lot of freckles and a wide smile, in which two teeth were missing. Smiling back, he absorbed the girl's appearance, with her once unruly hair carefully tied in an elaborate hairstyle, and hugging a rag doll he didn't know she had.

"You woke up!", Haruko shouted as she bounced around.

Ren held his breath when the girl's voice caused a painful twinge in his head, and released it with a groan when she threw herself into his chest, hugging him.

"Haruko, be careful!" The woman quickly approached them and took the girl off him. "His body is still sore..."

"But I want to greet the birthday boy!", Haruko complained pouting.

_Birthday boy?_

Oblivious to his bewilderment, the woman smiled apologetically at him.

"You slept for almost twenty hours ... so Haruko was worried, thinking that you would miss your own birthday party."

_What? Who? How?_

"But you woke up, and we'll have caaaaaaaake!", the girl hummed as she absently twirled with the doll.

"What day is it today?" Ren asked, alarmed.

"February 10th," the woman calmly replied, not at all surprised that he had lost track of time or perhaps forgotten his own birthday.

February ten. Forty-one days after his deadline to get married. Almost four months after what he remembered.

As if he was living in a staged tragedy, there was a knock at the door and icy fear washed over him. The representative of the orphanage was there to take Haruko away. Sitting up suddenly when he saw the woman walk away to open the door, Ren gasped and immediately went back to bed. The room seemed to spin quickly, and a feeling of nausea made him close his eyes tightly and cover his mouth with his hand, which prevented him from warning the woman not to open the door at all.

Amid the dizziness and the urge to keep his daughter with him, he was surprised by the softness of his face. What the hell had happened to his beard?

Taking a deep breath, Ren commanded his body to calm down. He needed to be on his feet to face the challenge ahead, but the greater his tension, the greater his nausea. Finally, the door opened and he heard not the voice of the hateful representative of the orphanage, but the voices of Yashiro and Ogata.

Relief was immediate, and Ren allowed himself to open his eyes. Haruko was hopping around the room while the three adults talked and smiled. The first person who noticed him looking at them was the woman, and he wondered what she had seen to run up to him looking so worried.

"Oh God... what happened?", she murmured as she hurriedly wiped the cold sweat on his face.

"You're green", Haruko told him with a wrinkled nose and a slightly startled voice.

"Do you still have willow bark tea?", the efficient doctor asked the woman as he rolled up his sleeves. She nodded and ran to the kitchen, obviously to bring the drink.

While Hiroaki was concentrating on checking his injuries and his pulse, Ren took advantage of Yukihito's proximity.

"What day is today?"

Not that he didn't believe the woman, but the agent would _certainly_ understand the reason for his question.

"February 10th", he replied matter-of-factly.

_Certainly not_.

Confused, aching and sick, Ren almost swore aloud. "Haruko. The orphanage", he clarified through his teeth instead, his patience by a thread.

Yashiro and Ogata looked at each other for an unnerving second before the agent smiled and took a bulky envelope from his pocket, which he handed to Ren.

"I intended to give it to you the day you... you know", he gestured toward the wound to his head and Ren had to restrain himself from shouting _'no, I don't remember a fucking thing!'_, "But it came in handy deliver this just now. Happy Birthday!"

Wary, Ren opened the envelope and unfolded the thick paper it contained. As his eyes skimmed the lines, they widened.

"...How?", was the only question that mattered, but the woman chose that moment to reappear with the willow bark tea that the doctor had ordered.

With his heart pounding and his mind in a frenzy, Ren quickly swallowed everything he was given to drink, eager to resume the subject that interested him. It was surprising that everyone was so calm while the world seemed to be upside down, especially since he used to be the calm one, so Ren atypically waved the paper in his hand, an impatient gesture that made everyone pay attention to him.

"Can someone explain to me what this is?"

Haruko promptly raised her arm as if she were at school.

"A paper!"

He took a deep breath before opening a smile that made the woman flinch.

"I mean the content of this paper."

The girl looked at the floor, suddenly shy, and Ren felt that everyone had held their breath waiting for the answer.

"... Well... it's a paper that..." Following the child's restless eyes, Ren also looked at the woman, who was clasping her hands as if in prayer. "...is a paper that says..."

Haruko faced the floor again and he swallowed, anxious. Could it be?

"...that says you're my da... da... da..."

Maybe he really died; Ren concluded several 'das' later. Rejoicing like never before, he smiled truly and observed the little girl who was officially his daughter, with his name on the birth certificate and all. That was the day he had been looking forward since Kana's betrayal: Haruko was his to love and protect, and nothing and no one would take her from him again.

Opening his arms in a silent invitation to the trembling girl, Ren knew it was only a matter of time before she called him daddy without stuttering or faltering. For now, it was more than enough to receive her (careful) hug and know that they were both celebrating something that had taken almost seven years to happen.

The 'how' could wait. If Yashiro had bribed someone or found a legal loophole, Ren would find out later. At that moment, it only mattered that Rick, with his mushy slogans, had been right about one thing: dreams could come true.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Kyoko passou as primeiras horas daquele dia como havia passado a noite: absorta em pensamentos. Ren, Babá e Kijima estavam em algum lugar lá fora, arriscando suas vidas, então qualquer coisa que estivesse ocorrendo ao seu redor não parecia importante o bastante para requerer sua atenção.

Nem se sua alma estivesse em jogo ela conseguiria dizer o que havia preparado para o desjejum e para o almoço. Por incontáveis vezes, ela levou a mão aos cabelos, incerta sobre os ter penteado e prendido como havia feito por anos a fio tão logo acordava. Vagamente ela sabia estar interagindo com Haruko e Yashiro quando eles lhe dirigiam a palavra, mas bastavam alguns segundos para Kyoko esquecer o que haviam conversado.

Era como se ela fosse uma mera espectadora do sonho de outra pessoa. Até que um uivo soou ao longe e a despertou para a realidade como se a mergulhassem em uma banheira de gelo.

_Babá!_

Kyoko não sabia como tinha tanta certeza de que era o lobo deles uivando, mas ela simplesmente soube, e antes mesmo de Haruko ofegar e correr para a porta. Mais rápida que a menina, a mulher escancarou-a e foi recebida por uma lufada gélida, que lhe roubou o fôlego tanto quanto o terror de ver Yashiro, que estava fazendo a ronda naquele momento, correr até Babá, que surgia mancando da floresta.

Havia uma grande mancha de sangue próxima à articulação da pata que o lobo mantinha recolhida junto ao peito.

Kyoko tentou evitar que a enteada visse seu leal amigo naquela condição, mas era tarde demais. Haruko gemeu pesarosamente antes de se desvencilhar da madrasta e correr para o animal, a mulher em seu encalço. Atrás delas, Taira gritou que traria o médico, e por tal prontidão Kyoko se sentiu grata.

Quando alcançaram Babá, ele estava exausto e havia vários respingos de sangue em seu pelo e focinho, evidências perturbadoras da luta contra a gangue. Yashiro, com o semblante grave, olhou inquieto para Kyoko, buscando uma maneira de dizer o que tinha em mente, mas nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

"Vá!", a mulher gritou ao agente, que imediatamente disparou na direção de onde o lobo surgira.

Se Babá havia sido enviado na frente mesmo ferido, Ren e Kijima estavam em apuros.

* * *

As costelas dele doíam como o diabo a cada passo que Ren dava. Erguendo levemente a cabeça para o amigo, Kijima notou que a bandagem ao redor de sua testa estava ensopada de sangue, ao ponto de um pouco escorrer sobre sua pálpebra esquerda, fechando-a.

Com um esgar, ele pensou na reação da Senhora Tsuruga ao ver tanto sangue na cabeça do marido, e supôs que ela deduziria ser tudo culpa do inepto delegado, que não havia saído do caminho de Ren como ela o advertira a fazer no dia anterior. Com um discreto sorriso, ele imaginou Kyoko esganando-o até a morte.

_Sua esposa vai terminar o que aquela gangue amaldiçoada começou, meu amigo_, Kijima pensou quando sua cabeça tombou de cansaço e voltou a balançar no ritmo do passo resoluto de Ren. Como ele conseguia andar carregando boa parte do peso de outro homem era algo além de sua compreensão, especialmente porque estavam ambos feridos, e pela enésima vez Kijima desejou não ser um fardo tão pesado.

"...Deixe-me...", o delegado murmurou apesar da fraqueza, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. Afinal, se Ren estivesse pensando no próprio bem-estar, ele permaneceria na forja até seus ferimentos coagularem o suficiente para suportarem o caminho de volta.

Contudo, ambos sabiam que isso significaria o fim para Kijima. Mais ferido dentre os dois, era questão de tempo até ele sucumbir caso não tivesse assistência médica adequada, o que impeliu Ren a ampara-lo – ou praticamente carrega-lo - todo o trajeto até ali, exibindo uma força que nenhum dos dois sabia que ele ainda possuía.

"Cale-se!", Ren grunhiu por entre os dentes enquanto se concentrava em colocar um pé na frente do outro, sua respiração laboriosa um claro sinal do esforço que estava fazendo. Apesar da dor, Kijima sorriu outra vez. Se ele tivesse que morrer, aquele momento não seria nada mal. O lugar era especial para ele, pelas incontáveis vezes em que o percorreu na época em que a Associação existia. Ele havia acabado de lutar para proteger os assentamentos de um perigo maior do que o imaginado, o que faria dele o herói da região para as donzelas sonhadoras, se ainda existia alguma. Por fim, ele não morreria sozinho, como sempre foi o seu maior medo, mas ao lado de um homem bom, que estava fazendo de tudo para salva-lo.

Aliás, este era o único motivo pelo qual Kijima ainda não havia se entregado ao doce abraço da morte. Manter-se consciente apesar do cansaço e esforçar-se apesar da dor jamais esteve em seus planos. Como adepto da máxima 'sofrer é pior que morrer', o delegado preferiria já ter desistido, caso a persistência de Ren não o fizesse se sentir tão humilhado só de pensar nisso. Assim, lá estava ele, agarrando-se à vida com a mesma teimosia com a qual Ren o arrastava pela trilha coberta de neve.

"...Maldito... seja...", ele balbuciou no limiar da inconsciência, sua voz bem-humorada mal disfarçando sua fraqueza. Piscando cada vez mais lentamente, a visão de Kijima foi se tornando turva, a ponto de ele não conseguir divisar a silhueta de Yashiro correndo até eles entre as árvores logo à frente.

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Da primeira vez que acordou, ele sentiu dor, muita dor; como se estivessem serrando seu crânio e escaldando seus músculos. Lutando debilmente contra as mãos que o tocavam, ele somente se aquietou quando ouviu o inconfundível choramingo de sua filha e pousou os olhos nela, surpreendendo-se com o que viu.

Haruko, que o olhava com os olhos marejados e a expressão angustiada, estava mais alta do que ele se lembrava e mais arrumada do que ele jamais a tinha visto. A menina parecia só ter olhos para ele, ignorando completamente a mulher agachada à sua frente tentando conte-la, até que algo que a mulher disse a fez se acalmar e concordar com a cabeça.

Ren não sabia quem era aquela mulher, nem como ela havia conseguido driblar a teimosia de Haruko a ponto de fazer a criança segurar sua mão e segui-la cordatamente até o andar de cima. Era mais uma dúvida para se somar a tantas outras - onde ele estava, o que havia acontecido com ele, e quanto tempo ele ainda tinha para encontrar uma esposa -, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar a Yashiro, que ele finalmente reconheceu como sendo um dos homens que o continham à maca, uma agulha furou seu braço e ele apagou um segundo depois.

Da segunda vez que acordou, ele demorou para perceber que estava em uma enfermaria improvisada na sala-de-estar de sua própria casa: as vigas do teto não tinham teias de aranha, as vidraças estavam emolduradas por delicadas cortinas bordadas e o ar tinha um cheiro convidativo, apesar do fedor de antisséptico que sempre o fazia pensar em morte. Ao lado da sua poltrona outrora solitária, havia uma poltrona menor, o que era muito estranho. Contudo, mais do que o misterioso aparecimento do mobiliário, o que realmente o surpreendeu foi o fato de que o trabalho de carpintaria era inquietantemente parecido com algo que ele próprio faria, se tivesse que construir uma poltrona para uma mulher.

Franzindo levemente a testa, Ren ofegou e cerrou os olhos quando o simples movimento provocou uma dor lancinante em sua cabeça.

"Shhh, não se mexa", uma voz doce sussurrou acima dele. Seus olhos se abriram imediatamente e se fixaram em duas gotas de ouro derretido flutuando em um rosto pequeno, pálido e preocupado. "Você levou uma pancada forte na cabeça...", a mulher sussurrou outra vez enquanto sorria pesarosamente.

_Eu morri_, foi o primeiro pensamento dele. Era a única maneira de ele estar sendo tratado com tanta gentileza, especialmente por uma mulher de voz etérea e olhos exóticos. Embora ele não fosse do tipo que acreditava em criaturas fantásticas, por um instante ele cogitou estar diante de um anjo.

"...Onde está Rick?", Ren perguntou com uma voz baixa e rascante que ele mal reconheceu como sua. Em reação, a mulher entreabriu os lábios, arregalou os olhos e ficou ainda mais pálida.

"...Você está... _confuso_. O Doutor Ogata disse que isso é normal... e que você vai melhorar com o tempo..."

Ela parecia querer acreditar no que estava dizendo, por alguma razão.

"Eu estou... morto, certo...?"

A mulher ofegou.

"Claro que não!", ela disse com veemência. "Embora não tenha sido por falta de tentativa...", ela murmurou irritada e desviando os olhos. Por um instante, Ren se divertiu com a ideia de ela o estar admoestando. "Você está sentindo dor, não está?"

Ele umedeceu os lábios ressequidos com a ponta da língua antes de responder. "Oh sim."

"Então, você está vivo!"

Ren piscou repetidas vezes enquanto a encarava. Ela estava exibindo um largo sorriso, como se estivesse muito orgulhosa de si mesma por sua lógica infalível. Algo dentro dele se desmanchou e um calor o percorreu, seguido da urgente vontade de puxa-la para os braços. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim, todos os seus sentidos dominados por uma mulher, e ela sequer estava tentando seduzi-lo. Suas roupas eram modestas, seus movimentos eram formais e até seu coque gritava _pudor_, mas ela estava próxima o bastante para que ele percebesse sua confiança nele, e sua maneira de pensar e seus trejeitos eram absolutamente adoráveis, então Ren não pôde deixar de se sentir cativado por tão única criatura.

Pela primeira vez desde o fiasco do seu casamento, ele quis uma mulher. Ele quis _aquela _mulher, aquele anjo que havia amaciado até o espírito rebelde de sua filha, mas bastou uma olhadela para sua mão e toda a esperança se foi.

_Casada_.

Talvez ele tivesse deixado seu desânimo transparecer, porque a mulher – provavelmente uma enfermeira trabalhando para Hiroaki – prontamente disse que o deixaria descansar mais um pouco. Mesmo assim, ele não queria que ela se afastasse, o que o pôs em um dilema moral.

Como um marido que havia sido traído, Ren jamais se imaginou na posição de desejar uma mulher comprometida, mas lá estava ele, querendo mantê-la a seu lado pelo máximo de tempo possível. Instintivamente, sua mão segurou a dela, em um pedido mudo para que ela ficasse. Sua palma sentiu o aro frio da aliança e ele engoliu em seco, envergonhado, mas a mulher sorriu e apertou de leve sua mão.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Nunca uma frase o fez se sentir tão reconfortado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão desprezível. _Para sempre_. Ele queria que ela ficasse para sempre, e não durante um turno de trabalho ou enquanto ele estivesse acamado, mas isso significaria destruir uma união, ir contra a única convenção social que ele considerava sagrada e assinar o próprio atestado de hipocrisia.

Fechando os olhos para esconder o desprezo por si mesmo, Ren não viu Ogata e Yashiro acenarem para ela da porta da frente, prontos para irem embora.

"Eu volto já", ela disse baixinho, e Ren soube que era para ele quando a mão dela soltou a sua. Entreabrindo os olhos, ele a viu conversar apressadamente com o casal, a expressão preocupada desanuviando com qualquer que fosse a resposta de Hiroaki. Os três conversaram por mais alguns segundos, mas Ren somente conseguiu identificar as palavras _Babá, recuperado, confuso, Kijima _e _fora de perigo_. As notícias pareciam boas, porque a mulher sorriu aliviada, e ele se sentiu sem fôlego. Ela era linda, e não apenas do jeito mundano e corriqueiro.

A beleza dela era a mesma que ele identificava na floresta ao pôr-do-sol e em seus poemas favoritos; algo somente encontrado no fugidio instante em que a quietude se transformava em paz e tudo parecia bem no mundo. Alguém precisaria entender a beleza na sutileza dos detalhes para aprecia-la, e por isso Ren se sentiu privilegiado, observando-a se desfazer em agradecimentos para o doutor.

O pobre homem, por sua vez, parecia prestes a desmaiar, enquanto agitava as mãos desajeitadamente na frente do corpo. Esta era sua reação sempre que alguém reconhecia seu trabalho, e Ren ficou aliviado por alguma coisa fazer sentido naquele mundo estranho em que ele havia acordado.

Orgulhoso ao lado dele, o agente enlaçou o médico pelo pescoço e afetuosamente o beijou na têmpora, fazendo-o sorrir e cessando seu desconforto. Pelo gesto íntimo e despreocupado, Ren soube que, quem quer que fosse aquela mulher, gozava da confiança do casal, o que o devolveu à confusão. Por mais distante que ele estivesse de Yukihito, Ren acreditava conhecer todas as pessoas de seu círculo íntimo, e ele certamente se lembraria daquela mulher caso a tivesse conhecido.

Distantes o bastante para não verem seus olhos entreabertos, os três o olharam algumas vezes enquanto conversavam um pouco mais, obviamente sobre ele e julgando-o adormecido, até que o casal finalmente foi embora. A mulher retornou para perto dele, e Ren cerrou os olhos ao se sentir inesperadamente seguro. Mais inesperadamente ainda, ela o tocou levemente na cabeça, bem perto de onde ela mais doía, e ele supôs que ela estivesse verificando seu ferimento.

"Foi uma pancada forte o bastante para abrir um corte nessa sua cabeça-dura...", ela disse tão baixinho que Ren pensou ter ouvido errado. Ainda assim, ele teve vontade de rir, pela primeira vez em anos, mas antes que pudesse esboçar uma reação, dedos delgados se embrenharam em seu cabelo, fazendo-o se esquecer de tudo – da hilaridade do que ela supostamente havia dito, da impropriedade do seu desejo por aquela mulher casada, das dúvidas inquietantes e da dor quase insuportável que o mantinha cuidadoso até para respirar -, importando apenas aquela carícia sublime e reconfortante que rapidamente o adormeceu.

* * *

Ainda de olhos fechados, Ren soube que havia dormido por muitas horas. A julgar pela claridade que se infiltrava por suas pálpebras, a tarde ia avançada.

Perto dele, o farfalhar de saias lhe indicou que a mulher estava atarefada com algo. Havia um cheiro quente e adocicado no ar, remetendo-lhe a um momento distante na sua infância.

Finalmente abrindo os olhos, Ren se deparou com reluzentes olhos azuis, um bocado de sardas e um largo sorriso, no qual faltava dois dentes. Sorrindo de volta, ele absorveu a aparência da menina, com os cabelos outrora rebeldes cuidadosamente presos em um penteado elaborado e abraçada a uma boneca de pano que ele não sabia que ela tinha.

"Você acordou!", Haruko gritou enquanto dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

Ren prendeu a respiração quando a voz da menina provocou uma pontada dolorosa em sua cabeça, e a soltou com um gemido quando ela se atirou em seu peito, abraçando-o.

"Haruko, cuidado!". A mulher rapidamente se aproximou e tirou a menina de cima dele. "O corpo dele ainda está dolorido..."

"Mas eu quero cumprimentar o aniversariante!", Haruko reclamou fazendo beicinho.

_Aniversariante?_

Alheia à perplexidade dele, a mulher lhe sorriu sem jeito.

"Você dormiu por quase vinte horas... então, Haruko ficou preocupada, achando que você perderia sua própria festa de aniversário."

_O quê? Quem? Quando?_

"Mas você acordou, e nós teremos booooooolo!", a menina cantarolou enquanto distraidamente rodopiava com a boneca.

"Que dia é hoje?", Ren perguntou alarmado.

"Dez de fevereiro", a mulher calmamente lhe respondeu, nem um pouco surpresa por ele ter perdido a noção do tempo ou talvez se esquecido do dia do próprio aniversário.

Dez de fevereiro. Quarenta e um dias após seu prazo final para se casar. Quase quatro meses depois do que ele se lembrava.

Como se fosse uma tragédia encenada, batidas soaram à porta e o medo gélido o percorreu. Era o representante do orfanato que estava ali para levar Haruko embora. Sentando-se de supetão quando viu a mulher se afastar para abrir a porta, Ren ofegou e imediatamente voltou a se deitar. A sala parecia girar vertiginosamente, e uma onda de náusea o fez fechar os olhos com força e cobrir a boca com a mão, o que lhe impediu de alertar à mulher para não abrir a porta de jeito nenhum.

Em meio à ânsia de vômito e a vontade de manter a filha consigo, ele se surpreendeu com a maciez de seu rosto. Que diabos havia acontecido com sua barba?

Respirando fundo, Ren comandou seu corpo a se acalmar. Ele precisava estar de pé para enfrentar mais aquele desafio, mas quanto maior a sua tensão, maior também o seu enjoo. Por fim, a porta finalmente se abriu e ele ouviu não a voz do odioso representante do orfanato, mas as vozes de Yashiro e Ogata.

O alívio foi imediato, e Ren se permitiu entreabrir os olhos. Haruko saltitava pela sala enquanto os três adultos conversavam e sorriam. A primeira pessoa que o percebeu olhando-os foi a mulher, e ele se perguntou o que ela havia visto para correr até ele parecendo tão preocupada.

"Oh Deus... o que aconteceu?", ela murmurou enquanto apressadamente enxugava o suor frio em seu rosto.

"Você está verde", Haruko lhe disse com o nariz franzido e a voz ligeiramente assustada.

"Você ainda tem chá de casca de salgueiro?", o eficiente doutor perguntou à mulher enquanto arregaçava as mangas. Ela acenou com a cabeça e correu para a cozinha, obviamente para trazer a bebida.

Enquanto Hiroaki estava concentrado em verificar seus ferimentos e checar seu pulso, Ren aproveitou a proximidade de Yukihito para esclarecer a dúvida que mais o afligia.

"Que dia é hoje?"

Não que ele não acreditasse na mulher, mas o agente _certamente _entenderia o motivo de sua pergunta.

"Dez de fevereiro", ele lhe respondeu prosaicamente.

_Certamente não._

Confuso, dolorido e enjoado, Ren quase praguejou em voz alta. "Haruko. O orfanato", ele esclareceu por entre os dentes ao invés disso, sua paciência por um fio.

Yashiro e Ogata se entreolharam por um enervante segundo antes do agente sorrir e retirar um volumoso envelope do bolso, o qual entregou a Ren.

"Eu pretendia lhe dar isso no dia em que você... você sabe", ele gesticulou em direção ao ferimento em sua cabeça e Ren precisou se conter para não gritar '_não, eu não sei!'_, "mas veio a calhar lhe entregar isso só agora. Feliz aniversário!"

Desconfiado, Ren abriu o envelope e desdobrou o grosso papel que ele continha. À medida que seus olhos deslizavam pelas linhas, eles se arregalavam.

"..._Como_?_"_, era a única pergunta que importava, mas a mulher escolheu aquele instante para reaparecer com o chá de casca de salgueiro que o médico havia pedido.

Com o coração aos saltos e a mente em frenesi, Ren rapidamente engoliu tudo que lhe deram para beber, ávido para retomar o assunto que lhe interessava. Era surpreendente que todos estivessem tão calmos enquanto o mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo, especialmente porque ele costumava ser o calmo da situação, então Ren atipicamente sacudiu o papel em sua mão, um gesto impaciente que fez todos prestarem atenção nele.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que é isto?"

Haruko prontamente levantou o braço como se estivesse na escola.

"Um papel!"

Ele inspirou profundamente antes de abrir um sorriso que fez a mulher se retrair.

"Eu me refiro ao conteúdo deste papel."

A menina olhou para o chão, subitamente tímida, e Ren sentiu que todos haviam prendido a respiração à espera da resposta.

"...Bem... é um papel que..." Acompanhando os olhos inquietos da criança, Ren também olhou para a mulher que, com as mãos dadas diante do peito como se em prece, a encarava com os olhos marejados. "... é um papel que diz que..."

Haruko voltou a encarar o chão e ele engoliu em seco, ansioso. Seria possível?

"... que diz que você é meu pa... pa... pa..."

Talvez ele tivesse mesmo morrido, Ren concluiu vários 'pas' depois. Alegrando-se como nunca antes, ele sorriu verdadeiramente e observou a garotinha que era oficialmente sua filha, com o nome dele na certidão de nascimento e tudo. Aquele era o dia que ele mais havia aguardado desde a descoberta da traição de Kana: Haruko era sua para amar e proteger, foda-se o sangue, e nada nem ninguém a tiraria dele outra vez.

Abrindo os braços em um mudo convite para a trêmula menina, Ren soube que era questão de tempo até ela o chamar de pai sem gaguejar ou titubear. Por hora, era mais que suficiente receber seu abraço cuidadoso e saber que ambos estavam comemorando algo que havia demorado quase sete anos para acontecer.

O _como _poderia esperar. Se Yashiro havia subornado alguém ou encontrado alguma brecha legal, Ren descobriria depois. Naquele momento, só importava que Rick, com suas frases de efeito piegas, estivera certo sobre uma coisa: o impossível podia se tornar realidade.


End file.
